Song For Unbroken Soul
by Delevingne
Summary: Dia. Ini semua karena salahnya. Terjebak dalam lautan luka dalam dan rasa bersalah, membuatnya harus terkurung didalam kegelapan di waktu yang lama. Dia terbuang, tersisihkan, tidak lagi pernah dianggap ada. Ini karena salahnya, karena kebodohannya. Ia kehilangan segalanya. Takdir memberinya tamparan keras yang amat menyakitkan./"Bisakah cinta menyembuhkan hati yang rusak?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Hana. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Pria itu menangis, memeluk wanita yang tengah terisak kencang dipelukannya.

Pukulan ringan dibahunya tidak membuatnya melepas pelukannya. Pria itu masih menangis dibahu sang wanita. Melepaskan seluruh dukanya dibalik bahu rapuh sang wanita. Mereka menangis bersama. Saling berpelukan untuk menukarkan duka yang mereka alami.

.

* * *

Ketika aku tahu kalau cinta itu berbahaya. Aku masih tetap berdiri disana. Menantang dunia dan berkata kalau aku akan mampu menaklukannya.

* * *

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Salah satu dokter wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang ia bentuk menjadi sanggul acak berlari ketika mendapati salah satu rekan kerjanya, Hinata, berlari mengejar salah satu pasien dengan tubuh terbaring lemah tidak berdaya pada ranjang dorong rumah sakit.

"Sakura, bisa tolong bantu ambilkan keperluan operasi di koridor dua?"

"Baik, Hinata."

.

* * *

Bahkan ketika aku menggoreskan kaca di tanganku sendiri, bisakah itu mengembalikan segalanya? Mengembalikan serpihan hatiku yang pergi bersama dirinya?

* * *

.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan oleh sang kepala keluarga berhasil membuat pria dengan rambut mencuat itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hah!? Bagaimana bisa?" teriak pria paruh baya itu lagi. Terasa memekakkan telinganya. Suara beratnya hampir terdengar seperti lirihan putus asa.

Dia masih diam ditempatnya. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lalu, suara tangisan keras dari ujung tangga serasa menghujam jantungnya. Bagaikan beribu-ribu jarum kecil menusuknya hingga ke ulu hatinya. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang menyakitkan ketika kalimat itu ditunjukkan padanya.

"Uchiha Itachi … putraku tewas karena dirimu, Sasuke.."

.

* * *

Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan diantara semuanya?

… Memulai yang baru.

Memulai hidup yang baru…

* * *

.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hana! Jangan lakukan!"

Uchiha Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika melihat kakak iparnya, Uchiha Hana, tengah berdiri di atas balkon rumah mereka. Dengan pistol digenggaman tangannya, wanita itu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada pelipis kirinya.

"Menjauh, Uchiha Sasuke. Menjauh dariku!"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah terluka. Ketika teriakan dari bawah sana semakin nyaring terdengar, ia tetap melangkah mendekat. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tubuh ringkih wanita itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Cukup Itachi yang pergi, kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Isak tangis wanita itu semakin keras. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Terlambat."

 **DOR**

Tubuh mungilnya terkapar tidak berdaya di atas lantai balkon kamar yang dingin. Sasuke berlari mendekat, menyentuh raga yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Tangisnya pecah.

.

* * *

Haruskah aku lari dari kenyataan ini? Pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak pernah kembali?

* * *

.

"Haruno Sakura, mulai besok kau harus dipindah. Pergilah ke rumah sakit South Tokyo. Mereka membutuhkan jasamu. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja kemari," salah satu wanita dengan rambut pirangnya berkata padanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mengemban tugas sebagai dokter ahli jiwa, membuatnya harus berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan pasien-pasien yang membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Aku bersedia."

.

Bahkan ketika takdir kembali menggoreskan lagi tintanya diatas kertas putih, bisakah aku meminta untuk menuliskan takdirku sendiri disana?

.

Pecandu. Gila. Tidak terkontrol.

Memalukan. Anak tidak berguna. Sampah.

Diasingkan. Diabaikan. Dibuang. Tidak dianggap.

Itu makanan sehari-harinya kali ini. Berbulan-bulan ia tersisihkan dari dunianya sendiri. Dari keluarganya sendiri.

Rasa sakit yang teramat dalam dan membekas membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Rasa takut, rasa bersalah, rasa ingin mengakhiri segalanya bercampur didalam kepalanya.

"Diam. Diam. Jangan katakan apapun tentang diriku lagi," isaknya pilu.

.

* * *

Hati kecil berbisik untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya pria biasa. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa.

Sekuat apapun ia ingin kembali, ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tidak akan mampu.

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura menyentuh nisan yang tertancap pada gundukan tanah yang tertanam rumput itu dengan senyum. Ini tahun ketiga, tahun dimana ia kehilangan cintanya. Kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Dia mengambil semuanya. Semua bagian dari hidupnya telah diambil pria yang bersamanya selama lima tahun itu. Kini ia di surge, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Untuk selamanya.

Meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan pahitnya dunia yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Ia tersenyum. Mengusap nisan yang basah itu dengan lirihan air mata yang menetes dari ujung mata indahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara. Sangat merindukanmu, duniaku."

.

* * *

Jika aku bertanya satu hal padamu. Bisakah kau menyembuhkan hati yang rusak ini? Bisakah kau mengembalikan serpihan hati yang hancur ini? Bisakah? Bisakah kau menyusunnya menjadi satu kesatuan lagi seperti awal?

Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa.

* * *

.

"Haruno Sakura, kau memiliki pasien baru. Dia harus ada dibawah pengawasanmu selama empat bulan kedepan."

Sakura mengangguk samar. Ia keluar dengan jas dokternya yang terpasang rapi ditubuh mungilnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah, ia menghampiri sang pasien.

"Halo," sapanya riang.

Kepala pasien itu terangkat sempurna. Membuat senyum merekah yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

* * *

Jika cinta bisa menyembuhkan hati yang luka, bisakah aku merasakannya sekali lagi?

Bisakah aku bahagia sekali lagi?

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Berhubung masih prolog. Jadi pendek deh ceritanya hehe. Btw, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk April aka ApinkOnyxta penggila drama /jeder.

Well, fic ini akan dilanjut setelah Chandelier dan Innocence tamat, ya. Harap bersabar.

Oh, fic ini juga didekasikan untuk beberapa penggemar Innocence yang meminta saya buat bikin fic sekelas Innocence lagi, tapi temanya yang sedikit berat.

So, let me know about your opinion, guys. See you!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mengapa manusia membutuhkan obat ketika dirinya tengah terluka?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

.

.

Malam ini, cahaya bintang yang berkilauan tampak menemani cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang menembus kegelapan malam. Menggantikan sang mentari yang kembali tidur diperaduannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum sinarnya kembali menerangi alam semesta. Sama seperti dirinya yang tengah duduk sembari memandangi hamparan langit luas dengan senyum cantiknya, senyum yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintai wanita itu. Uchiha Hana. Istri sah dari Uchiha Itachi, Kakak kandungnya.

Ironis, bukan? Tidak usah mengasihaninya, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menertawai dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan karena jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sudah milik orang lain. Dia berusaha untuk menepisnya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, rasa itu kembali ada untuknya.

Dia sering menangisi dirinya sendiri karena hal ini. Menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun membuatnya harus menanggung luka ini seorang diri. Hana mengetahuinya, tapi tidak dengan Kakaknya. Itachi dan kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah tahu hal ini. Jika mereka tahu, Sasuke yakin, dirinya akan mati mengenaskan nanti.

Ironis. Dia berkali-kali mengejek dirinya sendiri yang memalukan. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Mau bagaimana pun ia mengelaknya, cinta itu tetap ada. Perasaan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia masih bisa menyembunyikan hal ini dari dunia luar, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti?

"Hana,"

Wanita dengan rambut hitam sepunggung itu menoleh. Pancaran matanya tampak sendu. Namun, ketika mata kelam itu saling bertemu, sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di wajah manisnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia ikut duduk disampingnya. "Tidak ada. Hanya berjalan-jalan saja."

Hana terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. "Ah, kau bosan ternyata."

"Kau benar," Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Hana kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada langit luas dan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Memberi kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyusup ke dalam hati kecil nan gelap milik Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh, tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi ketika wajah manis itu merona merah karena ditatapnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," Hana berkilah dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tahu ini terlarang. Perasaannya masih berpegang teguh pada suaminya, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi, ada dimana rasa menyenangkan itu menggelitik perutnya karena tingkah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta padanya dua tahun yang lalu. Membuatnya terkejut sekaligus sedih secara bersamaan. Sasuke adalah adik iparnya, tidak seharusnya mereka seperti Ini.

"Kalau kau terus bernyanyi seperti itu, aku akan tertidur disini sambil memelukmu," Sasuke menggodanya dan berhasil membuat wajah manis itu mengerut.

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke," jawabnya sedikit ketus. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Beruntung, Itachi sedang pergi dinas dan akan kembali besok pagi. Orang tuanya tengah berlibur dan akan kembali siang nanti. Ia punya waktu berdua bersama wanita pujaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jelas. Bibirnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara lugas. Membuat mata kelam Hana basah seketika. Ia ingin menjawabnya, sebelum suara gelas jatuh membuat kepalanya menoleh kilat.

 **PRANG**

Sasuke menarik jemarinya menjauh dari wajah mungil itu dan menatap kaku pada sosok pria yang kini memandang mereka dengan wajah terkejut dan kecewa secara bersamaan.

Hana berdiri, ia melangkah mendekat pada sosok itu sebelum sebelah lengan besarnya menahan langkahnya untuk bergerak lebih dekat lagi.

"Tetap disitu, Hana."

Suaranya berubah serak tetapi tatapan terlukanya tidak bisa membohonginya begitu saja. Hana menunduk, menyembunyikan oniks yang tengah berkaca-kaca karena melihat wajah hancur itu didepan matanya.

"Itachi,"

Uchiha Itachi menoleh dengan pandangan kosong pada sang adik. Adik tersayangnya. Adik yang dicintai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Mengapa kaulakukan ini padaku, Sasuke?"

Itachi tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan suara paraunya. Ia menunduk. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepan keduanya. Tapi dia gagal. Air mata tidak berdosa itu menetes jauh membasahi rumput liar dibawahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang remuk redam karena pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya ketika ia menginjak lantai taman belakang.

Itachi mendongak, menghapus air mata di pipinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, melayangkan lambaian tangannya pada kedua anak manusia didepannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Itachi!"

Hana berteriak, ia mengejar sang suami dengan air mata yang berlinang di wajahnya. Itachi tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan pilu sang istri yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Awalnya, ia mengira Sasuke sedang menemani istrinya. Tetapi ketika pernyataan cinta itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya, Itachi mengetahuinya.

Sasuke menyembunyikan hubungan gelapnya bersama sang istri selama ini.

Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau ini membunuhnya? Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau itu menyakitinya? Apakah mereka menutup matanya selama ini hanya karena tak ingin dirinya terluka?

"Itachi!" Hana tetap bersikeras mengejar suaminya hingga sosok Itachi masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunci mobil miliknya rapat-rapat. Dengan tangan mungilnya, ia berusaha memukul kaca mobil yang tebal. Berusaha agar Itachi mau bicara padanya.

"Itachi, kumohon," Hana terisak kencang. "Biar aku jelaskan, kumohon."

Itachi menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia menoleh, memberikan Hana senyuman kecil meskipun wajah lembutnya terlihat kaku dan senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihat kedua pasangan yang tengah diambang kehancuran itu nanar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya secepat ini Itachi mengetahuinya dan bukan dirinya yang menceritakan hal itu pada sang Kakak.

Rasa bersalah teramat dalam langsung menghatam ulu hatinya. Ia memandang kosong pada wanita yang tengah berlari mengejar mobil itu keluar dari halaman dengan berteriak histeris ketika panggilannya tidak digubris oleh pria itu.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hana yang semakin berlari hampir ke tengah jalan dan itu berbahaya jika ada mobil atau apa pun yang melintas di kompleks mereka saat malam hari seperti ini. Sasuke menarik Hana untuk masuk ke rumah dan mendapat pukulan di bahunya saat Hana memberontak ketika tangannya menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau menjijikan!" Hana berteriak memaki Sasuke yang membeku di tempatnya. Lelaki itu tampak terluka ketika tatapan Hana yang serasa membunuhnya terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kita berdua memang menjijikan!" Hana menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri yang kini tengah menangisi nasibnya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok atau sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia tidak tahu. Dan ia berharap, kalau semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menopang dagu mungilnya dengan siku tangannya. Ini jam sebelas malam dan ia harus menjalani pergantian _shift_ antar dokter hingga delapan jam kedepan. Memang melelahkan, tapi ia menikmatinya. Terutama, ia memiliki banyak teman yang bisa ia ajak berbincang untuk melepas rasa kantuknya di tengah malam.

Ia memandang sebuah pigura foto berwarna emas. Dimana dirinya bersama sosok pria tinggi berambut merah darah yang tengah tersenyum bersama dirinya. Dengan sebelah tangannya merangkul bahunya seolah-olah memeluknya dan dirinya yang juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria itu.

Senyum kecilnya tercipta. Jemari lembutnya mengusap lembut sosok pria itu dengan tatapan mata penuh kerinduan dan kesedihan yang terpancar disana. Ia menghela napas panjang, rasa rindunya yang teramat dalam membuatnya hampir menangis lagi. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia hanya wanita biasa yang sedang merindukan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi.

"Kau berjanji untuk selalu menunggu, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum parau. Suaranya berubah serak ketika ia sekuat mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena mengingatnya. Ia sering sekali seperti ini. Hatinya melemah ketika ingatan pilu itu kembali menghatam kepalanya. Memorinya seolah-olah menyimpan dengan baik kejadian mengenaskan itu. Tidak pernah ingin hilang dari kehidupannya.

Karena kejadian itu akan selalu diingatnya sampai kapan pun. Sampai dirinya menghembuskan napas terakhir nanti untuk selamanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, mendapati teman satu profesi dengannya tengah tersenyum padanya dengan segelas kopi panas di tangan mungilnya. "Ayo, bergabung. Kami sudah membelikanmu kopi yang sama. Masih panas."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menarik tangannya menjauh dari foto itu dan bergegas pergi menyusul Hinata yang lebih dulu berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

Itachi tidak henti-hentinya menangis sejak tadi. Sudah lima belas menit ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berputar-putar dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengemudi diatas kecepatan rata-rata yang ditentukan. Ia tidak peduli jika nyawanya melayang sekali pun. Rasa sakitnya lebih menakutkan saat ini. Ia tidak mampu lagi membendungnya.

Ia membanting ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping karena panggilan sang istri yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengganggunya. Mata kelamnya mulai memburam. Itachi tidak bisa lagi melihat jalanan dengan benar.

Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak sadar ketika mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya berbalik arah hingga menabrak pembatas jalan yang berlawanan arah. Ia mengusap sudut matanya, melihat lampu menyala yang berasal dari sebuah truk didepannya terasa menyilaukan matanya.

Itachi membulatkan matanya ketika truk itu memberikannya klakson panjang untuk menyingkir, belum sempat dirinya mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah lain, sebuah benturan keras menabrak bagian depan mobilnya dan membuatnya terlempar hingga lima meter jauhnya.

 **BRAAK**

Bunyi tabrakan yang keras membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Yang ia tahu adalah mobilnya terbalik dan terguling, lalu perlahan-lahan bensin mulai keluar dari dalam mobilnya, membasahi lantai aspal yang dingin dan setelah itu, kepalanya terasa berat.

Dan air matanya dalam sekejap berhenti. Bukankah ini suatu mukjizat kalau Tuhan tidak ingin melihatnya menangis?

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hana. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan wanita yang kini ada dipelukannya dan tengah menangis kencang karena dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk meyakinkan Hana kalau semua akan baik-baik saja dan dirinya yang akan menerima semua resikonya. Bukan wanita itu.

Hana masih menangis dan memukul ringan bahu tegapnya karena kekuatannya semakin lama semakin melemah seiring isakannya yang perlahan-lahan mulai mereda. Meskipun, ia masih menangis. Setidaknya, ia tahu kalau ia sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan.

Itachi belum memberikan kabar sejak kepergiaannya. Sasuke semakin cemas dibuatnya. Ia menghubungi ponsel itu namun tidak diangkat. Itachi memilih untuk menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Termasuk dirinya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai menangis. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri dan juga bagaimana kehidupan wanita yang dicintainya ketika suatu saat nanti Itachi meninggalkannya seorang diri karena dirinya? Sasuke siap menerima resikonya dengan menikahi Hana, tapi bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Hana sangatlah mencintai Itachi. Melebihi hidupnya sendiri.

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk wanita itu. Ikut menenggelamkan dirinya di bahu mungilnya dan menangis disana. Menyalurkan duka yang tidak bisa ia tunjukkan pada dunia. Mereka menangis bersama. Menukarkan duka yang mereka alami agar beban di dalam hati mereka hilang dan berdoa kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata.

.

.

Sakura menoleh terkejut ketika rumah sakit digemparkan dengan seorang pria yang tengah berjuang untuk tetap hidup ditengah kondisinya yang parah. Luka robekan di kepala, patah tulang dan beberapa luka berat lainnya yang kini menghiasi tubuhnya. Sakura yakin, pria ini adalah korban kecelakaan.

Hinata dengan gesit memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memasukkan pria malang itu ke meja operasi. Ia berlari untuk mengambil stok darah di ruang penyimpanan dan dibantu oleh perawat lainnya yang bergegas turun tangan untuk menangani pasien darurat itu.

Sakura berlari untuk menemui rekan kerjanya, ia memandangi Hinata yang sedang berusaha tenang mengendalikan situasinya mengingat bagaimana parahnya kondisi pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa dia bisa seperti itu?"

Hinata menoleh pada Sakura, manik peraknya tampak memohon. "Sakura, bisa tolong bantu ambilkan keperluan operas di koridor dua?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Baik, Hinata."

Dan ia mempercepat langkahnya bersama salah satu perawatnya yang juga membantu Hinata. Mengingat ini jam malam, suasana tampak sepi dan para perawat yang berjaga mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya beberapa yang berjaga bergantian untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Berikan ini pada Hinata, cepat!" Sakura menyuruh perawat wanita itu untuk berlari ke ruang operasi dimana Hinata yang membantunya. Wajah Sakura memucat seketika. Ingatannya tiga tahun lalu kembali membayanginya. Ini sama seperti keadaan sang kekasih …

"Cukup, Sakura," Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut dan hatinya yang kembali berdesir ketika ingatan itu menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memasok udara di paru-parunya yang kian menipis dan berjalan melangkah ke luar ruangan.

.

.

"Dokter, bisa kau hubungi keluarganya?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika salah satu perawat keluar dari kamar operasi. Gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan dompetnya yang berisi beberapa lembar uang dalam mata uang Jepang dan dolar didalamnya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Direktur dari Uchiha's Industries yang sangat terkenal itu," perawat itu menambahkan. Suaranya tampak tercekat ketika Sakura mendongak untuk menatap matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mau bertatapan langsung dengan iris hijau itu.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia tidak selamat? Apa Hinata tidak bisa membantunya?"

Gadis itu masih diam. Ia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dan kembali membantu Hinata di kamar operasi itu. Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika ia memegang dompet itu beserta kartu tanda pengenalnya. Ia sendiri tahu benar siapa keluarga Uchiha ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia memencet tombol angka sesuai yang ada di kartu tanda pengenal itu. Itu adalah nomor publik. Dan artinya, keluarga Uchiha memakai telepon rumah untuk ini.

Dering ketiga. Sakura merasakan napasnya memberat ketika seorang wanita dengan suaranya yang lemah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Kami dari Rumah Sakit Umum Tokyo. Ingin memberitahukan bahwa Uchiha Itachi mengalami kecelakaan berat dan ia sedang kritis."

Demi Tuhan, Sakura mendengar wanita itu berteriak histeris dari balik teleponnya. Dan suara gelas yang terjatuh serta bantingan gagang telepon terasa menusuk telinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengangkat panggilannya. Tapi, yang jelas. Wanita itu adalah keluarganya.

Sakura menutup teleponnya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika bayangan wanita itu yang hancur juga ikut membayanginya. Ini saat dimana nyawa … ah cukup.

Sakura mengambil tempat untuknya duduk dengan tatapan nanarnya memandangi pintu kayu itu kosong. Dimana ada tubuh Uchiha Itachi yang tengah terbaring berjuang untuk hidupnya.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hana melayangkan pandangan membunuhnya pada Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku ketika mendapati tatapan mata kelam itu memandangnya penuh kebencian. Di samping itu, air mata yang sebelumnya telah mengering kembali basah. Ia baru saja mengganti bajunya dan ingin mencari Itachi sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan Hana yang keras hingga sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

"Itachi di rumah sakit," suara Hana tercekat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap lantai yang dingin. Mencoba bangun dari sana. "Dia kecelakaan dan kritis."

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari ke luar rumah menuju bagasi tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir disana. Dengan napas terengah dan langkah tertatih, Hana mengejarnya. Wanita itu menghadang mobil Sasuke untuk maju lebih jauh lagi. Air mata masih setia mengalir meskipun sudah tidak terdengar isakan apa pun dari bibirnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hana dan wanita itu bergegas masuk tanpa memedulikan sabuk pengaman yang menjadi prioritas utama untuk keselamatan utamanya.

Sasuke semakin melaju kencang di jalan bebas hambatan ini. Mengingat ini adalah jam malam dimana waktu senggang dan mobil jarang melintas, ia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit lebih cepat dua puluh menit. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang arah dan menarik tangan Hana untuk ikut bersamanya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Dimana ruang UGD?" teriak Hana frustasi.

Sasuke menariknya menuju koridor satu. Disana pintu kayu bertuliskan ruang UGD terpampang jelas. Nyawanya terasa runtuh seketika ketika ia melihat dokter wanita keluar dari ruangan itu dengan peluh di dahinya dan pancaran matanya yang terlihat sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan suamiku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hinata memandang kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu bergantian. Tatapan matanya tampak menyesal. Ia menggeleng rendah, menunduk menatap lantai sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali mendongak.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi, golongan darah langka yang dimiliki Uchiha Itachi menyulitkan kami dan juga …" suara Hinata tampak tercekat. "Benturan keras itu membuatnya mengalami pendarahan kepala. Patah tulang berat dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat bergesekan dengan besi mobil yang tajam."

"Apakah mobil itu terbakar?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya pada lelaki yang sekiranya ia anggap adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi. "Kurasa tidak. Menurut saksi mata yang membawanya kemari, mobil itu belum sempat meledak. Mereka sudah menariknya keluar dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Lalu, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah teriakan Hana yang keras dan jatuhnya wanita malang itu ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak sanggup menatap tubuh tak bernyawa sang Kakak yang kini ada di ruang penyimpanan khusus. Dia juga tidak sanggup untuk memberitahu orang tuanya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti?

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mencoba mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan deretan angka yang sudah diluar kepalanya dan menekan tombol hijau disana.

Dering keempat. Suara lembut sang Ibu yang membuat hatinya semakin teriris pedih ketika mendengar Ibunya berulang kali memanggil namanya karena dirinya tak kunjung bersuara.

"Ibu …"

Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin pihak rumah sakit mendengar tangisan pilunya.

"Itachi …" napasnya terputus. "Itachi mengalami kecelakaan."

Dan selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah teriakan terluka dari sang Ibu dan sambungan telepon yang terputus begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dalam kubangan luka dalam tak berdasar.

"Ini salahku … ini semua salahku."

.

.

Pemakaman Itachi berlangsung tenang. Hana sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya untuk tidak lolos. Dengan berlindung dibalik kacamata hitamnya, para tamu yang hadir tidak tahu kalau dirinya tengah menangis disana. Dengan sang Ibu mertua yang turut hadir dan memeluknya dari samping, luka yang dideritanya begitu berat.

Sasuke menunduk. Menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah itu dengan pandangan memburam. Ia sudah menangis semalaman. Ia tidak tidur karena berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terasa membunuhnya dari dalam. Seharusnya, ia tahu ini resiko terberatnya. Tapi, tidak pernah terlintas sedikit saja di kepalanya kalau Itachi akan mengalami hal ini.

Sang Ayah menepuk bahunya seolah-olah menguatkannya. Sasuke tidak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, ia jatuh dengan kedua lututnya menyentuh gundukan tanah basah itu dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hancur dari dunia luar. Meremas tanah itu kuat-kuat dan menangis dalam diam disana setelah mereka semua pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai masuk ke rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau sudah hampir enam puluh menit dia berada seorang diri di makam Itachi tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Kedua orang tuanya beserta Hana sudah kembali.

Ia mendengar Hana dan Ibunya menangis keras. Tetapi lebih pada suara sang Ibu yang berteriak histeris dari arah ruang tengah sana. Sasuke berlari, takut mendapati sang Ibu mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu?"

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu itu menoleh tajam. Mendapati tatapan yang terasa menusuk membuat Sasuke diam seketika. Ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak kali ini. Sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Kau yang membuat Itachi mati? Kau dalang dibalik semua ini!?"

Teriakan dari sang Nyonya Uchiha membuat Sasuke memundurkan sedikit langkahnya karena goyah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ibunya semurka ini padanya. Ia tahu, ini akan terjadi. Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Ia masih terpukul dengan kematian Itachi yang tiba-tiba. Tidak dengan kemarahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!"

Hana jatuh terduduk dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke melihatnya. Ia melihat ada bekas tangan yang memerah di pipi kanan wanita itu. Hana sudah menceritakan segalanya dan wanita itu ikut terkena imbasnya.

"Hana?" Sasuke menghampiri Hana yang masih terduduk dan menangis disana. Mengharapkan permohonan maaf dari Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari suaminya. Tapi, wajah yang dipalingkan dan tatapan tajam dari wanita itu seakan menjawab segalanya.

Uchiha Fugaku turun dengan dahi berkerut. Sasuke memegang Hana yang tampak lemah untuk menolak uluran tangannya. Mikoto menghampiri Fugaku yang memeluknya dengan alis bertaut. Tangisan wanita paruh baya itu pecah. Dan dengan terbata-bata, ia mengatakan segalanya.

"Hana memiliki hubungan gelap bersama Sasuke dan Itachi mengetahuinya. Lalu, Itachi pergi dari rumah dan ia mungkin menyetir terlalu kencang atau bagaimana …" Mikoto menahan napasnya karena suaranya tercekat oleh tenggorokannya sendiri. "Lalu, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang mengambil nyawa putraku." Tangisnya kembali pecah.

Wajah Fugaku berubah kaku dalam sekejap. Ia memeluk Mikoto dan mengusapkan tangan besarnya pada punggung bergetar wanita itu. Dalam sekali lepasan lembut, ia mendudukan Mikoto pada sofa besar ruangan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kemari kau anak kurang ajar!"

Selanjutnya yang ia dapatkan adalah tamparan keras hingga sudut bibirnya robek. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri dan perih di sudut bibirnya.

Tamparan sekali lagi di sisi wajahnya yang lain berhasil membuatnya terhuyung mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan kepalanya nyaris terbentur pembatas tangga karena kekuatan tamparan Fugaku yang keras.

"Bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa!?" Teriakan Fugaku terasa nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar nada suara itu tercekat dan hampir terdengar seperti lirihan putus asa.

Sasuke masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia juga tidak menyentuh lukanya. Meskipun ia tahu, luka robekan itu mungkin semakin membesar karena rasa perih tidak tertahankan mulai menyerang rahangnya.

Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya. Tangis Hana semakin kencang begitu juga Mikoto yang menyaksikan kejadian brutal itu di depan matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meringis ketika menyadari luka di wajah putra bungsunya seakan ikut merobek hatinya.

"Kau akan mendapat hukumanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Lalu, tangisan keras dari ujung tangga serasa menghujam jantungnya. Ibunya pergi bersama Ayahnya yang kini memeluk bahunya untuk membantunya jalan. Bagaikan beribu-ribu jarum kecil yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Meninggalkan bekas luka yang menyakitkan ketika kalimat itu sengaja ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Uchiha Itachi … putraku tewas karena dirimu, Sasuke."

.

.

Haruno Sakura mendapat panggilan dari ketua yayasan untuk bertemu dengannya siang ini. Semalam, sehabis ia menghubungi keluarga Uchiha itu terkait salah satu keluarganya kecelakaan, ia langsung pergi menuju ruangannya. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar untuk melepas penatnya. Lagipula kemarin, jasanya tidak lagi dibutuhkan.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar. Sakura dipersilakan masuk setelah ia menunggu sekitar lima belas menit karena ketua memiliki tamu penting yang sedang berkunjung.

"Selamat siang."

Sakura menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan hati-hati. Wanita dengan surai pirang panjang itu mendongak, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di bangkunya dengan isyarat dagunya.

Sakura mengerti, ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan diam menunggu sang ketua berbicara.

"Haruno Sakura, mulai besok kau harus dipindah. Pergilah ke rumah sakit South Tokyo. Mereka membutuhkan jasamu. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja kemari,"

Sakura tampak terkejut. Jarak antar rumah sakit itu dengan rumah mungilnya cukup jauh. Memakan waktu hingga dua puluh menit jika jalanan lancar.

Lama ia berpikir, akhirnya kepala merah mudanya mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyum kecil pada wanita itu. Mengemban tugas sebagai dokter ahli jiwa, membuatnya harus berkorban banyak untuk berkeliling dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit yang lain untuk memberikan bantuan pada pasien-pasiennya.

"Kau terlatih untuk hal ini. Kau sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di sini dan namamu sudah sangat terkenal. Mereka membutuhkan jasamu. Lalu, setelah selesai, kau bisa kembali kapan saja."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah pergi ke pedalaman Jepang karena tugas ini. Ini bukan masalah."

"Jadi, apakah kau bersedia?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku bersedia."

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi yang terkunci itu dengan keras. Ia berusaha mendorong pintu kayu itu dengan bahu kuatnya. Namun, rasa sakit karena benturan keras berhasil membuatnya meringis pelan. Sial. Ia menyadari kalau Hana di dalam sejak pagi tadi.

"Hana, buka pintunya!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke merasa frustrasi. Takut jika wanita rapuh itu akan melakukan aksi berbahaya nanti. Ia menarik napas panjang, dan mendobrak pintu kayu itu sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hana!"

Uchiha Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika melihat kakak iparnya, Hana, tengah berdiri di tengah balkon dengan pistol digenggaman tangannya, wanita itu mengarahkan moncong pistol itu pada pelipis kirinya.

"Menjauh, Uchiha Sasuke. Menjauh dariku!"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah terluka. Ketika teriakan dari wanita itu semakin keras terdengar, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh rapuh wanita itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Cukup Itachi yang pergi, kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Isak tangisnya semakin keras. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika pelatuk itu hampir ditarik oleh jemari Hana.

"Terlambat."

 **DOR!**

Tubuh mungilnya terkapar tidak berdaya di atas lantai balkon kamar yang dingin. Sasuke berlari mendekat, menyentuh raga yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Tangisnya pecah.

.

.

Bahkan, di hari pemakaman Hana, kedua orang tuanya tidak mau mengantarnya sampai ke peristirahatan terakhir wanita malang itu. Mereka menganggap Hana pantas mati karena berani bermain api di belakang Itachi. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Jadi, hanya dirinya sendiri yang menemani wanita itu hingga gundukan tanah yang tebal menutupi raganya. Tepat di samping makam sang suami yang lebih dulu pergi mendahuluinya. Sasuke tahu, mimpi buruk itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Dirinya akan ditinggal pergi dua orang terkasihnya untuk selamanya dan ia akan … sendirian.

Hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Seakan tahu kalau langit juga ikut menangisi nasibnya yang malang. Ia memandang dua batu nisan yang sama dengan pandangan memburam. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tetapi hatinya sudah lelah.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi. Dan bilang juga padanya, aku minta maaf. Disa bisa menyeretku ke neraka jika aku mati nanti." Sasuke tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya ketika ia memandang batu nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Hana disana. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengah terpaan hujan rintik-rintik sore hari.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau efek dari perbuatannya membuatnya merasa hina terlalu jauh seperti ini. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi, apakah perasaan itu salah? Apakah cinta itu salah?

Dia memandang nanar pada koran yang masih panas memberitakan tentang dirinya. Memberi julukan pemuda pecandu yang tidak tahu aturan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana wartawan bisa memberitakan dirinya seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah memakai narkoba, ia hanya suka meminum alkohol untuk melepas dukanya akhir-akhir ini. Dan ia melakukannya di rumah. Seorang diri.

Orang tuanya pergi dari rumah semenjak pemakaman itu selesai. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi. Yang jelas, ia hanya ditinggali rumah besar ini dengan uang yang ada di bank untuk kebutuhan hidupnya selama satu tahun ke depan. Sisanya? Mereka tidak mau peduli.

Bahkan, ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini setelah ia pulang dari pemakaman, ia tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak menganggap dirinya ada lagi. Tidak. Mereka tidak berpamitan padanya.

Sudah satu minggu, dan Sasuke belum mendapatkan panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah menghubunginya, memintanya untuk menjawab panggilannya. Tapi, nihil. Mereka mengabaikannya.

Dan berita ini … seakan menampar telak dirinya.

Koran ini berisi penuh tentang dirinya. Tentang hubungan gelapnya bersama Hana dan kematian Itachi karena dirinya. Bahkan, disini juga tertulis kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi pewaris tahta kekayaan dari Uchiha Industries yang melegenda itu. Namanya sudah dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga besar. Dia tidak peduli. Sasuke tidak memedulikan harta. Tapi … kenapa ini terasa menyakitkan?

Tidak hanya kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan, pembantu dan pelayan di rumahnya juga satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan rumah besar ini dan memilih untuk berhenti bekerja. Sasuke hanya mengiyakan dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Dan pada akhirnya, dia akan mati sendirian. Tanpa siapa pun tahu.

Dia terluka. Pantaskah dia diperlakukan seperti ini?

Sasuke menaruh koran itu di atas karpet kamarnya. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Menatap langit-langit Tokyo pada sore hari yang tampak kelabu.

Ia menunduk, mengabaikan bisikan aneh yang terasa merobek hatinya. Bisikan entah darimana yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, merasa terbuang, merasa perasaan yang sangat dalam karena semua ini berawal dari dirinya.

"Diam, diam. Jangan katakan apa pun tentang diriku lagi," isaknya pilu.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menyentuh nisan yang tertancap pada gundukan tanah kering yang tertanam rumput itu dengan senyum. Ini tahun ketiga, tahun dimana ia kehilangan cintanya, tahun dimana ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Dia mengambil segalanya. Semua bagian dari hidupnya telah diambil pria yang bersamanya selama lima tahun itu. Kini ia di surga, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Untuk selamanya.

Meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan pahitnya dunia yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Ia mengulurkan jemarinya, mengusap lembut nisan yang mulai terlihat rapuh itu dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum simpul tercipta di wajah manisnya. Ia mengusap nisan itu bersama dengan lelehan air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Gaara."

Sakura mengambil telapak tangannya, menyentuh telapak tangan itu pada bibirnya dan kembali mengusapkannya pada nisan itu. Seakan itu mampu menenangkan hatinya. Ia tahu, Gaara sedang melihatnya saat ini. Gaara tahu kalau setiap satu minggu sekali, ia akan selalu datang berkunjung dan membawakan bunga tulip kesukaannya. Gaara menyukainya, sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya. Ia memperhatikan lokasi sekitar ketika ia tidak mendapati siapa pun tengah berkunjung ke pemakaman sore ini.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk kembali bekerja. Sakura pergi dengan menggunakan taksi yang siap membawanya pergi. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah makam itu. Tersenyum. Dan berlalu pergi.

Taksi itu membawanya pergi menjauh. Lalu, tak lama, mobil hitam berhenti dan terparkir sempurna di depan pintu makam. Sosok laki-laki tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajahnya yang berantakan dan kusut. Laki-laki itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya pada tanah pemakaman ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati dua nisan yang masih basah. Wajah datarnya tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri karena ia benar-benar seorang diri disini. Uchiha Sasuke membuka topengnya, ia mengusap lembut kedua nisan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

Sakura sedang membaca sebuah buku yang berisikan tentang seorang pasangan kekasih yang bersama karena takdir yang membawa mereka bersama. Sebelumnya, mereka adalah orang asing. Tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura sangat senang membacanya, menurutnya ini tidak terlalu bertele-tele. Ini buku cerita yang bagus untuk menghibur hatinya dikala dia seorang diri.

Tidak lama, suara ketukan pintu ruangannya membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Sakura bergumam kata masuk dan perawat wanita berbaju putih masuk dengan senyum.

"Haruno Sakura, kau memiliki pasien baru. Dia harus ada dibawah pengawasanmu selama empat bulan kedepan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Perawat itu lalu berpamitan pergi untuk kembali bekerja. Sakura mengambil jas dokternya lalu pergi ke luar ruangannya untuk menemui pasien barunya.

Dengan senyum merekah, ia menghampiri pasien laki-laki yang tengah duduk dengan wajahnya yang menunduk. Menyembunyikannya dari tatapan dunia luar di sana. Sakura bisa menebaknya, dia mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat dalam.

Sosok itu … laki-laki itu mungkin berbeda umur darinya. Sakura tidak peduli, ia harus bisa membantunya keluar dari masalahnya dan berhasil menyembuhkannya.

"Halo." Sapanya riang.

Kepala laki-laki itu terangkat sempurna. Membuat senyum merekah yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hadu, karena saya sedang dalam masa galaw bertingkat-tingkat, jadi mendingan nulis fic ini … jadi, masonya bareng-bareng haa.

Hoaaa saya ganyangka dapet review lima puluh lewat untuk prolog saja. Anw, thank you, guys! You are so cool. Pasti pada demen ngedrama juga ya? WKWK /setelahinidibakar/

Chapter ini special update karena Innoncence dan Chandelier resmi tamat serta fic-fic saya yang lain lagi proses. Sabar lagi, ya. Saya sedang dalam masa berperang melawan hiatus.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mengapa manusia haruslah memiliki perasaan terluka disaat dunia menyalahkan atas kehadirannya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Regret**

.

.

Dia masihlah pria yang sama. Masihlah sosok tinggi yang arogan dan egois. Sama seperti terakhir kali Sakura menemuinya. Tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah dalang dibalik kematian kekasihnya, Rei Gaara. Bertahun-tahun Sakura mencoba memaafkan kesalahan pria ini. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya. Namun sekali lagi, ia gagal.

Maka, ketika wajah datar itu menatap matanya, Sakura merasa ada sengatan ribuan lebah yang menyetrum hatinya. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan tangannya dan memukul pria ini sekali lagi tepat di pipinya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia sudah dewasa. Ia tidak akan bermain kasar. Ia juga bukan wanita yang tidak berperasaan. Ia hanya tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan lebih lapang dalam menerima apa pun.

Ketika mata kelam itu menatapnya kosong seolah tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana, hatinya tersentuh. Hati seorang dokter yang bersumpah untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya tergugah.

"Ikut denganku,"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan langkah kaki sedikit dipercepat. Hatinya bergetar. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada calon pasien yang akan ditanganinya. Kali ini berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dan Uchiha Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam. Setelah menutup pintunya, Sakura segera duduk diikuti Sasuke yang mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mendorong sedikit menjauh buku pasien yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke beserta keluhannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pria ini langsung dari bibirnya.

"Tidak."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Pandangan kosong pria itu semakin jelas terlihat di dalam matanya. Tidak ada bayangan yang berenang di dalam matanya. Hanya luka dan kesedihan yang terlihat samar di sana.

Sakura menarik napasnya, ia mengambil pena dari sakunya dan secarik kertas. "Kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu. Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku,"

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah datar tanpa ekspresi pria itu sekali lagi. Tatapan matanya masih tidak berubah. Sakura menaruh penanya, ia menatap wajah itu dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ini dokter. Aku sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun menangani masalah ini. Kau masuk ke dalam daftar pasienku. Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan kesembuhanmu. Kita harus bekerja sama dalam hal ini jika kau mau hidup seperti semula," jawab Sakura.

Sakura mendengar pria itu mendengus remeh. Tatapan matanya berbalik memandang kosong jendela ruangan yang terbuka. "Aku tidak ingin kembali hidup. Aku juga tidak ingin hidup seperti awal dimana aku dilahirkan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sekilas. Ia tahu kalau tipikal pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke sangat sulit berkomunikasi. Tidak seperti pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membantuku kalau kau sendiri membenciku?"

Sakura menoleh. Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya penuh luka dan penyesalan. Ia tahu, ia tidak seharusnya mencampurkan antara masalah pribadi dan pekerjaan. Sedangkan masalah yang mereka alami adalah pribadi. Dan saat ini Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkannya sebagai seorang dokter, bukan seorang lawan yang menyerah pada lawan lainnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum samar. Sakura masih bisa menangkap senyum sinis itu. Ruangan hening seketika. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tingkah lakunya tertebak oleh pria ini. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun, Sakura merasa seperti membuka luka lama yang mulai menutup.

Bunyi kursi berdecit membuat Sakura kembali diam. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Sakura tahu ia membuat kesalahan yang fatal dan melanggar sumpahnya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Sama saja seperti membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau keluar ruangan ini dan memilih untuk menghabiskan nyawamu. Aku melanggar sumpahku sebagai seorang dokter karena telah lalai dalam mengobati pasiennya. Dan kau adalah pasienku,"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura yang bercampur antara bingung dan terluka. Sasuke juga tidak menampik adanya perasaan bersalah ketika melihat wajah itu sekali lagi. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti siapa pun. Termasuk hati wanita lain sekali pun.

Pegangan tangan Sasuke pada gagang pintu melonggar. Setelah berpikir, Sasuke memilih untuk kembali duduk dalam diam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang berkali-kali melirik sebuah pigura foto yang tidak Sasuke ketahui apa gambar di dalamnya. Dan ia sendiri tidak ingin tahu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang terluka. Kau butuh seseorang untuk menyembuhkan lukamu," Sakura mulai berbicara. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku."

"Kau dan Gaara saling mencintai," Sasuke membuka suaranya. Ia menatap buku tebal di atas meja dengan pandangan lirih. "Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku ini bukan orang suci, sama seperti yang kau katakan tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku juga bukan pria dewasa. Aku bukan segalanya."

Sasuke mendongak. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata lawan jenisnya. "Aku hanyalah pria bermental lemah yang berlindung dibalik marga keluarga besarnya. Aku bukan apa-apa."

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan penanya ketika kata-kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang pernah ia hina, pria yang pernah ia sakiti hatinya dengan kata-kata kasarnya, pria yang pernah memandangnya dengan pandangan menyesal. Tiga tahun lalu. Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan, Sakura berani bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kelemahan dari pria itu sendiri.

Kata-kata yang sama. Kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Sakura merasa hatinya tergores ketika pria itu mengucapkannya kembali dalam nada terluka.

"Kau masih punya masa depan. Sama seperti diriku. Setidaknya, kau harus berpikir kalau masalah ini bisa terlewati jika kau berpikir kau mampu melakukannya. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan menarik sudut bibirnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum demi menguatkan hati pria ini. "Jangan berpikir kalau dunia sedang mengejekmu. Berpikirlah kalau dunia tengah mengajarimu sesuatu tentang kehilangan."

Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis kali ini. "Kau benar-benar seorang dokter. Sayangnya, masalahku lebih rumit dibanding masalahmu waktu lalu."

"Jangan samakan antara masalahku dan masalahmu," Sakura mengeraskan pandangannya. "Ini tidak ada kaitannya antara diriku dan dirimu. Jika kau ingin aku membantumu, berusahalah untuk bekerja sama denganku. Aku sebisa mungkin membantumu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas meja dan berulang kali menghela napas.

"Yah, setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega karena kau mau membantuku," Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat Sakura harus mendongak, menatap wajah pria itu. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok."

Pintu ruangan terbuka lalu tak lama kembali menutup. Sakura menatap pintu ruangannya dengan pandangan memburam. Ia merasa menyesal. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini sebagai seorang dokter. Pria itu sedang terluka. Ia butuh seseorang yang mau memegang tangannya. Ia butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Bukan mengabaikannya seperti ini. Jiwanya sebagai seorang dokter paham betul mengenai ini.

Sakura menatap foto dirinya bersama Gaara yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu dalam-dalam. Ia tidak bisa membendung lebih lama lagi air matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya, menghentikan isakan lemahnya dan mengutuk hatinya yang masih diliputi rasa marah dan dendam pada pria malang itu.

Dua jarinya terulur untuk mengusap wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan bergetar. "Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membantu dan menyembuhkan pasienku, siapa saja itu. Termasuk dirinya, pria yang membuatku kehilangan dirimu."

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak benar-benar kembali ke rumah. Baginya, tidak ada kata rumah lagi yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Itu adalah sebuah tempat hunian yang kini bermetamorfosa menjadi neraka.

Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa aman. Tempat dimana kau bisa berlindung dari kejamnya dunia luar dan merasa tenang di dalamnya. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak lagi merasakannya. Baginya, kata rumah sudah mati untuknya.

Mengusap wajah lelahnya, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat perbatasan antara pemakaman dan jalan besar. Dia kemari dengan transportasi umum. Tanpa mobil, tanpa kendaraan pribadi apa pun. Semuanya hilang. Hilang tak berbekas.

Ia berterima kasih pada orang tuanya. Karena berkat mereka berdua, ia belajar banyak hal. Ia belajar banyak tentang artinya rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Ia tahu, ini semua kesalahannya, dosanya. Tapi, apakah pantas ia diperlakukan seperti ini tanpa mereka dengar penjelasan darinya?

Meremas botolnya kuat-kuat, hembusan uap karbondioksida meluncur bebas dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sasuke merasa jantungnya sudah tidak lagi berdetak sempurna semenjak kedua nyawa orang terkasihnya tidak lagi bisa terselamatkan. Ia merasa dunianya runtuh tepat di depan matanya. Tepat dimana dia tidak lagi merasa hidup untuk selamanya. _Ya, mungkin untuk selamanya._

"Jangan menangis lagi,"

Sekali, dua kali ia ucapkan. Tapi, tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang kian berakar semakin dalam. Itu mantra yang ampuh untuk mencegah air matanya kembali tumpah. Sekali lagi, mantra itu tidak lagi berguna.

Air mata itu kembali meluncur. Membasahi pipi kanannya dan jatuh ke rumput liar di bawahnya. Air mata penyesalan yang berulang kali tumpah karena alasan yang sama. Ia tahu, waktu tidak lagi bisa terulang. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Meminta maaf juga tidak ada gunanya. Raga mereka sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di bawah tanah. Mereka tidak akan menjawab kata maaf darinya.

Sekali lagi, dunia mengutuk dirinya karena perbuatan hinanya.

.

.

Sakura merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Ini sudah pukul lima sore, waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah dan beristirahat untuk melanjutkan aktifitas keesokan harinya.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meneliti sekali lagi ruang kerjanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dan menguncinya. Pihak rumah sakit memberinya wewenang untuk memegang kunci masing-masing ruang pada dokter yang bertugas di dalam ruangan. Maka dari itu, mengingat untuk menjaga barang-barang pribadi yang tertinggal di dalam, Sakura lebih baik menguncinya.

Ia berjalan menuju parkiran khusus para dokter. Ia sengaja membawa mobilnya hari ini karena memiliki janji bersama sahabat lamanya, Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja kembali dari Paris setelah bersekolah selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Sakura membuka tasnya, menemukan empat panggilan tak terjawab dari Yamanaka Ino sejak siang tadi. Membalasnya dengan sebuah pesan singkat, Sakura segera bergegas menuju mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Malam ini udara cukup dingin dengan hembusan angin malamnya yang terasa menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang. Dan bodohnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak membawa mantel tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Ia sengaja membiarkan kemejanya tergulung hingga siku dan membiarkan angin malam menusuk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil.

Sasuke berlari menuju halte tempat pemberhentian bis umum yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya, ia butuh tempat untuk beristirahat dan menenangkan diri sejenak.

Uap yang berhembus dari mulutnya seakan menjawab segalanya. Ia mulai kedinginan dan mungkin saja ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya pada kedua siku tangannya. Ia meluruskan lipatan kemejanya dan membiarkan lengan panjang kemeja itu menutupi lengannya. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang mulai membuatnya mati rasa.

Hujan tidak datang, hanya gerimis rintik-rintik yang menemaninya. Memang, jam-jam malam seperti ini cukup jarang transportasi umum yang masih melintas. Dan bodohnya, dia melupakan hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja, ia harus duduk diam dan menunggu. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

.

.

Sakura melayangkan tatapannya ke luar jendela restaurant. Iris teduhnya tidak sengaja mendapati sosok pria yang tengah duduk memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar karena hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk tubuh lemahnya. Sosok pria itu masih sosok yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hembusan uap yang berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya membuat Sakura paham betul kalau pria itu sedang berjuang mengalahkan hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang kulit pucatnya.

Pegangan pada garpu makannya terlepas. Membuat suara nyaring yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yamanaka Ino seluruhnya terpusat pada dirinya. Manik biru wanita itu terlihat bingung dengan kerutan di dahinya yang terlihat jelas.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada piring pastanya. Mengabaikan tatapan tanya Ino pada dirinya.

"Jika, kau berpikir tentang Gaara atau masalah tentang kedua orang tuamu, sebaiknya jangan terlalu membebanimu. Aku khawatir padamu," Ino menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Menatap wajah letih itu dengan pandangan khawatir khas seorang sahabat. "Aku benar-benar berharap kalau waktu bisa menghapus luka itu dari dirimu."

Sakura mendongak, ia tidak lagi bisa tersenyum seperti sedia kala. Hanya Ino yang mengerti dirinya selama ini. Tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang kejamnya hidup. Tentang pahitnya sebuah perjalanan hidup yang masih setia mengikutinya. Hanya Ino. Sakura tidak pernah berani untuk menceritakan segalanya pada orang lain.

"Bahkan, seorang dokter hebat pun tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri, kan?" Ino tertawa kecil. Menyadari wajah Sakura yang berubah sendu.

"Dokter adalah pasien terburuk, Ino. Jangan lupakan itu," jawab Sakura dengan kekehan ringan. Setidaknya, atmosfir yang ada di sekitar mereka berubah lebih ringan dan tidak sekaku tadi. Sakura benar-benar membencinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah halte bis dan ia tidak menemukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke lagi duduk di sana. Pria itu sudah pergi. Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan kepalan tangannya. Berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi pada pria itu yang berhasil membuatnya terlihat sangat menderita dan terluka.

"Ino," panggil Sakura. Membuat sang empunya nama menoleh dengan alis terangkat satu. "Hm?"

Sakura memutar matanya, tampak berpikir. "Bisakah orang yang terlihat arogan dan memiliki sifat egois merasakan perasaan terluka dan menderita?"

Ino terdiam sejenak. Ia menaruh garpu makannya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Apa pasienmu yang baru seperti itu?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya mengikuti pandangan Sakura ke luar jendela. Memandangi jalan besar Tokyo yang terlihat sepi.

"Sakura, kau seharusnya tahu benar mengapa orang yang terlihat arogan dan memiliki sifat egois itu punya rasa sakit yang amat dalam tersembunyi di dalam hatinya," Ino menatap piringnya yang kosong. "Mereka sengaja memperlihatkan sifat arogan dan egois mereka pada dunia untuk melindungi luka di hatinya. Agar dunia tidak tahu kalau mereka terluka dan menderita. Agar dunia tidak mengejeknya lemah. Agar mereka tetap terlihat kuat."

Ino tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah sahabatnya. "Kau juga seperti itu, bukan? Selalu tersenyum, memberikan rasa kasih sayang pada semua orang dan bersikap hangat pada mereka tanpa mereka tahu kalau kau tengah memendam luka," Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika tatapan mata Sakura mengarah padanya. "Itu sama saja. Hanya berbeda konteks. Kau tidak terlihat arogan karena kau tidak bisa terlihat seperti itu. Yang kaulakukan sama saja, agar dunia tahu kalau kau tetap terlihat kuat."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap lengan lembut milik Ino yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar milik wanita itu. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat sekaligus saudara perempuan yang tak sedarah dengannya. Sakura beruntung, setidaknya Tuhan masih memberikan satu malaikatnya berwujud Yamanaka Ino untuknya.

Ya, setidaknya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Bagai rumah kosong yang tak terhuni dan terlihat menyeramkan dari luar. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan orang-orang padanya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya. Kamar yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan untuknya. Kamar yang sama, masih terlihat seperti awal dimana semua seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mereka benar, aku akan benar-benar gila untuk selamanya," Sasuke membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Memandang ke luar kamar dengan taman belakang yang mulai terlihat kotor karena sampah dedaunan yang terlihat berserakan dimana-mana.

Sepi. Hanya sinar bulan yang menemaninya malam ini. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia masih sama. Masih dengan luka yang sama.

Mata kelamnya menatap bangku taman yang kosong. Bangku yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu atas perjalanan cinta terlarang selama ini. Bangku yang bertahun-tahun menjadi tempat dimana cintanya bersemi.

Dan saksi bisu atas semua luka ini dimulai.

Mereka benar. Cinta tidak pernah salah. Hanya waktu dan keadaan saja yang tidak tepat. Kenapa pula ia jatuh cinta dengan kakak iparnya sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan wanita lain yang bukan milik siapa-siapa? Kenapa?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang diawali dengan kata kenapa di dalam kepalanya. Dan Sasuke belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan itu selama ini. Mungkin, selamanya ia tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Baginya, pertanyaan itu tetaplah akan menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak berujung. Yang tidak akan pernah memiliki jawaban.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hana. Sangat mencintaimu."_

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ketika kalimat itu kembali berputar di dalam memorinya. Kata-kata yang membuat ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Kata-kata yang berujung pada rasa bersalah untuk selamanya.

 _Dan mungkin, perasaan terluka itu tidak akan pernah sembuh untuk selamanya._

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya melintasi koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangannya. Hari ini ia akan membuka jam kerja lebih awal dari biasanya. Hitung-hitung, untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya di rumah karena tidak melakukan tugas rumah seperti biasanya.

Ini baru pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk dirinya. Tapi, Sakura punya cukup stamina lebih untuk hari ini. Ia membawa bekal makanan dan vitamin penambah stamina di dalam tasnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok pria yang tengah duduk memandang kursi panjang di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu memakai kemeja yang sama seperti semalam dan Sakura benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

Kepala itu menoleh, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Aku hanya bosan."

Sakura mendengus. Ia mendapati nada suara pria itu rendah dan terdengar hampir seperti berbisik. Menandakan kalau dirinya tengah berbohong.

"Jangan konyol. Aku tidak pernah mendapati pasien datang lebih awal dengan alasan tak logis seperti itu," Sakura mengeraskan pandangannya ketika mendapati pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain dan memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah percaya apa yang akan aku ucapkan nanti, bukan?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia melangkah maju mendekati pintu ruangannya dan bersandar di sana. "Kita sudah membahas ini kemarin. Aku tidak akan pernah membahas masalah yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Fokusku saat ini adalah membantumu untuk keluar dari masalahmu dan sebisa mungkin membuatmu kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke menoleh menatapnya. Dan Sakura berani bersumpah ia mendapati adanya kilatan harapan yang tersembunyi di dalam iris gelapnya. Walau hanya sekilas.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Aye, akhirnya saya kembek dengan fic ini dulu ya. Saya lagi baper-baper gitudeh, kepengen nulis fic yang baper-baper dulu /apasi

Oh, ya, anw guys. Fyi karena hape saya hilang dan otomatis akun-akun sosmednya juga engga ada yang bisa kebuka di laptop, yang kirim email, bbm, atau line atau apa pun, maafin, saya engga bisa bales sampai entah kapan, karena saya belum kepikiran buat beli yang baru. Kalau kalian berkenan, kalian bisa kirim PM atau mention ke twitter juga tidak apa. Kalau ada waktu, saya akan balas satu-satu. /gayanya

Oya, jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: delevingne emang jagonya di fic yang ngebaper drama gitu ya. Passionnya emang disitu banget.**

 _A: hadu, kalau kamu nyuruh bikin fic humor gitu bakalan gagal total banget. Tapi masasih? Wkwk anaknya emang demen ngebaper jadinya gitu ya. ficnya ikut baper._

 **Q: Baru dua chap tapi bawaannya udah mau nangis aja.**

 _A: cup cup cup._

 **Q: inspirasinya darimana?**

 _A: Ya darimana ajasih. Kadang kalau mau tidur gitu suka ada aja idenya, terus ntar saya tulis di note atau buku kecil gitu biar ga lupa. Atauga dari drama-drama korea/turki gitu wahahaha. Darimana saja bisa kok._

 **Q: Maksud dari judulnya apa? Ini judulnya mirip sama novel.**

 _A: nanti dijelasin koook. Iya emang, soalnya saya ngerasa dari judul, cerita ini berawal /hasik. Tenang aja, ceritanya bakalan beda banget kok. Kalo yang udah baca novelnya, pasti paham kalau jalan ceritanya beda ngeds._

 **Q: Sasuke punya masa lalu ama Sakura?**

A: Engga. Chap ini udah dijelasin kok.

 **Q: Sakuranya dokter ya? Ga jauh-jauh dari dokter juga ya kayak Innocence.**

A: Sebagian idenya dari sana memang. Wkwk. Ini saya lagi gabisa move on dari Descendants of The Sun makanya demen dokter-dokter gitudeh /heh

Terima kasih yang sudah kasih review, saran, fave, follow dan lain-lain. Saya sangat senang! Dukungannya jugaa yang masuk lewat PM dan lain-lain. Thank you very much!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4: Pathetic

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kenapa hati ini terasa sakit sekali tetapi tidak ada darah yang menetes karena lukanya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Pathetic**

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang membuat sifat pria ini sangat sulit ditebak olehnya. Selama berkarir sebagai dokter ahli psikis manusia, ia tidak pernah menemukan pasien sesulit ini. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya pasien yang membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk menebak masalahnya. Tidak cukup hanya melalui tatapan matanya. Itu tidak menjelaskan semuanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk menghadap jendela. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Tidak ada yang tergambar jelas di sana. Sakura menatapnya dari sisi wajahnya, tidak ada yang terlihat. Kosong. Hanya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara desahan yang berat membuat Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku belum bisa membayar biaya pengobatan ini," akunya. Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia tersenyum masam. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau ini. Itu bukan masalah. Yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini adalah dirimu."

Sasuke kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut satu sama lain. Menggenggam erat seolah-olah ada beban yang terasa mulai mengusiknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

Uap karbondioksida yang dihembuskan Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura menunggu dengan rasa antisipasi. Ia takut jika masalah yang akan ditanganinya akan menariknya pada masalah baru hanya karena hati nuraninya ikut tenggelam bersama luka yang dialami pasiennya.

"Aku mencintai seseorang," jawab Sasuke rendah. Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar di dekat jendela. Matanya sejak tadi tidak lepas dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kosong.

"Tapi, dia milik orang lain. Orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Kami memiliki hubungan dan keterikatan satu sama lain," lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mendengarkan segalanya dengan baik.

"Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Dan aku datang sebagai malaikat maut yang memisahkan mereka berdua hanya karena rasa cinta dan keegoisanku," Sasuke bersuara rendah yang membuat Sakura harus memasang telinganya baik-baik agar dia tidak salah dengar.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Kakak iparku."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Wajah terkejutnya menjadi ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pertama kalinya hari ini. Saat mata kelam itu bertemu pandang dengannya, Sakura melihat adanya senyum kecil yang terpetak di wajah penuh luka di sana.

"Kau pasti belum pernah menerima pasien seburuk diriku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke sarkatis. Iris gelapnya kembali melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Semuanya terbaca dari mimik wajahmu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi pasienmu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Masih berusaha untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

"Pasienmu yang paling sulit adalah korban kekerasan atau paling tidak korban yang merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya dan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri," Sasuke menghela napas pendek, lalu kembali bersuara. "Dan aku mencakup segalanya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau juga korban kekerasan?"

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak menjawabnya.

"Setidaknya, kau masih punya sedikit niat untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Itu nilai lebih dalam dirimu. Kau harusnya bangga dengan dirimu sendiri," Sakura mulai bersuara untuk menyemangati pasiennya. "Walaupun terasa berat memang, tetapi kau masih memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Seberapa berat itu."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menarik kursinya untuk menghadap Sakura. "Benarkah? Kupikir, jalan ini adalah akhir segalanya. Jika aku gagal, aku tidak lagi berniat untuk ada di sini lagi."

"Jangan bercanda," Sakura mulai tertawa. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu, itu adalah palsu. "Itu sebuah lelucon yang bagus untuk hari ini. Aku tidak menemukannya di dalam dirimu tanda-tanda putus asa itu sendiri. Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Kau tahu benar apa yang sedang kualami. Aku tidak berbohong. Kau sendiri bisa membacanya kalau aku benar-benar putus asa."

Sakura terdiam. Kali ini ia benar-benar terdiam. Sasuke benar.

"Namanya Hana. Wanita yang kucintai itu bernama Hana."

Sakura tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus. Kutebak, dia wanita yang cantik? Kurasa iya. Namanya pasti mencerminkan wajahnya. Yah, setidaknya itu yang sering kudengar dari dokter kandungan yang sering membantu pasien melahirkan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar. Dia cantik, cerdas, dan beberapa hal yang kusukai darinya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada kakak iparmu sendiri?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan terlihat sendu. Sorot matanya yang sempat berbinar ketika dirinya menanyakan tentang Hana berubah seketika.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Yang kutahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak bisa berpindah ke wanita lain selain dirinya. Seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku gagal."

Sakura menunduk, ia memandang sepatu flat hitam miliknya dengan pandangan mengiba. Dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan mimik wajahnya pada pasien yang ia tangani, itu tidak mungkin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan Hana?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang kini mendongak untuk menatap lurus ke dalam matanya. "Dia sudah pergi untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Dia meninggal. Tepat sehari dimana Itachi dimakamkan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Uchiha Itachi? Dia kakakmu?" sanggah Sakura cepat. Ia teringat sewaktu dia masih berada di rumah sakit tempat kerjanya yang lama. Saat itu ada pasien korban gawat darurat yang mengalami kecelakaan hebat dimana Hinata saat itu yang bergegas untuk membantu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dan dirinya yang bertugas untuk menghubungi keluarganya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Meneliti wajah Sakura lekat-lekat dengan iris pekatnya seakan merobek hati Sakura yang lemah. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat iris kelam itu ikut mengalihkan pandangannya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yamanaka Ino dengan pakaian formalnya tengah berdiri dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa. Terlebih ketika manik birunya menatap sosok pria yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersandar.

"Sakura?" sapa Ino sarkatis. Ia masih belum bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berbalik menatap datar tidak berminat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" seru Ino lantang yang dibalas dengan dengusan remeh dari Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini melemparkan tatapan datar padanya. Lalu, manik hijaunya memutar untuk menatap Ino yang masih melempar pandangan marahnya pada Sasuke.

"Ino, tidak apa. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Semua baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura lembut. Ia melangkah mendekati sahabatnya yang masih bersikeras untuk melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku, Uchiha. Aku memang tidak kenal siapa dirimu, kau juga pastinya tidak kenal siapa diriku. Tapi yang jelas, kau berhasil membuat hidup sahabatku menderita bertahun-tahun karena dirimu. Karena kebodohanmu, karena keegoisanmu, karena kelakukanmu, hidup sahabatku hancur. Kau harus menerima akibatnya!" seru Ino yang membuat Sakura terdiam dan pegangan tangannya terlepas dari bahu sahabatnya.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang masih seperti semula. Datar. Tidak berekspresi. Tapi ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura merasa adanya kilatan emosi yang terlintas di sana. Dan dia tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Ayo, Ino. Kita harus bicara," Sakura menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum ia menutup pintunya, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang pintu ruangan itu datar. "Aku akan kembali."

Lalu, pintu tertutup sempurna. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Iris gelapnya mengarah pada pohon apel besar yang tertanam di samping rumah sakit dengan buahnya yang mulai memerah. Sasuke merasa matanya mulai memburam. Dan ia tahu alasannya.

.

.

"Ino, tenanglah," Sakura mengusap bahu sahabatnya yang bergetar. Ino hampir saja mengacaukan pengobatannya tadi jika Sakura tidak segera bertindak.

Pandangan Ino mulai memburam. Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas. Manik cerah itu mulai basah perlahan-lahan dan itu membuat hatinya ikut terluka. Ino adalah sahabat baiknya, saudara terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pelaku kematian Gaara, kekasihmu. Kenapa kau harus membantunya, Sakura? Kenapa?" lirih Ino.

Sakura menarik tangan Ino untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruangannya. Ino mengikutinya dengan wajah memerah karena menahan tangis. Sakura tahu benar, Ino tidak bisa dipisahkan dari masa lalunya. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Ini bukan seperti apa yang kaupikirkan," Sakura bersuara sembari menenangkan sahabatnya. "Dia sedang terluka, Ino. Ini lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Awalnya aku juga sama seperti dirimu, aku terkejut. Jika bisa, aku akan mengajukan pernyataanku pada atasan karena tidak mau membantunya. Tapi Ino, dia benar-benar sedang terluka."

Ino terdiam. Pandangannya tidak lagi menatap wajah Sakura yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengerti dukanya, Ino. Apa kaupikir aku tega melakukan ini padanya? Tidak. Jika kau ada di posisi yang sama sepertiku, kau juga akan lakukan hal yang sama," lanjut Sakura.

Ino menoleh dengan pandangan lirih. "Kau ingat tiga tahun lalu? Saat Gaara sedang berjuang untuk hidup di tengah-tengah luka berat di tubuhnya. Kau ingat? Kau ingat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya, Sakura? Kau ingat?"

Sakura menunduk dengan pandangan memburam. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ino menutup mulutnya guna meredam isakannya. Bahu Sakura yang bergetar membuat Ino tersadar, ia terlalu jauh menggali masa lalu sahabatnya. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak lagi merasa hancur ketika mengingatnya. Namun, kali ini Ino mengacaukannya.

"Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menerima balasannya. Tuhan membalasnya untukmu. Biarkan dia menderita sama seperti dirimu. Gaara yang tidak berdosa menjadi korban kebodohannya. Seharusnya, kau paham betul itu. Tidak ada manfaatnya membantu orang macam dirinya," papar Ino lembut.

Sakura menghela napas panjangnya. Ia menatap manik biru itu dengan pandangan lirih. "Ini rumit. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membantu pasienku siapa pun itu, termasuk dirinya. Dia datang padaku, meminta tolong padaku. Aku tidak mungkin setega itu padanya."

Ino terdiam. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah kasar. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang pintu ruangan kerja sahabatnya. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Jika kau terluka lagi karena dirinya, aku yang akan turun tangan untuk menampar wajahnya. Kau harus ingat itu,"

Sakura sempat terkejut dengan kata-kata sahabatnya, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Ya, baiklah. Akan kuingat selalu."

Ino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, ia membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura yang kini mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka lagi, Sakura. Hanya itu."

"Aku tahu, Ino. Aku tahu."

.

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Tanpa Sasuke menoleh, dia tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kali ini.

"Maaf. Ino terkejut ketika melihatmu. Dia lepas kendali," Sakura membuka suaranya lebih dulu ketika mendapati tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Sasuke yang masih duduk menatap jauh ke luar jendela. "Tadi dia datang untuk mengajakku makan siang dan saat melihatku sedang bersamamu, dia terkejut."

Sasuke menunduk, menatap sepatu hitamnya yang mulai terlihat usang. Lalu, mendongak, menatap wajah cantik sang dokter. "Jika, aku jadi wanita itu, aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama untuk membela sahabatku. Jangan katakan apa pun lagi."

Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, pria ini selalu membuatnya berpikir dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Apa kau tidak punya teman? Atau sahabat?" tanya Sakura. Mulai memasuki tahap pengobatan kembali.

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Tidak. Aku tidak perlu mereka dan aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura memutar matanya. Terlihat bosan. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau punya satu teman saja dan dia mengerti dirimu, kau tidak akan seperti ini. Dia akan membantumu kapan saja kau membutuhkannya. Saat kau jatuh, kau terluka, kau sendirian. Dia akan datang untuk menolongmu," jelas Sakura yang diberi respon negatif dari Sasuke berupa dengusan.

"Dan selama ini yang membantu menyembuhkan lukamu adalah wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Ino berperan besar dalam hidupku selama ini. Dia adalah teman terbaik yang kupunya selama hidupku."

"Kau beruntung," Sasuke mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Kau memiliki seseorang yang mengerti dirimu."

"Jangan begitu," Sakura bergerak mendekati jendela untuk bersandar. "Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kapan pun kau membutuhkannya." Dan Sakura berani bertaruh, kalau dia berkata seperti itu tanpa pernah terlintas dipikirannya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan pendapatnya secara spontan.

Menutupi rasa terkejutnya karena berkata demikian, Sakura ikut memandang ke luar jendela bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang terdiam karena ucapannya.

.

.

Hari ini hujan disertai angin kencang cukup membuat Haruno Sakura terjebak dalam ruangannya. Dia seharusnya sudah bisa bersantai di rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, karena kondisi cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan, dan dia tidak mungkin mengemudi dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan menunggu.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah kembali satu jam yang lalu. Tanpa pamit, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya setelah satu hari penuh ini mereka bersama. Dan Sakura masih harus mencari kesimpulan di balik semuanya.

Pandangannya melirik pada sebuah pigura yang berdiri dengan memasang wajah dirinya dan sang kekasih yang saling tersenyum lebar. Sakura memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke yang berputar di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku mencintai seseorang."_

" _Kakak iparku."_

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura. Iris hijaunya bergulir untuk menatap jendela yang basah karena air hujan yang masih mengguyur Tokyo pada malam hari.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Mengingat kepingan demi kepingan memori yang tertinggal di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya harus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya dan menangis dalam diam di sana.

.

.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rasa dingin yang mulai terasa menusuk kulitnya seakan membayar segalanya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar yang pucat. Tanpa ekspresi seakan sudah tahu kalau semuanya akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

Dan saat itu telah tiba.

Saat dimana orang tua yang ia cintai berubah menjadi malaikat kematian kapan pun yang mereka inginkan untuk membuatnya mati. Mati dalam arti segalanya.

Saat ia membuka pagar rumahnya, ia menemukan satu mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dua orang pria sedang menunggunya di teras sembari duduk memandangi hujan. Sasuke tidak tahu siapa dua pria itu. Ia tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Sampai dimana salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri untuk membeli rumahnya sebagai salah satu rumah kawasan huni mereka yang baru. Sasuke terkejut. Rumah itu satu-satunya yang orang tuanya tinggalkan untuknya, satu-satunya harta yang Sasuke punya. Satu-satunya tempat yang sekiranya bisa melindunginya dari hujan dan angin di luar sana.

Mereka menjelaskan kalau rumah itu sudah dilelang dengan sertifikat tanah dan bangunan dengan harga tertinggi. Beserta beberapa mobil yang diparkir di dalam rumah sebagai bonus dari harga itu sendiri. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan pasrah ketika orang-orang itu secara paksa menariknya keluar rumah karena dianggap tidak lagi memiliki hak atas rumah ini.

Setelah tabungannya yang diblokir oleh sang Ayah, kini rumah dan segala aset yang terlihat juga menjadi sasaran barunya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, sebegitu bencinya sang Ayah padanya. Dan Ibunya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi kebanggaannya, bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tahu ini salahnya, tapi apakah mereka setega ini padanya?

Sasuke memandang rumah besarnya dengan datar. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat seiring air hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku celanannya. Tanpa mantel, tanpa jaket, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya akan mati rasa dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

"Seharusnya, kalian juga membunuhku," lirih Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sudah jam sembilan malam dan ia terjebak selama tiga jam di sini. Tapi, tidak apa. Asalkan ia bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Merapikannya dan memasukkan beberapa dari mereka ke dalam laci meja. Dan ada beberapa yang ia bawa pulang. Sakura menatap hujan yang beralih menjadi rintik-rintik dan tidak sederas tadi. Ia menggosokan telapak tangannya agar tubuhnya yang kecil tidak terasa kedinginan karena udara di dalam ruangan mulai menyakitinya perlahan-lahan.

Dengan segera, Sakura mengambil mantel cokelat tebalnya yang tergantung pada tiang khusus untuk jaket dan mantel yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia memakainya pada tubuh kecilnya dan pergi keluar untuk mengunci ruangan kerjanya.

Sakura melangkah melalui koridor rumah sakit yang mulai sepi karena beberapa pegawai sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Hanya beberapa petugas kebersihan dan beberapa dokter yang mendapat jam jaga malam dari atasan.

Setelah berpamitan, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobilnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar sampai ke area parkir, ia melihat sosok pria yang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat parkir tamu dengan pandangan kosong dan datarnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Dan dia mengenal pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sedang duduk dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil karena air hujan membasahi kemeja putih polosnya. Kemeja itu basah kuyup. Sama seperti rambutnya yang masih basah dan menetes karena air hujan.

Sakura terdiam. Haruskah ia mendekat?

Tidak berpikir panjang, Sakura mendekat. Membuat iris kelam itu memutar untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tampak sepi. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani melewati tempat ini jika sudah malam hari. Jarang sekali.

Sasuke diam. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang bergetar seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke kehujanan, jelas saja. Tapi, kenapa?

"Bisakah aku tidur di ruanganmu malam ini?" tanya Sasuke yang diberi kerutan dahi oleh Sakura karena pertanyaannya. Lalu, bibir pucat itu kembali membuka. "Hanya untuk malam ini. Aku janji, untuk hari seterusnya aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk tidur."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus tidur di dalam? Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau begitu," seru Sakura yang diberi gelengan kecil oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di rumahku malam ini. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana untuk seterusnya," jawabnya dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar.

Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan lirih bercampur bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dialami pria ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, yang jelas, Sasuke baru saja mengalami peristiwa yang cukup berat.

Sakura terdiam. Meneliti wajah pucat itu beberapa lama untuk berpikir. Tubuh besarnya yang semakin bergetar karena rasa dingin dan kemejanya yang basah membuat hati kecilnya tersentuh untuk segera menolongnya.

"Jangan tidur di sana, kau bisa mati kedinginan nanti," jawab Sakura singkat. Lalu, iris hijau itu memutar untuk menatap mobil hitamnya. "Kau bisa ikut aku. Aku punya tempat yang sekiranya cukup hangat untukmu tidur di sana."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum samar. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku mati? Itu berita bagus untukmu, kau tidak akan menemukan pasien yang menyebalkan seperti aku lagi."

Sakura mendengus. Dia merapatkan mantelnya di tubuh kecilnya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar lelucon murahanmu saat ini," desisnya. Lalu, seketika Sasuke mendongak ketika ia merasa ada benda tebal yang membungkus tubuh basahnya dari belakang.

"Pakai itu. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," Sakura bersuara untuk menjawab rasa bingung Sasuke ketika mereka saling berpandangan. "Aku akan menyalakan pemanas di mobilku. Kau akan merasa lebih baik nanti."

Sakura pergi lebih dulu menuju mobilnya. Sasuke memandang punggung wanita itu dari belakang. Punggung itu terlihat rapuh di matanya, tetapi Sakura menyembunyikannya dengan baik seolah-olah punggung itu adalah baja keras yang tidak bisa ditembus apa pun. Dan Sasuke melihatnya.

Hujan masih rintik-rintik, Sasuke mendapati rambut Sakura yang basah karena terpaan air hujan. Tetapi, wanita itu bertingkah seolah-olah dia kebal dengan air hujan itu sendiri yang bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit nanti.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura keluar dari dalam dengan kepulan asap putih di setiap hembusan napasnya. Sasuke tahu, wanita itu sedang berjuang untuk melawan rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

"Cepat masuk, kalau tidak kita berdua akan mati kedinginan nanti," titah Sakura yang langsung membuat Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobil penumpang. Sakura masuk ke dalam untuk menyalakan pemanas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menyetir," canda Sakura ketika ia mendapati tatapan mata pria itu terlihat ragu ketika ia memegang kemudi mobil. Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dan membiarkan Sakura mengemudi.

Mobil hitam itu melesat ke luar halaman rumah sakit. Sasuke memandangi jalan yang ia lewati dalam diam. Pemanas di dalam mobil sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengurangi rasa dingin yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang mengemudi dalam diam. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan Sasuke tidak mengerti ekspresi wajah apa yang sedang ditampilkan wanita itu.

Jutaan wajah bisa saja Sakura tampilkan untuknya. Dan ia tidak tahu salah satu di antara mereka yang asli. Semua yang wanita itu tampilkan mungkin palsu atau mungkin asli. Sasuke belum bisa menebaknya. Sakura punya kemampuan luar biasa dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Tapi, tidak dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

Wanita itu tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya ketika ia datang untuk bertemu dengannya. Menampar wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke ditampar oleh wanita yang tidak ia kenal.

Lampu merah menyala, Sasuke merasa mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menutup hidungnya hendak bersin. Wajah wanita itu memerah sempurna, terlihat dari sisi wajahnya. Sasuke menaikkan volume pemanas mobil agar Sakura juga ikut merasa hangat.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau juga butuh mantel ini," Sasuke membuka mantel tebal milik wanita itu yang terlihat basah karena tubuhnya. "Dan maaf juga untuk mobilnya."

Sakura mendengus. Kedua tangannya membentuk silang untuk menolak mantel yang Sasuke berikan padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Pakai saja mantel itu," lampu hijau menyala. Sakura kembali memutar kemudinya untuk berbelok arah.

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh menit lebih, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sasuke memperhatikan rumah di sekelilingnya. Terlihat berbeda dari yang pertama ia datangi. Sasuke tidak tahu Sakura mengajaknya kemana, yang jelas, ini tempat asing untuknya.

Sakura turun dari mobil. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan menunggu Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ini rumahku," jelas Sakura ketika ia melihat raut wajah kebingungan pria itu. "Kau bisa tidur di rumah belakang. Rumah itu juga sama besarnya dengan rumah utama."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang membuka pagar rumahnya dan meninggalkan mobilnya di luar rumah dalam keadaan terkunci. Rumah itu cukup besar, berbanding jauh memang dengan rumah miliknya. Tetapi rumah ini bersih. Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas kalau tidak ada sampah yang berserakan di halaman rumah yang besar.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?" Sasuke membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

Sakura membuka pintu utama dengan kunci yang diambilnya dari dalam tas. "Dua tahun lalu. Masih belum lama," jawabnya setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu.

"Masuklah. Ada pemanas otomatis di ruang tengah. Kau bisa duduk di sana menghangatkan tubuhmu," Sakura masuk lalu diikuti Sasuke yang berdiri canggung di dekat pintu. Sakura menutup pintunya, melirik Sasuke yang berdiri diam masih di tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tinggal sendiri di sini," sela Sakura sebelum Sasuke berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat, ia melangkah canggung menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan ada pemanas besar di tengahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, duduk di karpet tebal dan mulai membuka mantelnya.

Sakura terdiam di ujung ruangan. Ia melihat pria itu terluka membuat hati kecilnya ikut tergores. Melupakan apa yang pernah ia lakukan, ia sepenuhnya ingin membantunya. Itu sudah sumpahnya, ia tidak peduli dengan uang atau apa pun, selama pria itu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya, itu cukup untuk menjadi bayaran terbesar untuknya.

Kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan masih basah. Sakura teringat sesuatu kalau dia tidak memiliki pakaian laki-laki di rumahnya. Pakaian Gaara sekali pun, Sakura tidak akan pernah memberikannya. Dia hanya menyimpan dua kemeja yang menjadi favorit kekasihnya, dan Sakura tidak akan memberikannya.

Tidak untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pergi ke dapur setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Sakura teringat, Sasuke masih memakai sepatunya yang basah ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau lepas sepatumu dan jemur di atas sana. Besok sepatumu akan kering. Diluar masih hujan, sepatumu tidak akan kering kalau kau jemur di luar sana."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melepas sepatu miliknya dan menuruti kata-kata Sakura. Wanita beriris hijau itu menghela napas panjang, ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk kakinya dan duduk diam di depan pemanas. Tatapan matanya terasa panas seiring api yang semakin besar membakar kayu di sana.

Sakura datang membawakan dua gelas teh hangat. Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum kecil dan mendorong salah satu gelas berukuran sedang ke arahnya.

"Ini berguna untuk membuat tubuhmu tetap terasa hangat," kata Sakura yang diberi respon diam Sasuke. Pria itu melirik teh di dalam nampan dan kembali menatap pemanas.

"Di dapur ada pintu, kau bisa lewat pintu itu untuk pergi ke rumah belakang. Jangan khawatir, aku juga membeli pemanas di sana. Ada televisi, ada dapur kecil, ada kamar mandi dan semuanya yang kau butuhkan ada di sana," jelas Sakura ketika dia hendak pergi menaiki tangga kecil.

Sebelum wanita itu benar-benar pergi, dia berbalik untuk memberitahu Sasuke sesuatu. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, ketuk saja pintu kamarku."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan membiarkan Sakura pergi. Ia meneliti seisi ruangan dan menemukan adanya pigura berukuran besar dimana foto pria berambut merah bersama foto wanita itu tengah bersama.

Sasuke memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat. Wajah wanita itu tampak bahagia. Tidak seperti yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu berlalu. Dan Sasuke juga yakin, ekspresi wajah dan senyum yang wanita itu berikan adalah palsu untuknya. Semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya tetap tenang.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengambil sepatunya dan pergi menuju rumah belakang. Tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu belakang. Rumah mungil itu cukup besar untuk dirinya yang hanya tinggal seorang diri di sana.

Rumah itu memiliki satu kamar tidur yang berukuran sedang, satu kamar mandi, dapur kecil di belakang rumah, satu televisi, lemari pakaian yang hanya terisi satu handuk dan memiliki pemanas yang cukup hangat untuk seisi ruangan.

Sasuke menaruh sepatunya, dan bersiap untuk membersihkan tubuhnya akibat terpaan air hujan. Hanya satu malam dia akan tidur di sini, dan dia berjanji akan mengganti kebaikan wanita itu lain hari.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam di kamarnya. Pukul sebelas malam. Rasa pusing di kepalanya serta flu yang menyerangnya berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Sakura mengusap matanya yang memerah karena kantuk. Rasa lelah di pundaknya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia bangun dari ranjang besarnya, mendekati jendelanya yang masih terbuka. Rumah belakang yang biasanya terlihat gelap kini berubah. Beberapa lampu tampak menyala dan itu menandakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di sana.

Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mencari kotak obatnya. Dia harus menemukan obat pereda pusing dan flunya. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa pergi bekerja besok dan harus beristirahat di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja hendak membuka pintu dapur rumah utama sampai dimana pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki di dalam rumah.

"Sial, kemana obat itu?" gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang beberapa kali meringis karena rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke mendengarkan gumaman lirih wanita itu dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tanpa Sakura ketahui. Kepalanya jauh melihat ke depan dengan matanya terbuka waspada.

Wanita itu duduk dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Beberapa kali bersin disertai batuk juga terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menutup pintu utama dan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah lalu pergi.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya sia-sia untuk mencari obat itu namun tidak berhasil ia temukan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk, menghirup uap teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat untuknya dirinya sendiri. Hidungnya terlihat memerah karena flu yang sudah pasti menyerang sistem kekebalan tubuhnya yang sedang lemah.

Sakura meminum sedikit dari teh itu, kembali menaruhnya di atas meja dan bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya. Sebelum ia sempat mematikan lampu ruang dapurnya, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan rambut basahnya yang terkena air hujan di luar rumah.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Sakura serak.

Sasuke mendekat, salah satu tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggungnya yang membuat Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku melihatmu tidak sengaja sedang mencari obat dan kau tidak menemukannya. Aku belikan ini. Apotik di depan sana belum tutup," jawabnya.

Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika salah satu tangan pria itu terulur untuk memberikan obat berbungkus plastik itu padanya. Wajah pria itu tampak datar.

"Aku menemukan beberapa lembar uang di dalam saku celanaku. Kupikir itu cukup untuk membelikanmu obat ini," lanjutnya. Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri membisu memandangi punggungnya yang tampak basah. Masih sama. Pria itu masih memakai kemejanya yang basah dan celananya yang basah.

Pintu dapur tertutup sempurna. Sakura menunduk memandangi bungkus obat di tangannya. Dan dia tidak tahu, kenapa hati kecilnya selalu berteriak keras kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pelaku utama atas kematian kekasihnya tiga tahun lalu.

Dan dia masih belum bisa mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Kenapa update cepet? Gajanji kedepannya bisa update kilat soalnya haha. Idenya lagi lancar jaya, jadinya dibanding lupa mau ngetik apa, saya tulis.

Jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: kapan nih mereka berdua saling cinta?**

A: ntar mba, butuh proses kan. Ga langsung gitu. Innocence aja butuh proses masa ini engga.

 **Q: kok Sasukenya ngenes sih?**

A: yakan emang begitu jalan ceritanya. Maap ya Sasuke dibuat OOC banget lol. Harus begitu dia. Sebisa mungkin saya bikin kayak karakternya tapi engga janji juga sih. Lol /ditimpuk

 **Q: Sakuranya gapunya konflik lain selain Gaara?**

A: ada. si cewe punya konflik berat. Nanti yang nolongin gentian si cowo dong. /spoilerdikit

 **Q: saya juga suka yang galau-galau**

A: aduh, yuk galau bareng /nanges

 **Q: authornya seneng nonton drama korea juga? seneng nonton descendants of the sun juga?**

A: haduh, jangan ditanya. Hati ini lemah sekali kalau sudah liat drama korea. Apalagi kalau yang main macam Lee Min Ho, Kim Woobin, Song Joongki gitu, bawaannya gakuad. Lemah banget. Iyap. Telat sih senengnya, soalnya nonton pas DOTS selesai total HAHA /nak

 **Q: endingnya sad atau happy?**

A: Happy berujung sad kayaknya. Haha. Gatau deng. Belum kepikiran sampai ending. Baru sampai konflik.

 **Q: kasihan Sasukenya. Tapi ini balasan setimpal buat dia.**

A: Sasuke memang sudah kasihan sejak dulu. Nanti satu-satu kebongkar kok.

 **Q: SasuSaku punya masa lalu? Kematian Gaara maksudnya apasih?**

A: masa lalu bareng gitu? Engga. Iya, nanti antara mereka berdua ada kaitannya sama kematian Gaara. Ntar bakalan ada flashbacknya. Ya sekitar dua-tiga chap lagi deh paling flashback.

Kayaknya segitu dulu yang bisa dibales. Monggo, pertanyaan lain silakan ditulis di kotak review. Untuk fic ini sendiri, saya targetin sampai tujuh atau tidak delapan selesai. Jadi, doakan saja ya!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	5. Chapter 5: Prejudice

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang mereka katakan benar. Kalau prasangka buruk bisa mengantarkan kalian pada pintu penyesalan terdalam. Sangat dalam hingga kalian tidak bisa lagi keluar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4: Prejudice**

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi agar jendela dapur yang terbuka bisa terlihat olehnya dan pemandangan rumah mungil yang ada di belakang rumah utama bisa terlihat jelas. Lampu masih menyala terang, penghuni yang ada di dalamnya masih tertidur pulas. Ia menebaknya. Setidaknya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak banyak komentar tentang rumah yang lama kosong itu namun selalu bersih karena dirinya tidak bisa melihat ada setitik kotoran di dalam rumah itu.

Ini masih pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya berangkat kerja saat jam kerja dimulai pukul delapan nanti. Ia sudah membuat dua roti panggang dengan tiga macam selai beraneka rasa di atas meja dan dua gelas kopi panas.

Tidak mungkin kan dia membuat satu roti dan segelas kopi untuknya seorang? Sedangkan ada tamu lain yang menumpang untuk tidur di rumahnya? Sakura tidak sejahat itu.

Menumpu dagunya di atas meja, ia menatap dalam-dalam roti panggang berselai kacang di atas piring miliknya. Memorinya terlempar beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat Uchiha Sasuke membelikan sebotol obat flu dan pereda nyeri untuknya. Dan obat itu berhasil membuatnya tidur nyenyak tanpa harus merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

"Ini aneh," gumamnya. Sakura mendorong rotinya menjauh. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil mantel dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Meraih kunci mobilnya yang ia letakkan di laci, ia segera pergi dari rumah.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat setelah seharian tertidur pulas. Dia harus membayar kebaikan wanita ini lain hari. Rumah yang menjadi tempat untuknya berteduh hari ini lumayan membuat pegal yang ada di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Sasuke bangun dari ranjang yang hanya bisa ditempati satu orang itu dengan wajah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Rasa pusing yang sempat dideritanya juga menghilang setelah ia mandi semalam. Sekarang ia merasa lebih baik.

Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dapur yang masih tertutup rapat. Ini masih pukul tujuh. Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau wanita itu sudah pergi bekerja lebih awal dari jam seharusnya.

Tetapi saat ia membuka gagang pintu, ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk dengan roti panggang di atas meja dan segelas kopi yang masih panas.

"Oh, kau membuatku terkejut," Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri diam di tempatnya. "Duduklah. Kau harus makan sesuatu." Dan pergi menuju lantai atas.

Sasuke masih diam. Sakura menyapanya pagi ini tanpa mimik wajah yang berarti. Menghela napas, Sasuke mengikuti perintah wanita itu untuk duduk. Memandang roti panggang yang tersisa satu dan segelas kopi yang masih panas di atas meja.

"Aku memanaskannya kembali," bunyi langkah kaki yang menggema di lantai kayu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sakura kembali dengan sekantung plastik hitam berukuran cukup besar dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Tidurmu semalam nyenyak? Aku berpikir kau biasa bangun pagi dan aku buatkan sarapan yang sama untukmu."

Sasuke diam.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mendapat respon negatif dari pria yang ia ajak bicara. Tak lama kemudian ia berdeham, mengangkat kantung plastik itu ke atas meja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu berapa ukuran pakaianmu, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja," kata Sakura sembari mendorong kantung plastik hitam itu ke depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum miring padanya dan berkali-kali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kantung plastik yang kini ada di hadapannya. Mengerti maksud dari wanita itu, Sasuke mengambil kantung itu dan membukanya. Dua kemeja dan satu kaus santai, ada dua celana bahan panjang dan terakhir yang Sasuke lihat adalah sebuah sweater tebal berwarna biru tua.

"Kau kedinginan semalam. Aku hanya takut kau sakit," Sakura menjelaskan maksud dia membeli pakaian itu untuk Sasuke setelah pria itu menatapnya bingung dan heran.

"Mengapa?"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dari sekian banyak kalimat, kau hanya mengatakan 'mengapa'?"

Sasuke diam. Ia memandang kantung yang berisikan pakaian untuknya dalam-dalam.

"Kau hanya punya satu kemeja dan celana yang basah. Sedangkan aku tidak punya pakaian lain untuk pria seperti dirimu," Sakura meraih gelas kopinya dan mulai meminumnya perlahan. "Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasih dariku karena semalam."

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Obat itu terbukti ampuh. Aku merasa lebih baik dari semalam."

Sasuke mengambil salah satu kemeja dari kantung itu dan celana bahan. Ia menatap Sakura yang menunggunya penuh antisipasi.

"Aku akan membayarnya nanti."

Sakura duduk di kursi makannya. Manik beningnya menatap Sasuke bosan dengan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu dagunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia pergi melalui pintu dapur dan kembali ke rumah belakang. Sakura memperhatikan punggung rapuh itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Matanya kembali memburam. Ia merasa sangat jahat. Jahat sekali karena membiarkan pria itu bertarung dengan rasa dingin di tubuhnya semalaman suntuk hanya karena keegoisannya yang tidak ingin memberikan kemeja milik Gaara yang ia simpan.

Batinnya bertarung satu sama lain. Antara harus peduli atau memilih untuk mengabaikan. Tapi sumpahnya sebagai seorang dokter dan hati kecilnya yang kental akan rasa kepeduliaan membuatnya harus mendorong jauh-jauh rasa bencinya. Dan memilih untuk peduli dibanding ia harus merasa terbebani karena mengabaikannya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit, pintu dapurnya kembali terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke masuk dengan pakaian barunya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, merasa puas karena dirinya memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk pria itu.

"Kau simpan saja ini untukmu. Kau juga membutuhkan pakaian ganti nanti," Sakura mengulurkan kantung plastik berisi pakaian itu dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tanpa ada perdebatan lagi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau melarikan diri dari rumah?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menunduk sebentar. Menyembunyikan mimik wajahnya yang terluka setelah Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi ia sadar, mau tak mau dia harus berlaku jujur untuk membalas kebaikan hati wanita itu.

"Orang tuaku melelang rumah yang aku tempati kemarin malam. Saat aku pulang, aku menemukan rumah itu sudah terjual dengan sertifikat yang sudah ada di tangan penghuni rumah yang baru," jawab Sasuke datar.

Mata Sakura melebar seketika. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang orang tua pria itu lakukan. Bukankah itu tak adil?

"Mengapa?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum samar. "Mungkin misi hidup mereka hanya satu sekarang. Membuat putra bungsu mereka menderita selamanya."

Sakura mengambil pisau dan garpu dari rak penyimpanan alat makan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Jangan konyol. Tidak ada orang tua yang berpikir sejauh itu untuk anak mereka."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bosan. "Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Mengapa denganku?"

Sasuke mengambil pisau itu dan menggenggamnya. "Orang tuamu. Apa kalian punya hubungan yang baik?"

Sakura terdiam. Pegangan tangannya pada garpu makan terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring antar garpu dengan lantai kayu dapurnya. Sasuke terdiam ketika wajah wanita itu pucat seketika dan pandangan matanya kosong saat manik hijau bening itu menatap matanya.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng sadar saat suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengambil garpunya yang terjatuh dan membersihkannya dengan tisu. "Itu bukan salahmu."

Suasana berubah canggung seketika. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berani bertanya pada wanita itu yang bukan menjadi urusannya. Dan jelas sekali tergambar kalau Sakura punya masalah yang sama dengan dirinya.

Orang tua.

Wanita itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Saat pertanyaan tabu itu keluar bebas, sorot matanya yang kosong dan wajahnya yang berubah pucat seakan mengatakan segalanya.

Sasuke memilih untuk memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Begitu juga yang Sakura lakukan. Mereka memilih untuk sarapan dalam diam tanpa ada yang membuka suara.

.

.

"Kau bisa turunkan aku di halte bis itu," Sasuke menunjuk halte yang terlihat tidak jauh dari mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang ini. Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk pria itu dan mendengus keras. Membuat Sasuke yang duduk di kursi penumpang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau akan tidur di halte itu untuk malam ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja."

"Beritamu akan masuk koran keesokan paginya karena mayatmu yang membeku," sindir Sakura yang membuat Sasuke harus mengangkat alisnya. Bingung.

"Aku tidak mungkin tidur di tempatmu lagi," jawabnya datar.

Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kemudian ia menepikan mobilnya pada sisi halte dan berhenti.

"Kabari aku sesuatu nanti agar aku bisa tenang," pegangan Sasuke pada gagang pintu mobil terhenti saat suara Sakura yang rendah hampir terdengar seperti berbisik masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Sakura tengah memandang bangku halte yang sepi.

Sakura menoleh. Mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dari dalam mantel cokelatnya. "Beri aku nomor ponselmu. Aku bisa menghubungimu kapan pun."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang bergantian antara ponsel hitam itu dengan wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit khawatir?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil ponsel itu dan mengetikkan sebuah nomor di atas kaca layar sentuh itu lalu memberikannya pada Sakura yang menunggunya.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura hanya diam. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, wanita itu tetap tidak bereaksi apa pun. Hanya klakson mobil yang berbunyi sekali dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke memandangi kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Sebuah senyum samar tercipta di wajah dinginnya. Dia tahu, dibalik wajah tegas itu tersimpan jutaan mimik wajah yang menggambarkan perasaannya. Tidak sekali dua kali, Sasuke sering kali menangkap bagaimana mata cerah itu menatapnya terluka.

Sama seperti dirinya. Ketika matanya menatap mata wanita itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia tunjukkan selain rasa sakit dan luka yang dipendamnya. Berharap Sakura mengerti akan kondisinya.

Sasuke pergi ke halte. Duduk di sana dalam diam dan memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi! Astaga, kupikir kau masih terjebak dalam mimpimu," gerutu Ino saat Sakura hendak membuka pintu ruangannya dan mendapati Ino mengejutkannya dari belakang. Wanita itu sudah ada sejak tadi di sana, dan Sakura tidak melihatnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk pipi kemerahan Ino gemas. "Aku punya hari yang buruk kemarin. Flu ini benar-benar membunuhku," jawabnya.

Ino melebarkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memegang dahi Sakura yang pucat. "Sepertinya kau demam. Suhu tubuhmu hangat."

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku sudah meminum obat pereda flu. Nanti akan lebih baik."

Ino mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melemparkan punggungnya pada sofa nyaman yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Aku ingin ada di sini sampai siang nanti. Aku bosan sekali, Sakura. Tidak ada hiburan yang menarik di luar sana," kata Ino setelah membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan majalah yang baru saja ia beli. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mantel cokelatnya di tempat biasa. "Kau belum sarapan?"

Ino mengangguk. Tetapi kemudian bunyi plastik dari dalam tas membuat Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Ino mengeluarkan sebungkus roti isi keju dari dalam tasnya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Hanya jaga-jaga saja," kekehnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Ino memakan rotinya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Dimana Uchiha itu? Bukankah dia pasienmu?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia melirik Ino yang tampak sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya.

"Aku tak tahu," dusta Sakura yang membuat kepala pirang Yamanaka Ino mendongak. "Jangan bercanda. Dia pasienmu. Kau akan merasa lebih buruk lagi jika menemukan dirinya hanyut terbawa arus sungai dan sudah berubah menjadi mayat."

Sakura mendengus. Ia bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

Ino mendengus lebih keras. "Seyakin itu? Kita tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak orang kaya itu, bukan?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Aku akan menghubunginya nanti," jelas Sakura yang diberi anggukan kepala enggan Ino.

Sakura kembali melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh sandaran kursi, ia mendengar suara lirih Ino dari belakang punggungnya. Tampak mengenai hatinya.

"Tapi Sakura, mengapa kau tidak lagi bermain dengan piano lamamu?"

Sakura menoleh. Dia tersenyum lirih pada Ino yang memandangnya sendu.

"Banyak alasan yang membuatku harus melupakan piano itu, Ino."

.

.

Pemakaman hari ini tampak sepi. Rontoknya daun-daun kering dari pohon besar yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun itu membuat gundukan tanah di bawahnya tertutupi dedaunan yang lebat.

Sasuke masuk dengan membawa seikat bunga yang masih bisa ia beli di penjual yang ada di sekitar pemakaman. Ia memilah separuhnya. Separuh untuk Hana dan separuh lagi untuk sang kakak.

Sasuke tidak menghitung hari semenjak kepergian mereka. Karena menurutnya, jam berjalan bagai neraka yang mencambuk tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kapan siksaan dunia ini berakhir menyakitinya. Dia juga tidak ingin meminta agar siksaan itu segera dicabut dari dirinya. Dia tahu diri.

Kakinya yang berselimut sepatu setengah kering melangkah menuju gundukan tanah dengan nisan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi. Nama itu yang pertama kali dikunjunginya. Sosoknya mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Raganya mungkin sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Namun bayang-bayangnya tidak akan pernah lepas darinya selamanya.

"Maaf. Aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini," Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas makam sang kakak. "Kau tahu, Itachi. Aku sedang sakit. Biasanya ketika aku sakit, kau yang paling peduli dibanding Ayah dan Ibu."

Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lagi.

"Kau yang berusaha membawaku ke rumah sakit, memanggil dokter keluarga ke rumah, membelikanku bubur. Hanya kau. Di saat orang lain pergi, hanya ada kau yang datang dan mau peduli padaku."

Matanya mulai memburam. Tapi dia masih belum menangis.

"Dan aku yang menjadi alasan kematianmu. Kau pasti mengutuk diriku di sana dan menyumpah agar aku selamanya merasa terbakar di sini," Sasuke mengusap nisan itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Dan doamu terkabul. Aku pantas menerimanya."

Iris gelapnya memandang nisan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Hana tepat di sebelah makam sang kakak. Rumput liar yang sama tampak memenuhi gundukan tanah itu.

"Jangan salahkan Hana atas kesalahanku. Dia tidak bersalah, Itachi. Aku yang bersalah," Sasuke meremas bunga yang ia bawa hingga batang yang tajam itu mengenai tangannya dan berdarah. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Rasa sakit duri itu belum bisa menyakitinya. "Aku yang mencintainya dan dia tetap mencintaimu. Dia bahkan rela pergi untuk menyusulmu dan meninggalkanku," Sasuke tertawa getir. "Bukankah itu yang dinamakan cinta?"

Hening. Hanya angin berhembus yang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

.

.

Sakura mengetukkan pulpen miliknya di atas meja. Jam makan siang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan Uchiha Sasuke belum juga menampakkan dirinya di sini. Sebagai seorang dokter, panggilan nuraninya tergugah. Ia takut. Takut jika yang dikatakan Ino benar. Pria itu memilih untuk mengakhiri dirinya sendiri dibanding merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih lama lagi.

Tetapi dia tidak mau mempercayainya. Baginya, ia percaya kalau pria itu masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Sakura mengetikkan jemarinya di atas layar dan mengirimnya ke suatu nomor yang sudah tercantum di dalam kontak ponselnya. Berharap ia tahu bagaimana kabar pria itu dan memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Permisi, dokter. Ini data pasien yang kaubutuhkan. Secara lengkap tertulis di sini." Perawat berambut emas itu datang dengan membawa sebuah map merah yang di dalamnya berisikan data lengkap seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini belum ia teliti lebih jauh lagi.

"Terima kasih, Hanami."

Perawat itu mengangguk dengan senyum lalu bergegas untuk pergi keluar. Sakura mengambil map itu dan membukanya. Membacanya kata demi kata agar ia tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau terlambat satu jam. Cepatlah datang."_

Sasuke membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi usang dekat pemakaman yang sepi. Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Setidaknya, tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya aneh dan memilih untuk pergi mengabaikannya.

Jemarinya mengusap layar ponselnya. Dengan membaca pesan dari sang pengirim ia sudah tahu siapa yang menulis pesan ini untuknya. Di antara banyak nomor yang ia punya, tidak ada satu pun yang mengiriminya pesan singkat dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada.

Termasuk orang tuanya. Mereka seakan-akan melenyapkannya dari dunia mereka dan memilih untuk tidak peduli padanya.

"Aww," Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya yang tergores dalam akibat batang tajam dari bunga itu. Darah sudah berhenti mengalir dan berubah beku. Ditambah debu dan kotoran yang masuk di antara luka robekan membuat rasa nyeri yang dideritanya semakin menjadi.

Dia tidak lagi punya uang untuk sekedar membeli plester atau obat penahan rasa sakit. Uang yang ada di dalam saku celananya sudah habis. Dan satu-satunya barang yang ia punya adalah ponsel miliknya. Ponsel berharga tinggi yang dibelinya saat dirinya masih memiliki banyak uang.

Hanya itu satu-satunya. Satu-satunya harapan untuknya.

.

.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya berbelok ke arah persimpangan yang ada di distrik khusus perumahan kaum elit Tokyo. Alamat yang ditulisnya tidaklah salah. Dia benar-benar memasuki kawasan elit Tokyo.

"Nomor enam," kata-kata itu seakan menjadi mantra untuknya. Berkali-kali bibirnya melantunkan kata-kata yang sama guna mencari nomor rumah yang ditujunya. Dan berhasil, rumah besar bergaya Eropa dengan cat dominan putih hitam itu menjadi rumah termewah yang ada di kawasan khusus untuk kalangan atas Tokyo ini.

Sakura mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar. Matanya masih bergerak mencari tombol bel yang ada di dekat pagar. Jelas sekali ini adalah rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke yang dilelang oleh orang tuanya.

"Rumah ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya," Sakura mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Dimana dia dengan beraninya datang dan mengumpat di depan wajah Uchiha Sasuke tepat di depan rumah pria itu dan disaksikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kebrutalan yang pernah merasuki dirinya seakan-akan terekam jelas di kepalanya dan tidak pernah bisa hilang.

Sakura mengetuk pagar hitam yang berdiri menjulang melebihi tinggi badannya. Tidak lama berselang, pintu kecil yang ada di sisi pagar terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sosok pria tua dengan pakaian formalnya tengah berdiri di sana memandangnya tajam.

"Apa benar ini rumah milik keluarga Uchiha?"

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memandang Sakura dari rambutnya sampai kakinya. Menelitinya.

"Sudah tidak lagi," jawabnya.

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan mimik wajah terkejutnya yang sempat berprasangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke membohonginya agar ia mau peduli padanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Temanku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di sini," Sakura bersikeras untuk mencari informasi agar prasangka buruk yang ia timpakan pada Uchiha Sasuke segera hilang.

"Rumah ini sudah jatuh ke tangan Tuan Yamada. Sertifikat beserta hak atas tanah sudah dilelang dan Tuan Yamada yang memenangkan lelangnya tersebut," jelas pria besar itu.

Sakura tampak terkejut. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat olehnya, pria itu tampak memandangnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi tinggal di sini. Sejujurnya, kami tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal saat ini." Pria itu kembali bersuara.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku akan menghubunginya kalau begitu," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah pria itu ikut mengangguk dan menutup pintu pagar.

Sakura memutar kemudinya dan berhenti di dekat persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat kertas berisikan alamat itu mengepal. Meremas kuat-kuat kertas itu hingga kusut dan membuangnya. Dia merasa bersalah. Sangat amat bersalah karena sempat meragukan kejujuran pria itu.

.

.

"Kau bercanda," Ino menggelengkan kepala pirangnya tak percaya ketika Sakura menceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan rumah yang ditinggalkan untuknya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Beberapa kali ia melirik ponselnya yang masih tampak tenang. Tidak ada pesan masuk balasan dari pria itu.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" bisik Ino karena menangkap mata sahabatnya yang berkali-kali memandangi layar ponselnya yang masih tetap sama.

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino menghela napasnya. Ia mengeluarkan majalah yang dibelinya pagi tadi dan masih ada di dalam tasnya. "Kupikir wartawan itu berbohong mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata mereka benar."

Sakura menerima majalah itu dengan dahi berkerut. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu dan menemukan satu artikel yang bertuliskan kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi pewaris kekayaan milik keluarga Uchiha dan secara resmi nama Uchiha dihapus dari daftar keluarga.

"Berita macam apa ini?" Sakura mendesis tak sadar. Ia membaca artikel itu dengan gelengan kepala.

Ino mengangkat bahunya. Ia membiarkan Sakura membaca artikel itu dan dia melanjutkan menggambar salah satu koleksi bajunya untuk pameran bulan depan.

"Karena mereka malu? Karena Uchiha Sasuke menjadi dalang dibalik kematian putra pertama mereka? Karena hubungan gelap mereka yang membuat perusahaan Uchiha hampir diambang kehancuran? Hanya karena itu?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Ino menggeleng. Ia menaruh pensilnya di atas kertas gambar dan mendesah. "Kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke. Menurutku, orang tua di zaman sekarang lebih mementingkan karir dan bisnis mereka dibanding anak-anak mereka yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian mereka."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menutup majalah itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Majalah yang berisikan tentang keburukan dirinya sudah tersebar luas. Tidak jarang ketika orang lain memandangnya, mereka mendecih dan memandang jijik padanya.

Dan itu menjadi alasan terkuatnya berani menampakkan dirinya sekali lagi di sini. Di depan gedung yang pernah menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Dimana Ayah dan Ibunya pastinya ada di dalam sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Maaf. Anda dilarang untuk menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini. Ini perintah dari atasan." Tiga pria berbadan besar datang untuk menghalangi langkahnya menuju pintu masuk gedung. Tiga pria itu memandangnya tajam. Dan Sasuke tidak gentar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padanya.

"Aku harus bicara dengan atasan kalian. Aku harus masuk." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Hanya dua langkah, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang karena salah satu dari pria itu mendorongnya.

"Kami diperbolehkan untuk menyakiti Anda. Atasan menyuruh kami untuk melakukan apa pun untuk menyakiti Anda."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Bersiap melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah pria itu dan berhasil mengenai rahangnya. Salah satu pria itu terdorong hingga jatuh membentur tanah dan membuat beberapa pria lain yang berbadan sama datang membantunya.

Sasuke jatuh ke belakang saat dua pria menyerangnya dan memukul wajahnya hingga darah mengalir dari lubang hidung kanannya serta sudut bibirnya yang robek.

Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir dan kembali bersikeras untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana wajahnya nanti, yang terpenting adalah ia harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Pergilah, pecundang!"

Bahkan salah satu dari pria itu mengumpatnya. Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakitnya akibat pukulan di wajah dan lengannya yang berhasil membuatnya memar dan berdarah. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan darah yang mengotori wajahnya. Luka memar tebal yang ada di lengannya. Rasa sakitnya jauh melebihi ini.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik pergi. Tidak lagi memedulikan bagaimana tatapan orang lain yang melihatnya penuh rasa jijik, heran bercampur iba. Dia tidak lagi peduli.

Mengarahkan kakinya menuju halte usang yang tak lagi terpakai, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di sana. Berdiam diri hingga lukanya mengering dan rasa sakit di lengannya berkurang. Dia beruntung, jalan ini tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil yang lewat dan pejalan kaki enggan datang kemari karena tempatnya yang kotor dan berbau.

Sasuke memperhatikan luka memar di lengannya yang tidak kunjung membaik. Rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, dari luka robek di bibir dan pelipisnya.

Merapatkan lututnya, kepala hitamnya bergerak menunduk semakin dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah terlukanya di antara lipatan lututnya. Sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama menyakitinya. Kepalan kedua tangannya semakin erat dan Sasuke sadar, kalau pipinya kembali basah dan ia kembali menangisi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jam delapan malam. Sakura berkali-kali memegang ponselnya. Berharap kalau Uchiha Sasuke menghubunginya dan memberitahukannya bagaimana kabarnya. Dia juga berdoa, semoga pria itu tidak melihat majalah keluaran terbaru hari ini yang berisikan tentang wawancara resmi dengan presiden utama perusahaan Industri terbesar di Asia. Uchiha Fugaku beserta sang istri yang datang untuk mengklarifikasi semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan keluarganya.

Ia tidak menyangka. Kalau putra kandung mereka Uchiha Sasuke diberitakan sebagai anak tiri yang diasuh sejak bayi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau orang tua itu sudah tidak punya hati nurani lagi.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat berita itu lebih jauh lagi. Dan jika Sasuke sampai membacanya, ia takut. Sangat takut. Kalau pria itu memilih jalan lain untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan memilih meninggalkan semua mimpinya di dunia.

Nomor yang ia hubungi tidak lagi aktif. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar melarikan diri darinya atau pria itu punya jalan pikiran lain untuk dirinya sendiri? Dia tidak tahu.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Luka di wajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengering sempurna. Meninggalkan rasa nyeri ketika disentuh. Tapi tidak apa, selama dirinya masih bisa bangun dari berdiri sempurna, ia sudah bersyukur.

Jalanan besar sudah tampak sepi. Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri di halte itu. Bahkan, ponsel yang menjadi harta benda satu-satunya yang ia miliki juga sudah lenyap. Ia menjualnya. Dan uang dari hasil penjualan ponsel itu ia gunakan untuk membayar kebaikan hati dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke berhutang pakaian dan segala macam yang sudah Sakura berikan padanya. Wanita itu bahkan memberikannya tempat untuk tidur yang jauh dari kata buruk. Tempat yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh sangat layak. Sangat bersih dan rapi. Wanita itu benar-benar punya hati yang baik.

Mengusap wajahnya, Sasuke mencari bis yang membawanya ke tempat wanita itu tinggal. Ia masih punya misi yang harus diselesaikan.

.

.

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Acara televisi malam ini jauh lebih buruk dibanding hari-hari lain. Jam berbunyi nyaring, menandakan pukul dua belas malam dan ia masih duduk di depan layar televisi. Menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan juga rasa khawatir yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

Mematikan televisinya, Sakura bersiap mematikan lampu ruangan sebelum pergi ke kamar. Tetapi ketika ia hendak mematikan lampu dapur rumahnya, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya berbunyi lebih dari dua kali.

Alisnya berkerut bingung. Tidak mungkin Ino bertamu ke rumahnya selarut ini. Wanita itu pasti menghubunginya terlebih dulu sebelum datang berkunjung. Lalu, siapa?

Sakura menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Tangannya bergetar antisipasi. Takut jika tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya adalah orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Gagang pintu bergerak dan ketukan itu berhenti seketika. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah penuh luka dan lengan yang bengkak dan memar.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Manik hijaunya tidak bisa membohongi perasaan terkejut ketika penampilan penuh luka Uchiha Sasuke terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Aku datang hanya untuk membayar pakaian yang kaubelikan pagi tadi," tangan terluka itu masuk ke dalam sakunya. Bergetar karena menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya, Sasuke menahannya.

Tangan yang sempat menutupi mulutnya terjatuh. Sakura memperhatikan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh pria itu. Beberapa bagian dari kemeja itu robek dan berlubang. Wajah yang pucat ditambah luka robek yang parah membuat Uchiha Sasuke terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Ambillah. Aku harus mengganti kebaikanmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam sakunya dan mengulurkannya pada Sakura yang hanya diam memandangi telapak tangannya. Wajah wanita itu tertunduk.

Sembari menggigit bibirnya, dengan berani ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan wajah penuh luka itu dengan mata yang memburam. Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana ketika mata itu menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Ha ha. Kok saya makin nista ya bikin Ayang Sasuke begini. Gapapala, dibanding Sakura yang kena terus, gentian Sasuke jadinya /yha

Btw, saya punya rencana buat ngehapus fic Unforgiven Hero dan menggantinya dengan cerita yang baru. Tetapi tetap memakai judul yang sama. Berbeda cerita. Jadi, kalau yang keberatan bisa sampaikan pendapat kalian! Terima kasihh

Anw, terimakasih buat review, fave, follownya! Saya sangat senang *emot cium*

 _See you next chapter, guys!_

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang akan kau temukan ketika kau melawan dirimu sendiri adalah kegagalan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Fight**

.

.

Dia masih diam. Sakura bersumpah pria itu tidak bereaksi apa pun terhadap pertanyaannya. Dia hanya diam. Memandang jalan bebatuan yang kering di bawahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sekali lagi Sakura bertanya.

Pria itu bereaksi. Tangannya yang terulur jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Mata kelamnya yang sempat tertunduk, mendongak. Menatap jauh ke dalam matanya yang basah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir," jawabnya.

Sakura membuang mukanya. Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa pria ini masih tidak mau berbicara padanya. Hanya sedikit saja, hanya sedikit. Sakura merasa hatinya teriris ketika wajah penuh luka itu menatapnya sedih.

"Ambil saja uang itu. Aku tidak butuh uang balasan darimu," Sakura menghapus air matanya. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Masih menatap Sakura datar. "Kau butuh uang untuk besok dan seterusnya. Tidak usah pedulikan hal sepele yang tidak penting."

"Kau membelikanku baju dan celana. Aku harus membayarnya," balasnya.

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Uang itu hasil dari penjualan ponselnya. Ia masih memiliki beberapa lembar uang di dalam saku celananya. Beberapa lagi habis untuk membayar ongkos bis umum. Dan beberapa lagi ia sisihkan untuk membayar kebaikan hati wanita itu.

"Aku bilang tidak perlu," suara Sakura yang tenang tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia merasa kesal karena pria ini masih saja keras kepala. "Kau lebih membutuhkan uang itu, Sasuke." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyebut namanya.

Mata kelam Sasuke melebar. Kedua tangannya bergetar tanpa Sakura ketahui. Untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya wanita itu memanggil namanya.

"Demi Tuhan, kau tidak membalas pesanku. Kau juga tidak mau mengangkat teleponku. Aku berusaha mencarimu, dan kau tidak ada."

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab ucapan Sakura, wanita itu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam. Mengunci pintunya dan menatapnya tajam. Ada perasaan khawatir, marah, bingung bercampur jadi satu di sana.

"Dengarkan aku. Untuk malam ini dan seterusnya kau boleh tidur di sana," Sakura menunjuk rumah belakang dengan telunjuknya. "Tidak usah pikirkan biaya atau semacamnya. Dirimu yang lebih penting. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tetapi dia menaruh beberapa lembar uang itu di atas meja. Membuat Sakura berdecak. "Keras kepala."

"Aku berjanji akan membayarmu, bukan?"

Sakura tertawa sarkatis. "Oh, lalu darimana kau dapatkan uang ini? Kau mencuri?"

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng tegas. Tetapi kemudian napasnya sedikit memberat. Membuat Sakura menunggu dengan antisipasi. "Aku menjual ponselku."

Mata hijau wanita itu melebar sempurna. "Demi Tuhan, itu satu-satunya benda berharga yang kau punya. Kenapa kaulakukan itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah tertunduk. "Aku harus. Hanya itu jalan yang kupunya. Aku bisa pergi tanpa harus meminjam uang dari siapa pun. Aku punya beberapa lembar di dalam saku celanaku. Aku bisa pergi dengan bis umum memakai uang itu."

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam. Sasuke kembali mendongak. Wajahnya yang pucat dan penuh luka membuat Sakura harus menahan tangisnya sekali lagi. Sungguh. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain terluka. Bahkan jika pria itu pernah menyakitinya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Mata kelam itu sempat berkedip beberapa kali. Sakura meresponnya dengan mimik wajah serius yang membuat pria itu menurutinya. Dia duduk diam sembari menahan sakit di wajah dan lengannya.

Sakura pergi untuk mengambil kotak obat di bawah tangga. Lalu, ia berlari ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh hangat. Sasuke jelas sekali kedinginan. Pria itu sekali lagi berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Hanya sepuluh menit Sakura pergi, ia sudah kembali dengan sekotak obat berisikan cairan antiseptik, kapas, alkohol dan beberapa cairan untuk luka dan pertolongan pertama. Ia juga membawa secangkir teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya. Menatap bagaimana wanita itu menaruh cangkir teh itu di atas meja dan bagaimana ketika Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa cairan botol dari dalam kotak dan kapas.

"Tahanlah sedikit, ini akan terasa sakit," Sakura memegang kapas yang sudah ia bentuk menjadi gumpalan tebal dengan cairan antiseptik dan cairan yang berguna untuk mengeringkan luka lebih cepat. Sasuke memundurkan sedikit kepalanya ketika kapas itu mengenai pipi kanannya.

"Ini hanya sebentar," tangan wanita itu kembali menyentuh pipinya. Rasa perih bagai tertusuk jarum mulai terasa di pipinya. Cairan itu seperti menabuh garam di lukanya, sangat perih. Hingga membuatnya meringis.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura melakukannya di bekas luka yang lain. Di dahi pria itu, pipi dan sudut bibir yang robek dan hampir membiru. Luka itu mengering cukup lama dan kotoran yang masuk membuat Sakura kesulitan membersihkannya.

"Seharusnya, kau mengobatinya lebih cepat," Sakura kembali mengoleskan cairan obat itu di wajah Sasuke. "Kau bisa infeksi. Dan bahayanya lebih besar lagi."

"Pelan-pelan." Sakura mengabaikan ringisan pria itu dan kembali melanjutkan pengobatannya. Ia merasa sudah hati-hati dan luka pria itu yang membuka terlalu lama membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah. Gumpalan kapas itu beralih ke lengannya. Ada beberapa bagian yang sudah membiru dan membengkak.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri," Sasuke menarik lengannya ketika Sakura memegangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mengobatinya sekaligus agar lebamnya cepat memudar," dengan sifat keras kepala yang sama, Sakura menarik lengan pria itu. Mengobatinya dengan hati-hati dan beberapa kali ia mengoleskan salep di luka kebiruannya.

Mengambil perban, Sakura mulai menggunting beberapa bagian perban setelah memutarkannya di lengan yang terluka pria itu. Ini memudahkannya agar lukanya tidak lagi terkena kotoran yang bisa menyebabkan infeksi.

Selesai. Sakura tersenyum dengan karyanya. Walaupun ia tidak bekerja di bagian dokter umum atau dokter ahli lainnya, ia pernah belajar tentang pertolongan pertama dan obat apa saja yang diperlukan. Dan itu sangat berguna. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Sasuke memandang perban yang membalut lengannya. Luka lebam di tangannya juga sudah terolesi salep yang membuat rasa sakitnya perlahan-lahan mereda. Sasuke memutar matanya, menangkap senyum lebar wanita itu ketika menatap hasil pengobatannya.

"Kau akan sembuh. Percayalah," Sakura masih tersenyum ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Sangat kontras di antara keduanya. Dan Sasuke berani bertaruh, kalau senyum yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya bukanlah senyum palsu yang biasa wanita itu perlihatkan. Dia benar-benar tersenyum untuknya.

"Apa kau terkejut karena aku bisa mengobatimu?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sakura tidak sengaja menyentuh lengannya yang dilapisi perban. Wajah wanita itu masih berbinar memandang hasil karyanya.

"Kau seorang dokter. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," jawabnya. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ah, kau benar juga. Setiap dokter pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sakura merapikan beberapa peralatan medisnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak obat. Kapas yang sudah terpakai ia pisahkan bersama beberapa kain perban yang terbuang. Kotak obat itu sudah tertutup rapat. Sakura menarik cangkir tehnya mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Minumlah. Kau perlu sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu," Sakura bangkit dari sofa sembari membawa kotak obatnya. "Aku akan kembali."

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat cangkir berisikan cairan kecokelatan itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Rasa hangat dan manis dari teh itu bermanfaat untuk tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai merasa hangat. Pemanas ruangan berhasil membantunya keluar dari rasa dingin yang hampir membunuhnya.

Sakura kembali dengan sepiring kue kering. Wanita itu kembali pergi ke dapur setelah menaruh piring itu di atas meja dan meninggalkan Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya sampai ia menemukan ada majalah yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Sebelumnya ia tidak melihat adanya majalah itu. Sasuke mengambilnya, melihat lebih jauh lagi dari isi majalah itu.

Sakura datang dengan teko berisikan teh panas yang baru saja ia masak untuk mereka berdua. Wajahnya berubah panik seketika saat ia menemukan Sasuke tengah memegang majalah yang memberitakan tentang dirinya.

"Jangan dibaca!"

Terlambat.

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya ketika tangan Sakura berusaha menarik majalah itu darinya. Wajah Sasuke yang mengeras seakan menjawab segalanya. Sakura menaruh teko yang dibawanya di atas meja dan duduk tepat berseberangan dengan pria itu. Sungguh, ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat ini membuat dirinya takut.

"Kau membacanya?"

Sakura mendongak. Ia tidak bisa membohongi pria ini.

"Ya."

Tanpa perlu membukanya, Sakura tahu kalau pria itu sudah paham benar apa isi majalah itu. Sasuke hanya memegang majalah itu dan sedikit meremasnya hingga kusut lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Wajahnya yang keras berubah datar dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kau membacanya?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tahu pria ini sedang terluka. Dan ia tidak pernah berniat menabur garam di atas lukanya.

"Ino memberitahuku. Aku tidak pernah membaca majalah politik sebelumnya. Aku benci politik. Aku hanya membaca majalah tentang ilmu kedokteran saja," Sakura bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. "Dan ketika aku membaca majalah ini, aku terkejut. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka setega itu padamu."

Sasuke mendecih. Membuat Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria itu seluruhnya. Wajah Sasuke yang terluka serta tatapan pria itu yang menatapnya marah seakan melukai hatinya.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku belum menceritakan seluruhnya padamu. Aku hanya menceritakan beberapa bagian saja dan kau berpura-pura peduli padaku?"

Demi apa pun, Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke akan mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Jujur, ia peduli pada pria ini. Pria ini butuh penopang, butuh seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Dan kenapa harus kalimat menyakitkan itu yang terucap?

"Apa aku terlihat berpura-pura peduli padamu?" kepalan tangan Sakura di atas sofa mengerat. "Apa aku terlihat sedang memasang topeng di depanmu?" suaranya terdengar rendah, namun nada yang terselip tidak terdengar demikian.

Sasuke terdiam. Tetapi tatapan matanya yang marah bercampur luka membuatnya harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas karpet tebal yang ia pijak.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku peduli padamu," suara Sakura berubah serak. Tetapi wanita itu tidak menangis. "Kau sedang mengalami kehidupan yang sulit. Aku berperan sebagai temanmu saat ini. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja?"

"Tidak ada kata teman di dalam kamusku. Kau tahu itu," balasnya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia lelah, jujur ia lelah. Batinnya berteriak lelah tetapi fisiknya mengatakan ia kuat. Ia bisa mengatasinya.

"Aku bertanya padamu saat kau mengetuk pintu rumahku dengan keadaan terluka parah. Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa kau menjawabnya? Tidak. Kau diam," Sakura menahan pandangannya agar mata mereka saling bertemu. "Aku pernah meragukanmu sebelumnya. Aku pergi untuk mencari rumahmu. Rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalmu sebelumnya. Aku ke sana untuk mencari kebenarannya. Dan apa? Kau sama sekali tidak berbohong padaku. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar percaya padamu. Aku tidak marah saat kau diam ketika aku bertanya padamu."

Mata Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak percaya kalau Sakura bertindak sejauh itu untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu?" Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan.

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Kenapa? Aku punya hati. Hatiku berkata kalau kau berbohong. Kau membohongiku."

Sasuke tersentak dengan kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan padanya. Ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Sasuke tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan di dalam sana. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang Sakura katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau bisa tidur di rumah belakang. Aku mengizinkanmu sampai kau bisa mendapatkan uangmu sendiri dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Selain itu, mengertilah." Sakura bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan pergi. Sebelah tangannya menutupi separuh wajahnya hingga sebatas matanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali menangis hari ini.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Hanya suara api yang membakar kayu dan suara jarum jam yang menemaninya. Hening. Suasana berubah hening. Dia merasa bersalah karena merubah perasaan wanita itu hanya dalam sekejap. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata begitu. Tidak seharusnya. Sakura sudah berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya padanya, dan seharusnya ia menerimanya. Bukan menarik tangannya kembali dan pergi. Itu melukai hatinya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

.

.

Jam tujuh pagi. Sakura sudah selesai menyiapkan dua roti kocok dan dua gelas kopi panas. Ia juga sudah selesai memanggang roti untuk mereka berdua sarapan. Ia tidak yakin Sasuke bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Sakura membuka tirai jendela dapurnya. Suasana rumah belakang yang masih sepi dan tertutup membuatnya kembali menutup tirai. Sasuke ada di dalam. Ia sangat yakin pria itu ada di rumah belakang miliknya. Pintu utama masih terkunci rapat. Jika Sasuke pergi, pasti pintu itu tidak terkunci. Juga teko dan cangkir teh yang ada di dekat wastafel khusus pencuci alat dapur. Pria itu mencucinya.

Sakura membuka pintu utama. Suasana hari ini cerah dan berawan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan datang. Saat Sakura hendak berbalik, ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kotak suratnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati koran yang tergeletak di atas jalan bebatuan rumahnya.

Sakura berbalik untuk mengambilnya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak biasanya memang dia membaca koran. Hanya beberapa kali saja dalam satu minggu. Kesibukannya di rumah sakit cukup menyita banyak waktu santainya.

Menarik bangku untuk duduk, Sakura mulai membuka koran itu per halaman. Beberapa artikel menarik perhatiannya. Seperti dokter muda yang menemukan penemuan baru tentang penyakit kanker dan lainnya.

Tapi ada satu artikel dengan judul besar yang membuat wajahnya memucat. Kedua tangannya yang memegang koran itu bergetar ketika membaca judul itu dalam-dalam.

 _Perusahaan raksasa komunikasi Haruno Group, sedang dalam proses perencanaan pembangunan komunikasi di daerah terpencil._

Seketika itu juga Sakura menutup korannya. Ia tidak lagi mau membaca isi artikel itu setelah membaca judul besarnya. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membanting koran itu di atas meja dan terdiam.

Pintu dapur terbuka lebar, menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak lebih segar dengan rambut basahnya sehabis mandi. Masih dengan celana yang sama tetapi dengan atasan yang berbeda.

Sasuke menutup pintu dapur, atensinya langsung terfokus pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk melamun di kursinya hanya memandangi piring kosongnya. Tidak biasanya. Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal di sini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Iris gelapnya masih fokus menatap Sakura yang tampak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

Sakura tersentak saat ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pisau makannya di atas lantai kayu dapur. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura mengambil pisau itu dan menaruhnya di tempat semula. Manik hijaunya beralih menatap Sasuke yang duduk sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mendesah. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang setelah ia mengusap wajah pucatnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke yang membuat Sakura kembali menoleh. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengambil sepotong roti panggang dengan telur kocok yang matang lalu ia taruh di atas piringnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mengikuti apa yang wanita itu lakukan.

"Bisa aku baca koran itu?" Sasuke menunjuk koran yang terlipat di atas meja dengan dagunya. Membuat Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menahan napas seketika.

"Ini?" Sakura mengambil koran itu dan mengangkatnya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Sakura memberikan koran itu pada Sasuke yang menerimanya dalam diam. Pria itu berulang kali melirik Sakura yang menyibukkan diri dengan rotinya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Padahal Sasuke yakin, semalam hubungan mereka memburuk karena dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf," Sasuke membuka suaranya lebih dulu. Membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka koran itu satu per satu dan mencari artikel menarik untuk ia baca. Diikuti pandangan Sakura seiring tangan itu membuka halaman demi halaman koran itu.

Sampai dimana pergerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti dan kunyahan roti bercampur telur di dalam mulutnya juga ikut terhenti. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk menatap cangkir kopinya.

Sasuke mengangkat koran itu dan membaca judul besar yang ada di sana dalam-dalam. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan roti telurnya.

Sasuke membaca isi artikel itu hingga ke halaman selanjutnya. Di sana tertulis lengkap bagaimana pesatnya perusahaan komunikasi yang ada di bawah tangan sang penguasa, Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke kenal nama pria itu. Pria itu pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Sakura menunduk menatap piringnya yang separuh kosong. Ia tidak lagi menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya bergantian dengan koran yang dibacanya.

Dan kalimat yang tidak ingin Sakura kenal meluncur bebas dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Menjauh dari pertanyaan yang akan membuat Sasuke penasaran dan menanyakan hal yang sama terus-menerus padanya.

"Kau mengenal Haruno Kizashi?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sibuk dengan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya. "Oh, Haruno Kizashi?" Sakura tertawa rendah. "Tentu saja. Bukankah dia pengusaha hebat itu? Semua orang pasti mengenalnya."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Pertanda ia merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Koran di tangannya tertutup sempurna. Atensinya hanya fokus memandang Sakura yang duduk diam membisu.

"Bukankah margamu Haruno? Hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas itu saja, kan?"

Sakura mendongak, sebisa mungkin ia menahan perasaannya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Haruno Kizashi, dia pernah masuk ke dalam jajaran parlementer Jepang selama bertahun-tahun. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam parlemen, ia adalah seorang pengusaha. Dan istrinya, Haruno Mebuki adalah seorang pengacara terbaik yang ada di Tokyo. Bayarannya tidak lagi memakai mata uang Jepang, melainkan dolar atau euro," Sasuke menangkap reaksi spontan yang Sakura berikan padanya. Tatapan matanya yang terluka bercampur kepedihan menjadi hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tetapi tak lama, Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Kau mengenalnya. Kau mengenal mereka lebih dari sebatas orang biasa."

Tangan Sakura yang tersembunyi di bawah meja terkepal. Ia tidak bisa membohongi pria ini lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Itu tidak benar," jawab Sakura tegas. Dia menggeleng berulang kali untuk menguatkan hatinya. "Aku mengenalnya sebatas orang biasa. Marga yang sama hanya kebetulan saja."

Bohong. Jelas sekali. Sasuke tahu wanita ini berbohong padanya.

Sakura bangun dari kursi makannya. Ia memaksakan senyum kecilnya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku ada di kamar kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

Dan wanita itu berbalik pergi meninggalkannya dengan tanda tanya besar. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Sasuke ingat bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat dirinya bertanya tentang arti orang tua bagi wanita itu. Dan respon yang Sakura berikan sangatlah kontras dengan ucapan dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Wanita itu sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menumpuk piringnya dengan piring Sakura yang masih tersisa separuhnya. Cangkir yang berisikan kopi itu juga masih utuh. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Sakura keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu sengaja memanipulasinya dengan olesan _make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi mampu menutupi sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali sore nanti. Tetaplah di rumah dan jangan pergi kemana-mana," Sakura mengambil kunci cadangan dari dalam laci di dekat televisi. Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun bahkan saat Sakura sudah melangkah keluar dan pintu tertutup sempurna.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat duduknya. Koran yang dibacanya masih ada di atas meja makan dan ia tidak berniat menyentuhnya. Sejujurnya, ia penasaran. Apa hubungan yang terjadi antara Haruno Sakura dengan Haruno Kizashi?

.

.

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela dengan pemandangan pohon apel besar yang buahnya sudah matang dan siap dipetik. Biasanya, pasien anak-anak akan berlarian berusaha mengambil buahnya dan itu bisa membuat perasaannya menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyum mereka.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, telepon masuk dari Ino. Menggeser tanda hijau di layarnya, Sakura menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, Ino?"

Suara bising kendaraan membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya.

 _"_ _Hei, Sakura. Aku sedang ada di luar kota selama satu minggu. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang nanti. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menggantinya saat aku kembali nanti."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. "Tidak apa, Ino. Aku tunggu janjimu itu," Sakura tertawa kecil saat Ino terkekeh di seberang sana. "Berhati-hatilah. Yang terpenting untukku adalah dirimu yang kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

 _"_ _Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sedikit membanting ponsel miliknya, ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja dan menangis dalam di sana. Ya, ia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya menangis meraung-raung meminta perhatian orang lain atas lukanya. Satu poin penting yang menjadi pedoman hidupnya selama ini, karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang benar-benar peduli selain sahabat dekatmu. Dan Sakura percaya akan hal itu. Tidak ada gunanya ia menangis di depan banyak orang, menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain karena mereka tidak akan peduli.

Tidak akan pernah peduli.

.

.

Sakura pulang dengan membawa dua bungkus ramen untuknya dan pria yang ada di rumah belakang miliknya. Sasuke menjadi tanggungannya sekarang. Ia tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke bisa menceritakan satu per satu masalahnya padanya dan itu bisa membantunya untuk menyembuhkan pria itu lebih cepat.

Sakura pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Ia terlambat tiga jam dari waktu yang ia janjikan pada Sasuke pagi tadi. Sakura benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri. Ini tidak mudah baginya. Pilihan hidupnya selalu sulit, dan ia butuh waktu untuk menjalaninya.

Lampu rumah belakang menyala terang. Sakura membuka sedikit tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia menemukan Sasuke tengah duduk bersandar pada jendela sembari memandang langit yang mulai menggelap di atas. Tatapan pria itu tampak kosong. Sasuke terlihat kesepian jika ia melihatnya dari jarak sejauh ini.

Sakura kembali menutup tirai kamarnya. Ia melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil kaus dan celana bahan semata kaki di dalam lemarinya.

.

.

Hanya tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sakura tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka kantung plastik berisikan ramen yang masih panas itu dan memindahkannya di dalam wadah besar yang mampu menampung dua ramen berukuran besar yang dibelinya. Memasukkannya ke dalam pemanas makanan untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang santai. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat pigura foto dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Lima tahun mereka bersama, kenangan mereka memang tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi itu cukup membekas di hatinya.

Dibesarkan di tempat yang sama. Bertarung melawan kehidupan bersama. Menjalani hari-hari sulit bersama membuat mereka belajar banyak hal tentang arti kehidupan itu sendiri. Gaara memberikannya arti cinta dan makna kehidupan itu untuknya, mengajaknya bangun dari mimpi buruknya agar dirinya tidak lagi larut dalam luka yang dalam selama-lamanya. Dan pria itu berhasil. Berhasil membuatnya hingga seperti ini.

Sakura menunduk, tangisnya pecah seketika. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk duduk di makam sang kekasih dan menangis di sana. Gaara tahu semua lukanya, Gaara tahu penderitaannya. Hanya pria itu yang mau mengerti. Hanya pria itu yang mau mengulurkan tangannya saat Sakura terjatuh. Hanya pria itu yang mau memeluknya saat Sakura menangis.

"Mungkin kau membenciku sekarang karena aku bersama pria yang menjadi pelaku atas kematianmu," Sakura terisak ketika ia memandangi foto itu. Gambar yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu. Tapi percayalah, dia sedang terluka. Dia sama seperti diriku dulu. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mengerti dirinya. Dan aku berusaha ada untuknya, sama seperti apa yang kaulakukan dulu, Gaara."

Wajahnya tertunduk. Sakura tidak sanggup melihat foto sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum itu. Hatinya semakin terasa perih. "Dia dibuang, disisihkan, tidak lagi dianggap. Dan kau tahu, kalau aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku dan Sasuke tidak berbeda, Gaara. Kami dilahirkan sebagai orang yang bernasib sama. Kami dilahirkan untuk menanggung luka ini bersama. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan kami sekali lagi setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah tahu rencana apa yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini,"

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Aku peduli dengannya. Kau pernah mengajarkanku untuk tidak membenci siapa pun, untuk tidak menyakiti hati siapa pun. Aku berusaha menjadi apa yang kau katakan. Aku berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku berusaha menebus kesalahanku padanya di masa lalu."

Sasuke berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Bagai tersambar petir bertegangan tinggi. Ia mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan wanita itu pada sosok yang ada di pigura fotonya. Ia mendengar segalanya.

Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke sudah ada sejak tadi. Sejak Sakura menangis memandangi foto itu dan menceritakan masalahnya. Saat wanita itu secara tak sadar membuka dirinya sendiri dan itu membuat Sasuke mati rasa.

Sakura menutup wajahnya. Isakannya semakin keras terdengar saat tubuh rapuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke tidak lagi mendengar suaranya. Sakura hanya menangis. Wanita itu duduk dan menangis.

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah mundur perlahan-lahan dan pergi dari sana sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

.

.

Sakura merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing setelah menangis tadi. Memijat dahinya, Sakura bangun dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur. Ramen itu masih ada dan belum tersentuh. Sakura hampir saja melupakannya. Ia belum makan. Dan ia lupa memberitahu pria itu untuk makan malam atau dia bisa sakit nanti.

Sakura membuka pintu dapurnya dan pergi ke rumah belakang. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu berulang kali namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Pintu juga tidak terkunci saat Sakura mencoba membuka gagang pintunya.

Ketika kakinya melangkah lebih dalam, ia melihat lampu kamar Sasuke menyala terang. Pria itu masih terjaga. Sakura masuk lebih jauh dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di kamarnya. Kamar itu masih rapi seperti semula.

Sakura berbalik untuk mencari Sasuke di mana pria itu berada. Di dapur, di ruang tengah, di taman juga tidak ada. Sakura tidak tahu kemana pria itu pergi. Mungkinkah Sasuke pergi tanpa mengabarinya?

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah utama dan menemukan pintunya masih terkunci rapat. Ia menghela napas lega. Sasuke masih ada di rumahnya.

Ia kembali ke rumah belakang. Masih berusaha mencari pria itu untuk mengingatkannya makan malam. Sampai dimana ia menemukan pintu kayu bercat putih yang terbuka. Itu ruangan pribadinya. Seingatnya, ia menguncinya dan ruangan itu sudah lama sekali tidak terpakai.

Saat Sakura melangkah lebih dekat, ia mendengar bunyi dentingan piano dari dalam ruangan. Sakura mengintip dari celah yang terbuka, ia menemukan Sasuke tengah berdiri bersandar pada piano hitam itu dan memainkan tangannya di atas tuts piano.

Mata Sakura melebar ketika Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk berdiri di belakang piano dan memainkan beberapa nada dengan tangannya yang masih terluka. Sakura sedikit mendorong pintu kayu itu, ia ingin melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu pada piano miliknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dari tuts piano. Tatapannya berubah sedih ketika ia melihat bingkai berwarna cokelat yang bergambar sosok Gaara di sana yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhmu. Bukan aku."

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara pilu itu. Ia bahkan sampai harus menahan napasnya karena terkejut.

"Bukan aku yang menjadi dalang dibalik kematianmu. Bukan aku. Kau juga tahu itu. Tidak bisakah kau hidup kembali dan mengatakan segalanya kalau bukan aku pelakunya?"

Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kayu. Matanya memburam seketika dan gerakan jantungnya serasa terhenti saat ini juga. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura duduk di depan ruangannya dan wanita itu berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang tertutup seolah-olah sengaja disembunyikan pemiliknya. Sasuke membuka pintu kayu itu lebih lebar lagi. Ia ikut merendahkan dirinya agar posisinya sama dengan wanita itu.

"Kau pelakunya, bukan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan terluka. Wanita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal dan memukul bahu Sasuke agak keras. "Kau yang menjadi alasan dibalik kematian Gaara. Kau! Karena dirimu, aku kehilangan dirinya untuk selamanya."

Sasuke tidak menghentikan gerakan tangan wanita itu meskipun rasa sakit karena pukulan itu mulai terasa di bahunya. Terutama bahu kanannya yang sedang terluka.

"Jujurlah padaku, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah berkata apa pun tentang ini. Apa kau senang membuatku menderita karena kepergian Gaara, apa kau senang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menahan kedua tangan Sakura yang beralih memukul dirinya sendiri dan menggenggamnya erat. Menghentikan pukulan wanita itu untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin menamparmu lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," tangan Sakura bergetar di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Aku tidak mau lagi melukai siapa pun. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun lagi."

"Kau tidak menyakiti siapa pun," tangis Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba. Suara Sasuke yang melunak membuat suara isakannya mengecil. "Kau tidak pernah melukai siapa pun, Sakura."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya. Untuk pertama kalinya.

Matanya memburam. Wajahnya yang mulai mengering kembali basah. Entah ini air mata keberapa yang tumpah hari ini. Sakura tidak menghitungnya.

"Bukan aku pelakunya. Bukan aku yang membunuh kekasihmu. Bukan aku, Sakura. Percayalah padaku," suara Sasuke menghilang tertelan rasa dukanya. Hatinya ikut teriris ketika wajah ceria itu harus hilang tergantikan dengan wajah penuh luka. "Aku tidak berbohong padamu."

Sakura menarik tangan dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyembunyikan tangisnya sekali lagi walaupun ia tahu, itu sia-sia saja.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf karena membuatmu terluka. Maaf karena membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Jika bisa, biar Tuhan menukarkan nyawaku agar kekasihmu hidup kembali dan biar aku saja yang pergi," Sasuke menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah terluka wanita itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Cukup sudah. Sasuke sudah melihatnya. Ia sudah melihat Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Jika aku bisa, aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuknya. Memohon padanya agar dia hidup kembali dan bersamamu. Dunia akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Itachi akan bahagia bersama Hana tanpa aku di kehidupan mereka. Jika aku bisa," kedua tangan Sakura terjatuh dari wajahnya. Matanya yang basah menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertunduk. "Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membuat kekasihmu hidup lagi. Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin air matanya kembali tumpah. Tapi berat rasanya ketika pria di depannya sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia memeluknya, ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi lain dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Otaknya tidak bekerja untuk menyuruhnya memeluk pria ini. Tetapi hatinya berteriak untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke menegang di pelukannya. Lingkaran tangan kecilnya semakin mengerat di leher pria itu. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara bahu pria itu.

Karena Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham arti pelukan itu sesungguhnya. Tidak ada seseorang yang mau memeluknya di saat ia terluka. Tidak selain wanita ini. Bahkan ketika Sakura berusaha untuk mempercayainya, wanita itu mau mengulurkan tangannya untuknya. Dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis di pelukan Sakura. Ia tidak tahu benang merah apa yang membawanya nanti. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu kemana takdir membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Untuk yang kepow sama hubungan mereka di masa lal dan kebenaran kematian Gaara, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya, ya! /ceileh

Jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: Sasukenya ngenes amat gila sedih parah.**

A: cup cup cup. Gantian ah masa Sakura doang yang ngenes mulu. Masa Sasukenya engga, sih?

 **Q: kapan authornya mau menyiksa Sasuke terus-terusan?**

A: sampai fic ini tamat pokoknya.

 **Q: Sakura juga punya masalah?**

A: iya. Chapter ini udah tahu, kan?

 **Q: Authornya ngefeel banget di drama ya perasaan. Passionnya di drama memang.**

A: wkwk. Gapapa asalkan ga jadi queen of drama gapapa.

 **Q: kapan mereka jatuh cinta?**

A: Setelah chapter flashback, hubungan mereka bakalan maju kok. Tenang aja, selangkah demi selangkah gitu. /spoiler/ engga langsung cinta-cintaan tapinya.

 **Q: judul sama isi cerita ga nyambung.**

A: yaelaa, ntar lama-lama juga nyambung. Gamungkin saya bikin judul ama jalan ceritanya ga nyambung. Saya dapet ide ceritanya justru dari judulnya. Bikin judul di awal, baru ceritanya. Aneh ya? emang.

 **Q: Konfliknya ga sebatas antara Sasuke doang, kan?**

A: engga.

Kayaknya segitu dulu deh ya pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab. Yang masih bingung bisa ditanyakan lagi, kok. Sebisa mungkin di chapter selanjutnya saya jawab. Anw, thank you so much buat review, fave, follow, dll. Pokoknya saya senang sekali. Gabisa dituliskan kata-kata deh /hasek

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	7. Chapter 7: Behind the Past

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Masa lalu selalu menjadi bagian dari diri kita. Sekuat apa pun kita berusaha melupakannya, masa lalu tidak akan pernah hilang untuk selamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6: Behind the Past**

.

.

Ini sulit. Sangat sulit. Sakura tidak pernah menunjukkan bakat lain yang ia miliki di depan banyak orang. Termasuk ini salah satunya.

Gaara, kekasihnya, mendaftarkannya pada sebuah acara yang khusus untuk anak penyandang disabilitas. Pria itu sengaja mendaftarkannya diam-diam tanpa meminta izinnya lebih dulu. Kalau pun Gaara meminta izinnya, Sakura tidak yakin ia akan menerimanya.

Menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, Sakura merasa malam ini bulan bersinar terlalu terang. Hampir menyilaukan matanya. Ini sama seperti terakhir kali ia menatapnya, saat kematian sang adik yang menjadi titik awal dimana semua ini terjadi.

Sakura tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya. Baginya, cukup sudah luka itu membekas di hatinya. Ia tidak pernah mau luka itu terulang lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruhnya, ia tidak mau itu terjadi lagi.

"Kau melamun."

Sakura menoleh, ia tersenyum ketika sosok pria dengan rambut merah darahnya datang dengan sekotak cokelat kesukaannya. "Kau tidak mengetuk pintunya, Gaara."

Pria itu tertawa. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu tiga kali. Sakura tertawa kemudian. "Baiklah, aku memang melamun dan tidak mendengarmu datang."

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ia memberikan sekotak penuh berisi cokelat yang masih berbungkus plastik pada sang kekasih. Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau tahu yang terbaik," katanya. Membuka bungkusannya dan memakan satu demi satu cokelat yang ada. "Aku menyukai bagian ini," kekehnya.

Gaara tersenyum sembari memperhatikan sang kekasih memakan cokelat bawaannya. Ia tahu benar kesukaan kekasihnya. Sakura menyukai makanan manis. Dan ia senang membelikannya.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau bawakan besok?" tanyanya.

Sakura mendongak. Kunyahan cokelat di dalam mulutnya terhenti seketika. "Aku belum memikirkannya," lirihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya … takut," suaranya hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Gaara terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikan wajah terluka kekasihnya. Pria yang berprofesi menjadi seorang polisi lalu lintas itu tersenyum, mengambil tangan rapuh sang kekasih dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku ada di sini. Jangan khawatirkan apa pun," balasnya. Sakura terdiam. "Kau adalah pianis terhebat yang pernah aku temui, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk, memilih menatap kotak cokelat itu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ini saatnya kau mengenal dunia lebih jauh lagi," ucapnya lembut. "Anggap saja sebagai hiburan. Mereka ingin sekali mendengar kau bermain piano. Selama ini kau sibuk dengan tugas dan sekolahmu, kenapa tidak mencobanya?"

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata sang kekasih. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Mata yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Sakura akui, Gaara memiliki tatapan yang lembut. Membuat hatinya merasa aman.

"Terakhir kali aku bermain," suaranya tercekat. Genggaman tangannya menguat. "Mereka pergi. Semua yang kupunya pergi."

Gaara tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut rambut panjang sang kekasih. Dengan hati-hati, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menguatkan hati rapuh wanitanya. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih. Hatinya merasa terluka.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura. Itu hanya masa lalu. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja," Gaara berusaha menghiburnya. Sakura hanya diam. Ia memilih memandang jauh ke luar jendela. "Setiap kehilangan mengajarkan kita sesuatu."

Sakura menoleh, ia memberikan senyum lembutnya pada sang kekasih. "Dan di setiap kehilangan, akan selalu digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Bukan, begitu?"

Gaara tertawa.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seperti aku. Aku kehilangan segalanya, tetapi aku mendapatkanmu."

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Memandangi bulan yang bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Senyum Sakura semakin melebar kala lengan besar kekasihnya semakin mendekapnya erat. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat sampai membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan kecil Gaara di telinganya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur di pelukannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, hiduplah sebaik mungkin jika suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi di sampingmu."

.

.

Ini hari yang mendebarkan. Sungguh, Sakura merasa antusias sekaligus merasa takut. Takut jika ia mengecewakan para pendengar yang datang dan kekasihnya. Tetapi ia merasa ia jauh lebih siap setelah berlatih tadi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," Ino datang memeluknya. Memberikan semangat untuknya dan itu membuat hatinya sedikit melega.

"Terima kasih. Aku rasa ini hanya demam panggung saja," Ino terkekeh bersama Sakura yang juga ikut tertawa. Gaara mengiriminya pesan singkat kalau ia akan datang setelah selesai bertugas. Ia sudah meminta izin untuk kembali lebih awal demi melihat pertunjukkan. Itu membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Gaara akan datang?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Dia akan datang setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia berjanji tidak akan terlambat."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Dia tidak pernah melanggar janjinya, Sakura. Aku percaya dia akan datang," balasnya.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi berlari menyusuri lorong mansionnya yang megah demi mencari sumber suara yang terasa menyakitkan di telinganya. Ia mendengar suara sang Ayah sedang berteriak membentak adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke di ruang kerja pribadinya.

Itachi membuka pintu kayu berlapis tebal itu dengan dorongan kuat. Ia melihat tangan sang Ayah yang terkepal dan pipi kanan sang adik yang memerah.

"Kenapa Ayah menamparnya!?" teriak Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku menoleh, ia menatap datar putra sulungnya. Tidak bermaksud membawa masalah ini pada putra pertamanya, ia memberikan isyarat melalui tatapan matanya agar Itachi segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar. Sasuke tidak pantas menerima tamparan darimu," balas Itachi. Sasuke menoleh, pandangan matanya yang kosong menatap Itachi terkejut. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Ayah."

Fugaku melebarkan matanya. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya yang lain untuk tidak menampar wajah putra sulungnya. Sasuke terdiam, ia memandang sang kakak dengan pandangan terluka.

"Keluarlah, Itachi. Aku baik-baik saja," Itachi menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia memandang wajah sang adik yang berusaha memasang topengnya sekali lagi di hadapannya. Sungguh, Itachi tidak mau melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan keluar, Sasuke."

Sasuke menunduk, ia membiarkan sang Ayah menarik kasar sang kakak agar mau menuruti perintahnya. Itachi berusaha memberontak namun ia tidak berani bertindak lebih jauh lagi ketika pintu itu tertutup rapat dan suara pukulan yang ia dengar sekali lagi.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti, Sasuke, Ayah. Dia tidak bersalah atas apa pun," Itachi memukul pintu kayu tebal itu sekuat tenaga hingga tangannya memerah namun gagal. Semua usahanya sia-sia.

Itachi bersandar di pintu itu. Menunggu sampai Ayahnya puas menyakiti adiknya. Sasuke yang malang, Itachi tidak kuasa melihat pria itu terluka.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke keluar lebih dulu dengan sudut bibir yang robek dan pipi yang terluka. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati sang kakak masih ada di depan pintu, tetapi semuanya tertutup dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke?" Itachi mendekat ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya menunduk, ia tidak bisa memandang wajah sang kakak lebih lama lagi dan memilih untuk berbalik pergi.

Itachi mengejar Sasuke sampai ke halaman parkir mansion. Ia melihat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Memacu mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah secepat mungkin.

Itachi terdiam di undakan tangga ke tiga. Ia tidak bisa mengejar sang adik yang tengah terluka. Beban yang ditanggungnya sangatlah berat. Sang Ayah yang sejak kecil memusuhinya, tidak memberikan kasih sayang secara penuh padanya membuat Itachi turun tangan untuk menghiburnya. Untuk selalu ada untuknya.

Dan ia tahu, itu tidaklah cukup membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia.

.

.

Sakura keluar dengan _dress_ hijau mudanya. Ino yang memberikan ini padanya. Sakura tahu, kalau Gaara ada di balik ini semua. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuknya.

Riuh tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang hadir membuatnya gugup. Kakinya terasa ingin meleleh saat ini juga. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Terus begitu sampai ia merasa santai.

Para penonton yang didominasi oleh penyandang disabilitas ini memang dikhususkan untuk datang setiap bulannya. Acara amal ini berguna untuk menyemangati mereka sekaligus menghibur mereka. Sakura tidak keberatan melakukannya, hanya saja ia merasa takut.

Sakura duduk di depan piano hitamnya. Iris hijaunya bergulir menatap satu per satu tamu yang datang. Ia tidak melihat adanya Gaara. Acara sudah dimulai dan pria itu belum datang.

Ada terbesit rasa bingung dan khawatir di benaknya. Gaara tidak mungkin melupakan janjinya. Lalu, kemana pria itu?

.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kedua oniksnya tampak membasah. Luka di wajahnya tidak ia pedulikan. Begitu juga dengan ponsel yang berdering di saku celananya, ia tidak peduli. Ia butuh waktu sendiri.

Hari mulai gelap. Dan jalan yang ia lalui mulai sepi. Sasuke sengaja memilih jalan lain untuk sendiri. Ia ingin mengemudi dengan tenang tanpa harus mengganggu kenyamanan pengguna jalan yang lain.

Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Rasa sakit di hatinya menjadi penyebab segalanya. Ia tidak begitu memedulikan luka di wajahnya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding dengan luka di hatinya.

Sasuke melihat ada sedan berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melawan arah. Ia tidak melihat jelas siapa pengemudinya karena lampu mobil di depannya yang menyala terang. Kedua oniksnya membulat seketika saat sedan merah itu mengarah ke arahnya dengan kencang. Sasuke menekan pedal gas dan memutar kemudinya ke arah lain hingga mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak patung di pinggir jalan dengan keras dan kemudian—

 **BRAAAKK**

Bunyi benturan antara mobilnya dengan patung itu tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Sasuke merasa buku-buku tangannya yang terluka akibat memukul dinding kamarnya terasa nyeri seketika. Dahinya yang terantuk kemudi mobil dengan kencang mulai terasa sakit. Sasuke mendongak, melihat kerusakan bagian depan mobilnya yang parah.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Ia menoleh, melihat sedan merah itu menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan hingga mobilnya oleng dan berguling-guling hingga ke tengah jalan.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, ia tidak peduli dengan darah di kepalanya karena benturan keras tadi. Ia berlari menuju sedan merah itu. Mencari tahu kondisi sang pengemudi yang ternyata tengah sekarat.

Sasuke melihat adanya bensin yang menetes keluar dari dalam tangki mobil. Dengan cepat ia memecahkan kaca mobil itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga lengannya berdarah dan merobek kemeja putihnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit di tangannya karena terkena serpihan kaca mobil itu untuk menyelamatkan sang pengemudi.

Sasuke membuka sabuk pengaman pria itu dan menarik tubuhnya keluar melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka. Kondisi mobilnya yang terbalik membuatnya terasa sulit untuk menyelamatkan sang pengemudi.

Terus menariknya sampai ia berhasil mengeluarkan pria itu dari sedan merahnya. Sasuke menariknya hingga jarak mereka jauh dari sedan merah yang sebentar lagi akan terbakar.

Tidak lama hanya berkisar enam menit setelahnya, sedan merah yang sudah rusak karena tertabrak batang pohon dengan keras terbakar. Bagian mobil merah itu yang terlempar akibat api itu membuat Sasuke harus memasang punggungnya untuk melindungi pengemudi itu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan kemejanya yang penuh darah atau kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena benturan tadi. Darah juga keluar dari pelipisnya yang robek. Ia tidak peduli.

Pria di bawahnya tengah sekarat. Wajahnya yang terbentur kemudi terluka parah. Pria ini masih bernapas, walaupun terputus-putus.

.

.

Sakura memainkan lagu keduanya. Tetapi sekali lagi saat ia menoleh, ia tidak menemukan sang kekasih dimana pun. Sakura hampir putus asa dan ingin berlari meninggalkan acara untuk menemui kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menepati janjinya untuk menghibur mereka.

Ino ada di belakang layar sembari mengintip cemas dengan keadaan Sakura di sana. Ia juga berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama tentang Rei Gaara pada penjaga di depan, namun nihil. Rei Gaara tidak hadir.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar di tangan Ino. Ino sengaja memegang ponsel sahabatnya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Dan ini membuat perasaannya tidak karuan saat melihat nomor tak dikenal masuk ke panggilan.

"Halo?"

Seorang wanita bicara di seberang sana. Ino membulatkan matanya seketika. Ponsel di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

Ino berlari ke atas panggung kecil. Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura dan saat itu juga lantunan lagu yang Sakura mainkan terhenti. Tubuh wanita itu membeku seketika. Kedua matanya yang sempat berbinar berubah kosong. Ino memegang lengan Sakura dan wanita itu berlari dari panggungnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak histeris saat ia mencoba mengejar Sakura yang berlari menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depannya.

Sayangnya, gagal. Sakura berhasil pergi dengan taksi itu. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kedua mata yang basah.

.

.

"Anda harus ikut kami ke kantor. Anda harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi," pria berbadan besar dengan seragam kepolisian menghampirinya. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan pakaian apa yang pantas untuknya nanti. Kemejanya yang penuh dengan darah pria itu dan juga wajahnya yang masih terluka. Kepalanya juga terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke berdiri setelah para dokter menangani pria yang ditolongnya. Melihat keadaan pria itu dari jendela ruang darurat yang terbuka, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti dua pria anggota kepolisian ini dan tidak berlama-lama di rumah sakit.

Sakura berlari menyusuri lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia mencari ruang khusus gawat darurat yang ada sayap kiri rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika kakinya terasa sakit karena berlari dari halaman depan rumah sakit sampai ke sini.

Saat di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan dua anggota polisi yang tengah berjalan diikuti dengan seorang pria dengan kemeja putihnya yang dipenuhi darah. Wajah pria itu juga terluka dan masih belum diobati.

Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Sakura tidak memedulikan hal lain selain kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup saat ini. Langkahnya semakin berat terasa ketika pintu bertuliskan gawat darurat itu terlihat di depan matanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di atas lantai yang dingin dan menangis di sana.

Pintu terbuka lebar, Sakura segera berdiri menghampiri sang dokter dengan mata yang telah basah. Dan reaksi yang dokter itu berikan jauh diluar dugaannya.

Kepala dokter itu menggeleng berulang kali. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap bahu Sakura dua kali sebelum ia berlalu pergi. Sakura membuka pintu ruang gawat darurat, melihat kondisi sang kekasih yang sudah tidak lagi bernyawa di atas ranjang dingin itu.

"Gaara!"

Sakura menutup wajahnya dan jatuh terduduk di samping ranjang sang kekasih. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangis di sana. Tangisnya pecah. Bahkan dua perawat wanita yang ada di ruangan perlahan-lahan mundur dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis sembari memeluk Gaara yang telah terbaring kaku dengan luka parah di wajah dan dadanya.

"Bangun! Kau bilang kau akan datang, Gaara. Aku menunggumu."

Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang kaku dengan kencang. Ada terbesit sedikit harapan kalau Gaara akan bangun dan memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan pria itu padanya.

Sakura kembali terjatuh di atas lantai. Wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi tubuh dan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Bahkan alat-alat yang menempel di tubuh kekasihnya juga tidak berguna menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Salah satu perawat datang untuk menemuinya. Ia memberikan Sakura kotak merah berbentuk hati. "Aku menemukan ini di saku celananya," kata perawat itu.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ia menemukan cincin perak berlapiskan mutiara kecil berwarna biru muda yang cantik. Tangisnya semakin pecah. Ia menutup wajahnya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Dokter mengidentifikasi adanya kecelakaan yang dialami kekasihmu," perawat itu membuka suaranya. "Dari luka wajah dan dadanya, kekasihmu mengalami luka benturan yang keras hingga membuatnya pendarahan dalam."

Kedua mata Sakura membulat seketika. Ia menatap kedua mata cokelat perawat itu tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat, Nona. Mereka sedang memintai keterangan seorang pria yang membawa kekasihmu kemari," lanjutnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dan mengabaikan Ino yang berusaha menghentikannya saat di pintu masuk. Wanita itu berlari mengejar Sakura yang sedang menghentikan taksi sekali lagi di depan rumah sakit.

"Sakura!"

Ino mengusap kedua matanya yang basah. Kedua kakinya tidak lagi kuat mengejar Sakura yang pergi sekali lagi. Ino jatuh berlutut di aspal halaman rumah sakit. Usahanya sia-sia, ia tahu sesuatu buruk telah terjadi dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

Masih dengan menggenggam kotak cincin itu, Sakura melangkah melalui koridor markas kepolisian untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku di balik kematian kekasihnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu kayu bernomor tiga, ia menemukan sosok pria berkemeja putih tengah duduk di hadapan seorang pria yang sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertasnya.

Sakura menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya yang basah dan pakaiannya yang berantakan tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk tetap maju. Pria berseragam polisi itu mendongak, ia menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Tapi tidak dengan pria berkemeja putih itu, ekspresinya masih tetap sama.

"Kau pelaku dibalik kematian, Gaara?"

Pria itu menoleh, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali.

Sakura merasa pria ini benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihnya. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanan terluka pria itu hingga pria itu merintih kesakitan. Tapi dia tetap diam.

Polisi itu segera berdiri, ia memegang tangan Sakura. "Jangan berlaku kasar, Nona. Dia tidak bersalah."

Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan mata sinis. Tidak bersalah, katanya? Lelucon macam apa ini.

"Tidak bersalah?" Sakura tertawa sarkatis. "Dokter mengidentifikasi kalau kekasihku tewas karena tabrakan itu. Aku juga melihat adanya mobil hitam yang bagian depannya rusak seperti tertabrak sesuatu. Apa itu mobilmu?"

Pria itu terdiam. Membuat Sakura yang sudah diliputi rasa amarah semakin ingin memukulnya.

"Jawab aku!"

Polisi itu menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mundur agar ia tidak lagi melakukan tindakan kasar.

"Itu mobilku," jawabnya rendah.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menampar sekali lagi pipi pria itu. Namun, polisi yang berjaga berhasil membawanya pergi keluar dan mengunci pintunya.

Tidak, Sakura tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini saja. Hanya berpegangan pada kotak cincin milik Gaara, ia bisa merasa lebih kuat.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Bahkan lagi-lagi pihak kepolisian memberikannya jawaban yang sama. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah pelakunya. Pria itu tidak bersalah atas kematiannya. Tapi bukti yang diberikan sang dokter padanya berkata lain. Sakura yakin, ada unsur lain yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan untuk membuat polisi itu menutup kasusnya.

Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Setelah pemakaman Gaara berakhir kemarin, Sakura tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia selalu terbayang wajah penuh darah kekasihnya juga mobil yang hangus terbakar milik Gaara.

Sakura memukul pagar hitam yang berdiri kokoh menyembunyikan mansion di dalamnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang sembarangan. Pria itu pasti terlahir dari keluarga kaya.

"Buka pintunya!" Sakura berteriak nyaring. Pagar hitam itu sedikit membuka, menampilkan sesosok pria kurus dengan topi cokelatnya.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sakura merasa amarah semakin memuncak kala pria itu dengan berani menutup pintu pagarnya. Dengan cepat, ia menahannya dan berusaha mendorong pintu itu agar kembali terbuka.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura masuk ke dalam. Saat ia berhasil melewati pintu pagar itu, ia menemukan halaman bunga yang besar di depan sebuah mansion megah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan istana menurutnya. Tapi itu tidak memudarkan niatnya untuk datang meminta pertanggung jawaban dari pria itu.

"Aku mencari Uchiha Sasuke. Dimana dia?" teriak Sakura keras. Seorang wanita berambut hitam datang dari sebelah kiri taman. Pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra itu tampak menawan saat ia berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengabaikan wanita itu dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama mansion. Wanita itu berlari mengejarnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura yang masih diliputi rasa marah tidak sengaja mendorong wanita itu hingga ia terjatuh dan berteriak.

Pintu utama terbuka, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati pria yang dicarinya tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Wajah pria itu terkejut saat melihatnya dan berubah khawatir saat ia memandang wanita yang tengah duduk mengusap luka lecet di sikunya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku," Sakura maju beberapa langkah dan pria itu memundurkan langkahnya hingga ia hampir masuk ke dalam mansionnya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia sekuat mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak mau jujur pada mereka kalau kau yang membuat kekasihku meninggal?" Teriaknya.

Kedua oniksnya membulat. Sasuke menggeleng beberapa kali tanpa membuka suaranya.

Lalu, datang dua pria lain dari dalam mansion. Salah satunya berwajah tegas dan datar. Sakura sempat merasa takut dengan tatapan pria itu. Namun, ia datang untuk mencari keadilan. Ia tidak boleh kalah.

"Aku tahu, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa tanpa nama Uchiha yang menjadi marga kebanggaannya. Kau bukan apa-apa," Sakura menunjuk pria berkaus biru itu dengan telunjuknya. Pandangan matanya yang penuh dengan kemarahan terlihat jelas.

"Aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan pernah bahagia selamanya. Kau akan hidup dalam penderitaan untuk waktu yang lama."

Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang mulai basah.

"Kau menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa tertebus oleh apa pun. Bahkan kalau kau bisa memberikan seluruh hartamu pada polisi itu, kau tidak akan bahagia. Nyawa tidak bisa dibayar dengan apa pun."

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya.

Dua pria berbadan besar memegang lengannya. Sakura tidak lagi bisa memberontak karena tenaganya tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dua pria itu.

Pria yang Sakura yakini adalah Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya sinis. Sakura tahu, dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya di sini. Ia tidak berarti apa-apa dengan segala apa yang dimiliki Uchiha Sasuke. Ia seperti sampah di sini.

Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah sebelum ia berbalik pergi dan kembali menangis. Bayangan Gaara yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya membuat hatinya berdenyut perih. Sakura tidak bisa bertahan tanpa pria itu. Ia tidak akan bisa.

Pintu pagar itu tertutup sempurna. Sakura hanya bisa diam memandang pintu hitam itu dengan pandangan mata yang basah. Kakinya yang terasa berat jika melangkah memaksanya untuk jatuh terduduk di depan pagar itu. Sakura menunduk, ia menangis di sana. Ia gagal. Ia telah gagal.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, kalau Uchiha Sasuke mendengar tangisannya dari balik pintu pagar yang tertutup.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Sakura berharap waktu segera berlalu dan menghapus segala ingatannya dari semua ini. Ia berharap kalau ajal juga akan menjemputnya dan ia bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih di sana. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjalani hidup tanpa ada Gaara di sampingnya. Ia sudah terbiasa selama ini. Sudah terbiasa bersamanya.

Sakura duduk di teras rumah dengan setangkai bunga tulip putih di tangannya. Ia memandang bunga tulip itu dengan pandangan terluka. Tulip adalah bunga kesukaan Gaara. Sakura sengaja menanam bunga itu di halaman rumahnya agar Gaara merasa senang ketika pria itu datang berkunjung.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Sakura menaruh bunga itu ke tempat semula dan menyiramnya dengan sedikit air yang ia bawa. Kondisi bunga tulip itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, sama-sama menyedihkan.

Saat Sakura mendongak, ia menemukan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri memandangnya. Adanya plester di pelipisnya seakan menjawab segalanya. Pria itu juga terluka, tapi tidak separah yang Gaara alami.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia tidak berniat mengajak pria itu untuk masuk dan mereka akan berbicara. Sakura memilih untuk mengangkat pot cokelat kecil miliknya dan akan menaruhnya di dalam rumah jika suara berat itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan aku pelakunya. Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang membunuh kekasihmu."

Sakura berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia berbalik, memandang pria itu dengan pandangan sinis. "Tidak ada gunanya kau berbicara seperti itu," balasnya. "Pulanglah. Mansion megahmu menunggu di rumah."

"Sungguh, bukan aku pelakunya. Aku tidak pernah menghilangkan nyawa siapa pun."

Genggaman Sakura pada pot kecilnya menguat. Dengan napas tersengal ia kembali berbalik, melempar pot kecil itu ke arah Uchiha Sasuke dan mengenai bahunya.

"Bukankah kalimatku jelas, tadi? Aku mengusirmu pergi. Keluar dari rumahku!"

Uchiha Sasuke masih diam.

"Kau tahu? Kau bukan pria dewasa. Umurmu tidak menggambarkan kelakuanmu," bisik Sakura. "Kau bukan pria suci. Kau juga pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana keadaanku?"

Sasuke menunduk. Sakura melangkah mendekati pria itu. Ia melayangkan satu pukulan ke bahunya dengan keras dan sebuah tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Kau pantas menerima lebih dari ini," lirih Sakura. "Kau hanya pria bermental lemah yang berlindung di balik nama besar Uchiha. Nama margamu. Kau bukan apa-apa jika kau terlahir dari kalangan seperti kami."

Sakura memandang pria itu tajam. Berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan mata pria itu. Tatapan mata penuh penyesalan.

"Pergilah."

Sakura berbalik pergi dan mengabaikan pria itu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya dan menutup pintu setelah membantingnya. Terdengar bunyi pintu terkunci dan itu menjawab segalanya.

Kalau, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan termaafkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya dan membawa kotak merah berbentuk hati di tangannya. Sasuke duduk diam di seberang sofa. Menunggu apa yang Sakura katakan setelahnya.

Wanita itu menaruh kotak itu di atas meja. Pandangan Sasuke turun pada kotak itu. Kotak yang ia tahu apa isinya.

"Mereka menemukan ini di saku celananya saat mereka berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan kotak itu. Bergantian dengan wajah pilu Sakura yang menatap kotak itu kosong.

"Bertahun-tahun aku menyimpan piano itu di sana agar aku tidak lagi memainkannya. Agar aku tidak lagi melihatnya. Dan malam ini kau berhasil menemukannya, dan kau juga memainkannya."

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke melihat kedua mata wanita itu kembali basah.

"Ketakutanku selama ini menjadi nyata. Ketika aku memainkannya, seseorang yang kucintai pergi. Yang pertama adalah adikku," suara Sakura tercekat setelahnya. "Dan yang kedua adalah Gaara."

Sakura kembali menunduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tahu, wanita itu kembali menangis.

Dan ia tidak tahu, mengapa kedua matanya kembali basah ketika melihat wanita berhati emas itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Chapter ini special flashback aja, ya. Kalau sisanya yang belum keungkap nanti selanjutnya bakalan dijelasin, kok.

Yang masih bingung, monggo di tanya. Saya akan jawab chapter depan, yaaw.

Jawab beberapa review yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: Hubungan Kizashi sama Sakura itu Ayah anak kan?**

A: hmm gimana yaa

 **Q: Ini fanfic sad sekali sampai ketawa bacanya**

A: receh asli, tapi gatau kenapa ketawa bacanya. Adu, ini yang review gini lucuu asli wkwk.

 **Q: Pas baca keinget Song Song couple.**

A: Aaa tidakk, Song Joongki gaboleh ngenes pokoknyaa

 **Q: Happy ending ga?**

A: Pengennya sih gitu, cuman gatau deh.

 **Q: Sasuke sama Sakura bakalan ketemu orang tuanya ga?**

A: Iyalaaa, konfliknya kan ga cuma masalah Gaara aja. Orang tua mereka juga ikut andil gitu.

 **Q: kok authornya seneng cerita hurt sih?**

A: Gajago bikin fic romens begitu soalnya. Berusaha buat bikin cerita romantis gitu gagal terus. Saya nyerah. Saya ga romantis soalnya haha /apahubungannya

 **Q: yang ngebunuh Gaara itu Itachi?**

A: ehbukanlah wkwk. Itachi berhati mulia itu, dia mah gasalah apa-apa. Ntar juga ketahuan kok.

 **Q: Sampai berapa chap kira-kira?**

A: Targetnya sama kayak Innocence, cuman kalau dipikir lagi bisa lebih ini. Belum bisa janjiin kayaknya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Doakan saja semoga update cepat (lagi) yaa *emot menangis terharu*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	8. Chapter 8: Cares

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Because, everyone cares when it's too late.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7: Cares**

.

.

"Ini salahku," Sakura memulai percakapan setelah hampir dua puluh menit mereka terdiam. Di antara dirinya dan Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Dan setelah kejadian tadi, Sakura menyadari satu hal; Sasuke rapuh akan sebuah pelukan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Jangan terlalu sering menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku berkata yang tidak baik padamu," uap karbondioksida keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sakura merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. "Seharusnya, aku tidak menyumpah. Itu tidak baik."

Sasuke yang terdiam kali ini. Mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan, sumpah yang Sakura ucapkan turut andil dalam lukanya. Tapi ia tidak berpikir jauh ke sana.

"Aku harus tidur. Ini sudah malam," Sakura membuka selimutnya. Ia bangun dari sofa kecilnya dan bergerak menuju tangga. "Kau juga perlu istirahat. Selamat malam." Dan meninggalkan kotak cincinnya di atas meja. Tepat di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk melamun memandangnya.

Sasuke diam menatap kotak itu. Tanpa ia perlu membukanya, ia tahu apa isinya. Sebuah cincin. Itu tidak diragukan lagi. Gaara menyimpan ini untuk Sakura saat malam mengerikan itu. Malam dimana Gaara pergi meninggalkannya.

Kedua matanya terpejam. Sasuke pernah mengalaminya. Saat ia memberikan sebuah kalung perak untuk Hana dan wanita itu tampak terkejut. Tetapi percuma karena Hana menolaknya dan memilih untuk mengembalikan kalung itu padanya. Dan Sasuke tahu, kalau kalung itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Ia memberikan kalung itu pada orang lain dan menganggap kalau itu adalah hadiah untuknya. Sakit. Tentu saja. Ia merasa terluka.

Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke memandang tangga kecil berbahan kayu yang menghubungkan antara ruang tengah dengan kamar Sakura. Ia tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

.

.

Sakura meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja makan dan sepiring pasta juga kopi panas yang ada di teko. Lampu rumah belakangnya masih menyala dan ia yakin Sasuke ada di dalam masih tertidur pulas. Ia tidak bisa membangunkan pria itu untuk sarapan bersama. Jadi, yang ia lakukan adalah pergi meninggalkan pria itu dengan sarapan yang sudah ia buat dan beberapa uang untuk kebutuhannya.

Mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, Sakura pergi keluar rumah tanpa memberitahu Sasuke kemana dia pergi. Mobil hitamnya meluncur bebas keluar dari halaman rumah dan melaju menuju jalan besar. Ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sasuke membuka pintu dapur rumah utama, ia menemukan sepiring pasta dengan teko kopi di atas meja dan juga beberapa lembar uang yang diselipkan Sakura di dekat piring kaca. Sasuke mendekati meja dan memandang pasta miliknya datar.

Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk melamun memandang langit luas di atas sana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya berpikir sejauh mana ia bisa membuat wanita itu kerepotan dengan adanya dirinya. Di zaman ini, mencari pekerjaan juga bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Sasuke keluar melalui pintu utama, ia menemukan adanya koran yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kotak koran di depan halaman. Ia mengambilnya, membacanya selama ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Mencari halaman dimana biasanya terdapat iklan tentang lowongan kerja yang membutuhkan. Ia bisa menjadi apa pun, asalkan uang yang ia dapatkan berasal dari kerja kerasnya sendiri untuk mengganti kebaikan wanita itu. Ia akan berusaha. Ia akan menggantinya dengan cara lain walaupun ia tahu kalau Sakura akan menolaknya.

.

.

"Bisakah aku pergi ke ruang dokumen? Aku butuh sesuatu yang penting di sana," Sakura berbicara dengan seorang resepsionis rumah sakit yang bertugas. Wanita dengan pakaian serba putihnya itu mengangguk singkat dan memberikan nomor ruangan serta petugas yang berjaga.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh, ia tersenyum ketika mendapati Hinata tengah berjalan di koridor. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sakura memberikan Hinata secarik kertas yang dibawanya dari resepsionis tadi. "Aku harus pergi mencari sesuatu yang penting, Hinata."

Hinata tampak terkejut ketika membaca nomor ruangan itu. Kedua matanya melebar. "Apakah ini tentang Gaara?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tetapi kemudian kepala merah mudanya mengangguk.

"Siapa dokter yang menanganinya waktu lalu? Apa kau masih ingat?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kabuto. Tapi itu tiga tahun lalu. Apa dia masih ingat?"

Hinata mendesah berat. "Aku akan membantumu mencari dokumen itu dan memberikannya pada Kabuto untuk menjelaskannya. Sakura, apa ini hal yang sangat penting sampai kau harus membuka masalah ini lagi?"

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang melangkah lebih dulu. Langkah mereka beriringan saat ini. Sakura terdiam, antara harus menjawab pertanyaan Hinata atau memilih mengabaikannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Hinata adalah rekan kerjanya selama ini. Mereka saling membantu dan terbuka satu sama lain.

"Ini rumit," helaan napas Sakura terdengar berat. "Aku menuduh seseorang karena ini."

Hinata menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "Bukankah kematian Gaara jelas karena unsur kecelakaan?"

"Tidak," Sakura mengusap dahinya. "Gaara tewas karena hal lain. Bukan karena kecelakaan itu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia berbelok ke arah lorong kedua dari sayap kanan rumah sakit. Sakura mengikutinya, sepanjang jalan dadanya berdebar. Ia takut kalau selama ini Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sakura tidak bisa tidur semalam suntuk karena memikirkannya. Memikirkan semua apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya mengenai kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana semuanya berawal.

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan bernomor sepuluh. Ruangan ini khusus untuk menyimpan data-data rahasia milik rumah sakit. Sakura pernah bekerja disini selama dua tahun, ia cukup mengenal baik seluruh staf dan pegawai rumah sakit. Jadi, ini tidaklah sulit untuknya.

"Kau cari di sebelah kanan, aku akan mencarinya di sebelah kiri," Sakura memberi instruksi pada Hinata dan wanita itu segera mengangguk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sakura pergi ke rak-rak dokumen yang tersusun rapi di setiap sudut. Mencarinya satu demi satu dibantu dengan layar ponselnya yang menyala. Hinata juga sibuk mencari dokumen yang dicarinya.

"Aku menemukannya, Sakura. Disini tertulis pasien bernama Rei Gaara."

Sakura menghela napas leganya, ia segera pergi menyusul Hinata ke tempat yang lebih terang guna melihat lebih jelas lagi keterangan yang ada di halaman depan dokumen.

"Syukurlah," Sakura menerima dokumen dari tangan Hinata setelah ia menutup pintunya. Hinata mengajak Sakura pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi untuk membaca isi dokumen itu.

Sakura membacanya. Kata demi kata yang tertulis di sana terasa seperti membelah dadanya perlahan-lahan. Kedua matanya mulai basah. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena menutup mata dari segalanya. Dugaan sementara sang dokter dan perawat itu berhasil membuatnya gelap mata dan menimpakan semua kesalahan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring kalimat terakhir yang tertulis membuat tubuhnya mati rasa saat itu juga. Sakura sudah menduganya, ia menduga kalau Gaara menyembunyikan hal lain selama ini darinya.

Rei Gaara, memiliki satu ginjal kanan yang tersisa dan teridentifikasi terkena komplikasi. Biasanya, pemilik satu ginjal rentan terhadap seluruh penyakit berbahaya yang nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Dan Gaara mengalaminya.

Isakan Sakura tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Ia menutup dokumen itu dan menaruhnya di sisi kursi yang kosong. Hinata datang dari balik punggungnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sedih, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap bahu Sakura bersamaan dengan pelukannya untuk menghibur temannya. Membiarkan Sakura menangis di bahunya.

.

.

Hanya bermodalkan pakaian bersih yang Sakura belikan padanya dan juga beberapa kemampuan yang ia miliki, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke sebuah kantor berlabel percetakan yang ada di pusat kota. Kantor itu memiliki cabang di beberapa daerah lain yang juga sukses. Sasuke berniat mencoba mencari tahu mengenai lowongan pekerjaan seperti yang tertulis di koran terbitan pagi tadi yang ia baca.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam, ia memandang lobi kantor yang terlihat ramai dengan para pegawainya. Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sasuke mendekat ke arah resepsionis yang berjaga.

"Selamat pagi, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah aku mendapat informasi tentang lowongan pekerjaan yang ada?"

Resepsionis itu terkejut dengan kalimat pembuka yang Sasuke ucapkan. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menampilkan ekspresi lain yang tidak biasa. Sasuke pernah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya, ia tahu benar masalah ini.

"Kami membutuhkan satu orang pekerja di bidang tim kreatif untuk cabang Timur. Lebih lengkapnya, Anda bisa membawa brosur ini dan kembali lagi nanti."

Sasuke menerima brosur itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih setelah ia membaca singkat isinya. Sasuke berbalik pergi keluar dari lobi dan hampir menabrak bahu seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pernah mengenal wanita ini. Tapi dimana?

"Kau mengenalku," suaranya berubah datar. "Aku Yamanaka Ino."

Ah, ya.

"Aku tahu," balasnya datar.

Ino melirik brosur yang Sasuke bawa. Tatapan matanya beralih pada wajah pria itu. "Kau mencoba melamar pekerjaan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau punya kemampuan yang membuat mereka tertarik?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku seorang arsitek."

Alis Ino terangkat. "Benarkah kau seorang arsitek?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

Kepala pirang Ino mengangguk singkat. "Oh, aku paham," lalu, Ino berjalan melewati pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kantor. Tidak ada salam perpisahan di antara mereka. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berjalan keluar gedung untuk mencari udara segar. Ia juga perlu mencari lowongan pekerjaan lain. Ia tidak boleh bergantung pada satu perusahaan saja.

Sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik ramainya teras kantor oleh para pegawai dan tamu yang ada. Baru empat langkah berjalan, Ino memutar tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Uchiha Sasuke yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Wajahnya tertunduk sesaat, sempat terlintas sebuah ide di dalam kepalanya. Tetapi ia ragu, haruskah ia membantunya atau membiarkannya saja?

.

.

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang basah setelah sepuluh menit berlalu tangisnya tidak kunjung reda. Malah semakin menjadi. Beruntung, suasana pemakaman yang sepi membuatnya merasa lebih aman karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya menangis di atas makam kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kaulakukan ini, Gaara?"

Bahu Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas gundukan tanah sang kekasih kasar. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti dibelah pisau yang amat tajam. Kebohongan Gaara bertahun-tahun lalu cukup membuatnya merasa menderita selama ini karena menyalahkan orang lain atas kematiannya.

"Ini salahku, Gaara," Sakura menangis memeluk nisan kekasihnya. "Aku menutup mataku dengan menyalahkan Uchiha Sasuke atas kematianmu. Dia tidak bersalah apa pun, dia tidak bersalah karena dirimu."

Sakura memukul tanah di depannya. Membuat telapak tangannya kotor karena terkena tanah merah itu. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," Sakura kembali menangis. "Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Tidak seharusnya aku menyumpahnya."

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sakura menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Rei Gaara dengan pandangannya yang memburam. "Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf setelah apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua."

Tangan kanannya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata yang menempel di wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan tangisnya terhenti dan hanya menyisakan isakan kecil yang masih lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke batu nisan sang kekasih, mengusapnya lembut di sana.

"Bertahun-tahun juga kau tersiksa, Gaara. Bertahun-tahun kau mencoba kuat di depanku, tapi nyatanya?"

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Dan sifatmu itu menurun padaku, kau tahu? Aku mencoba kuat di depan mereka semua. Di depan kedua orangtuaku, di depan semua orang yang melihatku. Apa aku berhasil?"

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang berasal dari pepohonan rimbun yang menjawabnya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan mulai menjauhi area pemakaman. Sakura merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan juga rambutnya. Ia memperbaikinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah memasuki area pemakaman untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang yang dicintainya. Saat ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia melihat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan wajahnya yang tertunduk menatap tanah berumput di bawahnya. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat apakah itu benar-benar Sakura yang ia kenal?

Tapi benar. Ia berpikir kalau tidak ada wanita seunik dirinya. Tidak ada wanita dengan warna rambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang yang indah dan identik dengan warna merah muda. Hanya wanita itu seorang.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, kedua matanya melebar saat ia melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Sasuke?" Kedua irisnya bergulir memandang sekitarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara hari ini. Ia hanya memberikan Sasuke sebuah senyum samar dan berjalan pergi melewati pria itu tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap.

Sasuke menunduk sesaat, ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya dan mendapati wanita it uterus berjalan maju tanpa lagi menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang, Sakura memiliki beban yang sulit, ia tahu ia tidak bisa membantunya.

Sasuke berjalan melewati beberapa gundukan tanah di bawahnya, ia berjalan lurus ke depan dan mendapati ada seikat bunga yang ditaruh di depan batu nisan.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang ia yakini adalah makam sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi atau wanita yang dicintainya, Hana. Sakura tidak tahu itu, ia memperhatikan kemana langkah Sasuke pergi sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah makam itu. Kedua oniksnya seketika terbuka lebar saat melihat ukiran nama yang tertulis di sana.

Rei Gaara.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Rei Gaara dimakamkan di tempat yang sama dengan Itachi dan Hana. Hanya beberapa langkah dari makam Itachi dan dijaraki dengan empat makam lainnya, di sinilah jasad Rei Gaara dikuburkan dengan damai.

Sasuke memandang batu nisan itu lama. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa pun selain tetap diam dan berdoa di dalam hati agar Gaara bahagia di alam sana. Di alam yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah bingung saat Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berlari mengejarnya sampai ke halaman rumah.

"Ino, ada apa? Kenapa kau kembali lebih awal?"

Ino hanya tersenyum. "Aku segera pulang karena pekerjaanku di tunda sampai bulan depan. Sia-sia saja, Sakura. Aku merasa kesal sekali," jelas Ino dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membiarkan sahabatnya bersantai di sofa mungilnya. Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman dan menyiapkan kue kering untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan napas panjang terdengar, Sakura mengambil tempat untuknya duduk di seberang sofa yang lain. "Tidak."

Wajah Ino berubah sendu. "Ceritakan padaku, Sakura."

"Bukan Sasuke pelakunya," bisik Sakura dengan napas tercekat. "Bukan pria itu yang membunuh Gaara."

Kedua manik biru Ino melebar.

"Malam itu Uchiha Sasuke memang ada di sana, di tempat kejadian yang sama saat Gaara tewas. Sasuke menceritakan segalanya padaku, saat dia pergi ke luar rumah untuk mencari udara segar dia melihat mobil Gaara melaju kencang dan melawan arah hampir menabraknya," wajah Sakura tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa sakit sekali ketika membicarakan masalah ini lagi. "Sasuke membanting kemudinya agar ia tidak menabrak mobil yang Gaara kendarai. Dan akibatnya, pria itu menabrak sebuah patung di pinggir jalan hingga bagian depan mobilnya rusak seolah-olah tertabrak sesuatu."

"Dan Gaara," kedua mata Sakura kembali basah. Ia menatap Ino yang duduk dan menatapnya terluka. "Gaara sakit, Ino. Kau tahu? Gaara punya komplikasi ginjal. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menyembunyikan ini bertahun-tahun dariku. Ginjalnya hanya tersisa satu, dan itu membuatnya rentan akan penyakit."

Air mata jatuh di pipi kanannya.

"Aku dengan bodohnya menutup mata dan telingaku dari semua orang. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang polisi itu katakan kalau Sasuke tidak bersalah, aku menganggap kalau pria itu membayar polisi itu untuk menutup kasusnya," isakannya semakin jelas. "Aku menyalahkannya atas lukaku sendiri."

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "Dan aku juga tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan pihak rumah sakit mengenai penyelidikan akhir dari mayat Gaara. Aku sudah berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi adalah akibat kecelakaan itu."

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Sungguh, ini sama seperti tiga tahun lalu. Dimana semuanya terasa berputar. "Sakura …" panggilnya.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal semalam," Sakura kembali bersuara. "Gaara sekarat di tengah perjalanan dan dia tidak sengaja menginjak pedal gas mobilnya hingga mobil yang ia kendarai kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sesuatu dengan keras."

Ino hanya diam. Ia menjadi pendengar saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu," Sakura memegang kepalanya dan menggeleng-geleng frustrasi. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan keras. Ino segera menghentikan aksi sahabatnya sebelum Sakura jauh menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura, ini bukan salahmu," Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terkepal. "Kematian Gaara, luka yang dialami Uchiha Sasuke bukan karena dirimu."

Sakura memandang wajah Ino yang memerah. Air mata belum berhenti menetes dari kedua matanya. "Secara tidak langsung, luka yang saat ini Sasuke alami adalah karena diriku, Ino," Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Aku menyumpah padanya. Aku bersumpah kalau dia akan menderita selamanya. Bukankah ini bukti yang nyata?"

Ino yang terdiam saat ini. Pikirannya kembali mundur beberapa jam yang lalu saat pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke di sebuah kantor percetakan.

"Sakura, jangan menangis lagi," Ino memberikan sekotak tisu pada sahabatnya. "Kau harus kuat. Kau ingat apa yang Gaara katakan padamu? Apa pun yang terjadi, tetaplah kuat. Tetaplah menjadi wanita yang tegar."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia masih terisak, tapi perlahan-lahan air matanya mulai berhenti. Napasnya tampak lebih teratur dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Sakura mengambil tisu dari kotak itu dan mengusapnya di wajahnya dengan lembut. Terutama di bagian mata. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Memburuk? Atau lebih dari itu? Cukup banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Sakura yakin matanya berkata lebih dari itu.

Ino mengusap punggung Sakura lembut sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu pekerjaan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia menggeleng kemudian.

Ino mengangguk singkat. "Aku paham. Pria itu belum mau terbuka padamu."

"Memang ada apa?"

Wajah Ino tampak serius. "Saat aku pergi ke sebuah percetakan, aku melihatnya di lobi kantor sedang membawa brosur tentang lowongan pekerjaan."

Wajah Sakura berubah terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Kepala Ino mengangguk mantap. "Aku yakin sekali dia mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru," dahinya sedikit berkerut memikirkan sesuatu. "Dan saat aku bertanya padanya apa kemampuannya, dia bilang dia seorang arsitek."

Sakura terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas, Ino. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggambar atau apa pun."

Ino tampak berpikir. "Aku melihat bagian personalia sedang menyeleksi beberapa kandidat untuk karyawan mereka. Jika, Sasuke benar-benar berminat di sana, mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

Sakura tampak bingung. "Kau kenal dekat dengan pegawai kantor itu?"

Ino mengangguk, sedikit ragu. "Tidak juga sebenarnya, hanya aku kenal beberapa orang penting di sana. Mungkin aku bisa membantunya."

Tetapi kemudian wajah Ino berubah serius. "Tapi, Sakura, Sasuke punya reputasi yang buruk setelah majalah itu keluar. Dan juga pernyataan yang diberikan Uchiha Fugaku beberapa waktu lalu. Itu sedikit sulit."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar, Ino," wajahnya berubah sedih seketika. "Ya, Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuknya," gumamnya rendah.

.

.

Pukul satu malam. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa dia kelewatan. Dia pulang larut dan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling mencari brosur dan beberapa perusahaan yang dirasa bisa membantunya. Hanya beberapa perusahaan yang masih membuka lowongan, sisanya? Mereka sudah menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang yang tersisa. Uang yang Sakura berikan sengaja ia bawa tetapi tidak ia gunakan. Ia tidak akan membuat wanita itu kesusahan karena dirinya. Sakura juga membutuhkan uang, dia tidak bisa semudah itu memberikan uangnya padanya.

"Ini hanya bisa sampai besok," Sasuke bergumam setelah menghitung uang yang tersisa. Uang yang ada ia habiskan untuk keperluan membayar ongkos bis dan makan siangnya.

Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mungil yang Sakura tempati. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia menemukan Sakura sedang berbaring di atas sofa yang kecil hanya berselimutkan jaket miliknya.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Sakura. Sasuke mendekat, melihat apakah wanita itu tertidur. Dan dugaannya benar, Sakura tertidur pulas.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas meja tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke wajah wanita itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tampak membengkak. Sasuke yakin, wanita ini baru saja selesai menangis.

Lama ia memandangnya. Jauh ke dalam wajah yang tampak damai ketika tertidur itu. Sakura seperti tidak memiliki beban berat di pundaknya. Wanita itu tampak lebih tenang, sama seperti pembawaannya saat mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah perapian. Mendapati kalau cuaca di malam hari lebih dingin dari siang hari. Ia bergerak ke arah perapian untuk menyalakan api dan menjaga ruangan agar tetap hangat.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celananya, ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang Sakura selipkan untuknya pagi tadi. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, bermaksud mengembalikannya. Sasuke pergi ke rumah belakang, mengambil selimut yang ada di kamarnya untuk Sakura yang mulai meringkuk kedinginan.

Setelah menyelimutinya, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari rumah utama dan pergi ke rumah belakang. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, duduk di sana dalam diam sembari memandang jauh ke luar jendela yang masih terbuka. Pandangannya menerawang, ia memikirkan banyak hal tentang hidupnya dan bagaimana masa depannya nanti.

Bisakah ia terus menggantungkan hidupnya pada wanita itu?

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan waspada saat Sakura datang dengan senyum lebarnya. Wanita itu sedang membawa senampan berisi kue kering yang masih baru dikeluarkan dari pemanggang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melirik kue yang dibawanya. "Aku membuat kue. Ino bilang, kue buatanku lumayan. Jadi, aku membuatnya untuknya dan juga untukmu," Sakura berdeham di akhir kalimatnya. "Maksudku, kalau kau mau mencobanya."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ia mengangguk singkat lalu pergi ke kamar kecil untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Apa air di rumah belakang tidak menyala?" tanya Sakura dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ada gangguang dari pipanya, kurasa," ia menjawab santai setelah menggosok gigi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai menyusun beberapa kue kering itu di dalam toples plastik dan beberapa ia taruh di atas piring.

"Aku akan menghubungi tukang reparasi air nanti," balas Sakura setelah Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih segar.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sasuke setelah pria itu menarik kursinya untuk duduk. "Kau pulang jam berapa semalam?"

Oniksnya itu beralih menatapnya. Sakura sedang memasang wajah serius ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Jam sebelas," dustanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setelah bergumam singkat. Ia mendorong cangkir dan teko berisikan kopi panas di depan Sasuke. "Minumlah sesuatu. Semalam cuaca sangat dingin. Kau pasti kedinginan,"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak terlalu."

Sakura hanya tertawa rendah. Saat ia selesai dengan kuenya, ia pergi ke bagian laci di dekat televisi. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana dan menaruhnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung.

Sakura tersenyum saat oniks itu menatapnya tak mengerti. "Pakailah mobilku jika kau punya urusan di luar," katanya. Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Aku akan dirumah."

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku punya cuti bulanan selama tiga hari. Aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

Sasuke memandang kunci mobil itu bergantian dengan wajah Sakura.

"Kau bisa mengendarainya, kan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau mobilku pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," katanya sembari tertawa.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Ia mengambil kunci mobil itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya. "Aku akan membeli bensinnya nanti."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, Sakura tersenyum miring. "Aku baru mengisinya kemarin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mobilku sangat irit jika kau membicarakan bahan bakarnya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memandang Sakura yang kini memilih sibuk dengan kuenya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Setidaknya, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

.

.

Bunyi stiletto milik Yamanaka Ino bergema di sepanjang lantai lobi yang cukup sepi. Hari ini ia punya janji untuk mengambil contoh hasil cetakan produk terbarunya. Pihak percetakan sanggup menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hanya dengan waktu dua hari.

Saat Ino berbelok ke arah lift, ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu seseorang. Dahinya berkerut bingung, untuk apa pria itu di sini?

"Oh, Ino!"

Ino menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan manajer personalia menyapanya.

"Hai, Sasori," sapa Ino balik. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat pakaian rapi pria itu. "Kau ingin bekerja atau berkencan dengan salah satu karyawanmu?" goda Ino yang diberi delikan tajam Sasori.

"Direktur utama akan datang berkunjung hari ini. Aku harus tampil maksimal menyambutnya," jawabnya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Sasori mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan hendak pergi ke dalam lift sebelum suara Ino menghentikannya.

"Apa lowongan pekerjaan itu masih dibuka?" tanya Ino.

Sasori tampak berpikir. "Aku masih menyeleksi beberapa kandidat yang cocok, belum benar-benar pasti yang jelas," jawabnya. "Ada apa?"

Ino terdiam. Ia melirik bangku dimana Sasuke duduk tadi. Tapi pria itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Aku punya teman yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Bisakah kau membantunya?"

Alis Sasori terangkat. "Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," balas Ino. Kemudian, ia kembali bersuara. "Dia seorang arsitek. Jika, kau tahu dia, kau tidak akan menolaknya."

Sasori tertawa. "Apakah dia terkenal?"

"Untuk kalangan kalian dia terkenal," jawab Ino. Ia tersenyum setelah menepuk bahu Sasori.

Sasori tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia dan Ino sudah kenal cukup lama. Tidak terlalu dekat memang, hanya sebatas teman formal biasa. Tetapi ia tahu kalau Ino tidak pernah berbohong. "Ya, baiklah. Kau bisa memberitahunya untuk datang besok. Aku akan menunggunya di ruanganku."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori yang masuk ke dalam lift dan meninggalkannya.

Ino memutar tubuhnya, berbalik pergi. Ia harus menghubungi Sakura setelah ini. Ia melakukannya demi sahabatnya, agar Sakura tidak terlalu merasa terbebani dengan rasa bersalahnya. Ini juga demi kebaikan Sasuke, agar pria itu tidak terlalu larut dalam lukanya. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia harus membantu mereka.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, Ino menekan tombol yang sudah sangat dihapalnya dan menempelkan layarnya ke telinganya.

"Halo, Sakura? Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!"

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya bersiap memasuki lobi di salah satu perusahaan industri. Memang, ini hanyalah cabang kecilnya. Tetapi perusahaan ini cukup terkenal dan bisa dibilang, perusahaan ini maju dibanding perusahaan cabang lainnya.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kaca, ia tidak sengaja melihat sosok wanita berambut merah tebalnya tengah berjalan dengan pakaian mewahnya hendak keluar lobi. Sasuke membuang wajahnya, ia berharap wanita itu tidak melihatnya.

"Oh, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia berbalik untuk melihat wajah kepuasan wanita itu.

"Apa kabar?" Wanita itu mendekatinya. Bunyi sepatu mewahnya terdengar nyaring di telinganya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Karin," jawabnya. Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi ke meja resepsionis. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh lagi, ia mendengar suara Karin seperti mengejeknya.

"Kau dipecat dari perusahaan besar keluargamu? Atau kau dibuang? Atau apa, ya, kau tidak lagi dianggap di sana?"

Beberapa karyawan yang lalu-lalang terlihat memandangi mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan tentang dirinya. Sasuke tahu itu.

Memilih mengabaikan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja resepsionis dan respon yang diberikan wanita itu tidaklah baik. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng setelah Sasuke menanyakan lowongan pekerjaan seperti yang ia dapatkan dari koran pagi.

Karin tersenyum di dekat pintu. Bahkan ketika Sasuke berjalan pergi melewatinya, wanita itu tetap tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang terlihat pada umumnya, tapi lebih pada sebuah senyum kepuasan. Senyum kemenangan.

Sasuke pergi menuju mobilnya. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera pergi dari area gedung. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku kemejanya, mencari alamat dan nama perusahaan yang sedang membutuhkan karyawan untuk perusahaan mereka. Ia sengaja mencatatnya di sebuah kertas kecil untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya pergi ke sebuah kedai penjual kebab. Ia salah satu penggemar kebab. Makanan khas dari Turki yang terkenal itu membuatnya ketagihan. Dia dan Itachi sering sekali membelinya. Harga yang murah dan rasanya yang lezat membuat kebab itu ramai dikunjungi para pembeli. Kebab yang dijual di pinggir jalan depan perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Seketika mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti. Sial, bisakah dia pergi ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi?

Berpikir sejenak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Ia ingin membelikan makanan itu untuk Sakura. Ia teringat wanita itu. Teringat bagaimana kebaikannya telah memberikan apa yang wanita itu punya untuknya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu ia melangkah ke pinggir untuk menyebrang. Kedainya tampak lebih sepi. Mungkin karena istirahat jam makan siang sudah selesai. Sasuke menghampirinya, memesan dua kebab dan penjual itu segera membuatkan pesanannya.

"Untuk Tuan Itachi?" tanya pria penjual kebab itu.

Sasuke terdiam seketika. Tetapi kepalanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

Pria ini tidak membaca koran atau majalah sepertinya, ia tidak tahu berita tentang Itachi, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke kiri wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan ramai gedung pencakar langit yang ada bertahun-tahun lalu. Tempat dimana dirinya pernah ada di sana dan duduk di salah satu ruangannya.

"Ini," pria itu memberikan sebungkus plastik berisikan kebab buatannya. Sasuke memberikan selembar uang pada pria itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan beranjak pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?"

Tangan Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobil terhenti, ia melihat salah satu pria yang pernah memukulnya beberapa hari yang lalu berdiri di depannya tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke acuh. Ia menghempaskan tangan besar pria itu dan mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya tapi gagal. Pria itu masih menahannya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Pria itu terdiam. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat keributan lagi di sini. Cukup luka pukulan itu terasa membekas di wajahnya.

Sedan putih mewah berhenti tepat di depan mobilnya, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Karin. Masih sama. Wanita itu masih sama.

Karin menyuruh pria itu untuk mundur, dan pria itu langsung mematuhinya. Membuat Sasuke tertawa sarkatis karena tingkahnya.

"Oh, jadi kau bos mereka di sini?" Sasuke mendengus. "Sebenarnya, atasan mereka kau atau Ayahku?"

Karin terdiam. Ia memandang Sasuke dari wajah hingga kaki pria itu. "Kau terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menampilkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Kau masih tidak menyukaiku, sepertinya," Karin tersenyum miring. "Apa karena aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Hana, atau karena aku pernah mencoba mencelakakan Hana?"

Kali ini tatapannya menajam. Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya agar ia tidak menyakiti wanita ini hanya karena emosi sesaatnya. Pria lain mulai berjaga di belakang Karin. Ia tahu posisi penting wanita ini di kehidupannya. Ia tahu bagaimana sang Ayah memperlakukan Karin di depannya.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke bertanya dalam nada sarkatis. "Tidakkah seharusnya kau tahu diri untuk tidak lagi mengganggu hidup orang lain?"

Karin tersenyum miring. "Apa begini yang diajarkan Ayahmu padamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia tidak pernah mengajariku apa pun. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam, ia melihat mobil hitam mewah keluar dari dalam gedung. Saat ia melihat nomor mobil itu, ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ayahnya.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku seketika. Ia terdiam di sisi mobil dan menunggu antisipasi apakah sang Ayah akan keluar atau mobil itu akan terus melaju.

Dugaannya benar. Sang Ayah turun dari mobil dan ia menyapa Karin ramah. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sasuke terdiam, ia melihat langsung bagaimana keakraban itu terjadi. Bagaimana Ayahnya begitu lembut memperlakukan Karin yang bukan anak kandungnya sendiri.

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk, ia bersiap memasuki mobilnya sampai suara sang Ayah yang berat memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tetap di tempatnya. Menunggu Ayahnya untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap wajah Ayahnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu. Ia tak pernah melihat wajah Ayahnya semenjak kematian Hana dan sampai detik ini, ia baru melihatnya. Pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan dirinya yang kacau.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, mengemudikan mobilnya berbelok ke arah lain. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana secepatnya.

Seharusnya ia merasa lebih kuat. Tetapi ia lemah. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja di depan sang Ayah. Di depan keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak seharusnya menangis. Tetapi setitik air mata lolos dan jatuh di pipi kanannya.

.

.

Sakura mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja makan. Jam makan malam sudah lewat. Ia harus memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada Sasuke secepatnya, agar pria itu merasa lebih santai dan tidak terlalu berpikir jauh tentang pekerjaannya.

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Menghela napas lega, Sakura menghampiri pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat Sasuke memberikan sebungkus plastik padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya sudah dingin," jawabnya. Sasuke melangkah pergi ke rumah belakang dan Sakura mengikuti dalam diam di belakangnya.

"Aku akan memanaskannya kalau begitu,"

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

Pria itu menutup pintu dapur dan pergi ke rumah belakang. Sakura mendekat ke jendela dapur, ia mengintip dari celah yang ada untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke kerjakan di sana.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Sakura duduk dengan dua piring yang berisikan kebab yang sudah ia panaskan. Pintu dapur terbuka, Sasuke masuk dengan wajah lebih segar dan pria itu mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau butuh pakaian lagi, sepertinya," kata Sakura setelah Sasuke mengambil tempat untuknya duduk.

"Aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura diam, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Apa kau suka makanan ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum. "Aku pernah memakannya beberapa kali. Ini enak," jawabnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin membelikanmu ramen atau kari di depan sana," lanjut Sakura membuka percakapan. "Apa kau merasa kenyang hanya memakan ini saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh, baiklah."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kunci mobil. Ia mendorong kunci itu hingga ke hadapan Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum. "Pakailah. Kau masih punya waktu selama dua hari ke depan."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kau tidak ingin memakainya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu keluar? Tokyo punya banyak wisata yang bisa kau kunjungi. Jangan hanya di rumah saja," jawabnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah," balasnya. "Aku bisa membaca buku favoritku, menjahit pakaianku yang robek, mencoba resep kue terbaru, membersihkan rumah."

Sasuke hanya memberikan respon singkat dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Ino menghubungiku tadi," Sakura membuka suaranya lebih dulu. Fokus Sasuke kini beralih padanya. "Kau bisa datang ke kantor percetakan di pusat kota. Kau mencoba melamar di sana, kan?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Ino memberitahumu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia bilang pihak personalia ingin kau datang besok untuk wawancara. Kau bisa membawa keperluan seperti yang ada di brosur saat mereka memberikannya padamu," Sakura mendesah berat. "Kau tidak mencantumkan nomor ponselmu di sana. Kebetulan Ino ada di sana untuk mengambil contoh cetakan miliknya dan ia tidak sengaja mendengar kalau pihak personalia sedang mencari informasi lebih tentangmu. Ino datang dan bilang pada mereka kalau dia mengenalmu."

"Kupikir, aku ditolak di sana." Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya.

"Mengapa?"

Sasuke menaruh pisaunya. "Aku datang ke kantor itu pagi tadi. Aku mencoba bertanya lagi mengenai kelanjutan masalah kemarin. Mereka bilang, mereka sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi karyawan di sana."

"Tetapi aku meninggalkan formulir yang kuisi di atas meja resepsionis itu tadi," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menjetikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Hm, mungkin saja pihak personalia tidak sengaja melihatnya dan mereka mempertimbangkanmu. Jangan putus asa, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari cadangan lain," lalu, wajahnya tertunduk. "Dan mereka bilang tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan yang dibuka."

Sasuke sempat memasang wajah sedihnya, tetapi terganti sedetik kemudian dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura memandang pria itu dalam diam, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Bisakah ia membantu pria ini? Bisakah?

"Mereka tidak akan menolakmu, Sasuke. Percayalah," Sasuke mendongak menatap kedua mata Sakura yang berbinar. Seolah menyemangatinya. "Kau akan dapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik nanti."

Sakura bangun dari kursi makannya. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. Hanya lima menit saja, wanita itu turun dengan sebuah laptop.

"Pakailah," Sakura menaruh laptop itu di depan Sasuke. "Kau butuh ini untuk membuat surat lamaran kerjamu yang resmi dan juga beberapa dokumen lain yang harus kau persiapkan nanti."

Sakura tersenyum saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. "Jika, kau membuat surat untuk melamar pekerjaan yang resmi, mereka mungkin akan mempertimbangkanmu. Kau bisa mengirimkannya melalui pos atau menitipkannya pada sekretaris yang berjaga."

Sasuke tampak ragu, ia memandang laptop itu bergantian dengan Sakura.

"Pakailah. Aku jarang sekali memakainya akhir-akhir ini. Kau lebih membutuhkan ini dibanding diriku," lanjutnya. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu. "Aku punya mesin pencetak di kamarku. Kau bisa memakainya setelah selesai nanti."

Sakura berdecak sebal saat Sasuke terlihat ragu menerima kebaikannya. Sungguh, Sakura ingin membantu pria itu apa pun caranya.

"Jangan ragu-ragu. Kau lebih baik menghemat pengeluaranmu dan gunakan untuk hal lain."

Sakura melangkah menjauhi ruang makan dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana bersama laptop miliknya. Sasuke terdiam, ia membuka laptop itu dan menyalakannya. Sebuah senyum simpul timbul di wajahnya, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia tersenyum karena wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di atas pintu kamarnya. Pukul satu malam dan dia masih terjaga. Ia teringat bagaimana percakapannya dengan Ino tentang kemungkinan kecil yang Sasuke terima karena pemberitaan buruknya di media massa. Tetapi Ino berusaha membantunya. Dan Sakura berterima kasih karena kebaikan hati sahabatnya. Ia akan membayarnya nanti.

Jelas saja formulir yang Sasuke berikan tidak sampai ke meja personalia. Mereka memilih untuk langsung menggugurkannya tanpa mengetahui lebih jauh kemampuan yang Sasuke punya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia banyak tidur hari ini. Ia hanya memotong rumput liar di taman rumahnya dan membersihkan taman. Hanya itu pekerjaannya hari ini.

Setelah menutup tirai kamarnya, Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke lantai bawah. Saat ia lupa mematikan lampu ruang tengah, ia menemukan Sasuke masih duduk di ruang makan dengan laptop di depannya. Bedanya, pria itu tertidur pulas.

Sakura mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur yang ada. Perapian masih menyala. Membuat ruangan terjaga tetap hangat.

Sakura bergerak mendekati meja makan. Ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk dengan hati-hati agar derit kursi yang ditarik tidak membuat Sasuke terbangun.

Tangan kanan pria itu terulur di atas meja dan tangan lainnya terlipat, dijadikan bantal untuk kepalanya. Wajah pria itu sepenuhnya menghadap ke kiri. Sakura tahu pria itu sudah tertidur pulas. Dari helaan napasnya yang teratur, jelas sekali Sasuke tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Aku mengerti mengapa kita dipertemukan sekali lagi," Sakura bersuara hampir seperti berbisik. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak mendengar suaranya, maka dari itu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara padanya. "Karena takdir ingin aku tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Hening. Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di atas meja.

"Karena takdir ingin aku menyesali perkataanku, menyesali segalanya. Dia ingin aku menyadari kesalahanku padamu," Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia bisa menangis kapan pun.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin mencabut semua yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Di hari itu, hari dimana aku bersumpah agar kau menderita," wajah Sakura tertunduk. "Dan kau ada di sini dengan kesedihanmu. Bukankah secara tidak langsung itu juga karena salahku?"

Hanya bunyi kayu yang terbakar api terdengar. Sakura menutup matanya, ia akan menangis. Ia sudah lelah menangis sebenarnya. Sangat lelah.

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya membencimu, tapi kau. Seharusnya, kau yang membenciku," isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya. "Biar aku saja yang terluka."

Sakura mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan kanan pria itu. Ia menyentuh telapak tangannya, perlahan-lahan merambat hingga ke jemari pria itu. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar sampai ia akhirnya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dengan tangan lain menutup mulutnya. Bermaksud agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang tertidur.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Oniks segelap malam yang sempat tersembunyi selama beberapa saat di sana akhirnya membuka. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Berpura-pura tidur agar ia bisa mendengar segalanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap tangannya yang masih ada di atas punggung tangan pria itu. Menghapus air matanya, Sakura memberanikan diri menyentuh jemari pria itu dan menggenggamnya sebentar.

Tidak ada respon. Memang. Sasuke sedang tidur, tentu saja ia tidak akan tahu kalau Sakura ada di sampingnya, memandangnya penuh rasa bersalah. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak akan tahu sampai nanti. _Sampai pria itu kembali ke hidup awalnya._

Wajah Sakura kembali menunduk, ia menyembunyikannya di atas lipatan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak lagi menangis, hanya diam.

Ia melamun, sampai tak sadar kalau jemari pria itu bergerak untuk balas menggenggam jemari tangannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menguatkan hati wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Ya, sekalian ngabuburit, saya nulis fic ini. Hitung-hitung hutangnya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit gitu.

Untuk chapter ini, saya gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu. So, chapter depan sebisa mungkin saya balas. Sampai ketemu nanti!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Start

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hal tersulit setelah mengalami kegagalan adalah mencoba bangun dan memulai segalanya dari awal.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8: Back to the Start**

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya yang basah menemukan tangannya terpaut dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa mereka bisa saling menggenggam tangan di saat pihak lain tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya?

Alam Sasuke yang lain menginginkan sebuah penopang. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Butuh sesuatu untuk bersandar di sela-sela kehidupannya. Menginginkan sebuah bahu untuk menangis dan meluapkan segalanya.

Sakura melepas tautannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya merasa sakit ketika melihat Sasuke menderita karena dirinya. Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus hanya karena masalah ini. Tapi dia ikut andil dalam penderitaan pria itu.

Bunyi kursi berderit membuat tidur Sasuke terganggu. Masih memejamkan matanya, Sasuke tampak pulas di dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya damai. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang tergambar di sana.

Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan mencari selimut bersih di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Ia kembali pergi ke dapur dan bergerak untuk menyelimuti tubuh pria itu dari udara dingin malam hari.

Sakura merapikan meja dan menggeser laptopnya beserta beberapa kertas yang Sasuke tulis untuk keperluannya. Ia menumpuknya menjadi satu dan menaruhnya di atas laptop yang tertutup.

Menghela napasnya, Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan kembali tidur. Ia mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, suasana dapur tampak gaduh. Sakura berulang kali berlari kecil ke dalam laci untuk mengambil bumbu makanan dan Sasuke yang masih setia duduk dengan laptopnya. Mereka sudah kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Sakura yang masih mendapat jatah liburnya memilih untuk tetap di rumah dan membiarkan Sasuke memakai mobil miliknya sesuka hatinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke depan mengambil koran," Sakura mengangguk setelah Sasuke meminta izinnya untuk mengambil koran pagi yang menjadi langganannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menemukan koran terbitan pagi ini tergeletak di dekat pagar. Ia mengambilnya, melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam dan membacanya di perjalanan.

Saat ia membuka halaman ketiga, ia menemukan foto suami istri pasangan milyuner, Haruno. Matanya melirik Sakura yang sibuk mengaduk supnya. Wanita itu tampak sibuk. Ia melihat foto itu lekat-lekat. Mereka terlihat bahagia, gumam Sasuke. Seolah tidak ada masalah yang tergambar di wajahnya. Seolah kalau hidup mereka berjalan bahagia seperti yang dilihat orang.

"Sasuke? Kenapa berdiri di sana?"

Sasuke menutup korannya dan mendekati meja makan saat Sakura tengah menuang sup yang telah matang ke dalam wadah berbentuk mangkuk kaca bening. Uap panas masih mengepul di atasnya. Sakura tampak hati-hati memegang ujung kuah panci dengan lap khusus.

Sasuke menarik kursi untuk duduk, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menata piring dan gelas untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke sengaja menutup koran yang ia bawa dari luar. Terutama bagian artikel itu.

"Bagaimana, ada lowongan pekerjaan lain?" tanya Sakura saat mereka mulai sarapan bersama.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak ada sejauh ini," tatapan matanya jatuh pada mangkuk sup yang Sakura buat. "Itu terlihat enak."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujiannya. Ia mengambil sendok sayur dan menaruhnya di samping mangkuk itu. "Cobalah. Selagi masih hangat."

Sasuke mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas piring kaca miliknya. Ia tampak bersemangat saat Sakura membantunya mendorong makanannya lebih dekat dengannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati dan Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Ini enak. Benar-benar enak," Sasuke memberikan jempolnya untuk Sakura dan responnya hanya tertawa. Sakura menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas milik Sasuke dan gelasnya.

"Terima kasih. Senang kau menikmatinya." Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menikmati sarapannya dan ia mengambil bagiannya yang lain.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman khusus para tamu gedung. Ia kembali datang ketiga kalinya ke kantor percetakan ini. Dadanya berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ia melewati wawancara ini. Ia tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Hidupnya terlalu mudah berjalan. Ia terbiasa menerima pegawai, bukan sebaliknya.

Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam lobi. Menanyakan lantai sang personalia, resepsionis itu menunjukkan lantai ruangannya dan lift yang harus dituju. Sasuke segera mengikuti perintahnya dan pergi ke sana.

Yamanaka Ino masuk melalui pintu kaca yang ada di gedung. Ia melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift. Ia tahu, hari ini adalah penentuan masa depan hidupnya. Ino berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan Sakura merasa bahagia karena hal ini.

Ino tersenyum saat resepsionis itu menyapanya ramah. Ia menunjukkan kartu namanya dan keperluannya datang kemari. Masih memperhatikan lift yang kini menutup, membawa Sasuke pergi menuju jalannya.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori, nama pria itu Sasori. Sasuke mengenalnya dari nama yang terpasang di mejanya. Sejenis _nametag_ namun berbeda.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia menjabat tangan Sasori yang terulur padanya. Hanya sebentar dan Sasori mempersilakan Sasuke duduk.

"Aku sudah melihat formulir yang kau isi pada pihak resepsionis," Sasori membuka suaranya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika ribuan pertanyaan terlintas di dalam kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ada keyakinan yang kuat terpancar melalui kedua mata gelapnya. Sasori melihatnya. Ia tentu saja tahu bagaimana Sasuke selama ini. Pantas saja Ino bilang dia mengenalnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang terkenal. Dia putra seorang milyuner terkaya di sini.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Sasori berbicara agak canggung. Level kelasnya berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Dan dia berusaha menghormatinya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Tidak apa. Aku datang untuk pekerjaan."

"Aku mengerti," Sasori mengambil map dari dalam lacinya dan membukanya. Ia menemukan formulir yang berisi data-data pribadi pria itu.

"Kami membutuhkan satu orang pegawai untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran tim kreatif. Salah satu pegawai kami mengundurkan diri karena alasan pribadi, kami harus mencari penggantinya secepat mungkin. Kami membutuhkan orang yang hebat dalam hal ini karena menyangkut masa depan perusahaan."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Kami, terutama aku, tahu benar siapa dirimu. Datamu belum masuk ke kantor pusat, baru sampai di tanganku," Sasori berbicara untuk menjelaskan. "Aku tahu benar, kau orang yang hebat."

Sasuke memberikan senyum samarnya. Tangannya bergetar.

"Kau lulusan arsitek terbaik di Universitas Tokyo dengan nilai tertinggi. Pengalaman kerjamu juga sangat bagus. Kau pernah bekerja dimana sebelumnya?"

Sasuke berdeham untuk bersuara. "Tidak ada. Pengalaman kerjaku hanya sampai di Uchiha's Industries saja. Lima tahun aku menjabat sebagai kepala tim kreatif dan perancang bangunan untuk para _client_."

Sasori mengangguk. "Itu bagus. Aku tahu benar bagaimana kerjamu selama ini," ia mengeluarkan pulpen dan merobek kertas tak terpakai dari bukunya. "Bisa kau tulis nomor teleponmu di sini, aku akan menghubungimu nanti untuk kelanjutannya."

Sasuke menatap kertas itu bersama dengan pulpen yang ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak punya ponsel. Nomornya juga tidak ada lagi. Sudah terjual.

Sasuke membuka penutup pulpen itu dan menuliskan nomor di sana. Nomor Sakura. Nomor yang sengaja ia hapal semalaman untuk ini. Wanita itu tidak akan keberatan sepertinya. Sasuke berjanji akan membeli ponsel untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengganti tagihan pulsanya pada Sakura setelah ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Sasori mengangguk. Ia mengambil kembali kertas berisi nomor telepon Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam map dimana formulir itu ada di sana.

"Ada lagi yang dibutuhkan?" Sasuke bertanya.

Sasori menggeleng. Ia berdiri dari kursi putarnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya."

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Terima kasih."

Sasori tersenyum saat Sasuke melangkah pergi ke luar ruangannya. Sampai pintu tertutup sempurna, kerutan di dahi Sasori terlihat jelas. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Berita di koran itu tersebar luas tentang siapa Sasuke dan mengapa ia bisa membunuh sang kakak dengan cara yang tidak adil. Di sisi lain, Sasori haruslah memilah di antara pelamar kerja lainnya untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Ia harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk masalah ini.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Debaran di dadanya mulai berkurang seiring langkahnya mendekati mobil semakin dekat. Ia merasa lega sekarang. Ia bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Semoga saja, bisa lebih baik lagi nanti.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam Itachi dan Hana. Dia akan berdoa di sana. Berdoa untuk kedua orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

Sakura melangkah melewati trotoar jalan yang ramai dengan gerobak dan para pejalan kaki yang duduk untuk sekedar menikmati makanan yang dijual di sana. Ia melewatinya dengan santai, menikmati udara luar sebaik-baiknya. Jarang sekali ia merasakannya selama ia bekerja.

Dengan _sweater_ musim dingin dan celana jins biru tuanya, ia berjalan melewati gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang begitu menyilaukan mata. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati dunia luar tidaklah buruk untuknya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya.

Sakura tidak menggunakan mobilnya karena Sasuke masih membutuhkannya. Ia sengaja pergi menggunakan bis umum dan mengeluarkan sedikit uangnya untuk keperluan ongkos dan makan siangnya nanti jika ia belum kembali ke rumah.

Ino sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura tidak akan mengganggunya. Mereka punya hidup masing-masing. Saling mendukung dan menghormati waktu sama lain sudah menjadi harga tertinggi di dalam persahabatan mereka.

"Tolong buatkan satu untukku." Sakura berhenti di gerobak penjual kebab yang sedang ramai oleh para pembeli. Terutama anak-anak. Ia tersenyum saat anak-anak itu tampak berbaris menunggu pesanan mereka dan beberapa duduk sambil menunggu.

Pria tua itu terlihat sibuk membuatkan kebab untuk pembelinya. Menunggu lebih dari lima menit, ia menerima kebab pesanannya sudah matang dan terbungkus dengan plastik khusus makanan. Sakura memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang tampak mencolok di antara lainnya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat nama gedung itu. Dan seketika wajahnya memucat, kedua matanya langsung melebar.

Haruno Group.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang tampak bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, ia ingin memeluk mereka seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang di luar sana. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Sakura melangkah menyebrangi lampu merah dan pergi masuk ke dalam gedung. Seolah-olah dirinya adalah orang asing di sana. Dan memang benar.

Ia masuk melalui pintu putar, mendapati suasana lobi yang ramai dan beberapa wartawan sedang duduk di sana menunggu seseorang.

Saat ia mendekat, ia menemukan pria paruh baya berbalut setelan jas berdiri gagah menemui para wartawan yang langsung berhamburan mendekatinya. Napas Sakura tertahan seketika, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis saat ia melihat wajah itu secara nyata sekarang. Setelah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, setelah insiden mengerikan itu. Ia baru bisa melihatnya. Tidak di koran, tidak di televisi.

"Ayah …"

Sakura menutup mulutnya guna menahan isakannya. Sungguh, ia tidak boleh menangis di sini atau keadaan akan berubah kacau seketika. Ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi berantakan.

Pria itu tersenyum pada wartawan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang menjadi topik panas yang diberitakan majalah dan koran ekonomi di sana. Ia belum melihat koran pagi ini. Ia tidak tahu beritanya.

Setitik air mata lolos jatuh ke pipi kanannya. Sakura menghapusnya, masih memandangi pria itu dari jarak yang dirasa cukup untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat di antara ramainya para pegawai dan tamu yang datang.

Pria itu masih menebar senyum lebarnya. Seolah semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja dan lancar seperti yang diharapkannya. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya saat wartawan itu berlari mengikuti pria itu saat berjalan keluar melalui pintu putar.

Terdiam sebentar, Sakura menarik napas panjang untuk menetralkan perasaan di hatinya dan juga wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat mencolok di sini. Atau semuanya akan berantakan. Dia tidak boleh mengacau.

Sakura keluar melalui pintu putar karena itu satu-satunya pintu yang menghubung antara dunia luar dengan dunia dalam gedung. Mereka berbeda. Sakura merasakannya.

Ia melangkah menjauhi halaman dan pergi ke trotoar. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah sedan hitam mewah tengah berhenti tepat di depan pagar tinggi tajam gedung dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Pintu itu terbuka. Sakura menahan napasnya saat ia melihat wanita cantik berbalut blazer biru dengan kemeja putih dan rok selutut berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Wajahnya yang sudah termakan umur tidak begitu terlihat di sana karena uang bisa memolesnya.

Wanita itu berjalan anggun melewatinya. Sakura yakin dia melihatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis atau menjerit di sini. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Air matanya kering selama bertahun-tahun karena lelah menangisi mereka.

Sebelum mobil itu berlalu pergi, Sakura melihat pintu kemudi terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan jas hitam tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura mengusap wajahnya, ia tersenyum pada pria itu.

"Hai, sudah lama sekali, ya."

Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Nona," panggilnya.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Sst, jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku bukan majikanmu, Sai."

Pria itu menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. Saat mimpi buruk itu datang, mereka terpisah. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka teman kecil. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Ayah Sai bekerja sebagai seorang supir dan juga kepala asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya dulu, dan Sakura berteman baik dengan Sai karena itu.

"Kita berteman, ingat?"

Sai mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. "Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi Ayah melarangku. Dia tidak ingin aku terkena masalah."

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengusap lengan pria itu lembut. "Aku mengerti. Dia memberitahumu hal yang benar," Sakura merindukannya. Mereka pernah bermain bersama semasa dulu. Sai adalah sahabat baiknya saat mereka masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak sampai duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Aku harus pergi." Sakura menyadari posisinya sulit saat ini. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi di sini atau mereka akan melihatnya. Sai melihatnya dengan pandangan sedih. Sakura tahu, ia telah berbuat tidak adil dengannya. Sai adalah anak yang baik. Sakura tidak ingin ia mendapat masalah karena berhubungan dengannya.

"Hubungi aku, Sakura."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauhi trotoar depan gedung. Ia berlari menghindari kekacauan di sana dan memilih untuk menjauh. Ia menoleh, melihat Sai masuk ke dalam mobil dan berlalu pergi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke halte dan pulang. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

.

.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berniat membeli sesuatu untuk dia bawa pulang. Dia ingin membelikan dua ramen spesial yang menjadi kesukaannya selama ini. Kedainya terlihat sepi dan beberapa pelayan tengah sibuk membersihkan meja saat Sasuke masuk.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Dua ramen jumbo dua. Dibungkus, tolong."

Petugas itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk menunggu. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan tampak ramai. Terlihat mobil dan kendaraan roda dua tengah berebut jalan tidak mau saling mengalah.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Sasuke mendapati pesanannya sudah tersaji di depannya. Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang tersisa dan membawa bungkus plastik itu pergi.

Saat ia menghampiri mobilnya, ia melihat Karin berlari kecil ke arahnya. Rok pendek di bawah lututnya terlihat mengganggunya. Dengan kemeja polos berwarna abu-abu yang membuat Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Diam disitu, Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya setelah ia menaruh bungkus makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Ia menatap Karin yang kini bersandar pada mobilnya dan memandangnya sarkatis.

"Jika, kau disini untuk mengajakku bertengkar, aku tidak akan meladenimu," Sasuke berkata sarkatis yang justru membuat Karin tertawa sinis.

"Kau tidak tahu kejutan apa yang akan menantimu? Ah, kau belum tahu. Ini benar-benar kejutan," Karin berbicara santai seolah yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal sepele. "Ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin nanti. Kejutan atau apalah. Dia sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Jangan konyol." Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia melirik sisi kiri tubuhnya, pantas saja Karin di sini. Ini perusahaan besar milik orang tuanya. Wanita itu pastinya ada di sini bersama mereka.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan rendah ketika memasuki jalan besar. Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat memandangi bagian belakang mobil yang membawa Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Sakura menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca bus yang membawanya pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak seharusnya pergi ke luar seperti ini. Dan kenapa pula ia datang ke kantor itu jika membuat hatinya kembali sakit?

Suasana bus terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa bangku yang terisi dan sisanya masih kosong. Biasanya bus rame saat sore hari, saat para pekerja sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan hendak kembali pulang.

Sakura menatap jalan yang tampak senggang. Saat bus berhenti untuk lampu merah, kepalanya terangkat ketika ia melihat sedan hitam tengah berhenti di pinggir jalan. Kedua matanya menyipit saat ia memperhatikan plat nomor yang ada di belakang mobil itu. Ia terkejut, menemukan itu adalah mobilnya.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya dan berlari keluar dari bus. Ia menemukan mobilnya terparkir di sana. Sakura menghampiri mobilnya dan menemukannya dalam keadaan kosong.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

Ia melihat sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan pria itu dimana pun. Rasa khawatir menghampiri dirinya. Apakah pria itu baik-baik saja atau sesuatu telah terjadi padanya?

"Jangan berani lagi kemari!" Tegas seorang pria berbadan besar dengan kaus hitamnya tengah mendorong seorang pria keluar dari dalam gerbang.

Sakura menoleh, ia menemukan Sasuke di sana tengah berdiri dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria besar dengan tato mengerikan di lengan mereka. Hanya beberapa yang bertato, sisanya memakai jaket dan jas.

Sakura berlari menghampirinya. Ia nyaris teriak saat salah satu pria itu melayangkan tangannya ingin memukul Sasuke yang masih bersikeras masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Aku tidak ingin bersama Karin! Katakan itu pada atasan kalian!"

Sasuke berteriak. Teriakannya terdengar putus asa. Saat langkah Sakura semakin mendekat, ia melihat salah satu pria dengan jas hitamnya melayangkan satu pukulan ke perutnya dan itu membuat Sakura berlari lebih kencang untuk menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Hentikan!" Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh yang tak ayal membuat Sasuke terkejut saat mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tampak marah dan terluka … mengapa bisa Sakura di sini?

"Sakura?"

Sakura diam tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Ia memandang tajam pada beberapa pria yang kini mengelilinginya.

"Lucu sekali, kalian berani pada wanita sekarang?" Tatapannya marah. Dia menoleh pada gedung bertuliskan Uchiha's Industries di sana. Pantas saja Sasuke kemari.

"Apa uang membutakan kalian semua? Kalian dibayar besar untuk memukul seorang pria? Konyol," Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Dia juga bos kalian! Dia putra kedua dari Uchiha Fugaku, dia juga atasan kalian dan kalian tidak berhak menyakitinya dengan cara kasar!"

Mereka semua terdiam. Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Ia tidak biasanya meluapkan emosinya membabi buta seperti ini. Tapi hatinya berdenyut saat melihat Sasuke berusaha melawannya dan dia tidak berdaya.

"Katakan pada atasan kalian, kalau dia akan menyesal mencampakkan putranya sendiri dengan cara yang kekanakkan," Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri diam memandanginya. "Katakan saja kalau dia akan menyesal seumur hidup karena menyakitinya. Kalian boleh membawa namaku Haruno Sakura. Katakan itu pada atasan kalian nanti."

Mereka semua terdiam. Salah satu dari pria itu bergerak untuk menyentuh Sakura dan dia dengan cepat segera mundur dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi. Sakura tidak tahu kalau cara yang digunakan Uchiha Fugaku benar-benar di luar logikanya. Lucu sekali, bukan? Orang tua macam apa yang menyuruh orang lain untuk menyakiti anaknya sendiri?

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diam. Sakura mengambil alih kemudi saat ini. Dia duduk di kursi kemudi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Seolah bibirnya terkunci rapat semenjak kejadian tadi. Ia memutar kemudinya menjauh dari area gedung itu dan masuk ke dalam jalan besar.

.

.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya saat mereka berdiri di depan pintu kayu rumahnya. Ia melihat Sasuke masih setia memegang perut bagian kanannya akibat pukulan tadi.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia menurunkan salah satu tangannya dari perutnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia memutar kunci pada pintunya dan membukanya setelah. Ia masuk lebih dulu, melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di atas rak yang sudah tersusun di samping pintu.

Sasuke mengikutinya dalam diam. Rasa nyeri di perutnya masih terasa tapi itu tidak terlalu parah dengan apa yang ia rasakan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan membuat teh untuk kita berdua," Sakura pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Sasuke melepas mantelnya dan menaruh bungkus ramen di atas meja makan. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengusap wajahnya yang lelah.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sakura turun dan berganti dengan pakaian rumah. Ia mengambil bungkus plastik itu dan menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk untuk mereka berdua. Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan wajahnya yang masih basah. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengusapnya lembut di wajahnya.

Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk dengan ramen yang dibelinya. Menaruh teko di atas meja, Sakura menyiapkan dua mug kosong untuk mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan wawancaranya?"

Sakura menarik kursinya untuk duduk. Ia menatap ingin tahu Sasuke yang sedang memakan ramennya. "Berjalan baik, kuharap."

Sakura memasang senyumnya. "Suaramu terdengar putus asa," ia mulai menyumpit ramennya. "Tetaplah semangat. Biarkan harapan itu berkobar dalam dirimu."

Sasuke memperhatikan senyumnya. Kepalanya mengangguk dan beban yang sempat mengganggu dirinya perlahan-lahan lenyap.

"Uhm," Sakura mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana santainya. Dahinya berkerut saat nomor yang tak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ramennya dan terlihat menikmatinya. Tetapi kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pria itu. "Sasuke, apa panggilan ini untukmu?"

Alis Sasuke menyatu, tetapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura segera memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

" _Selamat siang, dengan saudara Uchiha Sasuke di sana?"_

Napas Sasuke terasa berat. "Ya."

" _Kami ingin memberitahukan tentang wawancara yang Anda lakukan pagi tadi dengan pihak personalia. Bisakah Anda datang lagi besok pukul delapan? Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus dilengkapi dan ditandatangani."_

Kedua mata Sasuke terkunci pada Sakura yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang ke sana."

" _Di tunggu kehadirannya. Terima kasih dan selamat siang."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke menaruh ponsel Sakura di atas meja dan sebuah senyum tiba-tiba timbul di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Senyum Sasuke melebar. "Entahlah, mereka menginginkanku datang ke kantor percetakan itu besok pagi untuk kelengkapan berkas dan tandatangan."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan kedua mata Sakura berbinar ketika mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya.

"Kita akan membeli pakaian untukmu!" Sakura menghabiskan sisa ramennya dan membawa piring bekas makannya ke pencuci piring. Sasuke mengikutinya, ia mencucinya bersama Sakura meskipun wanita itu bersikeras untuk mencucikan piring bekas makannya.

Sakura membasuh kedua tangannya dan mengeringkannya dengan lap kering yang tergantung di bawah laci. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk meminum tehnya.

"Ayo, kita harus pergi untuk membeli pakaian untukmu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sudah punya pakaian yang pantas untuk besok."

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak. Itu masih kurang," Sakura menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk tangannya ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menyela ucapannya. "Jangan khawatirkan tentang uangnya, aku yang akan membelikannya."

Memikirkan agar Sasuke mau menerima ajakannya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Kau bisa menggantinya nanti setelah kau mendapatkan pekerjaan ini."

Sakura pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan Sasuke pergi ke kamar belakang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya ke parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sengaja mengambil alih kemudi saat ini karena dia bersikeras untuk menyetir dan membiarkan Sakura menjadi penumpangnya.

Sakura mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian baru dan juga beberapa setelan untuk keperluan kerjanya. Sasuke belum merasa yakin seratus persen kalau dia akan diterima bekerja besok, tapi Sakura tidak berpikir yang sama. Wanita itu terlalu bersemangat seolah-olah Sasuke akan bekerja di sana.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mal yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja atau sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk naik eskalator dan pergi ke lantai dua dimana pusat segala baju ada di sana. Mereka menjual seluruh model baju dengan merek terbaik.

"Untuk pekerja kantoran, biasanya mereka membutuhkan pakaian seperti apa?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdiri di atas tangga eskalator yang membawa mereka ke lantai dua.

"Kemeja, jas, dasi, celana bahan," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Ia melompat ketika tangga eskalator sudah membawanya sampai ke lantai kedua. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, menjaga Sakura agar tetap aman dari sana.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita harus membelikanmu kemeja," Sakura masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual macam-macam kemeja dengan warna variasi dan model yang berbeda. Sasuke mengikutinya. Kedua matanya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja yang tergantung di dinding toko berlapiskan kaca transparan yang memikat hatinya. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke tidak berada di sana.

Sakura meminta pegawai toko untuk membawakan kantung untuk mereka menaruh pakaian yang akan dibeli dan pegawai itu memberikannya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk memandangi kemeja itu.

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau suka ambillah."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum samar. "Harganya terlalu mahal."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada pegawai toko yang berjaga di dekat sana. Memintanya untuk membuka pembatas kaca itu dan mengambil kemeja itu untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menerima kemeja itu dan melipatnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik dan membiarkan Sasuke terdiam melihatnya. Sakura kembali sibuk dengan pilihan kemeja berwarna netral yang membuatnya gelap mata. Semuanya terasa cocok jika Sasuke yang memakainya. Ia mengambil beberapa potong kemeja dan memasukkanya ke dalam kantungnya.

"Kau tidak memilih mana yang kau suka?" tanya Sakura saat dirinya bergabung bersama Sasuke di rak kemeja yang lain. Sasuke menggeleng, ia melirik kantung yang Sakura bawa dengan tangannya.

"Kau sudah membeli banyak. Itu sudah cukup."

Sakura mengangkat kantung plastiknya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar. Sasuke mengikutinya, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mendapatkan hanya beberapa lembar uang kecil di sana. Membeli satu kemeja saja dia tidak mampu.

Sakura mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompet mungilnya, memberikan kartu itu pada pegawai kasir dan membawa kemeja yang dibelinya ke luar toko.

"Berapa totalnya?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berjalan menjauhi toko kemeja dan akan berbelok ke toko penjual berbagai macam jas kantor.

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. "Harganya sangat terjangkau. Kau tenang saja."

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Jangan bohong padaku, Sakura. Aku tahu harga kemeja itu sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Sasuke terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sering membelinya saat masih bekerja dulu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia berdeham untuk menutupi rasa menyesalnya bertanya pada Sasuke. "Ah, maaf. Tapi percayalah, aku mendapat potongan harga untuk ini."

Sasuke hanya mendesah. Ia kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah di depannya dan berbelok ke toko penjual jas kantor. Mereka memasuki toko bersama, disambut hangat oleh pegawai yang berjaga dan berpencar mencari jas yang cocok untuk Sasuke.

"Kita hanya membeli dua saja," Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sibuk memilih jas berwarna abu-abu tua dengan hitam gelap. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kedua jas itu pada pegawai toko. "Aku ambil dua ini."

Pegawai itu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi untuk membungkus jas itu. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah berat menyadari kelakuan Sakura yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. Mungkin dia mudah mengatakan kalau dirinya bisa mengganti uangnya lain hari, tapi Sasuke tahu benar kalau Sakura akan menolak uang yang ia berikan nanti.

"Aku juga ambil yang ini," Sakura memberikan pegawai itu sebuah jas berwarna biru tua dan memintanya untuk membungkusnya bersama jas yang lain. Sasuke memegang lengannya saat Sakura hendak memberikan jas lain pada pegawai itu dan berbisik di telinganya. "Cukup tiga saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan menerima itu jika kau bersikeras membelikannya."

Sakura menghela napasnya, ia kembali menaruh jas itu ke dalam lemari kecil dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar totalnya.

Sasuke menunggunya di pintu keluar toko. Sakura keluar dengan tas belanjaan yang besar dan Sasuke mengambilnya, ia membawa kedua tas itu di tangannya yang lain.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ia menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam toko penjual dasi dan hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit, mereka telah membeli beberapa buah dasi yang cocok untuk Sasuke pakai nanti.

"Hanya celana yang kurang," Sakura melirik tas belanjaan yang Sasuke bawa. "Kau bebas memilihnya untuk yang satu itu."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke toko penjual celana bahan dan kain terlengkap di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Sakura mengikutinya dalam diam, ia membantu Sasuke memilihkan celana terbaik yang dirasa cocok untuk Sasuke nanti.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sakura keluar dari toko penjual celana dan berhenti di depan toko penjual ponsel baru keluaran pabrik yang masih berkualitas dan bagus. Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura agar wanita itu tidak masuk ke dalam. Memberikannya tatapan keras melalui matanya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harus membelikanmu yang satu ini. Kau membutuhkannya," Sakura masuk ke dalam toko dan tenggelam dalam puluhan model ponsel terbaru yang dijajakan. Sasuke hanya menunggu di luar toko, ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam.

Sepuluh menit lebih dua puluh detik Sakura ada di dalam toko itu. Ia keluar dengan membawakan bungkus ponsel itu. Sakura tersenyum ketika menghampirinya. Ia memberikan ponsel itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan marah padamu jika kau menolaknya," Sakura membuka suaranya lebih dulu saat Sasuke membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara padanya. "Terimalah. Ini sangat penting untukku tetap memastikanmu baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari Sakura dan tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

Mereka kemudian turun dari lantai dua melalui eskalator dan memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam di sebuah restaurant tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam pintu kaca restaurant setelah Sakura masuk lebih dulu untuk memesan meja.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan Sasuke mendekat. Duduk di seberangnya, Sakura mendorong buku menu pada Sasuke dan membiarkan pria itu memesan.

"Aku ingin macaroni panggang dengan saus keju," Sakura tampak berpikir. "Lemon dingin saja untuk minumannya."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sakura dan mengambil buku menu itu darinya. Sasuke sedang membaca buku menu dan memesan makanan yang sama dengan Sakura. Hanya saja ia memilih kopi sebagai minumannya.

Mereka larut dalam keheningan. Sakura menatap tas belanjaan yang ia beli dari pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka pergi sore hari, saat keluar gedung, hari sudah berganti gelap.

"Ayo, nyalakan ponsel barumu. Aku juga membelikan kartu providernya untukmu. Mereka memberikan potongan harga untuk itu," kata Sakura berseri-seri. Sasuke membukanya, ia memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam ponselnya dan ponsel itu menyala.

"Tersisa dua puluh persen lagi," ucap Sasuke menunjukkan layar ponsel barunya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum samar. "Kau bisa mengisi baterainya setelah sampai nanti."

Sasuke terlihat menekan tombol di layar sentuh ponselnya. Sakura mengamati dengan rasa penasaran apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan ponsel barunya. Tidak lama, Sasuke membalik ponsel berwarna hitam gelap itu dan kedua mata Sakura membulat saat melihatnya.

"Kau menghapal nomorku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat bahunya membalas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ah, pantas saja pihak percetakan itu menghubungiku," Sakura menepuk dahinya mengingat sesuatu tentang nomor yang tak dikenal itu. Tetapi kemudian dia tertawa lembut. "Itu bagus. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkanku."

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya, mengerti maksud Sakura, ia mengetikkan nomor di kontaknya dan mengembalikannya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih … untuk segalanya," suara Sasuke tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Ia tidak yakin Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Tetapi reaksi yang Sakura berikan hanyalah senyum. Wanita itu mendengarnya.

Pesanan mereka datang. Pelayan itu segera pergi setelah nampan yang ia bawa telah kosong dan kembali ke belakang. Sakura mengunyah makanan favoritnya dan menatap Sasuke yang juga menikmati makan malamnya.

Mereka sampai dirumah pukul sembilan malam. Sakura mengunci pintu setelah Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Sasuke membawakan tas belanjaannya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Sakura melepas jaketnya, menggantungnya di belakang pintu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tak kenal lelah untuk wanita itu. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar memberikannya ucapan selamat malam padanya.

Memutuskan untuk pergi, Sasuke menuju ke rumah belakang dan menutup pintunya. Ia butuh istirahat untuk melanjutkan harinya besok.

.

.

Saat Sakura bangun, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Hanya tersisa satu gelas kopi yang sudah dingin dan dua roti isi bungkus yang Sakura yakin, Sasuke membelinya di tukang roti keliling setiap pagi.

Sakura bangun kesiangan. Ini hari terakhirnya untuk menikmati liburnya sebelum dia akan kembali bekerja. Sakura melirik jam dindingnya, pukul delapan. Sasuke punya janji jam delapan dengan pihak percetakan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati untuk pria itu.

.

.

Sasuke menarik kursi untuk duduk tepat di hadapan Sasori, masih pria yang sama ditemuinya kemarin. Sasuke mencetak dokumen dengan meminjam laptop milik Sakura dan membawanya ke tukang cetak terdekat.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kupikir, kau akan berpikir selama satu atau dua minggu," Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Sasori menggeleng dengan wajah serius. "Waktu kami tidak banyak. Kami harus segera mencari pengganti agar proses ini berjalan cepat. Pihak pembeli tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan Sasori yang sibuk membaca dokumennya.

"Ada dua kandidat kuat yang melamar di kantor kami," Sasori menutup mapnya dan menaruhnya di dalam laci. "Tapi kami sudah memilih yang terbaik di antara keduanya."

Sasuke memandang pria itu dengan tatapan antisipasi dan dada yang berdebar.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam digital di atas kulkas. Pukul tujuh malam. Ia mematikan perapian dan pergi untuk mengambil celemek. Ia akan memasak kari ayam untuk malam ini. Waktunya ia habiskan untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan yang habis di dalam kulkas.

Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat kalau dia akan sampai di rumah jam delapan malam. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan seharian ini, dia tidak bertanya dan dia memilih untuk memendamnya dalam hati.

Mengambil sayur dan ayam potong yang masih segar, Sakura memotongnya satu per satu dengan pisau yang telah di asah. Memasukkannya ke dalam satu mangkuk besar dan mencampurkannya dengan bumbu dapur yang lain.

Suasana dapur tampak sibuk, Sakura tidak sadar kalau ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak selama setengah jam. Jarum jam di angka enam. Menghapus sisa keringat di dahinya, Sakura mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah, tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun. Melepas mantelnya, Sasuke menaruh kunci mobilnya di samping televisi layar plasma. Sakura akan membutuhkannya besok untuk bekerja.

Melangkah ke dapur, tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru di atas meja makan. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi yang lampunya menyala. Terdengar suara nyanyian dari dalam sana. Sakura ada di sana ternyata.

Sasuke mengambil buku kecil itu yang ternyata adalah buku tabungan. Ia membukanya, kedua matanya menatap terkejut dengan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Dia menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk keperluanku?" Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya saat melihat saldo yang ada di rekening wanita itu. Semula berkisar sepuluh juta dan hanya tersisa empat juta.

Dengan beberapa bukti tagihan kartu kredit dan keperluan memperbaiki mobil di setiap bulannya. Sasuke membacanya satu per satu dengan teliti. Ia berharap tidak melewatkan satu pun di sana.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sasuke menaruh buku itu dan melipatnya seperti semula di atas meja. Sakura datang dengan wajah yang lebih segar sehabis mandi. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, melangkah mendekatinya dan kini berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang! Bagaimana?"

Tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada buku tabungannya. Sakura mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mengambil buku tabungannya. Menyembunyikannya di dalam saku belakang celana training usangnya. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya saat Sasuke menatapnya. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Wajahnya menekuk dan terlihat ada kesedihan di sana. Sakura terdiam, wajahnya ikut berubah lirih saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Apa mereka menolakmu?"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan pria itu. Sasuke menarik napas panjang kemudian bersuara hampir berbisik. "Mereka … menerimaku."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar terkejut. Pandangan matanya yang sedih berubah senang dan gembira saat ia menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain memberikan Sasuke sebuah pelukan tanda selamat darinya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Terima kasih." Sakura memeluknya. Melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di lehernya dan Sasuke sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum ia juga melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil wanita itu.

"Ini juga karena bantuan darimu," lirih Sasuke di telinganya.

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah kesal. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Tidak. Ini usahamu sendiri. Kau mencoba menata hidupmu lagi dari awal. Aku hanya membantumu. Aku hanya berdiri di sampingmu untuk menyemangatimu. Kau yang melakukan ini semua. Kau menuliskan takdirmu sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau selalu ada di sisiku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, di setiap langkahmu. Jika kau terjatuh, aku yang akan membantumu bangun. Jika kau terluka …"

Suara Sakura tercekat saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang menggantung di udara tanpa kelanjutan. Sasuke menatapnya, menunggu ucapannya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Jika kau terluka, aku akan ada di sini untuk mengobati lukamu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang memberikannya sebuah senyum sembari sebelah tangannya meremas buku kecil yang terselip di sakunya dengan bergetar. Sakura merasa kedua matanya mulai basah saat ia melihat oniks segelap malam itu berkilat penuh harapan besar di sana tentang janjinya untuk terus berada di sisinya. Seolah harapan yang pupus itu kembali bangun di dalam dirinya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sakura menarik kursi kayu itu untuk Sasuke duduk dan membiarkan dirinya membuka pintu. Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada meja makan dan melihat Sakura yang berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Dimana Sasuke!?"

Belum sempat Sakura membuka suaranya, wanita berambut merah terang mencolok itu dengan kacamatanya masuk menerobos ke dalam rumahnya. Menabrak tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh ke belakang karena dorongan kuatnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati beberapa pria berbadan besar berjaga di sekitar pintu dan pagar rumahnya diikuti seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian formal dan senyum miring miliknya.

"Selamat malam. Maaf kalau kami mengganggumu. Kami hanya perlu berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menutup pintu dan membiarkan pria itu masuk. Diikuti wanita berambut merah itu yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah marah.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur dengan wajah datar seolah tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Atau mungkin pria itu sudah tahu?

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan usapan kecil di lengannya. Menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap tenang. Sasuke mengambil tempat untuk duduk di hadapan pria itu dan Sakura yang mengambil langkah mundur agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau kau bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku menemukanmu di sini. Orangku bisa menjawabnya," jawab wanita itu sarkatis. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Wanita itu jelas sekali berkuasa. Terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang mewah dan berkelas.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapinya. Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka dan memilih untuk berdiri bersandar di dekat perapian.

"Aku kemari karena utusan Uchiha Fugaku,"

Napas Sakura tertahan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dari samping. Pria itu tampak tenang. Emosinya masih terkendali.

"Mereka, termasuk Ibumu, Uchiha Mikoto menginginkan pernikahan antara kau dengan Uzumaki Karin."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar seketika. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada wanita berambut merah terang yang kini tersenyum menang saat pandangan Sasuke jatuh ke padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau ini sudah jatuh miskin, Sasuke. Kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Jika kita menikah, kelasmu akan naik. Kau tidak akan hidup di rumah kecil seperti ini lagi." Wanita itu bersuara lantang seakan merasa tidak suka dengan jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada ketiga sosok berbeda sifat itu di sana. Ia masih diam. Yang ia perlukan adalah tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Lebih baik aku mati dibanding menikah denganmu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat wanita itu marah. Napasnya terengah-engah karena menahan amarahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu membuka suaranya kembali. "Aku benar-benar tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, orang tuamu menginginkan ini yang terbaik untukmu. Seluruh pemberitaanmu di koran dan majalah akan mereka cabut dan menggantinya dengan berita besar ini. Mereka akan melupakan reputasimu dan mulai menerimamu lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Ini sama saja dengan menjualku. Mereka melakukan ini agar kekayaan mereka bertambah, bukan? Jangan membodohiku, Yamato. Aku tahu benar bagaimana posisi Karin di sini. Bagaimana kekuasaan Ayahnya di dalam perusahaan Uchiha."

"Lebih tepatnya, menyelamatkanmu," koreksi Yamato.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan bercanda. Mereka terlambat untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak membutuhkan omong kosong ini lagi. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Karin. Aku akan menolaknya. Kau bisa bilang pada Tuan Fugaku tentang keputusanku."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan wajah marah. "Kau tahu, jawabanmu yang sok pintar itu membuatku terluka? Sudah berapa kali kau menolakku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Karin. Ia menyempatkan melirik Sakura yang berdiri memandangi mereka dengan wajah sedihnya. "Tiga kali. Pertama, saat kita masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Kedua, saat aku mencintai Hana. Dan ketiga, hari ini."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan kesal. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri diam di dekat perapian. Wajahnya terlihat sinis ketika mereka bertemu tatap.

Pria itu, Yamato. Kembali membuka suaranya. "Kumohon, pikirkan ini baik-baik. Mereka akan membuka pintu untukmu kembali jika kau menerima pernikahan ini. Untuk kebaikanmu. Untuk masa depanmu. Namamu akan kembali Berjaya. Keluargamu akan menerimamu lagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tegas. Wajahnya yang keras seolah menjawab segalanya. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk kesenangan mereka. Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku bukan barang yang diasuransikan siapa pun di sini," Sasuke berdiri dari sofa. Membuat perhatian Sakura teralih kepadanya. "Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya, Yamato? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?"

Yamato menggeleng dengan wajah frustrasi. Ia melangkah menjauhi ruang tengah dengan sedikit dipercepat. Diikuti suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Karin yang masih duduk di sofa. Memandangnya sinis.

"Kau pernah hampir membunuhku saat aku melukai Hana di depan matamu," Karin menoleh pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa kau juga akan membunuhku jika aku melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya?"

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Karin yang mengarah pada Sakura. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang kedua orang itu bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

Hembusan napas Sasuke memberat. "Jangan sentuh dia," Karin menoleh pada Sasuke dengan senyum miring di wajahnya. "Atau kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya."

"Kau mengancamku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Tidak. Hanya memperingatkanmu saja untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain dengan kekuasaanmu. Aku muak denganmu."

Wajah Karin memerah saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir di setiap penekanannya terasa membelah dadanya. Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa diam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Karin pergi setelahnya. Menutup pintu itu dengan keras dan terdengar seperti membantingnya. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mendekati pria itu. Berusaha menyentuh lengannya yang bergetar. Sasuke mendongak, mengusap wajah lelahnya. Sakura sempat yakin Sasuke akan menangis, tapi dia salah. Pria itu tidak menangis. Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Jika mereka menyakitimu," suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena ikut membawamu ke masalahku, Sakura."

Sakura hanya diam. Memandang jauh ke dalam oniks gelap itu. Menembus ke dalam kegelapan yang bergerumul menjadi satu mengelilinginya. Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa kedua matanya terasa basah ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan mundur menjauhinya dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan senyap ini. Bersama dengan sebagian dirinya yang merasa kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Kalau kalian tahu lagu Ed Sheeran yang Photograph, kalian bisa dengar untuk chapter ini.

Saya minta maaf karena gabisa bales review kalian di sini. Saya gabisa janji untuk balas di chapter depan karena beberapa alasan. So, terima kasih banyak yang mendukung cerita ini sampai sejauh ini. Saya senang sekali.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	10. Chapter 10: Because Of You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9: Because of You**

.

.

Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Jauh menatap lurus ke arah bintang yang bersinar di malam hari. Cahaya bulan sabit yang meneranginya mampu membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar rumah dan tidak kembali sampai detik ini.

Sakura tidak pernah berpikir kalau pria itu akan menyakitinya. Sasuke takut akan dirinya sendiri. Takut jika keluarga atau wanita berambut merah itu akan menyentuhnya. Mereka tidak punya hak untuk menyentuhnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Melangkah turun dari kamar, Sakura menemukan Sasuke duduk di depan perapian dengan mug kopi. Tatapannya kosong saat menatap api perapian yang berkobar membakar kayu. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Melepaskan genggamannya pada kunci yang tergantung di pintu, ia melangkah pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

Sasuke masih duduk di sana. Dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura melihat pria itu sedang berjuang melawan gejolak di dalam hatinya.

Sakura melangkah mendekati perapian. Ikut duduk di samping pria itu dengan secangkir air putih di tangannya. Sasuke hanya meliriknya. Pria itu tidak berbicara apa pun padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau sudah melihat keluargaku yang kacau," Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sakura seketika memerah dengan kedua matanya yang mulai basah. Sasuke menaruh mugnya di atas lantai kayu.

"Mereka membuangku," napas Sakura memberat. Genggamannya pada gelas mengerat. "Usiaku delapan tahun saat aku melihat adikku tewas karena sebuah kecelakaan."

Wajah Sasuke berubah seketika. Sakura melihat pria itu berempati padanya. Sakura memberikannya sebuah senyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Mereka berpikir aku yang membunuhnya. Aku yang merencanakannya. Padahal tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk menyakiti adikku," Sakura menoleh ke depan. Memandang lurus pada api yang membakar kayu di perapian. "Aku menyayangi Sara melebihi apa pun. Melebihi diriku sendiri."

Mug yang berisikan separuh kopinya tidak lagi Sasuke pedulikan. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana Sakura bisa berwajah setenang itu saat menceritakan kisah kelap hidupnya. Sasuke hampir yakin Sakura akan menangis saat mendapati kedua matanya yang basah.

"Aku sedang bermain dengannya di suatu pagi. Ayah bekerja dan Ibu memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal karena ia akan membuat kue cokelat kesukaan kami," Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Sara mengajakku bermain di taman dekat rumah kami."

"Berapa usianya?"

Sakura menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Empat tahun. Usia kami hanya berbeda empat tahun."

Sakura mengusap pipinya. Matanya jauh lurus ke depan. "Saat Sara berlari mengejar bola karet milik kami, ia tidak sadar kalau ia berlari sampai ke tengah jalan dan hari itu hari libur. Jalan sangat ramai. Ibu sudah memberitahuku untuk menjaga Sara."

Sakura memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku berlari mengejar Sara yang berteriak senang karena bolanya sudah berhasil ditangkap. Aku tidak menyadari adanya mobil berkecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Pengemudi itu langsung melarikan diri setelah menabraknya hingga Sara terlempar jauh membentur tiang dan tewas."

Sasuke terdiam. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk menghibur hati wanita itu.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya tepat di depan mataku," wajah Sakura menunduk. "Tidak ada yang membantu kami saat itu karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Aku berteriak meminta tolong. Panik karena banyak darah yang keluar dari kepala kecilnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sara tewas saat itu juga. Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menggeleng dengan terisak. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bahunya dan respon yang Sakura tunjukkan di luar dugaannya. Wanita itu memeluknya.

"Mereka membenciku. Mereka bilang aku dalang dibalik kematiannya. Sara lahir prematur itu. Ia memiliki jantung yang lemah dan orang tuaku memfokuskan perhatian mereka padanya. Mereka menganggap aku iri dengan adikku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu."

Sakura memeluknya sangat erat. Sasuke hampir menahan napasnya saat tetesan demi tetesan air mata membasahi mantelnya.

"Mereka bilang aku sengaja mendorong Sara ke tengah jalan saat sedang ramai. Ayahku bilang padaku kalau aku sengaja melempar bola karet itu ke tengah jalan agar Sara mengejarnya," kepala Sakura menggeleng putus asa. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir menyakiti siapapun. Aku masih kecil. Aku belum mengerti apa pun."

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua matanya. Sakura melepas pelukan mereka dan menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam. Diam mendengarkan luka wanita itu.

"Semenjak saat itu, mereka berubah. Mereka sering berteriak padaku. Sering memarahiku hanya karena hal kecil. Sampai suatu hari Nenek pernah mendapatiku menangis dengan Ayah yang membawa sabuk pinggangnya untuk memukulku. Nenek marah, dia membawaku pergi ke rumahnya dan dia merawatku."

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan lutut yang terlipat. Kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitarnya. "Hubungan mereka renggang setelah itu. Nenek memilih untuk membeli rumah lamanya di sekitar rumah kami. Aku tinggal bersamanya sampai usiaku lima belas dan dia meninggal karena serangan jantung."

Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya sedih. "Kau tahu selanjutnya? Aku pergi mencari orang tuaku. Menangis di depan mereka dan mereka mengabaikanku. Sampai akhirnya aku pergi ke sebuah panti dan mereka mau menerimaku di sana."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke," dia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang spontan. Tapi wanita itu tersenyum dan membuka suaranya. "Kami bertemu di tempat yang sama. Gaara datang satu tahun setelahnya. Diantar oleh seorang asisten rumah tangga yang menemukannya. Dia sama sepertiku. Kami sama. Terbuang dan tersakiti."

Sakura memainkan gelas minumnya. "Ayahnya seorang bandar narkoba. Ibunya tewas saat melahirkannya. Suatu malam saat dirinya berusia delapan tahun, Ayahnya tewas bunuh diri di dalam sel. Gaara sendirian semenjak saat itu."

Sakura kembali mendongak. Menatap jauh ke dalam mata gelap itu. "Orang tuamu menginginkan kau kembali. Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Mereka menjualku. Aku pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya. Karin wanita yang licik. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bersamanya."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Kau bisa memberikan mereka penawaran yang lain, bukan?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan itu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Waktu akan merubah segalanya. Percayalah. Tuhan akan menggantikan yang lebih indah saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia membuka tangannya dan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sakura. "Aku tahu itu."

Sakura tersenyum beberapa saat. Ia melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Mengambil gelas dari lantai dan berjalan pergi ke dapur. Sebelum Sakura sempat pergi ke kamar, ia menoleh. "Kau bisa memakai mobil besok. Aku akan naik bus."

Sasuke menoleh dengan gelengan kepala. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di dalam saku celananya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku yang akan naik bus."

Sakura mendesah. Matanya sempat terpejam memikirkan ide lain. "Lebih baik kau memakai mobil itu dan kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut dan alisnya menyatu. Sakura menunggu dengan waspada di dekat tangga kayu putar menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menjemputmu kalau begitu."

"Sepakat!" Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan pergi ke kamar setelah berteriak mengucapkan selamat malam.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik tangga. Matanya kembali fokus menatap api perapian yang perlahan-lahan mengecil karena sisa kayu yang sedikit. Matanya jauh menatap ke api itu. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya membayar kebaikan wanita itu dan melindunginya dari segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sasuke takut. Takut jika sesuatu melukainya. Sakura tidak pantas mendapatkan luka lebih dari ini lagi.

.

.

"Kau ingin sarapan di luar?"

Sakura menggantung tasnya di bahunya dan berjalan bersisian dengan Sasuke yang membawa kunci mobilnya. Sasuke mengangguk, membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu masuk lebih dulu. Berputar melewati bagian depan mobil, Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi untuknya sendiri.

"Aku punya beberapa daftar kedai roti terenak di sini," Sakura fokus menatap layar ponselnya saat Sasuke tengah memutar kemudinya untuk keluar dari jalan kecil rumah Sakura.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan jalan. Melaju di jalanan bebas yang terlihat padat karena jam kerja akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengangguk setelah mendapat respon dari pria yang fokus mengemudi di sampingnya. Ia memilih sebuah kedai yang dekat dengan rumah sakit agar memotong perjalanan mereka dan memudahkan Sasuke untuk pergi bekerja di hari pertamanya.

Sakura menyalakan musik di mobilnya. Memilih kaset terbaik yang ia punya. Meskipun ia yakin, genre musik kesukaannya dengan Sasuke berbeda jauh pastinya.

"Aku suka itu. Putarlah." Sasuke menekan tombol hitam besar yang berguna untuk memutar kaset dan kaset itu berputar. Memainkan musik lembut yang terdengar hingga seluruh sudut mobil. Sakura memutar volume agar tidak terlalu kencang.

"Lewat sana, lalu belok kanan." Sakura menunjuk simpangan yang terlihat padat dengan kendaraan pribadi roda dua maupun roda empat. Sasuke mengikuti arahannya dan berbelok ke kanan. Memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah, Sakura menyuruh untuk berhenti dan mereka berhenti di depan restaurant kecil yang terlihat sepi.

"Percayalah, makanan di sini sangat enak," Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya. Menutupnya agak keras diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. Bunyi lonceng restaurant memecahkan konsentrasi pelayan yang sedang menulis. Dengan segera, pelayan wanita itu mengantarkan Sakura ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan mengambil memo kecil di saku dan memberikan buku menu untuk mereka berdua.

"Satu ramen spesial dengan ocha hangat." Sakura menutup buku menunya dan memberikannya pada pelayan yang berdiri menunggunya. Sasuke terdiam sesaat membaca buku menu. Tidak lama, ia menutup bukunya dan mengatakan pesanan yang sama dengan Sakura pada pelayan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba yang lain?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum samar. "Makanan yang kau pesan selalu enak. Aku percaya padamu soal yang satu ini."

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah geli. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mungkin karena restaurant yang sepi, pelayanan di dapur jadi sangat cepat. Biasanya mereka bisa menyajikan menu masakan sekitar lima belas menit atau dua puluh menit.

"Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya antusias saat ia menyadari mangkuk ramennya tertinggal jauh dengan Sasuke yang tersisa sedikit.

Sasuke mengangguk. Tanpa menjawab ia memberikan satu jempolnya pada Sakura dan wanita itu hanya tertawa geli.

Sasuke meminum ochanya dalam tegukan terakhir. Mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu yang ada, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menyumpit ramennya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lama terdiam sampai ia menyadari kalau Sakura kini menatapnya bingung dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku punya kesulitan di sini," menunjuk ramen dengan sumpitnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Ramen ini masih sangat panas dan kau mampu menghabiskannya hanya dalam hitungan menit," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya. Ramen terakhir sudah ia habiskan. Menaruh sumpitnya, tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas ocha. "Aku bisa mengajakmu lain kali kemari kalau kau mau."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat tanpa Sakura duga sebelumnya. Kedua mata hijau itu melebar terkejut saat Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja."

Sakura menghabiskan ochanya dan bangun dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kasir. Baru saja ia maju satu langkah, Sasuke menahannya dengan memegang tangannya.

"Hm?" Alis Sakura terangkat.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya, ingat?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. Ia melepas tangan Sasuke dari tangannya dan pergi ke kasir. Sasuke bangun dari kursinya mengejar Sakura yang lebih dulu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompet mungilnya dan membayar sarapan mereka.

Saat petugas kasir itu memberikan bil pada mereka, Sasuke bersandar di dekat pintu menunggu Sakura yang santainya berjalan di depannya seolah menganggapnya tidak ada. Wanita itu tersenyum saat ia berjalan mendekati mobil diikuti Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kau yang membayarnya?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia membuka pintu mobil. "Tidak apa, Sasuke. Aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Sudah berapa banyak kau menghabiskan uang tabunganmu untuk ini?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut dan kaget. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata pria itu mengetahui buku rekening yang ia taruh di atas meja makan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang hal itu," Sakura mengembalikan wajahnya. Menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku yang akan mengganti segalanya." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam.

Sakura mengikutinya. Kali ini lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan Sasuke juga lakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu menjadi lebih pendiam.

Hanya sepuluh menit perjalanan, Sakura sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang. Menunggu Sakura untuk turun.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobil dengan tombol di kemudinya. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. "Jam delapan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Kaca buram mobil itu kembali naik ke atas. Sakura masih berdiri di sisi mobil menunggu mobil hitam itu pergi.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura masuk ke dalam. Hari pertamanya masuk bekerja di mulai.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah melewati lobi yang ramai. Saat ia masuk, resepsionis wanita memotong langkahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah saat ia memberikan Sasuke kartu tanda pengenal untuk keperluan absen ke depannya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerimanya dan wanita itu segera pergi dari hadapannya. Sasuke menempelkan kartu yang berisi kode itu ke mesin otomatis di samping meja respsionis lalu pergi menuju lift.

Saat lift terbuka, ia bertemu dengan Sasori sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pria berjas sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, memperbaiki jas yang ia pakai dan berjalan ke luar lift. Pintu lift kembali menutup saat Sasori menoleh diikuti rekan lainnya.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Sasori mendekat. Ia menepuk bahu tegap Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dia menjabat sebagai ketua tim kreatif menggantikan Tuan Hatake."

Sasuke menunduk memberikan hormat dan beberapa pria itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka mendekat, memberikan ucapan selamat dan menyalami tangannya dengan ramah.

"Semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama dengannya." Sasori menunduk untuk meminta izin dan pergi ke lift menuju ruangannya. Salah satu dari pria itu, Deidara, menunjukkan ruangan pribadi Sasuke yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk bekerja.

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke mendapat ruang pribadi yang cukup luas untuk bekerja. Memang tidak seluas tempatnya dulu. Tapi ini sangat cukup untuknya.

"Kami tahu siapa dirimu. Kami tahu benar kemampuanmu. Tidak peduli bagaimana media memberitakan tentang dirimu, kami berharap kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik di sini," pria itu tersenyum pada Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkannya kalau mereka adalah tim pengawas kantor yang bekerja untuk mengawasi para pegawai dan melihat bagaimana pekerjaan mereka untuk memajukan kualitas perusahaan ini.

"Aku berharap tidak mengecewakan kalian." Sasuke tersenyum samar saat beberapa pria itu akhirnya bergegas pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Sasuke duduk di kursi putar hitam. Ia merasa jiwanya kembali. Ia merasa hidupnya kembali.

 _Kembali lebih baik._

Sasuke ke luar ruangan. Ia memperhatikan meja para bawahannya yang hanya diberi kayu pembatas di sisinya. Setiap dari mereka memiliki satu ruangan kecil berbentuk bilik. Mereka menyapa Sasuke dengan ramah dan Sasuke balas menyapanya.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia mendengar bunyi sepatu wanita di sekitarnya, saat ia menoleh, ia menemukan wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut di sanggul sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Uchiha. Aku harus memberitahumu beberapa fasilitas kantor yang khusus digunakan untukmu."

Wanita itu mendekat ke meja dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Ia membuka map yang dibawanya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sebuah mobil dan apartemen?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kami baru akan memberikanmu dua fasilitas utama ini minggu depan. Jadi, bersabarlah."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum ia berbicara. "Bukan masalah."

Wanita itu kembali menutup mapnya dan memeluk di dadanya. "Semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan. Selamat pagi." Memutar tubuhnya berbalik dan ke luar dari ruangan.

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Sasuke menatap pintu itu datar. Pikirannya hanya fokus bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengganti uang tabungan wanita itu saat dirinya mendapat uang gaji bulan nanti?

.

.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura menjatuhkan pulpennya dan mengusap dadanya yang berdebar-debar kaget karena Ino mengejutkannya dari belakang. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai ia tidak sadar pintu ruangannya masih terbuka dan Ino menyelinap masuk.

"Ino!" Sakura menegurnya dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Ino terkekeh geli dan menarik kursinya untuk duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat mendengar namanya. "Dia diterima bekerja di kantor percetakan itu!" ujar Sakura riang.

"Ya, Tuhan. Benarkah? Aku ikut senang." Ino tersenyum saat Sakura menggenggam tangannya sangat erat untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

"Hidupnya akan kembali sebentar lagi," Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Dia akan mendapatkan kehidupannya lagi. Menjalaninya seperti awal."

"Kau membantunya."

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih terpetak di wajahnya. "Tidak. Dia berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ino tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Sakura, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sakura yang kembali fokus pada dokumennya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menunggu Ino berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan uang sekolahmu?"

Sakura terdiam seketika. Genggamannya pada pulpen mengendur hingga pulpen hitam itu terjatuh di atas kertas kerjanya. Ia melirik Ino yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Aku akan menabungnya lagi, Ino," jawab Sakura tenang.

Ino menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau mengambil uang tabunganmu dalam jumlah besar untuk Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Sakura, kau boleh membantunya tapi mengapa harus uang itu? Kau menabung untuk biaya hidupmu di luar negeri sana. Kau menabungnya agar ketika kau mendapat beasiswa kuliah kedokteran, kau bisa memakainya untuk keperluanmu," ujar Ino. Sakura hanya diam. Diam mendengarkan.

"Kau benar," Sakura tersenyum lirih pada Ino. "Tapi dia lebih penting. Kau tahu, dia lebih membutuhkan uang itu dibanding aku. Aku bisa menundanya sampai nanti. Aku bekerja, aku mendapatkan uang."

Ino mendesah berat. "Memang. Tapi harusnya kau tahu kalau gajimu belum sebesar dokter lainnya. Kau ingat bagaimana perjuanganmu membeli mobil bekas dengan hasil uang tabunganmu? Bagaimana kau membeli rumah dari hasil bekerjamu ditambah uang asuransi Gaara yang turun masuk ke rekeningmu? Aku tahu, Gaara menyuruhnya. Tapi bisakah kau ingat?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Aku tahu, Ino. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Setidaknya sekarang dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan, kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Wajahnya berubah sinis. "Ya. Dan dia akan meninggalkanmu. Membuangmu seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan anak-anak orang kaya. Aku sempat melihatnya sebagai anak yang baik, tapi siapa yang tahu di dalam hatinya?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino. "Jangan berpikir sejauh itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia orang yang baik. Dia berbeda. Jika, nanti Sasuke pergi, itu karena aku menyuruhnya. Bukan keinginannya sendiri."

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangguk kemudian. Balas menggenggam tangan Sakura di atas meja. Ino menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Kau tahu yang terbaik, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Ia melihat Ino menunduk memandang tas hitamnya. Wanita itu tampak bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

Kepala pirangnya mendongak. "Ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. "Jika, sesuatu terjadi padaku …" ucapannya terhenti. Ino membulatkan kedua matanya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu tetapi Sakura menahannya untuk tetap diam. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk mengawasi Sasuke sampai dirinya benar-benar bebas dan kembali seperti semula?"

Ino menggeleng. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan basah. "Jangan bicara omong kosong, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Ino untuk memeluknya. Ino menangis di pelukannya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Mungkin besok atau lusa atau seterusnya? Dia tidak tahu bagaimana takdir menuliskan garis hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sakura. Kau akan tetap hidup. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kau akan hidup dan bahagia." Ino menangis di pelukannya dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah memeluknya. Sekuat mungkin untuk tidak ikut menangis bersamanya.

.

.

Sasuke menekan tombol yang ada di dinding. Menunggu lift yang akan membawanya sampai ke lantai dasar. Melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya. Jam delapan lewat lima menit. Ia sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura untuk menunggunya dan dia akan datang menjemput. Sakura membalasnya dan wanita itu akan menunggunya di teras rumah sakit.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift. Lift terasa sesak karena beberapa pegawai kantor ikut masuk bersamanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai lift membawanya turun ke lantai dasar. Lobi terlihat ramai dengan para pegawai yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Sasuke melangkah ke luar lobi sampai ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya sedang berdiri membelakanginya bersama wanita yang berumur sama dengannya di sampingnya.

Saat Sasuke mendekat, ia bisa melihat sosok pria itu lebih jelas. Kedua matanya mengerjap terkejut saat ia mendapati pria itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendekat tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum saat tangan pria itu menepuk bahunya. "Aku tahu benar siapa dirimu, nak," katanya dengan senyum unjuk gigi. "Uchiha Fugaku adalah orang yang hebat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu diriku?"

"Majalah dan koran. Namamu sangat terkenal," pria itu masih tersenyum. Senyum Sasuke lenyap seketika. Ia memasang wajah tenangnya untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Aku mengerti."

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mungkin kau belum tahu aku, aku Haruno Mebuki."

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum samar. "Aku tahu benar siapa dirimu," jawabnya. "Kau pengacara yang sangat hebat." Pujinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum malu. Sangat kontras dengan apa yang ada di hatinya, pikir Sasuke. Ia tentu saja tahu siapa mereka berdua. Pasangan suami istri Haruno yang terkenal seantero negeri. Sasuke tidak tahu keperluan mereka kemari untuk apa. Dia tidak peduli.

Kepalanya masih merekam jelas apa yang Sakura katakan padanya kemarin malam. Dimana wanita itu menjelaskan tentang masa lalunya. Tanpa Sasuke bertanya, ia tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku harus kembali." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin bertanya bagaimana hubungannya dengan putrinya, bagaimana kabar keluarganya yang hancur sama seperti dirinya. Tapi itu sia-sia. Sasuke tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka.

.

.

Sakura mengetukkan jarinya di atas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh satu menit. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikiran buruk mulai menyerang kepalanya. Apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja? Apa pria itu mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan?

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu di kepalanya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun tidak diangkat.

Saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponselnya, ia menemukan sesosok wanita berambut merah tengah berdiri bersandar pada tiang teras rumah sakit sembari memandangnya tajam. Sakura tahu ada aura kebencian yang ditunjukkan wanita itu untuknya.

"Kau?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum sinis. "Namamu Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa margamu?"

Dia menjawab singkat. "Bukan urusanmu."

Wanita itu mendengus. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya masih menatap benci pada Sakura. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah tegas. "Tidak ada."

"Kaupikir aku bodoh?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng.

"Dengar," wanita itu melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Jika, Sasuke membatalkan pertunangan kami karena dirimu, aku akan menjadi bayangan kematian yang selalu mengintai di belakangmu. Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Sakura mendesah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang. "Namamu Uzumaki Karin, seingatku dari percakapan kemarin malam. Aku tahu jelas siapa dirimu. Kau putri tunggal dari pasangan Uzumaki yang sukses merajai bisnis ekonomi di Jepang. Aku tahu benar siapa dirimu."

Wanita itu, Karin, tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Kau sangat pintar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Darimana kau berasal. Mengapa kau bisa dekat dengan Sasuke? Kau menjadi malaikat penolongnya di saat dia jatuh miskin, begitu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya wanita karir biasa. Aku tidak kaya seperti dirimu. Dan ya, aku membantunya. Aku bukan malaikatnya. Tolong koreksi bagian itu."

Karin hanya mendengus. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sebelum ia berbicara, ia melihat Sakura berjalan melewatinya dan pergi ke arah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan teras. Karin memperhatikannya sampai ia tahu kalau Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil itu.

Sasuke menoleh saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Karin. Wajahnya berubah datar. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk saat Karin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai," senyum Karin melebar. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," Ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil. "Aku baru saja ingin memberitahu pada wanita itu untuk mengundangmu pergi ke acara makan malam besok."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terdiam. Karin mendesah panjang guna mengalihkan fokus Sasuke padanya. "Ini masalah yang kemarin. Kau harus datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya diikuti Sakura yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. "Aku tidak akan ikut. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka." Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam dan memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang ke luar dari area rumah sakit.

Kedua tangan Karin terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menatap bagian belakang mobil yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan marah. Semua emosinya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sialan!"

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah lebih dulu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk sebelum ia mengunci pintunya. Sasuke melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi kayu meja makan. Sakura bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.

Saat ia turun, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk melamun memandang jauh ke luar jendela dapur yang terbuka. Sakura mendekatinya, ia menyentuh bahu pria itu lembut.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Semua berjalan lancar."

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Membohonginya. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak merasa lapar sama sekali. Kepalanya terlalu keras untuk berpikir dan itu cukup membuat selera makannya menghilang.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia mengangguk di samping pria itu dan ikut duduk memandang jauh ke luar jendela dapur.

"Aku mendapat fasilitas mobil dan sebuah kamar apartemen dekat kantor," Sasuke membuka suaranya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura yang memandangnya dengan pandangan senang. "Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Sakura kembali bersuara riang. Ia menarik napas panjang. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. "Kau sudah mendapatkan hidupmu kembali."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Belum seluruhnya."

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. "Tapi akan. Itu akan terjadi."

Sasuke hanya diam. Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya lebih dulu. "Jika benar aku mendapat satu kamar apartemen itu, kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Ia terdiam sesaat. Memandang jauh ke dalam oniks gelap itu. Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah lelahnya. "Aku tidak menolaknya, tapi bukan berarti aku menerimanya. Saat itulah, aku harus melepasmu. Membiarkanmu menjalani hidupmu sendiri. Aku akan tetap berdiri di sini mengawasimu."

Sasuke menunduk, menatap lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. "Kau benar," tatapannya kembali jatuh ke dalam mata hijau itu. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Pintu ini akan terbuka lebar untukmu jika kau ingin berkunjung."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya lurus ke depan. Tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang terdiam memandangnya sebelum ia mengikuti arah pandang pria itu menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

"Kau bisa memakai mobilku sampai minggu depan," Sakura ke luar dari dalam mobil ketika tujuan mereka sudah sampai. Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumah sakit sebelum pria itu pergi bekerja. Itu akan menjadi rutinitasnya selama satu minggu ke depan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Sakura dengan riang. Sebuah senyum Sakura berikan untuknya sebelum Sasuke menarik rem tangan mobil dan mobil melaju membelah jalanan.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

Saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam lobi, ia bertemu Yamanaka Ino sedang duduk dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Sebelum Sasuke menyapanya, Ino sudah melihatnya. Wanita itu mengangguk singkat saat Sasuke menyapanya sekilas.

"Sasuke, tunggu."

Sasuke memutar kepalanya saat ia berdiri di depan pintu lift. Ia sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Ino mendekatinya. "Selamat untuk pekerjaan barumu. Sakura memberitahuku kemarin."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih."

Ino terdiam. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke masuk diikuti Ino yang masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di sudut lift yang kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam lift.

Sasuke menarik napasnya, ia melirik Ino. "Kau tahu siapa orang tua Sakura?"

Ino menoleh dengan kedua mata birunya melebar. Ia berdeham sebentar, kemudian bersuara. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki," suara Sasuke terdengar dalam. Ino meneguk ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

"Mudah saja. Marga mereka sama. Wajah Haruno Mebuki mirip seperti Sakura jika kau melihatnya dari dekat," kata Sasuke santai. Ino hanya mengangguk. Tetapi ia diam tidak menjawab.

"Tetaplah menjaga rahasia itu," Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datar. Pintu lift terbuka dan Ino melangkah ke luar saat lantai yang ditujunya sudah sampai. "Kau bisa menjaga rahasia itu dari publik agar Sakura tidak terluka."

Sasuke terdiam. Sampai pintu lift menutup sempurna. Dia tetap diam.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah menuju gerbang pemakaman yang terlihat sepi. Hari ini jam makan siang, ia berencana untuk berkunjung ke makam Itachi dan Hana. Membagi ceritanya pada mereka berdua.

Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Sakura tengah duduk di atas makam Gaara. Wanita itu sedang mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar makam kekasihnya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Sasuke mendengar isakan wanita itu sampai ke telinganya. Ia masih memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang perlahan-lahan bergetar. Hanya ada mereka berdua di pemakaman siang ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana sinar matahari membakar kulitnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan otaknya berhenti bekerja detik itu juga.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu. Tidak pernah. Percayalah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan? Awalnya aku memang membencinya. Berpikir kalau dia penyebab kematianmu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengerti banyak hal tentang dirinya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendengarnya.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Hatiku terasa terbelah saat melihatnya terluka. Melihatnya menderita. Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia. Bukankah itu perasaan cinta?"

Sasuke mendengar semuanya. Tetapi ia masih diam. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Hana. Aku mengerti. Aku rela jika aku menanggung rasa ini sendiri. Tujuan hidupku saat ini adalah membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya kembali hidup seperti awal. Mengembalikan jiwanya yang terluka."

Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana tangan wanita itu memeluk batu nisan yang tertancap di gundukan tanah bertuliskan nama Rei Gaara. Sasuke menahan napasnya. Ia perlahan mundur tanpa berbalik. Masih memperhatikan punggung rapuh wanita itu. Lalu, perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum pada nisan yang bertuliskan nama Rei Gaara di sana. Mengusap nama itu lembut, ia menaruh seikat bunga segar yang baru saja ia beli di depan nisan itu. Sakura berdiri, mulai menjauh dari sana perlahan-lahan. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Hana dengan Uchiha Itachi yang bersisian. Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Tersenyum pada nisan itu dan berdoa.

"Semoga kau tenang di sana. Kau harus tahu betapa beruntungnya dirimu."

Sakura kembali berdiri setelah ia berdoa untuk Itachi. Ia melangkah menjauhi kedua makam itu dan pergi ke luar. Berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi sampai ia menemukan halte untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit dan bekerja.

.

.

" _Sakura tidak pernah tahu dimana makam adiknya. Sama halnya dengan Neneknya. Orang tuanya yang mengatur segalanya untuk membuatnya tetap menderita. Mereka berpikir Sakura adalah dalangnya. Dalang dibalik kematian anak tercinta mereka."_

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia menerobos lampu merah yang menyala. Kedua matanya mulai basah. Tetapi Sasuke masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Berbelok ke jalanan yang lebih sepi. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Jauh dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Di sini tempatnya. Saat Gaara merenggang nyawa dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

" _Mengapa orang tuanya sekejam itu padanya?"_

Sasuke masih ingat betul saat kepala Ino menggeleng sedih. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya untuk tetap diam sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidak menangis. Air matanya tumpah. Ia mampu menahan isakannya. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini bersama dengan jalan kenangan yang membuat hatinya kembali terlempar ke masa lalu. Dimana takdir menuliskan garis hidupnya yang baru semenjak saat itu.

" _Bukankah itu perasaan cinta?"_

Sasuke menggeleng saat kata-kata Sakura berputar di kepalanya.

" _Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?"_

Sasuke memukul kemudi di depannya dengan keras hingga tangannya memerah. Napasnya terputus-putus akibat gejolak di dalam hatinya. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tidak berapa lama, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layarnya dan melamun, kembali menangis dalam diam.

' _Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Sakura. Maaf.'_

.

.

Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya. Satu tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja makan. Sejak Sasuke pulang dari bekerja, ia terlihat pendiam. Wajahnya terlihat kaku saat mereka bertemu tatap dan Sasuke melarikan diri darinya dengan pergi ke rumah belakang setelah menjawab singkat sapaan Sakura.

Sudah satu jam Sakura menunggu tetapi Sasuke tidak kunjung keluar. Sakura sudah membeli dua mangkuk kari ayam dengan kebab spesial untuk mereka berdua. Dia juga sudah memanaskannya untuk makan malam.

Sakura baru saja pergi menjauhi dapur saat ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian formal. Kemeja hitam dengan jas hitam serta celana bahan hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Sepatunya terlihat mengkilap.

Sakura mendekatinya dan Sasuke menghindarinya. Saat Sakura membuka suaranya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih untuk mobilnya, aku akan naik taksi."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Kau akan pergi? Kemana?"

"Aku harus datang ke acara makan malam itu," kata Sasuke yang diberi respon terkejut oleh Sakura. "Aku harus datang menemui mereka."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan. Tetapi Sakura dengan gesit berlari lebih dulu untuk menghalangi jalannya. "Bagaimana jika mereka menyakitimu? Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu terluka?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menahan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang terulur. "Aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Kau tetap di sini. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke tetap maju melangkah melewati bahunya sampai Sakura menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke," kepala Sakura menggeleng. Wajahnya terluka. "Tidak, kumohon. Mereka akan menyakitimu."

Tatapan Sasuke turun ke jemari tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Kedua tangan wanita itu menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau tahu," suara Sasuke berubah parau. "Saat Hana memegang tanganku seperti ini, dia pergi meninggalkanku," air mata Sakura jatuh di pipi kirinya. "Mengapa kau juga lakukan hal yang sama?"

Sakura menggeleng saat Sasuke melepas tangannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya. Sasuke menunduk, menatap lantai kayu. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura seperti ini. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya terluka.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke membuka pintu saat Sakura berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia melihat taksi yang sudah dipesannya sedang menunggunya di luar pagar. Sasuke segera mendekat sebelum ia mendengar ada bunyi langkah kaki yang mengejarnya.

"Mereka akan menyakitimu jika kau menolaknya, Sasuke!" Taksi itu tetap berjalan saat sang supir mengemudikannya dalam kecepatan rendah.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku nanti saat melihatmu datang dengan luka!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia melihat Sakura dari sisi kaca spion kanan. Sakura jatuh berlutut saat mengejarnya. Wanita itu menunduk dengan tangisnya yang pecah. Sasuke masih melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana hancurnya Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

Saat taksi berbelok menjauh dari area perumahan, Sasuke tahu hatinya ikut terluka. Terluka karena keegoisannya sendiri.

.

.

"Ah, Sasuke datang!"

Sasuke melangkah dengan wajah datar saat sang Ibu berlari memeluknya. Memasang wajah terbaiknya di depan para wartawan yang sedang mengabadikan momen langka mereka berdua. Ini adalah berita utama untuk halaman terdepan majalah mereka.

"Sasuke," suara dalam dari Tuan Uzumaki mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat saat pria itu menyapanya. Karin segera datang dari belakang punggungnya, melompat gembira untuk memeluknya yang disambut tawa geli dari seisi keluarga yang datang.

Sasuke tetap diam tidak menanggapinya sampai Karin melepas pelukannya. Dengan santai, wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi tepat bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar dan melihat beberapa wartawan sibuk mengambil gambar mereka. Sasuke tahu benar tentang hal ini. Ia juga melihat pengacara keluarga, Yamato sedang berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Sasuke bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik," Sasuke melirik sang Ayah yang hanya memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Putraku terlihat sangat sehat," Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum saat ia memegang bahu Sasuke dan meremasnya lembut. Membuat Nyonya Uzumaki yang duduk di seberang tersenyum. "Dia juga sangat tampan."

Karin tersenyum menang di sampingnya. Sasuke menyesap anggurnya dan tidak memedulikan omong kosong yang sedang mereka mainkan. Ia melirik Karin yang sejak tadi tidak lepas memandangnya. Senyum kepuasan tercipta di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya kau menerimanya, Sasuke. Ini mengejutkan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tanpa Karin tahu makna senyumannya.

Uchiha Mikoto berbisik di telinganya. Suaranya penuh penekanan. "Kami mencabut majalah dan koran yang memberitakan tentang dirimu. Mereka sudah mencabutnya. Namamu tidak lagi buruk di depan publik. Kau harus membayarnya, Sasuke,"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia melirik Ayahnya yang tampak santai berbicara masalah bisnis mereka dengan Tuan Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, dimana rumahmu sekarang?"

Uchiha Fugaku berdeham dan fokus Nyonya Uzumaki kini mengarah padanya. "Sebuah apartemen yang kami sewa untuknya," jawabnya.

Karin tersenyum pada Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Sasuke memandang sang Ayah dengan pandangan sinis. Ia tidak tahu kalau sandiwara yang dimainkan keluarganya benar-benar bagus.

.

.

"Jika, Sasuke menolak pertunangan itu … mereka akan menyakitinya," Sakura bergumam frustrasi saat ia mencoba menghubungi pria itu namun hasilnya nihil. Ponsel Sasuke tidak aktif.

Ia melihat jam digital yang ada di atas kulkas. Pukul sebelas malam. Di luar hujan sangat lebat. Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke bisa pulang dengan taksi jika seperti ini.

Mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, Sakura bergegas pergi ke luar untuk mencari dimana pria itu berada dan menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat.

Pikiran buruk menyerangnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan luka lebam di seluruh wajahnya. Dengan kulit yang robek akibat pukulan dari para bawahan keluarganya.

Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya di tengah cuaca berbahaya. Ia mengabaikan peringatan terlarang dari badan peneliti cuaca dan meteorologi tentang cuaca hari ini yang ekstrim dan bisa membahayakan pengguna jalan karena angin bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan menumbangkan pohon besar di pinggir jalan.

Sakura memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Ia masih setia memegang ponselnya berharap Sasuke mau menghubunginya dan memberitahunya kalau ia baik-baik saja agar Sakura tenang.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Rasa sakit di hatinya berubah menjadi rasa khawatir karena memikirkan pria itu. Sakura tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke menderita lebih jauh lagi karena orang tuanya.

Menghabiskan waktu untuk berputar-putar seisi kota. Sakura tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Tidak di gedung Uchiha's Industries. Tidak dimana pun. Makan malam mereka sangatlah rahasia dan hanya beberapa saja yang tahu.

Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berpikir untuk mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Ia berhenti di pinggir jalan, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke sekali lagi namun gagal.

Sakura kembali mengemudikan mobilnya di tengah hujan lebat dan angin yang menerpa. Ia memacunya dalam kecepatan sedang. Lebih berhati-hati saat ia melewati tikungan tajam dengan jurang berkedalaman dua puluh meter di bawahnya dan hanya dibatasi dengan pagar pembatas.

Jarak pandangnya mulai memburam dikarenakan air hujan yang terlalu deras. Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah sampai ia melihat ada lampu yang menyorot ke arahnya dengan sangat terang. Sakura membanting setirnya ke kiri jalan dan mendapati benturan keras dari belakang mobilnya menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan kendali dan kemudinya berputar ke kanan.

Kepalanya terbentur keras kaca mobil sampai ia mendengar bunyi klakson truk dari arah berlawanan dan ia mendengar bunyi tabrakan sangat keras hingga mendorong mobilnya jatuh menembus pagar pembatas dan terguling di sana.

Sakura membuka matanya saat ia mencium bau bensin yang tumpah dari dalam mobilnya. Dan—

— **DUAAR!**

Bunyi ledakan itu terdengar sampai ke pengguna jalan lainnya. Dengan truk yang berhenti di pinggir jalan dan beberapa mobil yang berhenti untuk membantu si pengemudi.

Mereka berlari mundur saat melihat ledakan terjadi dan mobil terbakar. Beberapa puingnya terlempar. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak histeris saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Dua orang pria dengan berani melompat ke arah mobil itu untuk melihat kondisi pengemudi saat kobaran api mulai mengecil karena tersiram air hujan. Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi sirine ambulans diikuti mobil polisi datang.

.

.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan menemukan dua puluh pesan singkat dari Sakura. Ia membukanya dan semua berisi tentang kekhawatiran wanita itu padanya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau menerima pertunangan ini?" tanya Tuan Uzumaki.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Genggaman gelas anggur di tangannya menguat sampai tak lama terdengar bunyi nyaring akibat gelas yang pecah. Mereka semua menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terkejut dan kaget. Begitu juga dengan Karin.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku datang kemari untuk memberitahu kalian pengumuman penting ini," jawabnya datar. Tidak memedulikan rasa sakit akibat goresan serpihan kaca yang pecah. Sasuke tetap berwajah tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Uchiha Fugaku terdengar marah.

Sasuke menoleh dengan senyum. "Aku bukan orang yang baik. Sama seperti yang dikatakan media padaku," tatapan Tuan Uzumaki menajam ke arahnya. "Sama seperti yang mereka katakan, aku juga bukanlah anak kandung mereka."

Kali ini giliran Nyonya Uzumaki menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau!?" Uchiha Fugaku berdiri dengan marah. Ia menggebrak meja dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat ruangan hening seketika. Para wartawan dibubarkan paksa oleh pengawal pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

"Bukankah itu yang Anda katakan pada media?" Sasuke bersuara tenang. Tidak terpancing emosi. Ini yang ditungg-tunggu. "Putra kandungmu hanya Uchiha Itachi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke dan langsung ditepis pria itu. "Mungkin kalian membakar akte kelahiranku, atau menghapus semua yang berbau diriku di dalam keluarga. Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, hubungan kita sudah selesai sampai di sini."

Kepala Tuan Uzumaki menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak ada hubungan Ayah dan anak lagi. Tidak ada. Jika kalian ingin aku menganggap kalian orang asing, aku akan melakukannya. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang kumau tanpa campur tangan kalian. "

Uchiha Fugaku menatap Sasuke marah. Tatapan pria paru baya itu menajam seiring dengan tatapan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat pecahan gelas kaca.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kalian semua. Selamat malam."

Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka. Beberapa pria yang berjaga di pintu mulai bersiap menghalangi jalannya namun tiba-tiba bergerak menyingkir saat Fugaku memberikan isyarat untuk membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Karin jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Tangisnya pecah seketika itu juga.

Dan Sasuke pergi dengan wajah terluka. Topengnya sudah terlepas seluruhnya dan ini saatnya untuk pergi.

.

.

Hujan telah berhenti sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sasuke berlari dari taksi menuju rumah Sakura yang kini dipenuhi dengan mobil polisi. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Saat Sasuke mendekat, ia melihat Ino sedang duduk di atas jalan bebatuan rumah Sakura sembari menangis histeris. Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat dan melihat Ino hampir pingsan jika ia tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Ino?"

"Sakura … Sakura .. Tuhan tolong dia," isaknya pilu.

Wajah Sasuke memucat seketika. Ia membantu Ino untuk duduk dan mendekat ke arah pria berseragam polisi yang sibuk dengan alat di tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebuah kecelakaan baru saja terjadi dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kecelakaan ini diduga karena kelalaian supir truk pengangkut barang yang mengantuk dan menyetir hingga melawan arus."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kami menemukan plat nomor mobil yang tersisa akibat ledakan itu. Pengemudi belum ditemukan. Kemungkinan hidup masihlah lima puluh persen karena kami hanya menemukan ponsel di dalam mobilnya yang sudah terbakar."

Teriakan Ino semakin histeris dan Sasuke merasa aliran darahnya terhenti saat itu juga. Jantungnya semakin perlahan berdetak. Semuanya terasa memburam. Dia merasa organ dalamnya tidak lagi berfungsi.

Sasuke memandang sekumpulan polisi itu saat mereka berpamitan pergi. Pikirannya terlempar ke kejadian tiga tahun lalu dimana dirinya bertemu Gaara untuk pertama kalinya saat kondisi pria itu sedang sekarat. Mobil meledak dan terbakar, tabrakan hebat.

Memandang jauh ke depan saat suasana mulai sepi dan hanya terdengar isakan pilu Ino. Sasuke yakin, dirinya tidak akan bisa sembuh seperti semula. Dia tidak akan bisa sembuh. Semuanya lenyap. Semua bayangan masa depannya hilang sudah.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Mungkin tiga atau empat chapter lagi fic ini selesai sudah.

 **Q: Happy ending dong thor.**

A: hei, saya ga gabung di marvel. Kenapa manggil thor :(

 **Q: punya instagram? Apa namanya?**

A: adaa. But privacy hehe

Anyway, karena kebanyakan review yang masuk minta happy ending semua … Saya belum bisa kasih jawaban pasti. Tapi terima kasih dukungannya sampai sini!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	11. Chapter 11: I Almost Do

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _You loved me cause I'm fragile, right?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10: I Almost Do**

.

.

Ino mengusap air matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke jauh ke dalam wajahnya. Tanpa Sasuke perlu melihatnya, ia tahu tatapan yang Ino berikan menyakitinya.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku sesuatu yang penting? Seperti nomor ponsel atau apapun jika ada?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia memberikan Ino ponselnya dan membiarkan wanita itu mencatatnya. Ino terdiam, ia memutar tubuhnya pergi menuju mobilnya. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke mendengarnya bersuara. "Sakura menitipkanmu padaku. Dia ingin aku menjagamu sama seperti dirinya," kepala pirangnya memutar. "Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti dirinya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat sosok Ino pergi menjauh bersama mobilnya. Meninggalkannya sendiri duduk memeluk kedinginan di depan rumah Sakura. Kepalanya jatuh menunduk. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Yang Sakura inginkan adalah kebahagiaannya. Yang Sakura inginkan adalah dirinya untuk sembuh dan tetap hidup. Tapi, bagaimana bisa jika wanita itu pergi padahal dirinya tahu kalau wanita itu adalah obatnya?

Sasuke tidak butuh siapapun di sini. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kepastian. Apakah wanita itu hidup atau tewas bersama dengan mobilnya yang terbakar? Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke jalan bebatuan di bawahnya. Kedua lututnya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menangis di sana. Menangis menyalahkan takdir yang membawanya kembali ke kubangan luka di saat dirinya berhasil melewatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah besar yang Sasuke yakini di tempati keluarga besarnya. Saat ia memaksa satpam membuka pagar, ia melihat mobil Karin dan mobil keluarganya ada di sana. Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan wajah kacau. Ia tidak peduli. Jika kecelakaan Sakura berkaitan dengan keluarganya, ia tidak akan mengenal ampun.

Kebetulan yang sangat sempurna. Sasuke tidak perlu mengetuk pintu neraka itu saat mereka ke luar untuk mengantar kepergian keluarga Uzumaki yang berkunjung. Tatapan Uchiha Fugaku jatuh menatap marah padanya. Sasuke tidak gentar dengan membalas tatapannya. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa sejak semalam. Ia tidak takut menghadapi apa pun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sasuke?" Suara Karin terdengar sinis. Sasuke hanya meliriknya. Ia maju untuk lebih dekat dengan sang kepala keluarga.

"Dengar, kalau kecelakaan ini ada kaitannya dengan campur tangan kalian, aku tidak akan main-main," ancam Sasuke. Karin menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Ia melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Uchiha Fugaku. Tenang.

"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan selain mempermalukan kami, bodoh?"

Sasuke memandang tajam Uchiha Fugaku yang baru saja mengatakan dirinya bodoh beberapa saat lalu. Ia terdiam, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Permainan busuk apalagi yang akan dimainkan keluarga Uchiha?" Tuan Uzumaki menggeram sembari menarik tangan putrinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Karin masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua mobil itu segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan halaman luas mansion Uchiha yang megah. Uchiha Fugaku memandang sinis putranya. Bersamaan dengan Uchiha Mikoto yang memilih untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa bersuara untuk mengutarakan rasa sakitnya, sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi kanannya. Membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena sang Ayah menamparnya terlalu keras.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk datang kemari, anak tidak tahu diri!" Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu jika aku menyakiti siapa pun yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau tahu betapa bodohnya dirimu menghancurkan hidup kami!?" Teriak Fugaku yang membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak.

"Aku?" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Apa kau pernah mengasihaniku seperti Itachi? Apa kau pernah datang untuk memberi semangat padaku seperti yang kaulakukan pada Itachi?" Sasuke terdiam. Ia memperhatikan wajah Fugaku yang datar. "Tidak. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

Fugaku mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar wajah Sasuke lagi jika ia tidak mendengar Sasuke berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak pernah ingin dilahirkan dari rahim seorang Ibu yang bahkan tidak mau menyusui anaknya sendiri. Yang melepaskan tanggung jawabnya pada seorang pengasuh anak. Aku tidak mau," Sasuke maju selangkah lebih dekat. "Dan jika bisa, aku ingin Itachi tetap hidup bersama Hana dan biarkan aku yang pergi. Biarkan aku yang tewas karena kecelakaan itu. Bukan putra kesayanganmu."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Ia mendengar sang Ayah mengumpat padanya dan selanjutnya yang ia dengar adalah pintu terbanting. Sasuke ke luar pagar dan mendapati beberapa pria berbadan besar tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ia tidak peduli. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah wanita itu.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sakura ditemukan! Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Sasuke berlari menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depannya. Ia membuka pintu taksi dan menyuruh supir itu mengemudikan lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit yang ada di pusat kota.

Saat Sasuke sampai, ia berlari menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruang gawat darurat. Ia menemukan Ino tengah duduk menangis dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mendekat, ia ikut duduk di samping wanita itu dan Ino menoleh.

"Keadaannya kritis. Ia ditemukan terlempar dari mobilnya sejauh lima belas meter. Saat ditemukan, ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Polisi bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sakura masih hidup atau tidak," Ino menggeleng dengan napas tersengal. "Aku di sini sejak pagi. Berharap menemukan titik terang dan aku melihat Sakura dibawa oleh petugas medis di pintu masuk. Aku hancur. Sungguh, aku hancur,"

Ino kembali menangis. Kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Wanita itu berusaha untuk tetap kuat di samping tekanan batinnya. Sakura sedang berjuang untuk hidup dan Sasuke tidak tahu apakah wanita itu berhasil melewatinya.

Lima belas menit dan dokter ke luar. Sasuke segera berdiri setelah ia menyuruh Ino untuk tetap duduk tenang. Dokter itu membuka masker mulutnya, menatap Sasuke penuh khawatir. "Kami butuh darah dengan golongan O negatif. Pasien ini membutuhkan darah dengan golongan darah yang sama segera."

Ino menggeleng dengan wajah frustrasi. Ia kembali menangis saat menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa membantu Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, ia melihat dokter itu kembali bersuara. "Kami tidak punya pasokan darah yang sama di ruang penyimpanan. Waktumu enam jam dari sekarang, jika terlambat," kepala dokter itu menggeleng sedih. "Kami minta maaf."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah terluka. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang ia buat sejak tadi. Hancur sudah. Benteng yang ia bangun tinggi hancur rata dengan tanah. Ia jatuh merosot di dinding dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Bagaimana dia bisa mencarikan darah untuk wanita itu?

Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan darahnya karena mereka berbeda. Sakura tidak akan bisa menerima darah darinya. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari darah itu untuk Sakura.

Ino masih menangis. Sasuke tidak bisa menenangkannya karena dirinya sendiri sedang kacau. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berlari ke luar diikuti suara teriakan Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

Haruno Group.

Pasangan suami istri Haruno. Sasuke tahu disinilah ia bisa menyelamatkan Sakura. Dengan modal mental dan kepercayaan. Serta mengingat perjuangan yang Sakura berikan untuknya, Sasuke tidak akan mau pergi ke sini. Karena mereka memiliki andil dalam luka wanita itu. Yang membuat Sakura menderita selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke masuk setelah resepsionis memberikannya izin. Dengan sebuah kebohongan kecil, Sasuke dengan mudah mengelabuinya. Ia pergi ke lift. Menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar.

Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke melangkah maju ke ruangan yang satu-satunya milik Haruno Kizashi. Saat sekretaris membuka pintunya, ia menemukan Haruno Mebuki, sang istri tengah duduk dengan koran di tangannya.

"Sasuke? Kurasa, ini sangat penting sampai kau memaksa resepsionis untuk menemuiku," kata Haruno Kizashi mendekatinya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku butuh bantuan kalian," atensi kedua pasangan ini mengarah padanya. Sasuke tidak punya waktu banyak saat ini. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Sakura. Harus.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa kami bantu untukmu?" tanya Haruno Kizashi.

Sasuke melirik waspada pada Haruno Mebuki yang memandangnya penuh ingin tahu. Lalu, kembali pada pria paruh baya itu. "Aku membutuhkan keringanan hati kalian untuk mendonorkan darah kalian."

Alis Kizashi terangkat. "Untuk?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Haruno Sakura."

Koran di tangan Mebuki terjatuh di karpet tebal. Pandangan matanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Kizashi yang menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Mebuki bersuara lirih saat ia mendekati Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke melepas tatapannya. Ia menatap penuh harapan pada Kizashi yang duduk menatap jendela besar ruangannya. Pria itu tampak berpikir keras. Dan Sasuke berharap, ia mau menyelamatkannya.

"Tidak,"

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar.

"Kami tidak akan memberikannya."

Sasuke mendekat ke meja besar pria itu. Jika, pria itu menyuruhnya berlutut, ia akan melakukannya. "Kumohon, dia putri kalian. Dia membutuhkan ini untuk tetap hidup."

Kizashi terdiam. Masih tetap pada tempatnya. Sasuke mendengar adanya suara isakan di belakang punggungnya.

"Kumohon, aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk menebus kebaikan hati kalian, hanya sedikit saja untuk menyelamatkannya." Sasuke jatuh berlutut di depan meja Kizashi. Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan orang tua Sakura. Tapi, tidak apa. Ini untuk wanita itu. Hanya untuknya. "Dia putri kalian. Dia membutuhkannya."

"Jawaban kami tetap tidak," Kizashi berbalik. Mengambil pulpen dari lacinya. Ia mengabaikan perlakuan Sasuke yang memohon dengan berlutut. "Sakura bukanlah putri kami."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Ia melihat Kizashi pergi dengan menarik tangan Mebuki yang menangis. Sasuke mengejarnya sampai ke pintu lift dan gagal. Pria itu lebih dulu pergi. Meninggalkannya bersama ribuan luka yang bersarang di hatinya. Sasuke tahu, harapan itu sudah pupus.

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca yang menghubungkan antara kamar dengan ruang tunggu. Ia melihat Sakura berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan beberapa alat listrik berat terpasang di tubuhnya.

Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi kirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dalam saku jasnya. Ia belum berganti pakaian sejak semalam. Ia tidak sempat. Dan ia merasa tidak perlu menggantinya.

Sakura tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Luka yang menggores lengan dan wajahnya sudah tertutup dengan perban dan plester. Sasuke masih menatapnya. Berharap ada keajaiban yang membuat Sakura terbangun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jika saja aku tidak pergi …" Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah terluka. "Jika saja aku tidak pergi, kau tidak akan berbaring di sana, Sakura." Dan tangisnya pecah.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu. Memandang kursi di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ino sedang pergi ke luar untuk mencari makan. Wanita itu juga sama kacaunya dengan dirinya. Sasuke tahu, Ino menyayangi Sakura. Dia melihat bagaimana hancurnya Ino saat mengetahui Sakura terlibat dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya, ia menemukan pesan singkat dari Sasori yang menanyakan tentang dirinya dan mengapa ia tidak masuk kerja hari ini dan beberapa telepon masuk dari pria itu. Sasuke tahu, ini akan mengacaukan pekerjaan dan masa depannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Sakura saat ini.

Hanya tersisa waktu tiga jam lagi. Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah putus asa. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh bank darah untuk mencari golongan darah yang sama dengan Sakura. Tapi, nihil. Mereka sendiri tidak punya. Jika pun ada, Sasuke tidak yakin darah itu bersih dari penyakit.

Saat ia menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat Haruno Mebuki ke luar dari ruangan dokter yang menangani Sakura. Sasuke segera berlari mengejarnya, ia menghalangi langkah wanita paruh baya itu dan Sasuke melihatnya tengah menangis.

"Sakura … apa dia baik-baik saja selama ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tetapi anggukan kepalanya menjawabnya.

Mebuki memaksakan senyum tipis untuknya. "Syukurlah. Aku melihat beberapa hari yang lalu di kantorku. Aku ingin menyapanya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa," Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah basah air mata. "Aku takut. Takut jika Kizashi marah dan menyakitinya lagi."

Mebuki memegang lengan Sasuke. Mengusapnya lembut. "Aku menyesal. Sungguh, aku menyesal menyakitinya. Aku menyesal." Mebuki jatuh merosot ke lantai dan menangis di sana.

Sasuke ikut menundukkan posisinya. Ia membantu Mebuki menenangkan dirinya dengan lembut. "Tuhan memberikan hukuman padaku. Tuhan membenciku karena membuang putri kami sendiri."

Mebuki menangis histeris. Sasuke membantunya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu. Wanita itu menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bertahun-tahun aku merasa seperti di neraka, sampai detik ini," Mebuki terisak. "Aku tidak tahu apa Kizashi merasakannya. Jika aku bertanya, dia membentakku. Dia berpikir Sakura dalang dibalik kematian Sara."

Mebuki menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Bertahun-tahun aku bertengkar dengan Ibuku hanya karena Sakura. Dia bersikeras untuk merawat Sakura sampai dirinya tiada. Dan dia melakukannya."

Mebuki mengusap wajahnya. Air mata masih setia membasahi kedua pipinya. "Berjanjilah padaku, jangan katakan ini pada Sakura. Biarkan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Biarkan berjalan seperti ini," Mebuki mengambil tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. "Aku akan menemuimu untuk Sakura. Percayalah, ada banyak hal yang kusesali selama aku pergi, Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang belum bisa kuceritakan pada siapa pun."

"Aku memberikan darahku. Dokter sudah mengambilnya," Sasuke membuka suaranya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi Mebuki menahannya. "Jaga rahasia ini sampai nanti. Kau berjanji?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasakan genggaman tangannya mengerat. "Mengapa kaulakukan ini untuknya?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Karena dia malaikatku."

Dan sekali lagi, tangis Haruno Mebuki pecah.

.

.

Ino berdiri bersandar pada kaca ruangan. Operasi berjalan lancar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk sembari memainkan jari tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau mendapatkan darah itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku mencarinya," jawabnya saat Ino hanya mengangguk tidak mau bertanya lebih. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau golongan darah yang mereka punya tidak cocok dengan Sakura. Ino melihat jelas bagaimana wajah hancur Sasuke saat mengetahui Sakura butuh pasokan darah dan darah yang ia punya tidak sama dengannya.

"Pulanglah."

Ino menggeleng. Ia menaruh tubuh lelahnya untuk duduk dan bersandar di sana. "Kau saja."

Sasuke menggeleng masih dengan memainkan jemarinya. "Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini."

Ino mendesah berat. "Sasuke, kau bekerja besok. Pikirkan itu," tatapan Sasuke mengarah padanya. "Kau tahu sulitnya mencari pekerjaan saat ini. Kau sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Sasuke terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian ia berdiri. Mengusap wajah lelahnya dan pergi ke luar rumah sakit dengan taksi. Ia tidak peduli uang yang tersisa di dalam sakunya.

.

.

Membuka pintu, Sasuke menemukan hawa ruangan yang sepi. Tidak ada suara ribut yang biasa ia dengar ketika Sakura sedang memasak di dapur. Tidak ada suara wanita itu. Tidak ada. Semua terasa sepi. Sangat menyakitkan untuknya karena harus berkawan dengan sepi kembali setelah ia mendapatkan cahayanya.

Bunyi derit kursi terdengar, Sasuke duduk di atas kursi itu sembari menatap kosong ke depan. Sejak kemarin, ia belum makan apa pun. Jika saja Sakura di sini, wanita itu pasti sudah memarahinya.

Setitik air mata lolos dari matanya dan jatuh membasahi meja makan. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di sana dan menangis. Menangisi betapa rapuhnya dirinya.

.

.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bekerja kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi," Sasuke berbicara pada Sasori yang sudah menunggunya di ruangan. Sasori membutuhkan alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak masuk kerja kemarin dan membatalkan rapat pentingnya dengan para klient yang datang.

"Maksudmu?" Sasori menilai wajah Sasuke yang terlihat kacau. Meski tertutupi dengan penampilan sempurnanya. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau punya rapat penting jam sebelas nanti, Sasuke. Kau memimpin rapat hari ini karena aku membatalkannya kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Orang terdekatku … dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan."

Alis Sasori terangkat. Tetapi kemudian dia tersadar. "Ya, Tuhan. Aku minta maaf. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Apa dia di rumah sakit sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ino menemaninya."

"Ah, pantas. Kemarin aku ingin memberikan separuh hasil cetakan yang dia pesan minggu lalu. Tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Kupikir, Ino punya pekerjaan penting di luar kota," Sasori menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Tetaplah kuat. Semua akan berlalu."

Sasuke mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sebelum ia pergi bekerja, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan mendapati keadaan Sakura masih sama. Wanita itu belum sadar. Masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan ditopang alat-alat berat.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke teringat saat Ino berusaha menyimpan bukti pembayaran administrasi operasi yang Sakura lakukan. Saat Sasuke memaksanya, Ino baru mau memberikannya. Wanita itu hanya sanggup membayar uang mukanya. Kondisi ekonomi yang Ino alami sedang buruk, begitu katanya. Sasuke masih merekam jelas percakapan mereka kemarin.

Sasuke menopang kepalanya, dokumen yang ada di atas mejanya tidak bisa ia teliti lebih jauh lagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Sejak kemarin, ia belum makan apa pun. Saat Ino membelikannya makan malam, Sasuke juga tidak menyentuhnya.

Entahlah, napsu makannya hilang begitu saja.

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melihat Sasori datang dengan membawa beberapa map di tangannya. Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk dan Sasori menurutinya.

"Ini keperluan untuk rapat nanti," Sasori menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang pucat. "Aku bersumpah, Sasuke. Kau harus segera kembali ke rumah setelah rapat selesai."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mengambil map itu dari atas meja dan membacanya. Sasori menekan sesuatu melelaui telepon ruangannya. Ia menyuruh sekretaris untuk membawakan sarapan dan segelas teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia membiarkan Sasori melakukan apa yang ia mau. Setelah membacanya, Sasuke kembali menaruh map itu di atas meja dan mengangguk. "Aku akan mempersiapkannya. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia segera berdiri setelah menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Aku percaya padamu." Dan ke luar ruangan setelah ia berpapasan dengan pegawai kantin yang membawakan sarapan untuk Sasuke dalam satu nampan.

"Silakan." Pegawai itu menaruh semangkuk bubur dengan segelas teh hangat. Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih dan membiarkan pegawai itu ke luar ruangan. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit, Sasuke menghabiskannya. Tidak sepenuhnya. Masih tersisa. Napsu makannya hilang tiba-tiba saat ia berpikir tentang Sakura.

Ruangannya kembali di ketuk. Kali ini sekretaris cantik berambut perak yang masuk. Wanita itu tersenyum setelah memberikan Sasuke sebuah dokumen untuk dia tanda tangani sebagai syarat rapat. Sasuke membacanya setelah itu memberikan tanda tangannya. Sebelum wanita itu pergi, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Boleh aku tahu berapa gaji yang aku terima nanti?"

Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kepalanya mengangguk. "Akan aku ambilkan dokumennya, sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menghubungi pihak kantin untuk membawa mangkuknya kembali. Tidak lama, pegawai kantin itu datang bersamaan dengan sekretaris itu. Membawa mangkuk bekas makannya, pelayan pria itu segera pamit undur diri dan menghilang dari ruangan.

Sasuke tahu ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi ia harus mencari uang untuk biaya rumah sakit selanjutnya. Dia tidak mungkin bergantung dengan Ino yang sendiri tengah dilanda krisis. Beberapa cabang yang dibukanya tengah mengalami penurunan pemesanan. Sasuke tahu, dirinya yang harus bergerak.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke berdiri dan diikuti langkah wanita itu. Melangkah ke luar ruangan, ia melirik televisi plasma yang terpasang menempel dengan dinding. Kilas berita ekonomi hari ini menampilkan tentang saham Uchiha's Industries yang anjlok karena kegagalan pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Karin.

Sasuke melirik sekitarnya dan mendapati dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Saat ia mendengar pintu lift terbuka, ia segera masuk ke dalam dengan diam. Dia tidak peduli dengan berita yang terjadi di luar sana. Terutama dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Pintu lift terbuka setelah lima menit kemudian. Baru beberapa langkah maju, ia mendengar para anggota rapat sedang bergosip membicarakan dirinya. Terutama tentang pertunangan itu.

"Sasuke."

Sasori menghampirinya. Wajah pria itu terlihat menyesal karena ia ketahuan sedang membicarakan masalah ini bersama anggota rapat yang lain. Sasuke hanya diam dan measuk ke dalam setelah para anggota masuk dan bersiap di bangku mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Jam satu siang. Bermodalkan sedikit uang sisa yang ada di sakunya, Sasuke menaiki bus umum untuk pergi ke sebuah bank di pusat kota. Melangkah masuk melalui pintu kaca, Sasuke mendapati suasana bank yang ramai di siang hari.

Dia harus meminjam uang untuk biaya rumah sakit Sakura. Tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang bisa ia pinjam, ia akan mencicil dengan gaji bulanan yang didapatnya nanti.

Setengah jam berlalu. Sasuke melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia sudah meminta izin pada Sasori untuk pulang lebih awal setelah rapat. Ia akan kembali sore nanti untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasori menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, tetapi Sasuke memaksa untuk tetap bekerja.

Sasuke melirik wanita yang sedang bergosip di belakang bangkunya. Membicarakan tentang dirinya dan juga pertunangannya yang batal dengan putri pengusaha telekomunikasi.

"Nomor lima puluh enam."

Pengeras suara berbunyi nyaring di seisi lobi. Sasuke segera berdiri setelah membawa nomornya. Ia pergi menuju pegawai bank di sisi sebelah kanan. Pegawai itu menyambutnya dengan ramah. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Bisakah Anda membawa bukti slip gaji besok? Kami membutuhkannya untuk keperluan lebih lanjut," kata pegawai itu. Sasuke terdiam. Ia belum menerima gaji sampai bulan nanti. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatasinya?

"Aku usahakan. Terima kasih."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan pinjaman nanti?

Sasuke hampir saja menabrak bahu seseorang jika ia tidak menyadarinya. Menunduk meminta maaf. Alih-alih wanita itu hanya tersenyum ketika bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Nyonya, maaf aku tidak melihat."

Wanita itu menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali duduk dan tidak berdiri di dekat pintu karena menghalangi jalannya masuk dan keluar tamu bank.

"Mengapa kau di sini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berpikir haruskah menjawab atau memilih untuk tetap diam. Tapi tidak ada gunanya ia diam. "Aku butuh pinjaman."

"Ya, Tuhan. Untuk Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu nomor ponselku, Sasuke. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu untuk putriku. Jangan mengecewakanku, Sasuke. Hanya kau jembatan yang bisa menghubungkanku dengannya." Suara Haruno Mebuki terdengar serak. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah berniat menyeret wanita itu untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aku kemari untuk mencairkan dana dari hasil kerjaku tahun lalu. Aku menabungnya, aku berpikir untuk Sakura sejak awal. Tapi karena Kizashi, aku mengurungkannya. Para penjaga selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi," suara Mebuki melemah. Ia memberikan Sasuke buku rekening. "Kau bisa mencairkannya saat ini juga. Aku akan menghubungi pihak bank untuk masalah ini. Setelah itu, aku akan menghubungimu."

Sasuke menerima ragu-ragu buku tabungan itu sampai Mebuki memaksanya. Mebuki segera berpamitan untuk pergi ke dalam kantor bank karena Sasuke yakin, posisi wanita itu sedang tidak aman.

Sasuke segera ke luar dari lobi dan pergi ke halte menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Ino datang menghampirinya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat bingung. "Aku akan menjual mobilku untuk biaya pengobatan. Aku sudah melelangnya di situs jual beli. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Hibur Ino.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Aku sudah meminjam uang dari bank. Jangan jual mobilmu. Kau sangat membutuhkannya."

Ino menggeleng tegas. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan konyol. Aku tetap menjual mobilku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau meminjamnya?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Ino mengangguk. Ia melihat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke, Ino segera pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Sasuke mendekat ke ruangan, kedua matanya melebar tidak menemukan Sakura di sana. Ranjang tempat tidurnya kosong dan alat-alat berat itu tidak lagi terpasang. Sasuke berlari menuju ruang dokter dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong. Sang dokter tengah ada di ruang operasi menangani pasien lainnya.

Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkahnya memutari seisi koridor rumah sakit. Sampai ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk menatap pohon bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Duduk membelakanginya dengan pakaian rumah sakit kebesaran yang ia pakai. Tiang infus berdiri tegak di sampingnya dan juga tabung oksigen berbentuk koper kecil yang di taruh di sampingnya.

Pintu kaca otomatis terbuka saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan basah saat melihat Sakura sedang duduk memandangi jauh ke depan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu pikirkan. Yang jelas, Sakura tengah terluka.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia memperbaiki sandal rumah sakit dan berdiri dari kursi kayu panjang yang ia duduki. Merapikan pakaiannya, ia segera menarik tiang infus bersamaan dengan tabung oksigen di tangannya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu kaca otomatis yang menghubungkan antara koridor dengan taman.

Sasuke menatapnya. Jutaan luka dan rasa penyesalan ada di dalam sana. Sakura bisa merasakannya. Ini sepenuhnya bukan salahnya. Sakura tahu, Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecelakaan ini.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, ia mendekat ke arah pria itu dan tanpa ia duga, respon yang Sasuke berikan jauh di luar bayangannya. Pria itu berlari lalu memeluknya. Sangat erat.

"Hm, Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ikut menangis saat ia merasa bahu kanannya basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Tangan Sakura terasa kaku saat ia mencoba mengangkatnya. Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Tapi, ia justru merasa sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui kalau mereka tidak akan bisa bersama seperti ini nanti. Ia tahu, mereka akan berpisah.

"Jika kau terluka …" suara Sakura tercekat dengan tangisannya sendiri. Ia ikut menangis saat menyadari luka di hatinya semakin terasa perih. Dan ia terdiam. Ikut menangis di pelukan pria itu.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat tangisan Ino tidak kunjung berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu. Ino terus menangis saat memeluknya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum di dekat jendela kamar yang terbuka. Pria itu bersandar di sana dan melihat sahabat pirangnya tengah menangis sejak Sakura datang dari taman bersama dengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, Sakura? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura melepas pelukan mereka. Ia tersenyum dan kedua tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata di wajah cantik Ino. "Itu hanya kecelakaan kecil, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Ino mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. "Kecelakaan kecil katamu? Kau hampir saja mati! Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Mereka tidak bisa menemukan jasadmu selama enam belas jam."

Senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Ia teringat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi dan bagaimana dirinya yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri saat ledakan itu terjadi. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini memandangnya kosong. Pria itu jelas sekali terluka.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja." Sakura kembali mengusap wajah basah Ino dan tersenyum. Ino kembali memeluknya dan wanita itu menangis. Sakura balas memeluknya, tatapannya berpindah pada Sasuke yang memilih memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

Ino pergi menemui rekan bisnisnya untuk bertemu selama satu jam dan berjanji akan datang dan menginap di rumah sakit. Sakura hanya mengiyakan dan membiarkan sahabatnya pergi.

Sakura memainkan selimut di pinggangnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang duduk memainkan jemari tangannya. Pria itu terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Tidak banyak bicara.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau suka?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menyalakan televisi layar plasma yang ada di ruangan. Ketika televisi itu menyala, kilas berita yang menampilkan gedung Uchiha's Industries itu sedang membahas tentang saham yang menurun tajam akibat kegagalan pertunangan kedua anak pengusaha besar, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang memilih untuk menatap jemari tangannya.

Wartawan itu juga memberitakan beberapa pemegang saham lain memilih untuk mencabut saham mereka dari sana karena takut harga saham setelah ini akan turun dan berdampak pada ekonomi mereka. Dengan alasan lain, para tender besar juga membatalkan perjanjian mereka.

Sakura mematikan televisi. Ia menatap Sasuke lirih. "Mereka akan bangkrut?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kedua mata Sakura mulai basah. "Jika, itu benar terjadi …" suara Sakura berubah hampir seperti bisikan. "Mereka akan menyakitimu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat Sakura yang menutup wajahnya. Wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk berbaring dan menangis membelakanginya.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menyakitiku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menepis jauh-jauh rasa sakit di hatinya dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia memikirkan ribuan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kenapa kau tidak menerima perjodohan itu dan membuat mereka senang?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk pergi ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakitnya, Ino?"

Kunyahan di mulut Ino terhenti saat Sakura berbicara. Ino menaruh sendok makannya dan tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau jangan memikirkannya. Aku sudah mencari cara."

Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Tidak. Aku harus tahu."

Menghela napas, Ino menaruh mangkuk makannya di atas meja dan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk memandangnya ingin tahu. "Sakura, kau sedang dalam proses pemulihan. Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Sakura menunduk dan tatapannya jatuh pada tangan Ino yang menggenggam tangannya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah pikirkan biayanya. Kami sudah mendapatkannya."

"Kami?" Alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau dan Sasuke?"

Wajah Ino terlihat ragu. Kepala pirang itu mengangguk kemudian. Sakura mendesah berat. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Sasuke bilang dia meminjam uang dari bank," jelas Ino. Sakura diam mendengarkan. "Dia bilang, dia yang akan menanggung segalanya."

Ino menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Sakura hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis untuk menenangkan hati sahabatnya. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Ino dan menyuruh Ino untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Sakura menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Memikirkan banyak alasan mengapa Sasuke harus menanggung tanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Malam pun tiba. Sakura memaksa Ino untuk pulang ke rumah karena ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ino dengan rekannya untuk bertemu pagi-pagi sekali di kantor. Tidak ingin Ino terlambat, ia bersikeras untuk menyuruh sahabatnya kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan dirinya tidur sendiri malam ini.

Tapi sayang dugaannya salah. Sakura berpikir dia akan tidur sendiri malam ini. Terbangun di tengah malam dalam keadaan seorang diri seperti malam-malam yang pernah dilaluinya. Tetapi tidak. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menemukan Sasuke berbaring di atas sofa kamarnya dan tertidur hanya dengan kemeja dan celana kain yang Sakura belikan waktu lalu.

Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Mengambil botol infus dari atas tiang. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur. Sakura menjatuhkan lututnya dan duduk di sana. Menatap jauh-jauh ke dalam wajah damainya saat tertidur. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sasuke terlihat lelah. Banyak beban yang ditanggung pria ini di pundaknya. _Termasuk dirinya._ Sakura memantrai hatinya sendiri untuk menyalahkan keadaan. Sasuke menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas luka pria itu.

Tangan Sakura terulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata kanannya. Jatuh ke atas lantai ubin kamar yang dingin.

"Kau harus bahagia," jemarinya menyurusi pipi pria itu, terus turun sampai ke rahang tegasnya. "Kau harus bahagia. Kau harus bebas. Kau harus bisa menemukan hidupmu kembali. Dan aku akan tetap berdiri di sini untuk melihatmu bahagia sebelum aku pergi darimu untuk selamanya."

Air mata tidak lagi bisa dibendungnya. Kedua pipinya basah dan Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Perasaan cintamu yang besar pada kedua orang tuamu. Berharap mereka mau memelukmu sekali saja dalam seumur hidupmu. Aku tahu. Karena aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu menangis di tengah malam karena mereka."

"Dan aku tahu benar bagaimana perasaan bersalahmu pada kakakmu karena kau mencintai istrinya. Sebagaimana aku tahu beratnya memendam rasa ini seorang diri." Jemari Sakura terjatuh di atas pangkuannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menangis. Ia mundur perlahan-lahan dan pergi ke luar kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur sendiri di sana.

Saat pintu tertutup, oniks itu membuka lebar. Sasuke tahu dirinya terbangun saat merasakan helaan napas berat wanita itu. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jemari wanita itu menyentuh wajahnya. Membuat perasaannya ikut teriris ketika air mata itu terus jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tahu. Hanya saja, ia tetap diam.

"Kau mencintaiku karena aku rapuh, bukan?" gumamnya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Saat ia menyadari Sakura pergi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan dirinya melepas topengnya di belakang punggung wanita itu.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Ino datang berkunjung lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Wanita itu sudah bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya dan ia punya waktu senggang selama empat jam untuk menemaninya.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang memasang kancing di jas abu-abunya. Pria itu akan pergi bekerja. Sakura tersenyum saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Pintu tiba-tiba diketuk. Dokter beserta dua suster yang mengikuti di belakangnya masuk dan segera mengecek keadaan Sakura. Dokter itu tersenyum saat Sakura menyapanya.

"Kau boleh pulang hari ini." Dokter itu menyampaikan dengan lantang dan sedikit kedipan mata pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa diikuti teriakan spontan Ino yang kaget.

"Apa? Pulang? Jangan konyol, dokter. Sakura masih harus di sini selama dua hari lagi." Ino mendekatinya dan berdiri di hadapan sang dokter.

Dokter itu menggeleng. Ia menyerahkan Ino bukti dokumen tentang Sakura. "Lihat? Dia sudah lebih baik. Kami menyarankan untuk rawat jalan. Sakura akan kembali lusa untuk cek kesehatan lebih lanjut."

Dokter itu berpamitan pergi. Ino menatap marah padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik Sasuke yang memandangnya marah. Senyumnya lenyap seketika karena mereka tahu Sakura yang meminta pada dokter itu untuk segera memberi izin padanya kembali ke rumah dan menjalani rawat jalan untuk seterusnya.

"Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Kau mengecewakan kami, kau tahu?" Suara Ino hampir berbisik dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura terdiam mendapati ekspresi Ino yang sangat di luar dugaannya. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tahu bagaimana kondisi ekonomi sahabatnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Ino kesulitan hanya karena dirinya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu membantunya turun dari ranjang dan merapikan nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan membantumu berkemas setelah itu kita bisa kembali."

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau harus pergi bekerja," ia menunjuk jam di dekat televisi. "Kau akan terlambat."

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Merapikan barang-barang mereka.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini Ino yang datang. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka. "Aku sudah memanggil taksi. Dia menunggu di depan rumah sakit."

"Terima kasih." Ino hanya mengangguk saat Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu dan membantu Sasuke merapikan barangnya.

.

.

Ino sudah kembali sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sakura pikir sahabatnya akan marah dan tidak akan bicara padanya selama berhari-hari. Ternyata ia salah. Ino hanya kecewa dan wanita itu tetap mau membantunya. Menemaninya sampai Sasuke pulang. Tetapi Ino punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia tinggal, ia pamit lebih awal dan akan kembali besok malam.

Sakura menopang wajahnya di atas meja makan. Ia teringat malam mengerikan itu. Semuanya masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya. Saat itu hujan turun dengan lebat, ia berniat mencari Sasuke karena pikiran buruk selalu mengganggunya. Saat itu, truk yang melintas melawan arah membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobilnya namun gagal. Semua terjadi. Mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang dan selang bensin terputus karena kecelakaan itu. Sakura terjepit di antara kursi dengan jendela. Ia berusaha ke luar dan ledakan itu terjadi. Ia terpental beberapa jauh dari mobilnya dan tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya itu yang ia ingat.

Beruntung, dokter bisa menyelamatkannya. Sakura tidak tahu apa ada organ dalamnya yang rusak atau kepalanya yang terbentur itu menyebabkan gegar otak. Tapi, dokter bilang tidak. Hanya trauma kecil dan luka di kepala yang membutuhkan banyak jahitan. Serta beberapa jahitan di lengan. Sisanya, ia baik-baik saja.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke. Pria itu sudah kembali.

"Kau pulang dengan bus?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Berapa sisa uangmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ini cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Sakura mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celana tidurnya. Ia mendorong uang itu ke arah Sasuke yang kini duduk di depannya. "Pakailah. Kau bisa naik taksi untuk memotong waktu," Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Maaf. Aku mengacaukan mobil itu."

Sasuke berdecak. Membuat Sakura menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

"Jangan konyol. Kau masih memikirkan mobil itu di saat seperti ini? Keselamatanmu lebih penting. Omong kosong dengan mobil itu. Aku tidak keberatan selama aku masih bisa bekerja. Kendaraan bukan masalah besar untukku."

Sakura terdiam. Ia melihat wajah tegas itu berekspresi marah. Tatapan mata yang Sasuke berikan padanya juga sangat gelap. Gelap dalam kemarahan.

"Maaf." Sakura menggeleng sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Suara Sasuke berubah lunak saat ia melihat Sakura meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya karena luka jahitan itu.

"Sudah. Tenang saja. Ino membantuku tadi," katanya dengan senyum. Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan melipat keduanya di atas meja. Tidak lama, ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Hampir terdengar seperti gedoran.

Sasuke berdiri untuk membukanya dan wajah Sakura berubah pucat. Ia tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi kalau itu adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke membuka pintunya dan mendapati dua pria besar memegang tangannya. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka saat Uchiha Fugaku masuk dengan wajah marah. Sasuke mundur ke belakang diikuti dua pria berbadan besar yang memegang kedua tangannya.

"Sejak awal seharusnya Mikoto menggugurkanmu, bukan mempertahankanmu," Fugaku maju selangkah demi selangkah. Mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

Sakura memegang erat kursi di belakangnya. Ia melihat sejak tadi Fugaku berkali-kali meliriknya. Dia tidak memedulikan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Sakura berteriak saat ia melihat Fugaku mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jasnya. Pria itu menempelkan moncong pistol ke dahi Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam. Pria itu menatap Fugaku tidak kenal takut.

"Apa kau ingin mati dengan cara yang sama seperti Hana?"

Kedua mata Sakura melebar seketika. Hana? Hana tewas karena menembak kepalanya?

Sebuah senyum sinis terpetak di wajah pucat Sasuke. Pria itu menyeringai sebelum Fugaku melayangkan sebuah pukulan di rahangnya. "Silakan. Aku tidak takut padamu."

Pistol itu masih menempel di dahinya. Sakura berlari untuk menengahi mereka berdua. Fugaku melepas pistol itu dari dahi Sasuke dan memandang Sakura tajam.

"Dengar, orang tua macam apa kau!? Dengan membunuh putramu sendiri apa itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

Fugaku hanya tertawa. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

Fugaku memasang wajah terkejut. Ia melihat Sakura memandangnya tajam. Sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi kepahlawananmu sudah terdengar sampai ke kantorku. Siapa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura.

Fugaku melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia hendak menampar Sakura tetap terhenti saat Sasuke bersuara lantang. "Jika kau menyentuhnya, kau akan menyesal. Kau tidak tahu siapa dirinya, bukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum puas saat Fugaku menatapnya marah. Sakura jatuh terduduk memegang kepalanya saat salah satu pria itu mendorongnya hingga terduduk di sofa. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Bunuh dia."

Fugaku melempar pistolnya pada pria berbadan besar yang memegang Sasuke. Pria arogan itu lalu pergi menuju mobilnya. Mereka melepas pegangannya dan memukul Sasuke tepat di wajah pria itu.

"Tidak, tidak! Berhenti!" Sakura melebarkan kedua tangannya menahan pria itu untuk memukul Sasuke lebih brutal lagi. Kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. Sakura harus berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri yang masih lemah.

"Pergi dari rumahku!" Sakura melihat tatapan meremehkan dari salah satu pria itu. "Pergi atau kupanggil polisi. Cepat!"

Tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu pria yang memakai jaket dan membuatnya harus jatuh membentur lantai kayu di bawahnya. Ia melihat Sasuke masih berusaha mengusir pria itu ke luar. Pria berkaus hitam itu berhasil dilumpuhkan. Kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna saat melihat pria berjaket itu mengambil kursi kayu hendak memukul Sasuke dan Sakura berlari mendekatinya.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati ada kursi yang melayang ke arahnya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dengan punggungnya sebagai benteng. Kursi kayu itu mendarat sempurna di punggungnya.

"Sial."

Sakura menggeleng seraya menangis saat ia mendapati darah menetes ke pipi kanannya. Darah dari pelipis Sasuke yang robek. Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia memegang punggungnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena pukulan keras tadi.

Dua pria tadi segera pergi melarikan diri. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya. Sakura menyentuhnya dan Sasuke menghindar.

"Jangan. Kumohon."

Tangis Sakura pecah. "Aku harus mengobatimu. Jangan menghindariku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mengusap darah di wajahnya dengan kemejanya. Memegang belakang punggungnya lalu membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat benturan tadi. Ia melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari sana. Ia yakin, luka jahitan di kepalanya putus dan membuat lukanya terbuka lebar.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berlari menghindari Sakura yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Dengan keadaan kacau. Ia tidak mau membuat wanita itu kembali terluka. Tidak. Sang Ayah sudah membuat hidupnya kacau. Sangat kacau dan menderita.

"Sasuke, kembali …" Sakura jatuh di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menangis keras di sana seolah tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Sosok Sasuke sudah hilang seiring pria itu berlari menghindarinya. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke harus pergi darinya sekali lagi.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia diam saat dokter itu mengembalikan balutan perbannya dan mengobati luka jahitan di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura tersenyum saat dokter itu telah selesai mengobatinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan Sakura seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng dan membiarkan Sakura pergi setelah setengah jam lebih ditanganinya.

Sakura melangkah ke luar rumah sakit. Ia pergi ke halte dan menunggu bus di sana. Hembusan napasnya terdengar berat. Tidak lama kemudian, bus datang. Sakura segera menaikinya dan pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

Pemakaman.

Sakura melangkah memasuki gerbang pemakaman saat ia menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk di sana. Memegang nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Hana. Kedua mata Sakura kembali basah. Satu malam penuh ia habiskan untuk menunggu pria itu kembali. Dan Sakura tahu, kemana rumah yang Sasuke tuju.

Sasuke menangis.

Tangis pria itu pecah.

"Seharusnya, aku ikut bersamamu, Hana. Seharusnya kau juga membawaku pergi."

Sakura masih berdiri di sana. Menatap pria itu dari jarak tidak terlalu jauh. Mendengarkan pria itu menangis di tempat yang sepi ini.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke pastinya akan pergi kemari untuk berlindung. Ia tidak punya tempat lain. Pria itu menghabiskan malam di sini. Bersama kedua orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke kembali menangis. Ia mengeluarkan pistol yang semalam Fugaku tinggalkan dari saku celananya.

Tangganya bergetar saat ia memegang pistol itu. Sakura melihatnya. Sasuke berdiri dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya. Air mata tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Hana. Aku ingin pergi menyusulmu di sana. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan karena aku sadar satu hal, aku akan menyakitinya. Aku akan membuatnya terluka."

Saat Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di sana. Menatapnya jauh ke dalam matanya. Wanita itu hanya menangis. Tetapi tidak bersuara. Jika Sakura bersuara, Sasuke pastilah tahu dia di sana.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Lakukan."

Sasuke terkejut.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, lakukan. Aku akan membiarkanmu. Aku akan menjadi yang pertama melihatmu pergi."

Sasuke menangis.

"Sama seperti dirimu. Kau yang melihat Hana pergi. Kau melihat Hana membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Sakura menangis.

"Apa kau lupa bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat Hana tewas di depan matamu? Apa kau lupa?"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Lakukanlah. Karena kau akan membuatku menderita sama seperti apa yang Hana lakukan padamu. Kau akan membuatku jauh lebih tersiksa."

Tangan Sasuke bergetar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah mereka. Sakura tidak lagi menangis. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak lagi tumpah.

Sakura tetap berdiri tegak di sana. Saat Sakura menatap jauh ke belakang punggung Sasuke, ia melihat sekilas bayangan Gaara yang berdiri sembari tersenyum lebar padanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang tetap diam.

"Maafkan aku karena belum bisa membantumu keluar dari masalahmu. Maaf karena gagal menjadi dokter yang baik untukmu. Maaf karena aku gagal menjadi teman untukmu. Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Maafkan aku."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Sebelum ia berjalan, ia kembali menoleh. Tersenyum sekali lagi pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sakura berlari melewati jalan setapak pemakaman yang sepi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang melempar jauh pistolnya dan jatuh terduduk di sana. Menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Almost three chapters again. And Song For Unbroken Soul completed.

Anw, bales review yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **ave . maurie:** engga kok. Sakuranya engga mati. Engga amnesia jugaa.

 **5a5u5aku5ara:** aduh bahasanya beraaat. Udah dilanjut, yap.

 **Uchiha Javaraz** : Ya Tuhan, bikin orang nangis bukan hobi kok. Asli deh.

 **donat bunder:** tidaaak. Ketebak kan sudah?

 **Dewazz:** Iya, emang engga seru ya kalo Sakura mati. Ga asoy.

 **I'm not terrorist:** wahahaha. Sakura engga mati kok. Disini berasa kebalikan ya

 **Mayuu:** Hm, gimana ya.

 **Salada98:** I know, dear. Tapi, saya lagi belum punya mood buat lanjutin Unforgiven Hero. I'm so sorry.

 **cewe:** Iya haha. Di sini emang engga ada NaruHina, SaiIno. Memang sengaja sih fokusnya ke sini aja.

 **Didie:** Hai. Thank you buat review super duper bagusnyaa! Akhirnya, akhirnya silent reader berubah haha. Libur sih, cuman ada beberapa list yang bikin jadwal padat juga. Terima kasih banyak untuk review menariknya! I'd like it.

 **ichigo fumio:** thank you so much! Saya siap sponsor tisu sama kain kok haha.

 **saya hantu:** seram. Sama kayak mantan km ya pake ngehantuin segala. Hii.

 **bebeh:** hai. Tanya langsung ke kak mo lewat PM atau review di fic-ficnya aja ya. Saya juga penggemar fic dia kok haha. Kode mulu malah minta dilanjut /sesat. Kurang tau sih dia hiatus apa engga. But, sebagai pembaca yang baik. Tetap menunggu dan sabar aja ya :) /sokbijak /memang

Terima kasih buat review, fave, follow. Chapter ini disponsori oleh The Flash and Quick Silver. Kalau yang bilang words kurang panjang … I'm give up. 7k+ masih dibilang kurang panjang?

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	12. Chapter 12: Faith

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _And if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 11: Faith**

.

.

Sasuke memandang pistol miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tanah pemakaman. Ia menemukan pistol itu tertimbun tanah di samping makam Hana. Sepertinya Uchiha Fugaku sengaja menaruh pistol keramat itu di sana agar tidak ada lagi barang bukti yang tersisa di dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke berlari ke luar. Tidak menemukan Sakura di mana pun. Kepalanya berputar. Nihil. Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan jejak wanita itu.

Tubuhnya lelah. Sangat lelah. Semalaman ia habiskan untuk duduk menatap gundukan tanah yang kering. Menyembunyikan dua jasad manusia yang dicintainya. Mana mungkin ia bisa memejamkan matanya saat semua kejadian mengerikan itu masih menghantuinya? Ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam. Menggali tanah dengan kedua tangan gemetarnya, ia memasukkan pistol itu ke dalam. Kembali menguburnya dengan tanah yang sama. Menutupinya dengan dedaunan pohon kamboja yang kering. Menyembunyikan luka masa lalunya dari dunia luar.

Sasuke berjalan ke luar. Dengan langkahnya yang tertatih ia punya tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Masa depan yang sempat ia tulis di dalam kepalanya haruslah tercapai. Semua harapan, impian, mimpi yang pernah ia rajut, haruslah terjadi. Ia sudah sejauh ini untuk melangkah, tidak ada jalan lain untuk kembali dan menyesalinya.

Sakura melangkah dengan langkah bergetar saat ia melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan lurus tanpa lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sakura yakin, persembunyiannya tidak diketahui pria itu. Bahkan saat Sasuke berlari untuk mengejarnya, pria itu tetap tidak menemukannya.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dimana Sakura berdiri di sana, memandangnya dengan kedua mata terluka. Sungguh, hati wanita itu jauh lebih terluka jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana dan kembali pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

.

.

Sasori hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat ia melihat Sasuke datang dengan penampilan kacaunya. Wajah pria itu terlihat tenang, tetapi kedua matanya tidak berkata demikian.

"Demi Tuhan, sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Sasori menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan agak keras. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pria itu untuk menatapnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tersenyum samar pada Sasori sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam lift dan pergi menuju ruangannya. Dia beruntung, hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam lift. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan pegawai lainnya tentang dirinya yang menjadi bahan gosip majalah utama minggu ini.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya saat sekretaris pribadinya membawakan pakaian baru dan bersih untuknya. "Aku meninggalkan satu setel pakaian bersih di ruanganku," jawabnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu sebelum ia berbicara untuk membalasnya.

Sasuke menutup pintunya. Hanya di sini seorang diri. Ia bisa melepas seluruh topeng yang ia kenakan. Melangkah maju mendekati jendela kaca, ia menatap jauh ke bawah di mana kendaraan tampak ramai berlalu-lalang.

"Maafkan aku."

Helaan napasnya memberat. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

.

.

Menaruh gelas berisi air putih dan sekantung obat yang ia tebus dari dokter, Sakura menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Ia menatap beberapa obat berbentuk kapsul dan pil di tangannya. Terhitung ada enam buah. Dan dokter menyuruhnya untuk meminumnya setiap sehabis makan malam.

Sakura menelan obat itu diikuti dengan air putih di gelasnya. Selesai menghabiskan air yang tersisa, ia kembali merenung. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada jendela dapur yang masih terbuka. Menampilkan suasana rumah belakang yang gelap karena tidak berpenghuni di sana. Biasanya, lampu di sana menyala dan suasana yang tenang terlihat. Tapi, kali ini tidak.

Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

Setitik air mata lolos dari mata kanannya. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tertanam di hatinya. Ia hancur saat melihat pria itu lagi-lagi kalah dengan rasa putus asanya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak lagi utuh.

Kondisi pria itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Tidak berbeda jauh. Sasuke dilahirkan dari rahim seorang Ibu yang menyesal karena melahirkannya. Dan Sakura dilahirkan dari rahim seorang Ibu yang tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai darah dagingnya.

Bukankah ini lucu? Terkadang Sakura ingin tertawa. Menertawai takdirnya yang kejam. Bukan menangisinya. Itu hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah.

Selama ini kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mau peduli padanya. Saat kejadian itu berlalu beberapa tahun setelahnya, mereka tetap tidak mau menemuinya. Hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar saja, mereka tidak melakukannya.

Sakura tersenyum, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang menempel di pipinya. Sejujurnya, hati kecilnya merasa iri dengan Sasuke yang dibesarkan masih di dalam lingkup keluarganya. Pria itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya yang lengkap tanpa kekurangan apa pun. Walaupun ia tahu, rasanya bagaikan di neraka karena mereka tidak menganggapnya ada.

Dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Bunyi kursi berderit terdengar nyaring, Sakura melangkah membuka pintu dapur dan pergi ke rumah belakang untuk menyalakan lampunya. Saat ia melihat pintu bercat putih yang terbuka, hatinya tergerak untuk segera pergi ke sana.

Ia tahu tempat apa itu. Sangat tahu.

Tatapan matanya langsung jatuh pada piano usang yang berdiri kokoh di sana seakan melupakan fakta kalau beberapa dari bagiannya sudah rapuh termakan usia. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya ke-dua belas. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, saat sang Nenek menjual perhiasan yang bertahun-tahun ia simpan demi membelikan piano impiannya.

Sakura melangkah masuk, menarik kursi kecil untuknya duduk dan menggerakkan jarinya di atas tuts piano yang berbunyi saat ia menekannya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan?" Sakura kembali menggerakan jemarinya di atas tuts piano dan tersenyum.

"Terakhir aku memainkannya, tiga tahun yang lalu," Sakura menghela napasnya. Jemarinya masih bergerak memainkan tuts piano. "Dan Gaara pergi."

Kedua matanya mulai basah.

"Jika aku kembali memainkannya, siapa yang pergi kali ini?"

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ikut bergabung bersama tangannya yang lain. Kedua tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh tuts piano secara bersamaan.

"Orang tuaku?"

Piano itu berbunyi. Terdengar lantunan nada lembut yang dihasilkan dari kedua tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum samar. "Mereka sudah lama pergi," kedua tangannya kembali bergerak memainkan tuts.

"Sasuke?"

Air mata kembali menetes.

"Benar. Dia yang akan pergi kali ini."

Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terkepal. Sakura memukul piano itu dengan tangan kanannya keras. Sangat keras sampai memerah dan membuatnya meringis beberapa lama karena rasa sakit akibat pukulan tadi.

"Dia akan pergi," Sakura jatuh terduduk sembari memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Dia akan pergi meninggalkanku sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan padaku." Isaknya.

Tangisnya pecah. Kali ini, ia benar-benar seorang diri. Menangis di dalam kegelapan dan membiarkan angin yang berhembus menemaninya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!"

Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan pancinya saat Ino masuk dengan suara nyaringnya yang sayangnya bergema sampai ke dapurnya. Sakura menghela napas lelahnya, suasana hati Ino lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia bersyukur, Ino masih ada di sini untuk menemaninya.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia menaruh panci yang berisi campuran air gula ke atas kompor yang menyala. "Kupikir kau tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku, Ino."

Ino menaruh sekantung plastik penuh berisi bahan pembuat kue di atas meja makan. Wajahnya cemberut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Sakura. Mana mungkin aku seperti itu?" Ino tersenyum mendekati Sakura. "Memang, aku sempat marah dan kesal padamu. Tapi, tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Sakura menghentikan adukannya pada air gula yang mulai mendidih. Ia menaruh sendok plastik di atas wastafel dan memeluk Ino. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat sangat menyayangimu."

Ino terkekeh geli. Ia balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kecil Sakura dan tersenyum di balik bahunya. "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya tertawa. Ia mencubit kecil pinggang Ino yang membuat wanita itu berteriak karena terkejut lalu tertawa keras.

Sakura membawa panci yang berisi campuran air gula itu ke atas meja makan. Uap masih mengepul di atasnya. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai bahan pembuat kue dengan cetakannya. Sakura berniat membuat kue untuk ia taruh di toko roti dekat rumahnya. Mereka mau menerima titipannya dan merasa senang karena akhirnya Sakura kembali membuat roti setelah sekian lama tidak lagi membuat roti untuk dipasarkan.

"Aku akan membantumu," Ino berlari menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya sampai bersih. Sakura mengangguk dan pergi menuju laci dapur untuk mengambil loyang.

"Aku tidak melihat Sasuke pagi ini," kata Ino membuka percakapan saat lebih dari lima menit mereka sibuk membuat cetakan roti.

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti seketika. Ia melirik ponselnya yang masih seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada pesan masuk, tidak ada panggilan, tidak ada apa pun.

Ino melirik Sakura yang terdiam saat ia bertanya tentang Sasuke. Bentuk cetakan roti Sakura juga terlihat berantakan. Ino menyentuh bahunya dan Sakura mengerjap kaget.

"Ya, Tuhan aku melamun," Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan aku." Tersenyum menyesal dan kembali mencetak ulang adonan rotinya.

Ino menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Dia sibuk."

Ino terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka berdua dan ia tidak tahu apa. Sesaat ia memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat lebih tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ino mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya membantu Sakura. "Ya, dia kepala bagian sekarang. Jadwal kerjanya pastilah padat."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia memperhatikan gerakan tangan Ino yang masih sedikit kaku ketika membentuk adonan dengan cetakan. Sakura hanya terkekeh dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino yang sedikit kesulitan dengan cetakan kue yang baru. Mereka larut dalam pekerjaannya selama hampir setengah jam. Sampai Ino akhirnya pamit pergi untuk bekerja dan akan kembali menemui Sakura saat makan malam.

.

.

Sasuke melamun memandangi ponselnya yang setia menampilkan jam dan tanggal di layarnya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh siang dan rapat akan dimulai sekitar satu jam dari sekarang. Itu artinya, ia punya waktu senggang satu jam yang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus dipergunakan untuk apa.

Ia teringat Sakura. Sejak tadi ia memandangi ponselnya untuk wanita itu. Hatinya bersikeras untuk menghubunginya dan meminta maaf. Memeluknya dan menangis di sana karena sudah menyakiti hati malaikatnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Sasuke harus menjauh darinya agar keluarganya tidak lagi menyentuhnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan jika keluarganya sampai menyakitinya. Sejak awal, Sakura tidak bersalah. Ia hanya korban yang ikut terseret dalam masalahnya.

"Aku harus menemuinya," Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya dan bersiap pergi ke luar sampai pintu ruangannya terbuka dan sosok Mebuki Haruno masuk dengan wajah tenangnya yang berbalut blazer merah tua menawan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Mebuki menatap Sasuke. "Kau punya janji dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya kunjungan Mebuki kemari bukanlah sekedar basa-basi biasa. Wanita itu punya hati yang baik. Sasuke yakin, Mebuki datang menemuinya untuk Sakura.

"Tidak." Sasuke mempersilakan Mebuki untuk duduk dan menutup pintu di depannya. Mebuki melangkah dengan anggun menuju sofa dan Sasuke mengikuti dalam diam di belakangnya.

Setelah Mebuki duduk, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa lain berseberangan dengan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ini tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa yang dokter katakan tentang kesehatannya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia diam karena ia tidak bisa memberikan kebohongan pada wanita ini. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sakura baik-baik saja atau wanita itu mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan itu. Ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu," akunya.

Mebuki menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Aku punya jam kerja yang padat."

"Aku mengerti," Mebuki mengangguk dengan wajah menyesal. "Kau pasti banyak melewatkan jam kerjamu ketika Sakura terbaring di rumah sakit, bukan? Aku paham."

Sasuke diam.

"Terima kasih untuk rumah sakit itu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat tatapan Mebuki jatuh padanya. Raut wajah lelah wanita itu terlihat jelas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada yang menolongnya waktu lalu."

Mebuki tersenyum. Ia memainkan tasnya di atas pangkuannya. "Itu tugasku. Aku Ibunya, aku harus membantunya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi, mengapa kau meninggalkannya?" Suaranya terdengar marah tetapi Mebuki tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini keputusan Kizashi. Saat putri kami, Sara tewas karena kecelakaan itu, Kizashi berubah. Dia menyayangi Sara melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Sakura. Aku tahu, Sakura terlahir normal dan Sara tidak. Tetapi Sakura tetaplah putrinya,"

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Kizashi menolak untuk tetap membesarkan Sakura semenjak kejadian itu. Awalnya aku berpikiran hal yang sama. Kupikir, Sakura merasa cemburu karena Sara menjadi pusat perhatian kami sejak ia lahir. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tahu benar kalau dugaanku salah."

Mebuki tersenyum pilu mengingat masa lalunya. "Ibuku memutuskan untuk mengambil Sakura setelah Kizashi memukulnya di depan matanya. Ia marah. Tentu saja. Ia memarahiku dan Kizashi. Tapi aku diam. Aku merasa tidak bersalah dan aku tahu di sanalah hatiku mulai membeku."

Sasuke menatapnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat kesakitan. "Bertahun-tahun aku tidak lagi mendengar kabarnya. Semenjak Kizashi mengambil alih pemakaman Ibuku, aku tidak lagi pernah menemui Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya."

Mebuki mulai terisak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia makan, apa yang dia lakukan, apakah dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya di sekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Aku mencoba mencari tahu setelah belasan tahun berlalu. Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarinya. Tetapi gagal. Kizashi mengetahuinya dan kami bertengkar. Dia bilang, Sakura tidak lagi menjadi putrinya. Tidak akan pernah menjadi putrinya," Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah terluka. "Aku hancur. Aku Ibunya, dan aku merasa gagal."

Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk mendengarkan ceritanya dengan wajah tenang. "Saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku ingin sekali jatuh berlutut untuk meminta maaf padanya. Memeluknya sampai napasku habis. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa," Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di depan kantor kami sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak ingat tanggal pastinya. Yang jelas aku baru saja kembali dari kantor kejaksaan dan melihatnya berdiri di dekat gerbang. Dia melihatku dengan pandangan rindu dan terluka, dan aku mengabaikannya seolah aku tidak melihatnya," Mebuki menutup matanya. "Dan saat Sakura pergi, aku menangis. Aku menangis hingga jatuh tertidur di kamarku. Berlanjut sampai sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tetap memperhatikan Mebuki yang mengusap wajahnya karena jejak air mata membekas di sana. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. Mengeluarkan buku tabungan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terangkat tetapi respon Mebuki yang tersenyum membuatnya bingung.

"Ini untuk Sakura. Kudengar dia sedang menabung untuk biaya sekolahnya di luar negeri. Aku harus membantunya. Ini cukup untuk keperluan hidupnya di sana selama ia bersekolah. Untuk biaya kampus dan segala macamnya, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu.

"Kau bisa memberikannya langsung padanya. Aku tidak bisa," Sasuke menggeleng saat Mebuki kembali memberikan buku tabungan itu padanya. "Maafkan aku."

Mebuki terdiam. Ia menarik tangannya dan memasukkan kembali buku tabungan itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan pamit pergi dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di atas sofanya. Ia terdiam mengingat buku rekening yang ada di atas meja makan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. Di sana tertulis sisa uang milik Sakura setelah wanita itu menggunakannya sebagian untuk keperluan hidupnya.

"Kenapa bisa aku begitu bodoh?"

Sasuke bergumam mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah ia berkali-kali memukul kedua tangannya dengan keras. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan selama ini darinya dan ia tidak tahu itu. Sama sekali tidak.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul lima sore. Cuaca terlihat mendung. Badan cuaca telah memberi peringatan pada warganya untuk berhati-hati saat hujan tiba-tiba datang disertai angin dan disarankan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam rumah karena kondisi cuaca yang buruk.

Ia kembali lebih awal dari jam kerjanya. Sebenarnya, ia masih diberi waktu libur sampai lusa tetapi ia bisa mati bosan jika terus di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan bekerja meskipun kepala rumah sakit tetap memaksanya untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Sakura duduk di halte dimana tempat ini berseberangan dengan kantor tempat kerja Sasuke. Ia sengaja duduk di sini untuk melihat pria itu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia ingin tahu.

Ino bilang padanya kalau Sasuke diberi mobil dan satu kamar apartemen untuknya tinggal selama bekerja di sana. Itu khusus sebagai fasilitas yang diberikan kantor untuk pegawai yang jabatannya lebih tinggi. Dan Sakura yakin, jabatan Sasuke pastilah tinggi di sana mengingat bagaimana cerdasnya pria itu.

Hampir setengah jam ia duduk menunggu dan mengabaikan bus yang datang, Sasuke tidak juga terlihat. Jam pulang kantor sudah berlalu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dan Sasuke tidak juga ke luar dari sana.

Bus terakhir yang akan mengantarnya sampai halte dekat rumah datang. Sakura menghela napasnya. Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang dan mulai terasa hingga ke tulang. Ia tidak bisa tetap di sini karena membahayakan kesehatannya.

Bus terhenti tepat di depannya dan pintunya terbuka otomatis. Sakura mengambil tasnya dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia mengambil tempat di pojok belakang bus dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk. Menatapnya.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia tahu, Sasuke berdiri di sana. Menatapnya.

Saat bus berjalan, Sakura kembali menoleh ke belakang, mendapati tatapan pria itu mengikuti busnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa artikan.

Sakura kembali memutar kepalanya fokus menatap depan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar orang-orang yang ada di satu bus bersamanya tidak melihatnya menangis. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis.

Tetapi hatinya tidak berkata demikian.

.

.

"Kau tidak kembali? Bukankah hari ini kunci mobil dan apartemen sudah kau dapatkan?" Sasori menyapanya saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di gerbang masuk kantor. Ia melihat pria itu berdiri di sana dan memandang jauh ke arah jalan besar yang terlihat lenggang.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus," jawabnya.

Sasori menghela napas panjang. Ia menggeleng sembari memutar arah kemudinya menepi di pinggir jalan. "Jangan dipaksakan Sasuke. Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras hari ini. Kau memenangkan proyek besar dan mempercayakan mereka untuk menanam saham di sini. Besok kau harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan laba jutaan dolar. Kau harus istirahat," papar Sasori saat ia menyadari Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku harus pulang. Aku butuh tidur," Sasori menutup kaca mobilnya dan menekan klakson mobilnya sampai Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu pergi bergabung bersama pengguna jalan yang lain.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia terlambat. Saat ia ingin menemui Sakura dan mengajak wanita itu untuk berbicara, bus itu sudah membawanya pergi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu lama berpikir daripada bertindak. Otaknya bekerja memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa menemui Sakura setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya hancur sekali lagi karena pernyataan cinta wanita itu.

Tatapan Sasuke jatuh menunduk menatap sepatu hitam yang dipakainya. Sakura membelikannya tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Wanita itu sengaja menaruh sepatu di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Mengejutkannya dan Sasuke tahu, Sakura akan marah jika ia menolaknya.

Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajah lelahnya. Hari ini sangat berat. Ia melaluinya dengan menyibukkan diri pada rapat dan pekerjaannya. Tetapi seberat apa pun itu, Sasuke mulai menikmatinya. Menikmati kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa campur tangan dari orang lain.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura datang ke makam Gaara untuk berkunjung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menaruh seikat bunga mawar segar yang ia beli di toko bunga sebelumnya di atas makam Gaara. Mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar gundukan tanah itu dan membuangnya.

"Hai," Sakura mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama Rei Gaara di sana. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

Hening.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya. Ia memainkan batang pohon kering yang ada di sekitar makam Gaara. "Aku benar-benar … merindukanmu."

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia sengaja melepas perbannya agar orang-orang tidak melihatnya aneh. Dia baik-baik saja. Ia rajin mengoleskan salep yang dokter berikan padanya. Ia juga selalu meminum obatnya tepat waktu agar rasa sakit di kepala dan dadanya bisa membaik.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang hancur," Sakura menatap gundukan tanah yang basah itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku sedang hancur."

Sasuke melangkah memasuki area pemakaman saat ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk membelakanginya di samping makam Gaara. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Jarak di antara mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang Sakura lakukan di sana.

Wanita itu hanya duduk diam, memainkan rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar makam kekasihnya. Sakura tidak berbicara apa pun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia hanya diam.

"Aku ingin dia bahagia,"

Sasuke mendengarnya berbicara.

"Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia sebelum aku pergi," gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Jika aku pergi, aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura memainkan bunga yang ia taruh di atas makam Gaara. "Ino pernah mengatakan ini padaku, kalau cinta tidak selamanya harus memiliki. Terkadang, cinta yang besar itu butuh pengorbanan," Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Seperti misalnya kau tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain."

Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melewatinya," Sakura menghela napasnya. "Jika bisa, bukankah aku ini sangat kuat?" Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena Sakura duduk membelakanginya.

"Jika suatu saat nanti dia menikah, aku akan datang," suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik. "Aku pasti datang untuk memberikannya ucapan selamat."

Sekali lagi, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah tetap diam. Dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Tidak. Bahkan, ia melupakan tujuannya datang kemari untuk mengunjungi Itachi.

Sakura berdiri. Sasuke masih memperhatikannya sampai wanita itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengusap nisan yang tertancap di atas gundukan tanah itu dengan lembut.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku belum bisa membahagiakannmu, belum," Sakura mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi aku berjanji akan terus hidup. Seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Aku harap aku bisa terus di sini. Mengunjungimu setiap waktu, membersihkan rumput dan daun kering yang mengganggumu, berbicara denganmu. Aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya sampai rambutku memutih nanti," bahu Sakura bergetar. "Tapi, aku harus pergi."

Kedua oniks Sasuke melebar. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sakura baru saja. Pergi? Kemana wanita itu akan pergi?

Sakura berbalik. Langkahnya terhenti saat tatapannya jatuh ke bawah dan menemukan ada orang lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Saat kepalanya mendongak, ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri di sana. Menatapnya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia memperbaiki ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. Lalu, tersenyum. Seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. "Hai," sapanya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

Kedua mata Sakura melebar seketika. Sasuke pastilah mendengar ucapannya tadi. Menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, ia masih tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Jangan bohong padaku," tegasnya. Sasuke menjatuhkan bunga yang dibelinya. "Jangan menyembunyikan apa pun dariku."

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya memberikannya senyum. Sasuke tidak butuh senyumannya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah jawaban.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana pun. Rumahku di sini, kaupikir aku akan pergi kemana?"

Sakura melirik belakang punggung Sasuke. Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sana. Itu pastilah mobil yang diberikan kantor untuknya.

"Kemarin aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Ino bilang padaku kalau kau mendapatkan mobil dan kamar apartemen lebih cepat," Sakura melangkah sembari memperbaiki posisi tasnya. "Itu sangat bagus! Apa kau suka?"

Sasuke diam.

Lima menit berlalu dan Sakura merasa yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Sakura berdeham, menutupi rasa canggung di antara mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dan hanya menatapnya saja.

"Aku harus kembali," Sakura melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kemudian berlalu pergi.

Sasuke masih tetap diam di sana. Otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan. Wanita itu akan pergi dan itu artinya … semua yang akan ia lakukan sia-sia saja. Ia bekerja untuk membalas kebaikan hati wanita itu. Memberikan seluruh yang ia punya untuknya. Bahkan Sasuke berani bersumpah, jika ia memberikan nyawanya, itu belum berarti apa-apa untuk menebus kebaikannya.

Sasuke mendongak, mendapati ada bayangan lain di sekitar makam. Kedua matanya mulai basah saat ia melihat senyum Gaara di depannya. Pria itu berdiri di atas makamnya sendiri. Menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar seolah dia baru saja membahagiakan wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku belum membahagiakannya, aku belum bisa," Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Aku belum bisa membuatnya bahagia."

Dan sosok itu lenyap begitu saja saat angin kencang berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang panjang. Sungguh, Sasuke berharap ia tidak mendengar apa pun dari Sakura.

.

.

"Kau sungguh menerima beasiswa itu?" Ino bertanya antusias saat mereka membuat kue bersama di rumah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lebar saat cetakan terakhirnya selesai. "Tentu saja. Aku memimpikannya setiap malam, Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku mendapatkannya!"

Ino memekik senang. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi putih telur dari atas meja jika Sakura tidak memberikan peringatan melalui matanya. Ino tertawa geli menyadarinya dan mereka tertawa bersama kemudian.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di sana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun kue di atas loyang.

"Aku akan bekerja," jawab Sakura santai. Ia mengangkat loyang di atas meja dan menggoyangkannya. "Aku akan menjadi pembuat kue di sebuah toko roti tentu saja."

Ino mengangguk dengan senyum samar. Ia membantu Sakura menyusun kue di atas loyang yang sudah disiapkan. "Sakura, apa kau yakin?"

Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia membuka sarung tangan plastik dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Bertahun-tahun aku menunggu ini, Ino. Dulu Gaara yang bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupanku saat aku menuntut ilmu di sebuah fakultas kedokteran. Kali ini, aku yang harus bekerja untuk diriku sendiri."

Ino hanya diam. Ia membantu Sakura memasukkan loyang ke dalam oven. "Aku percaya padamu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menekan tombol untuk mengatur suhu pemanas di dalam oven dan mengatur jam. "Terima kasih, Ino."

"Kau akan mengambil jurusan yang sama nanti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mengunjungimu di sana, kan?"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa berkunjung kapan pun kau mau. Pintu rumahku terbuka lebar untukmu."

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kau menjual rumah ini?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia menaruh tubuhnya duduk di atas kursi dan memijit kepalanya. "Ya. Aku harus menyewa tempat baru di sana. Setidaknya, aku bisa mendapatkan rumah di sana sebelum aku mencari beasiswa lain untuk masalah itu," wajah Ino terlihat sedih. "Aku akan bekerja, Ino. Aku akan mencari uang untuk kebutuhanku sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik Ino yang duduk menunggu jawabannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah menemukan hidupnya," jawab Sakura dengan senyum. "Sasuke sudah lebih baik. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya, dia sangat senang kurasa. Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi aku percaya dia mampu melewatinya."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino. "Jika dia menemukan pasangan hidupnya, beritahu aku, ya?"

Ino tidak bisa tersenyum kali ini. Sakura melihat air mata wanita itu menetes jatuh ke atas meja.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?"

Genggaman tangan Sakura terlepas. Dia terdiam. Untuk menarik bibirnya tersenyum terasa sulit.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi sahabatnya. Tidak sekali pun pada Ino.

Perlahan kepala merah mudanya mengangguk dan air mata Ino semakin deras menetes. "Sejak awal aku tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura. Aku tahu benar dirimu. Dan Sasuke tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia hanya tersenyum samar.

"Kau pergi untuk menghindari darinya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Jika, aku bisa aku akan tetap di sini. Melihatnya dari jauh untuk memastikannya bahagia. Aku pergi karena takdir sudah memutuskanya. Aku harus pergi bukan berarti karena dirinya."

"Apa Sasuke tahu hal ini?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Kuharap tidak."

"Aku akan memberitahukannya," balas Ino. Sakura hanya diam. Ino menggeleng dengan tegas. "Dia berhak tahu. Kau mencintainya dan dia mencintai orang lain? Sakura, jangan lagi …"

Sakura mendesah berat. "Memang terdengar omong kosong, tapi aku bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia. Kau sendiri pernah bilang kalau cinta tidak seharusnya memiliki, bukan? Kurasa, itu benar. Terkadang cinta itu sendiri baru terasa saat kau merasa lepas melihatnya tersenyum bersama orang yang dicintainya."

Tangis Ino pecah kemudian.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rapat dan menemukan Uchiha Fugaku duduk di sana. Bersama dengan Uzumaki Karin yang duduk di seberangnya diikuti sang Ayah di sampingnya. Ini terlihat seperti neraka kecil, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk. Sang direktur tidak bisa mengikuti rapat karena dia memiliki jam terbang yang padat. Sasuke tahu, pemilik kantor ini adalah orang yang hebat. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki anak dan istrinya tewas karena radang otak yang dideritanya, pria itu terus melangkah maju mengabaikan penderitaan yang sedang dialaminya. Memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dan melupakan segalanya meski berjalan berat.

Sasuke berharap ia bisa seperti dirinya.

Sasuke duduk diikuti Sasori yang terlihat waspada. Sungguh, ia sendiri merasa hawa di ruangan ini tidak baik. Beberapa dari para anggota rapat sibuk berbisik membicarakan mereka. Sasuke tahu, berita utama majalah dan koran sedang membicarakan dirinya dan Uzumaki Karin.

"Pertama kalinya aku datang kemari dan kesan pertamaku sangat membosankan," ujar Fugaku yang diberi lirikan bingung Sasori.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Tidak sama sekali. Meliriknya saja pun tidak. Ia fokus pada laptop dan dokumen rapat yang dibawanya. Ia menjabat sebagai kepala tim kreatif dan tugas berat ini harus dipikulnya karena menyangkut masa depan perusahaan.

"Semoga rapat ini berjalan dengan lancar," gumam Sasuke yang sayangnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Karin. Wanita berkacamata itu mendengus dan berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi tatapan yang Karin berikan tidak berefek apa pun padanya. Wanita itu memandangnya sinis seolah ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup di sini dengan tatapan itu.

Sasori mulai membuka rapat dengan lebih dulu maju untuk membacakan presentasi. Diikuti Sasuke yang mulai menjelaskan satu per satu permasalahan yang sedang dialami perusahaannya. Gaya bicaranya yang lugas dan jelas membuat para anggota rapat yang hadir memandangnya kagum. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat raut wajah marah Fugaku terlihat olehnya. Bahkan Tuan Uzumaki yang notabene dekat dengan keluarganya memandangnya dengan antusias seolah materi yang Sasuke sampaikan sangat menarik untuknya.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Antara yakin atau tidak. Tetapi keputusannya sudah mantap dan dia tidak bisa berbalik untuk berlari.

"Permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Petugas resepsionis wanita itu mengangguk singkat dan mengecek komputernya untuk melihat jadwal pria itu.

"Dia sedang rapat sejak jam satu siang tadi. Sekitar lima belas menit selesai. Bisakah kau duduk di sana dan menunggunya?" Jawab resepsionis itu menunjuk sofa putar yang ada di lobi kantor dengan tangannya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. "Aku akan menunggunya, terima kasih." Lalu, pergi ke sana membawa tas tenteng yang berisi kue buatannya.

Sakura duduk menunggu dengan sabar. Ia menatap kagum desain interior lobi gedung yang unik. Sungguh, memanjakan matanya. Desainnya sangat menarik dan bisa menarik minat para klien untuk bekerja sama di sini.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Sakura berdiri saat pintu lift terbuka dan Uchiha Fugaku ke luar diikuti dua pengawalnya di belakang. Pria itu hanya meliriknya lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura bahkan belum menunjukkan senyumnya pada pria itu.

Tidak lama lift kembali terbuka dan Uzumaki Karin ke luar dengan pakaian mewahnya. Langkah kaki wanita itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Wanita itu menatap Sakura sinis sebelum ada pria berusia sekitar lima puluh ke atas datang dan menggandeng tangannya ke luar dari lobi. Sakura yakin, pria itu adalah Ayahnya. Wajah mereka terlihat mirip.

Pintu lift kembali membuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kali ini Sasuke ke luar bersama dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang Sakura tidak kenal. Sasuke terus berbicara dengannya sampai Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan membuat atensi pria itu teralih padanya.

Sakura tersenyum saat tatapan mata Sasuke jatuh padanya. Menurunkan tangannya, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Dan pria berambut merah itu berlalu pergi entah kemana.

"Hai," sapa Sakura. Ia melihat Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu," Sakura mengulurkan tas yang ia bawa pada Sasuke. Dan respon pria itu hanya alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kue. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini, tapi aku sudah mencobanya dan kurasa kau tidak akan kecewa," kekeh Sakura. Sasuke tetap diam tidak menerima tas itu darinya.

"Jika ini kue terakhirmu, aku tidak akan menerimanya," desisnya.

Sakura terdiam. Senyum di wajahnya hilang. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia melihat Sakura memeluk kue bawaannya dan berbalik pergi. Sebelum wanita itu melangkah lebih jauh, ia kembali memutar tubuhnya. "Aku tinggalkan di resepsionis, ya! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus mencobanya." Sakura tertawa dan pergi ke arah resepsionis itu.

Setelah berbicara beberapa menit, Sakura segera pergi dan meninggalkan wajah bingung penjaga resepsionis itu. Sasuke mendekat ke sana, mengambil tas yang Sakura titipkan.

Sosok Sakura menghilang di balik pintu utama gedung. Di tengah keramaian para pegawai kantor dan tamu yang datang. Sasuke tidak lagi melihatnya.

.

.

Ini tujuan terakhirnya. Gedung pencakar langit yang dimiliki Haruno Kizashi. Sakura harus menyebutnya seperti itu. Kalau ia menyebutnya dengan panggilan Ayah, Sakura akan bermasalah.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan pandangan bingung dari para pegawai yang melihatnya. Terlihat lucu mungkin karena Sakura hanya memakai pakaian seadanya. Seperti tidak punya kepentingan di sini.

Menemui resepsionis yang berjaga, Sakura bertanya di mana ruangan Kizashi Haruno dan wanita itu segera memberitahunya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura pergi ke lift dan pergi menuju lantai tiga puluh tiga dimana ruangan pribadi Kizashi Haruno terletak.

Saat Sakura berjalan ke luar lift, ia melihat beberapa pegawai tengah berkumpul sembari meminum beberapa botol anggur beralkohol ringan, jika Sakura lihat dari bentuk botolnya.

Sakura melangkah tanpa memedulikan mereka. Tatapan mereka merendahkannya. Saat Sakura berjalan hendak masuk ke satu-satunya pintu kayu mahoni di sana, ia bertemu Sai.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak, ia melihat Sai sedang berdiri dengan memegang ponsel di telinganya. Tidak lama, pria itu menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jasnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan senyum misterius. Membuat kerutan di dahi Sai terlihat beberapa saat setelahnya. Sakura menepuk bahu pria itu dan berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam pintu.

Sai menoleh dengan pandangan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sampai dia senekat itu menemui kedua orang tuanya? Tidakkah ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Kizashi menjatuhkan pulpennya saat ia melihat Sakura masuk setelah mengetuk pintunya. Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah berbinar. Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah pucatnya.

"Selamat siang."

Mebuki menjatuhkan majalahnya. Kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu dan memberi salam dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Sakura?"

Mebuki berjalan memutari meja hendak mendekati Sakura sampai suara geraman Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Nadanya terdengar marah.

Nyali Sakura sempat meredup. Senyumnya hampir hilang jika ia tidak melihat wajah sang Ibu yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Sudah lama sekali, bukan?"

Kizashi mendengus. Kursi kerjanya berputar membelakangi Sakura. "Omong kosong. Kau punya maksud lain tentunya. Kami tidak pernah percaya padamu."

Sakura menunduk, kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain. "Aku hanya ingin … minta maaf."

Mebuki menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Kedua matanya mulai basah tetapi tidak ada air mata yang menetes.

"Maaf karena mengecewakan kalian. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi apa yang kalian harapkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," bisik Sakura.

Mebuki mendekat. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kizashi menggeram ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak salah apa pun, Sakura. Kau tidak bersalah. Jangan lakukan ini," Mebuki menangis. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura jatuh berlutut di depan mereka. Kizashi berdiri saat mendengar bunyi benturan lantai dengan lutut Sakura yang keras. Tangis Mebuki semakin nyaring terdengar saat ia melihat putrinya menangis dalam diam di sana.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat kalian marah. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi yang terbuang. Tidak pernah," Sakura menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang basah. "Aku merindukan kalian."

Mebuki berlari ke arah Sakura dan menangis saat memeluknya. Tangis Sakura pecah saat Mebuki memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Sakura sampai tidak sanggup mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk balas memeluk Ibunya.

Kizashi mendekat ke arah mereka, menarik tangan istrinya menjauh dan mendorong Sakura sampai pelukan mereka terlepas. Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah marah sang Ayah. Itu terlalu menyakitkan jika mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

 **PLAK!**

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat tangan kanan Kizashi melayang mengenai pipi kanannya dengan keras. Sakura menahan napasnya saat rasa perih bekas tamparan itu terasa di wajahnya. Yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suara tangis Mebuki yang keras.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Sakura mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Ia melirik Kizashi yang berdiri dengan salah satu tangannya ada di udara. Bersiap untuk kembali melukai pipinya. Sakura berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, lututnya terasa lemas dan kakinya terasa kaku.

"Aku akan pergi. Kalian tidak akan pernah menemukanku lagi. Aku berjanji," Sakura memperbaiki pakaiannya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Selamat tinggal."

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan dan berlari menuju lift. Tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sakura segera masuk dan ia melihat Sai mengejarnya. Tapi terlambat. Pintu sudah tertutup sempurna dan Sakura sudah di dalam. Hanya seorang diri.

Dirinya jatuh terduduk di dalam lift. Telapak tangannya memegang pipinya dengan lelehan air mata yang keluar. Sungguh. Ia tidak berharap perlakuan kasar ini sekali lagi. Tapi mengapa Ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu?

.

.

Sasuke hendak berbalik menuju ruangannya sampai suara langkah sepatu tinggi milik Ino membuat kepalanya menoleh. Ino berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sakura akan pergi," kata Ino dengan napas tersengal. Sasuke duga Ino berlari dari parkiran mobil.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah putus asa.

"Demi Tuhan, dan kau diam saja?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Dia mendapat beasiswa dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Ini perjuangannya setelah tiga tahun terakhir. Aku tidak tahu dia akan pergi ke mana. Yang jelas, Sakura sudah menyiapkan seluruhnya."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Dia mendapatkannya?"

Ino mengangguk. "Lusa. Sakura berangkat lusa nanti."

Tas yang Sasuke bawa terjatuh. Jujur, ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini.

"Dan dia tidak akan kembali. Selamanya."

"Kau berbohong."

Ino menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat lelah bercampur dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini padamu kalau aku berbohong."

Sasuke berbalik pergi membawa tas yang sempat ia jatuhkan ke luar lobi. Ino hanya diam membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terkejut tentu saja. Sakura memberitahunya secara tiba-tiba. Ino tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi secepat ini.

Sasori muncul dari balik pintu putar. Ia membawa kertas berbentuk cek dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Sasuke, aku mendapatkan cek untukmu. Mereka akan mencairkan dana—kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebelum ia sempat menyentuh pintu putar, ia menoleh pada Sasori. "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Sasori mengangguk. Menyimpan kembali cek yang dibawanya dan melihat Ino yang berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis tengah memandang Sasuke yang sosoknya hilang di balik pintu kaca.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sebuah taman seorang diri. Ia memandang sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan fasilitas yang diberikan taman. Seperti ayunan, bola besar dan seluncuran. Dan Sakura mencari tempat yang agak jauh untuk menghindar dari mereka.

Memejamkan matanya. Sakura teringat kata-kata sang Ayah semasa dirinya kecil dulu. Saat Neneknya bersikeras untuk merawatnya dan sang Ayah yang sempat menentang keputusan sepihak Neneknya.

Sakura tahu. Dirinya ada di rahim sang Ibu bukan karena keinginannya. Mereka terlibat pergaulan bebas yang membuat Ibunya hamil di luar pernikahan. Sakura ingat betul bagaimana marahnya sang Ayah ketika Ibunya bersikeras untuk memberinya makan dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya saat itu.

Sakura juga paham betul bagaimana terlukanya sang Ayah yang kehilangan Ayah satu-satunya karena mendengar berita memalukan itu. Sejak Sakura lahir, ia tidak pernah melihat wujud sang Kakek itu sendiri. Karena memang dia sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Sakura menatap kosong pada kumpulan anak-anak yang berlari menuju orang tua mereka yang menunggu mereka sembari bercanda bersama orang tua yang lain. Sakura mengadahkan tangannya, gerimis membasahi telapak tangannya.

Mereka berlari menuju kendaraan pribadi mereka. Sakura tidak pernah menyesal kehilangan mobilnya. Setidaknya, ia hanya kehilangan mobilnya dan bukan nyawanya.

Dia duduk di sana. Membiarkan rintik hujan yang berubah deras membasahi tubuh rapuhnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya juga ia hiraukan. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Pipi kanannya yang terasa panas juga tidak berefek apa pun padanya.

Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan lebih dari ketika Gaara meninggalkannya. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kehilangan, putus asa, kegagalan, semuanya bercampur di dalam hatinya. Sakura sendiri merasa lelah. Lelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan berpura-pura menjadi kuat di depan orang lain.

Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lagi menangis. Tidak pernah lagi menangis. Menangisi dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini ia kalah. Membiarkan air mata itu kembali mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya bersamaan dengan air hujan. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya orang lain tidak tahu kalau dirinya menangis di tengah hujan deras.

.

.

"Buka pintunya!"

Ini ketiga kalinya Sasuke mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke yakin Sakura di dalam. Lampu di dalam rumah menyala dan Sakura pastilah sudah kembali sejak tadi.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Sasuke tidak ingin membuat pintu tua ini hancur karena gedoran tangannya yang kuat. Tetapi rasa khawatir yang besar bersarang di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika wanita itu terluka, bagaimana jika kecelakaan itu kembali terjadi? Bagaimana jika keluarganya kembali menyakitinya? Terlebih sang Ayah yang sempat merasa marah karena Sasuke berhasil merebut saham besar darinya.

"Sial, buka pintunya!"

Nihil. Cara satu-satunya adalah mendobrak pintu tua itu dan mencari tahu apakah Sakura ada di dalam. Atau wanita itu terluka dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu?

Sasuke terpaksa mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Dia berlari menyusuri setiap ruangan dan membuka pintu yang ada. Tapi Sakura tidak juga ditemukan.

Rumah belakang terlihat gelap. Sasuke yakin Sakura tidak akan ada di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura ada di sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati pigura foto kedua orang tuanya ada di atas lantai kayu dan pecah. Pecah berkeping-keping. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah wanita itu sengaja membantingnya atau memang pigura itu jatuh karena tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka?

Sasuke menunduk, mengamati adanya sisa-sisa air hujan yang membekas di atas lantai kayu. Sakura pastilah kembali ke rumah sebelum dia memutuskan untuk kembali pergi.

Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga kayu kecil dan pergi ke luar rumah setelah menutup pintunya. Pergi menuju mobilnya dan mencari wanita itu.

.

.

Langkahnya tertatih saat ia memasuki gedung tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai karena kurangnya perhatian dari pemilik gedung untuk merenovasi bagian yang rusak. Sakura membuka pintunya yang sayangnya tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam. Membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang basah karena air hujan. Pakaiannya juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan rambutnya. Di sini, ia kembali ke sini setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Tempat terakhir yang ia datangi saat malam mengerikan itu terjadi.

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada piano tua yang tampak berdebu dan kotor karena tidak dibersihkan. Sayang sekali. Harga piano itu pastilah mahal dan mereka mengabaikannya.

Sakura menertawai dirinya sendiri, seperti dirinya tidak saja.

Sakura mendekat ke sana. Menaiki anak tangga kecil ke atas panggung dan duduk di sana. Jemarinya bergetar saat ia mengusap debu yang menempel pada tuts piano.

Dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia lagi-lagi menangis.

.

.

" _Coba kau cari dia di gedung tua dekat rumah sakit. Hmm, selatan rumah sakit. Sakura sering ke sana saat ia bersama Gaara dulu untuk berlatih piano."_

Sasuke memutar mobilnya berbelok ke arah selatan saat ia menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit untuk berputar-putar tak tahu arah mencari Sakura. Di taman tidak ada, di rumah sakit juga sama. Sasuke tidak tahu kemana wanita itu pergi dan dia memutuskan menghubungi Ino untuk mencari tahu.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di depan pagar tua itu. Terlihat tua karena tidak tersentuh tangan manusia dan semakin lapuk karena cuaca. Hanya satu-satunya gedung tua tidak terpakai di sini. Sasuke merasa firasatnya benar. Sakura pasti di sini.

Ia berlari memasuki area gedung saat ia melihat pintu utama terbuka tidak terlalu lebar.

Saat Sasuke masuk, ia menemukan Sakura duduk sembari kedua tangannya bermain luwes di atas tuts piano. Terdengar merdu sampai ke telinganya. Tapi berbeda. Jelas sekali lagu yang Sakura mainkan bukanlah lagu tentang kebahagiaan.

Tiga nada terakhir menyudahi permainannya. Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya dari atas tuts piano. Sasuke kembali melangkah, mendekatinya.

"Beritahu aku kemana kau akan pergi,"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menoleh pada sang sumber suara.

"Apa Ino memberitahumu?"

Sasuke diam.

"Aku pergi untuk sekolah. Hanya sebentar," kata Sakura. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Tidak lama."

"Kau tidak akan kembali," suara Sasuke bergetar. "Itu yang kau bilang hanya sebentar?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu yang basah karena air hujan tapi diurungkannya.

"Aku akan kembali," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Jika aku mendapat undangan pernikahan darimu. Aku akan datang."

Hatinya menjerit saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu serupa dengan ekspresi wajah yang Sasuke tunjukkan saat ia datang menemuinya pertama kali. Di rumah sakit.

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Senyum Sakura masih terlihat tetapi wajah terluka yang Sasuke tunjukkan membuat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"Jika aku bahagia …" Sakura mendongak ketika Sasuke bersuara. Menatap jauh ke dalam iris gelap pria itu. "Itu haruslah bersamamu."

Senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Sakura menatap jauh-jauh wajah pria itu dan ia melihat senyum Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan muncul.

Pria itu tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Hal yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat secara nyata selama ini. Dan itu untuknya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebih dulu untuk bicara.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Senyum di wajah Sakura perlahan-lahan timbul.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Ha ha. Ini rekor terlama saya nulis fic. Biasanya cuma makan waktu sehari atau dua hari, ini sampai lima hari. Beri ucapan terima kasih pada drama korea yang sedang bagus-bagusnya bulan ini *emot senyum*

Anw, terima kasih banyak buat para reviewers untuk masukannya, dukungan, kritik yang membangun. Terima kasih. Saya hanya butiran teh sisri kalau tidak ada kalian *emot terharu*

Sampai bertemu di fic yang lain!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	13. Chapter 13: The Only Exception

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12: The Only Exception**

.

.

Langkahnya tertatih saat ia memapaki jalan bebatuan pemakaman yang sepi. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap waktunya. Seakan mereka lupa jika suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Terbaring dengan tanah tertimbun di atas tubuh mereka. Bergelut dalam sepi dan kegelapan.

Hari sudah malam. Angin yang berhembus terasa menyakitkan dibanding sebelumnya. Sasuke bersikeras untuk tetap pergi dari sana sejauh mungkin. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan wanita itu dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Tidak ada lagi tempat berteduh untuknya. Tidak ada atap tebal yang melindunginya. Tidak ada perapian yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada. Ini resikonya karena melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang membuatnya harus kembali terpuruk karena pergolakan batin yang dialaminya.

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lebih berisiko dibanding apa pun. Tapi dia sendiri tidak memikirkan lebih jauh lagi jika sang Ayah datang dan kembali menyakiti wanita itu karena dirinya. Jika dia pergi, Ayahnya tidak akan mencarinya ke sana. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke jatuh berlutut di samping makam bertuliskan Uchiha Itachi. Air matanya tumpah tapi ia tidak terisak. Tidak terdengar suara tangisan yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Hanya air mata yang bergerak turun membasahi pipinya.

Ia putus asa. Sungguh. Saat ia berhasil menata hidupnya, kenapa semua harus terjadi lagi? Saat ia berhasil bangkit mengalahkan rasa sakitnya, kenapa rasa itu kembali datang dan menyakitinya? Kenapa?

"Aku hancur jika melihatnya terluka,"

Hening. Suasana semakin malam mencekam dan Sasuke merasa kedua matanya memberat. Fisiknya lelah. Batinnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah lobi gedung pencakar langit yang ramai. Ini jam kerja, masih jam delapan pagi. Hari ini hari liburnya dan ini bukan kantornya. Dia sedang tidak bekerja.

Kemana dia pergi? Tentu saja tempat dimana penguasa Haruno bekerja. Dia harus pergi menemui Haruno Mebuki dan jika diberi kesempatan, dia juga akan pergi mengunjungi sang kepala keluarga, Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura tidak tahu hal ini. Mereka memiliki janji jam sepuluh nanti. Sakura yang memintanya dan dia menyetujuinya. Ia masih punya waktu senggang dua jam untuk melakukan misinya.

Mendekati meja resepsionis yang berjaga, Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Haruno? Hanya sepuluh menit jika dia sedang sibuk."

Wanita itu menatap layarnya sebentar. Kepalanya menggeleng dan dia menunjuk pintu lift dengan sopan. "Ada di lantai dua puluh lima. Hanya ada satu ruangan di sana."

Sasuke mengangguk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan melangkah pergi menuju lift yang kosong. Hanya menunggu dua menit, pintu lift itu terbuka dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Menekan tombol bernomor dua puluh lima, lift itu segera bergerak naik membawa dirinya ke lantai yang dituju.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke mendapati lorong yang sepi. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang kemari. Terasa canggung dan tidak biasa, tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan ini.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu yang memang hanya ada satu-satunya di lantai ini. Ia melihat ada seorang pria yang berjaga di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat muda. Mungkin pria itu seumuran dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku punya kepentingan dengan Nyonya Haruno di dalam."

Pria itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sasuke sempat melirik _nametag_ yang tersemat di saku jasnya. Nama pria itu adalah Sai.

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Sasuke melihat Mebuki berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap terkejut pada dirinya karena datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya," Sasuke menarik napas. "Aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya untuk meminta jam kosongmu."

Mebuki menggeleng. Dia menaruh ponselnya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk. Ruangan ini cukup luas mengingat bagaimana pentingnya dia di perusahaan ini. Sebagai pengacara perusahaan. Pastilah tugasnya sangat penting dan dibutuhkan.

"Apa yang kaubutuhkan? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura setelah Kizashi menamparnya?"

Kedua oniks Sasuke melebar saat ia mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga yang keluar dari bibir Mebuki. Kizashi menamparnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kerutan di dahinya terlihat. "Suamimu menampar Sakura?"

Mebuki mengerjapkan matanya yang terluka. Terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk. "Ya. Kemarin saat Sakura berkunjung kemari untuk bertemu kami."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya berani menemui kami setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku senang melihatnya datang, tetapi semuanya hancur saat Sakura menangis karena Kizashi melukainya. Tangisan itu masih sama. Masih seperti belasan tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masihlah kecil."

Mebuki menggeleng sedih. "Sakura datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal," tatapan matanya terluka saat kedua mata bening itu menatap matanya. "Apakah dia benar-benar akan pergi? Apakah Sakura tidak akan kembali lagi? Apa benar itu semua?"

"Aku sendiri belum mempercayainya, Nyonya," suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. "Aku masih mencari kebenarannya."

Air mata Mebuki tumpah.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk membuatmu sedih. Percayalah. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain menangis," Sasuke berbisik rendah. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Aku tahu kau berniat baik. Tapi kau seharusnya menemui Sakura sendiri dan menjelaskan padanya, bukan padaku."

Mebuki terdiam.

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar cek dari saku jasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat kedua mata Mebuki yang basah menatapnya. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu. Aku menerimanya, tetapi Sakura adalah tanggungjawabku. Aku tidak berniat menyinggungmu, aku harus mengembalikan ini."

Sasuke mendorong cek bertuliskan nominal yang sama saat Mebuki memberikannya. Ia juga mengeluarkan buku tabungan milik Mebuki yang sempat ia gunakan untuk membayar rumah sakit Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan wanita itu.

"Kau mengembalikannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum. "Jika nanti Sakura bertanya padaku, aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku yang membayarnya. Ini akan sulit dan dia akan menolaknya. Berusaha bagaimana pun caranya untuk mengembalikan uang itu."

Mebuki melihat cek beserta buku tabungannya dengan mata basah.

"Kau pastinya bangga karena Sakura bisa mendapat beasiswa dari kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dia pergi untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik," Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kita berdua sama-sama tahu, kita tidak menginginkannya pergi. Termasuk aku."

Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah tenangnya tetapi tangisan Mebuki yang pecah meruntuhkan segalanya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin besarnya. Sudah dua _dress_ santai ia coba dan hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Pipinya mengembung melihat beberapa atasan dan rok yang tersebar berantakan di atas ranjangnya. Sakura tidak pandai memilih pakaian yang bagus untuk berpergian. Dia sering kali merasa malu dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan jika sedang berpergian.

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka isi pesan itu.

 _ **From: Sasuke.**_

 _Datanglah ke apartemenku jam sepuluh. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena Sasori tiba-tiba menghubungiku._

Sakura menekan tanda balas tetapi pesan baru kembali masuk. Sasuke mengiriminya alamat apartemennya yang baru. Sakura tahu, hari ini pria itu memiliki jatah libur satu hari penuh setelah mengalami waktu berat semasa perjuangannya membuktikan dirinya sebagai yang terbaik di mata atasannya. Sakura yakin, pria itu bisa melakukannya. Membuat orang tuanya merasa malu karena telah membuangnya begitu saja.

Terkirim. Sakura membalas pesan pria itu dua menit setelahnya. Dia akan datang dengan bus umum lima belas menit sebelumnya. Apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia mengambil sisa _dress_ terakhir di lemarinya. _Dress_ berwarna hijau tosca yang Ino belikan dua tahun lalu saat ulang tahunnya. Sakura tersenyum saat ia melihat _dress_ manis itu. Sangat cocok di tubuhnya dan ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan malu berjalan bersamanya jika ia memakai _dress_ ini.

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menaruh handuk. Kembali pergi ke kamarnya dan mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah. Dia sengaja mencuci rambutnya hari ini agar terlihat lebih segar. Sakura akan berpenampilan sempurna. Untuk hari ini saja.

Senyum lenyap di wajahnya. Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rona di kedua belah pipinya menghilang. Ini hari terakhirnya ia bertemu pria itu sebelum dirinya benar-benar melepas pria itu untuk selamanya dan mendoakannya bahagia dari kejauhan.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya," gumam Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil bedak dan sisir dari meja rias mungilnya. Mulai berhias di wajahnya.

.

.

Sasuke menaruh mapnya di atas meja kerja. Ia melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya saat belnya berbunyi lebih dari dua kali.

Pintu itu terbuka dan sosok Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya seakan kembali menarik kesadarannya. Wanita itu sudah berpenampilan yang terbaik hari ini.

Sakura melirik belakang bahunya. "Jika kau sibuk, kita bisa menundanya sampai nanti," katanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau akan pergi. Tidak ada waktu lagi," jawabnya. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar. "Masuklah. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada apartemen baruku." Katanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tertawa geli. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku penasaran dengan rumah barumu ini," Sakura masuk ke dalam. Tanpa melepas flat shoes yang ia pakai, Sakura berjalan memutari ruang tamu yang tampak elegan dan berkelas.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian. Kau boleh berkeliling kemana pun yang kau mau." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya. Sakura mengangguk. Ia melepas tas pinggangnya dan pergi berkeliling apartemen.

Sakura pergi ke dapur dan mendapati desain minimalis dapur yang unik dan menggemaskan membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Sakura ingin sekali bisa mendesain rumah miliknya menjadi seperti ini.

Ia kembali berkeliling memutari seisi apartemen yang luas ini. Tidak sampai disitu aja, tempat terakhir yang ia datangi adalah ruang kerja Sasuke. Pintunya kebetulan terbuka. Mengundang Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Saat Sakura masuk, ia menemukan meja kerja Sasuke yang rapi. Pria itu mencintai kebersihan sama seperti dirinya. Saat Sakura menoleh ke kanan, ia melihat ada piano hitam di sudut sana. Sakura mendekatinya, memainkan tuts piano itu dengan senyum.

Ia mendekati rak yang terpasang rapi di sisi sebelah meja dekat jendela. Berisi buku-buku pengetahuan tentang dunia arsitek dan segala ilmunya. Tentang bagaimana cara tata letak kota yang baik dan benar tanpa menyakiti lingkungan sekitar.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang karena rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya lelah. Ia tersenyum lebar menikmati pemandangan unik apartemen ini. Sakura bergerak mendekati meja kerja Sasuke. Mendapati ada beberapa kertas berserakan di dekat kursi putar.

Sakura mengambilnya, menemukan beberapa sketsa wajah seseorang yang belum sempurna. Hanya baru berupa bentuk wajah dan mata.

Dia kembali membuka kertas kedua, menemukan sketsa yang separuh jadi. Sudah sampai rambut tetapi sisanya belum tergambar.

Sampai ia menemukan kertas ketiga dan napasnya terhenti. Itu gambar dirinya. Sasuke baru bisa menyelesaikannya secara sempurna saat di gambar ketiga. Sketsa wajah yang ia gambar adalah dirinya.

Sakura membalik kertas itu dan tidak menemukan tulisan khusus di sana. Ia kembali menutup kertas itu dan melipatnya menjadi lebih rapi. Sakura berjalan menjauhi meja kerja, kembali menoleh menatap kertas itu sebelum ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana.

Saat ia menutup pintu ruangan, Sakura mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya hendak menghampirinya. Pria itu memakai celana jins dan kaos yang tertutupi kemeja flanel berwarna biru tua. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat melihat penampilan pria itu. Jika dilihat lagi, mereka akan terlihat seperti pasangan sempurna.

Mereka berdua.

Sakura menunduk untuk menahan luapan emosinya yang mungkin saja Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ini hari terakhirnya. Hari terakhir bersama pria itu.

Tidak, dia tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berbahaya yang bisa memakan umurnya dan hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi. Dia pergi untuk menuntut ilmu, menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Melupakan segalanya yang pernah terjadi.

Tapi, dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia bisa melupakan hari-hari bersama pria itu?

"Kau melamun," Sakura mendongak. Mendapati Sasuke sudah berada dua langkah di depannya. Pria itu menggoyangkan kunci mobilnya dan tersenyum. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya sampai pintu lift berdenting dan membuka. Mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan banyak hal.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi untuk membeli sarapan setelah itu memutuskan akan kemana kita pergi. Setuju?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Pintu lift terbuka tujuh menit kemudian. Sakura melangkah beriringan bersama pria itu. Melewati lobi yang sepi karena jam kerja masih berlangsung.

"Ini pastilah apartemen mahal," gumam Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, ia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa biaya yang mereka keluarkan untuk satu kamar," jawab Sasuke. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memutar kemudinya keluar dari area parkir apartemen. "Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

Sakura memasang sabuk pengamannya. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kenapa? Bukankah apartemen itu sangat bagus?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, hanya saja ini berbeda."

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Mungkin saja kau masih merasa tinggal di rumah kecil itu, jadinya terbawa sampai sini," Sakura menatap lurus ke depan.

Sasuke meliriknya. Tetapi pria itu kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. "Rumah itu masih yang terbaik menurutku."

Senyum Sakura hilang tiba-tiba. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat ekspresi Sasuke dari samping yang tidak kentara.

"Kau bisa menabung untuk membeli rumah yang baru. Kau juga bisa menggambarnya sendiri, bukan?" Mobil berhenti saat lampu hijau bergerak berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sasuke menoleh. "Lalu, kalau aku membeli rumah itu, aku akan tinggal sendiri?"

Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa membuat tiga kamar lain untuk kamar tamu dan kamar untuk anak-anakmu nanti."

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Perlahan-lahan tawa Sakura menghilang. Ia merasa menyesal karena menganggap perkataannya adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Kau bicara semudah itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sakura terdiam.

Lampu bergerak hijau. Sasuke kembali fokus menatap depan tanpa memedulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah sedih Sakura saat ini. Mobil berbelok ke arah kanan. Melewati jalur bebas hambatan agar mereka bisa memangkas waktu lebih cepat.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berbicara sesuatu tetapi Sasuke menyelanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyinggung apa pun yang berbau masa depanku sendiri," ucap Sasuke. Sakura kembali menutup mulutnya. Dia diam.

"Apa perkataanku kemarin malam kurang jelas?"

Sungguh, Sakura merasa tubuhnya mati rasa.

Sasuke berbelok ke kiri dimana sebuah restoran besar namun tertata minimalis unik itu membuat kepala Sakura menoleh. Sakura memandang pintu masuk restoran itu dengan pandangan kosong. Otaknya serasa mati. Tidak mau berpikir apa pun selain kata-kata Sasuke kemarin malam yang terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Jika aku bahagia, itu haruslah bersamamu."_

"Ayo."

Pintu mobilnya terbuka. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya saat Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura memperbaiki tasnya dan berdiri saat Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya. Pria itu menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam restaurant saat pegawai laki-laki bertubuh kecil ramping menghampiri mereka.

"Hanya untuk dua orang," kata Sasuke dan pegawai laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti. Dia membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam restaurant yang sudah disediakan bangku untuk dua orang tamu.

"Makanan Italia?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau belum pernah mencobanya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia melirik pegawai laki-laki itu yang tengah mengulum senyum.

"Aku pesan pasta dengan saus keju dan lemon dingin," kata Sakura. Pegawai laki-laki itu mencatat dengan cepat pesanan mereka. Sasuke hanya memesan _fettucini_ dengan secangkir kopi _latte_.

"Ini yang terbaik di sini," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restaurant yang ternyata sangat luas di dalamnya. Bangku-bangku kecil yang tertata rapi membuat ruangan ini tidak terlihat sempit sama sekali.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai suara Sasuke yang berbisik membuat matanya berputar bertemu dengan oniks gelap itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya," Sasuke memasang wajah datar. "Tidak sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah Sasuke berbicara, Sakura membuka suaranya. "Jangan dianggap kencan kalau begitu," Sasuke mengangkat alis padanya. "Anggap saja kau sedang mentraktirku atau mengajakku jalan-jalan karena kau sedang libur."

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke memasang wajah bingung padanya. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura menatap sepiring pasta miliknya dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia benar-benar lapar.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan kenyang hanya dengan satu piring saja," ledek Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat garpunya, memandang pria itu dengan tatapan sinis yang dibuat-buat. "Aku akan gendut nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Sungguh, aku tidak bercanda. Kalau kau ingin memesan menu lain, silakan."

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, Itachi sering mengajakku makan siang di sini," kata Sasuke saat ia menatap sepiring _fettucini_. "Ini makanan favoritku."

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia memutar garpunya untuk mengambil pasta dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu saat mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutari kota dengan berjalan kaki. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dan mereka pergi berkeliling untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Ini ide Sakura sebenarnya dan Sasuke tidak akan bilang tidak pada wanita itu. Jadi, saat Sakura memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota dengan berjalan kaki, Sasuke menurutinya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan pedagang penjual majalah dan koran yang ada di pinggir jalan. Tatapan mata fokus menatap satu per satu majalah yang terjual di sana. Tersusuan rapi di sebuah rak kayu yang tinggi.

Mata Sakura menyipit saat ia menemukan satu majalah yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana beserta foto gedung tempat kerja Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke mendekatinya, ia ikut menatap majalah itu.

"Lihat!" Sakura mengacungkan majalah itu di depan Sasuke. "Kau menjadi topik utama majalah ini." Senyumnya lepas. Ia mengeluarkan uang dari tas kecilnya dan memberikannya pada pedagang itu.

"Kenapa kau membelinya?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura menarik tangannya untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa isi beritanya," jawabnya santai. Sakura merobek bungkus plastik majalah itu dan membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah. Ia membalik majalah itu dan membaca halaman belakangnya. Di sana ada gambar gedung milik Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kau akan terkejut," kata Sasuke datar. Sakura mendengus, ia mengangkat bahunya dan mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke yang bersikeras melarangnya untuk tidak membaca.

Sakura berlari untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap ke danau buatan di tengah kota. Suasana siang hari yang terik, Sakura memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang namun terawat ini. Sasuke mengikutinya, bahkan pria itu terus saja melarang Sakura membacanya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku ingin tahu," Sakura memukul tangan Sasuke yang memegang majalah miliknya. Sasuke menghela napasnya, melepaskan tangannya dari majalah itu dengan berat hati. Membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura membuka halaman pertama, dia melihat grafik ekonomi Jepang minggu ini. Cukup stabil. Ada kenaikan sekitar dua setengah persen dari minggu sebelumnya. Sampai ia membalik halaman kedua, dimana berita tentang Sasuke ada di sana.

Sakura membacanya dalam diam. Isi berita itu tidak lagi tentang Sasuke dan keburukannya di masa lalu. Tidak lagi membawa nama Hana atau Itachi. Benar-benar hanya dirinya seorang.

Di sana tertulis kalau Sasuke baru saja memenangkan saham bernilai jutaan dolar untuk kantor percetakan yang menjadi tempat kerja barunya. Mengalahkan seniornya, Uchiha Fugaku yang kalah telak darinya.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan gulali berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

Alisnya terangkat bingung, tapi senyum gelinya terlihat. "Kau membelikanku gulali? Kau ingin membuatku sakit gigi?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyum. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku menyukainya saat usiaku lima tahun," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mendengus. "Terima kasih." Sakura mengambil gulali itu dari tangan Sasuke dan menutup majalahnya. Menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya saat tatapan mata Sasuke turun menatap majalah itu.

"Jelaskan padaku maksudnya," ucap Sakura. Oniks itu kembali naik ke atas, menatap wajah Sakura. "Aku butuh mendengarnya semua darimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti isi berita itu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bukan terlahir sebagai pewaris saham, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti. Yang kumengerti hanyalah alat suntik, obat penenang, cara menangani pasien yang baik tanpa melukainya."

"Kau terlahir sebagai seorang pewaris. Kau tahu itu," Sakura terdiam. Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau Ayahmu menamparmu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan kedua matanya melebar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menutupinya dariku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tidak sengaja."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Tidak sengaja? Itu jawaban terkonyol yang pernah kudengar."

"Aku hanya … merindukan mereka. Itu saja," Sakura menatap jauh ke danau yang tenang. Daun-daun kering berjatuhan dari atas pohon ke air danau yang jernih. "Apa aku salah?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura meliriknya. Pria itu juga menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, terkadang takdir yang berlaku tidak adil pada kita," Sasuke tersenyum masam. Ia menoleh pada Sakura. "Benar?"

"Ayah membenciku karena satu hal, aku bukanlah anak dari ikatan pernikahan yang sah. Ayahku sudah bersama Ibuku lima tahun lamanya, mereka terlibat pergaulan remaja yang bebas," Sakura tersenyum. "Kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya akan seperti apa. Ayahku hanyalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga. Ibunya sudah lama pergi dan hanya sang Ayah yang tersisa. Sampai dimana semuanya terbongkar, Kakekku meninggal karena serangan jantung. Ayahku sangat terpukul."

"Ibuku bingung harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Tetapi beberapa minggu setelah pemakaman, Ayahku datang untuk melamarnya. Tetapi Nenekku bersikeras untuk mempertahanku di rahim Ibu sampai aku lahir nanti," Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang diam mendengarkan ceritanya. "Nenek memaafkan kesalahan Ibuku. Hanya satu yang dia inginkan, aku tetap hidup."

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Tidak ada jejak air mata yang tersisa atau membekas di wajahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan menangis.

"Aku sudah lelah menangis, Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya," Sakura tersenyum geli saat wajah pria itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Itu sudah lama berlalu."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau ada orang lain yang jauh lebih menderita dibanding diriku," Sasuke berkata sembari memainkan jemarinya. "Aku berpikir hanya aku yang diperlakukan tidak adil di sini."

Sakura menggeleng dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga berpikir yang sama. Tetapi aku harus maju dan bangkit. Aku tidak boleh terlalu jauh memikirkannya. Itu membuatku semakin putus asa."

"Saat usiaku tujuh belas, aku pernah punya seorang teman. Kami sangatlah dekat, aku mengenalnya sejak aku duduk di bangku menengah pertama," Sasuke membuka cerita masa lalunya dan Sakura diam mendengarkan. "Saat itu aku mendapat hadiah mobil terbaik keluaran terbaru dari Itachi. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang." Sasuke tersenyum pedih.

Sakura tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun selain datar. Dia tidak melihat adanya wajah kebahagiaan pada Sasuke saat menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Hari itu hari Minggu malam. Ayahku sedang ada di luar kota dan Ibuku tetap di rumah. Untuk pertama kalinya Ibuku tidak ikut Ayahku pergi untuk bisnis," Sasuke menghela napas. "Temanku meminum dua botol alkohol berukuran besar. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku tidak pernah berani menyentuh minuman apa pun yang berbau alkohol. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menerima resikonya meskipun aku ingin."

"Itu bagus. Kau berhasil mengendalikan dirimu sendiri kalau begitu." Jawab Sakura spontan dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

"Temanku yang mengemudi malam itu. Aku ceroboh sampai membiarkannya mengambil alih mobil karena mobil miliknya rusak. Sampai akhirnya, dia kehilangan kendali dan menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan," Sasuke memandang jauh ke depan. "Malam itu sedang ramai. Kami berdua panik dan temanku menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin untuk lari. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena aku sangat bodoh."

Sakura terdiam. Terkejut dengan cerita pria itu.

"Temanku adalah anak seorang pejabat. Orang tuanya berusaha melindunginya dengan membawanya ke luar negeri sampai situasi aman. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sampai detik ini. Kurasa, dia menikmati persembunyiannya di sana."

"Jadi, itu alasanmu tidak memiliki teman sampai saat ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku tidak butuh teman."

"Tapi, aku temanmu," sela Sakura dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Salah satu saksi melihat kejadian itu dan melaporkannya pada pihak polisi berserta nomor plat mobilku. Keesokannya, polisi datang ke rumah kami. Ayahku baru saja kembali dari urusan pekerjaannya dan dia sangat marah ketika mengetahuinya. Dia berusaha menutupi masalahku dari publik agar namanya tidak tercoreng. Dia membayar uang tutup mulut dan aku tidak dipenjara setelah itu," Sasuke tersenyum pedih. "Tetapi hidupku terasa seperti di neraka setelahnya. Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan surga itu sendiri. Di dalam rumahku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Sampai akhirnya Hana datang dan itu merubah segalanya," Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang terdiam. Wajah wanita itu terluka. "Dia cinta pertamaku. Dia berhasil membuatku merasa nyaman di rumah itu. Jika tidak ada dirinya, aku mungkin sudah pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. Tetapi wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Seandainya, Hana masih hidup. Kau pastilah merasa bahagia."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin ya mungkin tidak."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Kata-kata yang sempat Sasuke ucapkan kemarin malam hilang sudah. Sakura merasa kepalanya berdenyut ketika memikirkannya. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Bahkan di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Sasuke," Sakura menatap tautan tangannya. "Tuhan tidak tidur. Percayalah, kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari rasa sakitmu itu sendiri. Saat kebahagiaan itu datang, kau akan lupa kalau kau pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat setelah itu."

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan mendoakanmu bahagia. Jangan khawatir, doaku terus bersamamu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat kedua matanya mulai basah. Dia tidak berhak bicara lebih tentang Hana karena ia sendiri tahu, itu akan menyakiti Sasuke.

"Sakura …"

Sakura menoleh. Sebelum Sasuke bersuara, Sakura menyelanya. "Oh, aku akan menunjukkan padamu penjual takoyaki terenak di sini."

Sakura berdiri, ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Tidak lupa dengan majalah yang dibawanya. Sakura pergi memutari penjual makanan di pinggir jalan dan pergi ke sebuah gerobak kecil berwarna hijau di sudut jalan.

"Aku pesan dua takoyaki," kata Sakura pada penjual itu. Setelah diberi anggukan, Sakura segera menepi agar tidak mengganggu pembeli lainnya yang hendak memesan.

"Kau suka takoyaki?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan setelah itu. Pesanan mereka jadi setelah sepuluh menit kemudian. Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan dan berkeliling di sana sampai merasa puas.

Tidak sampai Sasuke tahu kalau sejak tadi Sakura berusaha menahan tangisnya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di dekat piano dimana Sasuke sedang duduk memainkannya. Ia melihat gerakan luwes tangan pria itu saat menekan tuts piano dengan merdu. Memainkan sebuah nada kerinduan pada seseorang yang Sakura tidak tahu itu ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menurunkan jemarinya dari atas tuts piano.

"Itachi," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menekan tuts piano. "Kau lebih ahli dariku."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Hari mereka akan berakhir di sini. Sakura yang memintanya. Semua dimulai dari sini, dan akan berakhir di sini juga.

"Ibuku mengajarkan ini padaku, dia bilang aku bisa tertidur jika dia memainkan ini untukku," kata Sakura saat jemarinya bergerak menekan tuts piano dan nada lembut terdengar.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat Sakura menarik kursi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak lagi memainkan piano.

"Aku berbohong sesuatu padamu," bisik Sasuke lirih. Sakura menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ibumu," Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk menatap wajah Sakura. "Saat kau kecelakaan, dokter menyuruhku untuk mencari darah yang sesuai dengan darahmu. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Aku berusaha mencari darah yang sesuai denganmu. Lalu, Ibumu datang. Dia yang memberikannya untukmu. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu, bukan aku."

Wajah Sakura kaku seketika. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah. Sakura menggeleng dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. "Ino bilang, kau yang menolongku. Kau yang menyelamatkan hidupku."

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah bersalah. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ibumu ada di sana untuk menolongmu, meskipun ia harus melakukannya secara diam-diam dari Ayahmu."

"Nyonya Haruno melarangku untuk berbicara pada siapa pun, termasuk dirimu. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya," Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Dia menyayangimu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Tapi bukanlah senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Senyumnya berbeda.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku," kata Sakura setelahnya. Wanita itu memainkan jemarinya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali menatap piano tua itu.

"Apa kau menjual rumahmu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sudah menawarkannya pada petugas properti yang menangani masalah ini. Mereka akan mengurusnya."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa membeli rumah baru lagi nanti," Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku bisa mencari uang untuk membelinya lagi."

Sasuke diam, tetapi tangannya kembali bergerak memainkan tuts piano.

"Apa kau merindukan Hana?"

Jemari Sasuke berhenti seketika. Sakura tidak merasa menyesal menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ya," tangannya bergerak turun ke atas pangkuannya. "Kemarin hari ulang tahunnya."

Wajah Sakura menunduk tetapi ia tersenyum. Sasuke mungkin saja tidak melihatnya. Kepalanya kembali naik, melihat majalah yang tergeletak di atas piano.

"Kau sudah sembuh," Sakura tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau sudah sembuh, Sasuke."

Senyum Sakura masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Ini artinya tugasku selesai. Aku sudah berhasil membawamu kembali ke kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku harus melepasmu sampai di sini. Kita tidak lagi punya ikatan antar dokter dan pasien," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Tetapi kita tetap berteman. Aku tetap temanmu. Aku akan datang saat kau membutuhkan jasa seorang teman. Bukan jasa seorang psikater."

"Kenapa kaulakukan ini? Kau berkata seolah itu tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri," bisik Sasuke sinis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku pernah merasa kehilangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan aku berhasil sedikit demi sedikit untuk bangun dan mengobati rasa sakitku. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi, bukan?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kehilangan satu orang lagi, aku bisa melewatinya suatu saat nanti."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa pun lagi."

"Ponselku selalu aktif kapan pun kau menghubungiku, kau tidak akan kehilangan siapa pun," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi pria itu. "Karena mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki. Duduk dan melihatnya bahagia, itu adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ia membuka tas kecilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke untuk memberi pria itu sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap tangannya, bergantian dengan wajahnya. "Aku menemukan ini terjatuh di ranjang tempat tidurmu kemarin malam saat aku datang ke kamarmu," Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima sebuah foto usang dari tangan Sakura.

Itu foto Hana bersama Itachi dan dirinya. Sasuke menatap foto itu dalam-dalam. Sakura memperbaiki beberapa sobekan kecil di sudutnya agar foto itu terlihat sempurna seperti awal.

Hana berada di tengah. Senyum wanita itu sangat lebar. Seolah-olah tidak ada beban di pundaknya. Sasuke juga berlaku sama. Walau hanya senyum kecil, ia juga tidak menampik kalau dirinya ikut merasa bahagia.

"Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melihatmu seperti ini," tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke menatap nanar foto usang itu. Kerinduannya tidak lagi bisa terobati karena keduanya sudah tiada. Sudah berada di alam yang berbeda.

Sakura menunduk, ia mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis selama Sasuke masih duduk di depannya. Tidak lagi.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia mengalungkan tasnya dan bersiap-siap. "Aku belum membereskan barang-barangku."

Sasuke tetap diam.

Sakura terdiam karena tidak mendapat respon berarti dari pria itu. Dia terus menguatkan hatinya dengan keputusannya. Melepas pria itu, bukan berarti menjauhinya. Sasuke sudah bebas. Sudah bukan lagi menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"Jam sebelas di bandara," kepala Sasuke terangkat. "Kau masih bisa menemuiku di sana nanti."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, tetapi Sakura menahannya.

"Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku berharap takdir membawaku bertemu lagi denganmu," Sakura tersenyum samar. "Tapi, kurasa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah apa yang terjadi."

Tatapan mata Sasuke berubah sendu.

"Maaf," suara Sakura hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. "Karena jatuh cinta padamu." Kepala Sakura menggeleng. Dia mengambil pasokan udara dalam sekali tarikan. "Tidak seharusnya."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, dia turun dari tangga panggung menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke masih duduk diam di tempatnya, tidak memanggilnya bahkan saat Sakura hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di dekat pagar. Tangisnya pecah. Tetapi tidak terdengar meraung-raung sampai ke dalam. Dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak bagai orang kesetanan dan bisa menimbulkan curiga pada orang lain. Dia menangis, dan hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu.

Sasuke menatap kosong foto usang itu. Terlihat sekali bagaimana foto itu terlihat lusuh karena tidak terawat dengan benar. Sasuke sengaja tidak memberikan pigura pada foto itu karena ia bisa membawanya kemana saja yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke tanpa sadar meremasnya. Meremas dengan kuat hingga terbentuk lingkaran abstrak dan membuat beberapa sobekan kecil di sana membesar. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat ia mengingat bagaimana kata-kata Sakura sebagai salam perpisahan terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Sasuke duduk dalam diam, berusaha untuk tidak lagi menangis meskipun hatinya berkata lain. Dan kali ini, logikanya menang. Dia berhasil untuk tidak menangis, tetapi hatinya menjerit pilu.

.

.

"Jangan bohong, Sakura. Rambutmu basah dan kau menggigil kedinginan," desis Ino saat ia mendapati Sakura duduk melamun di depan perapian. Tidak memedulikan kedatangannya untuk membantunya berkemas.

"Saat aku turun, hujan sangat deras. Aku tidak membawa payung, Ino," aku Sakura. Ino mendesah berat. Ia mengambil selimut tebal dari kamar Sakura dan menutupi tubuh mungil Sakura dengan selimut itu.

Ino ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Wanita itu menekuk kakinya berbentuk sila, "Kau masih belum memberitahuku kemana kau akan pergi."

Sakura terdiam.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau akan memberitahu Sasuke kemana aku pergi kalau aku memberitahumu," jawab Sakura.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku akan bersumpah padamu dan Tuhan kalau aku tidak akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang dirimu, sedikit pun."

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. Wajahnya pucat. "Kau janji?"

Ino mengangguk. Dua jarinya teracung di hadapan Sakura berbentuk V. "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun."

"Amerika. Lebih tepatnya California."

Mata Ino membulat. "Sungguh? Kau akan pergi ke sana? Kalau begitu, kau harus bekerja keras untuk mendapat uang karena kehidupan di sana jauh lebih mahal, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sudah memikirkan yang terbaik. Aku memiliki separuh uang untuk uang muka apartemen murah di sana. Jika, rumah ini terjual, aku akan membayarnya untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari dan ongkos perjalanan."

Ino tersenyum. Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan Sakura yang mengerti hanya terkekeh geli tetapi ia melempar tubuhnya pada Ino dan mereka berpelukan erat.

"Aku akan berkunjung ke sana. Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku akan mencari hari libur untuk bisa bersamamu di sana."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Sakura semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana udara dingin masuk melalui celah jendela ruang tengahnya yang terbuka. Api perapian semakin besar berkobar, membuat rasa hangat perlahan-lahan menjalar memasuki tubuhnya.

Sasuke berdiri di tepi pintu, ia tahu Ino datang berkunjung untuk membantu Sakura berkemas merapikan barang-barangnya. Namun sayangnya, Sakura lupa mengunci pintunya saat Ino pulang. Buktinya, televisi itu masih menyala walaupun bervolume rendah. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di sofa seberang wanita itu. Sakura tertidur hanya dengan beralaskan sofa kecil yang sempit dengan selimut yang menutupi sebatas dadanya saja. Wajahnya terlihat damai.

Sasuke mematikan televisi lalu kembali duduk di sana. Tatapan matanya jatuh saat Sakura menggeliat memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, Sakura tidak terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal?" bisik Sasuke.

Kepalanya menggeleng putus asa. "Aku bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu untuk tetap di sini. Tidak bisa."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang tertidur. Dia duduk di atas meja, memandang jauh ke wajah damai wanita itu. Tidak ada beban yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dia terlihat sangat polos.

"Jika, aku memikirkan Hana, itu belum sebanding bagaimana aku memikirkanmu setiap waktunya. Apa yang kaulakukan, apa kau sudah makan, apa kau baik-baik saja, apa kepalamu masih terasa sakit," lirih Sasuke. "Hana hanyalah masa lalu. Dia memang tidak akan terlupakan, tetapi tetap, dia hanya kenangan."

Sakura masih tetap diam. Dia bahkan tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke barang sedikit saja. Mimpinya terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Jangan pergi," suara Sasuke terdengar berbisik. "Jangan pergi, Sakura. Jangan pergi."

Sasuke menutup wajahnya. Dia tidak menangis, tidak lagi. Sakura bisa bewajah kuat di depannya, kenapa dia tidak?

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sakura yang ada di atas selimut. Perlahan-lahan jemarinya bergerak menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Menggenggamnya sama seperti apa yang pernah Sakura lakukan padanya waktu lalu.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Melupakan apa yang pernah Sakura korbankan untuknya. Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

I think it's not only me who's not believe about first love? Ha ha. Engga tahu, tapi beberapa orang (kebanyakan) percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama. Dan saya sampai detik ini, belum percaya. Serius, ini hanya random dan keisengan saya sendiri.

Satu chapter lagi, dan semua selesai. Saya belum berpikir buat bikin fic drama sekelas Song For Unbroken Soul atau Innocence lagi kedepannya. Beberapa orang komplain dan memilih saya untuk berhenti menulis fic drama. I don't know.

But, guys. Terima kasih banyak buat dukungan, review, saran yang membangun. Saya memang masih perlu belajar, belajar lebih banyak dari kalian. Dan masukan kalian adalah yang terbaik buat saya. Serius.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	14. Chapter 14: After All This Time

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 **Song For Unbroken Soul**

.

.

.

Warning(s): Typo, MissTypo, and many more. DLDR.

.

.

.

 _Dedicated for ApinkyOnyxta ;)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yang mereka katakan itu benar, bukan? Kalau cinta, bisa menyembuhkan hati yang pernah patah._

* * *

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13: After All This Time**

.

.

Dengan seikat bunga yang ia bawa, Sasuke merasa yakin kalau langkahnya tidak akan salah. Dia sudah bertekad sejauh ini untuk datang dan menyapanya. Walau ia tahu, ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari sapaannya.

Bukan untuk menemui Itachi, bukan pula Hana. Dia sudah menjenguk mereka kemarin dan hari ini bukan waktunya untuk kembali melihat mereka.

Sasuke datang ke pemakaman pagi hari untuk menyapa seseorang. Seseorang yang jasadnya sudah terkubur jauh-jauh bersama tanah yang memeluknya. Jasad yang dicintai seseorang bahkan sampai napas terakhir hidupnya.

Rei Gaara.

Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura mencintainya. Sangat tahu. Tetapi, hati wanita itu juga masih mencintai kekasih hatinya. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa lagi bersama. Selamanya.

Sasuke duduk berlutut tepat di samping nisan yang bertuliskan nama Rei Gaara dalam hurup tebal dan besar. Gundukan atas tanah itu masih basah dan banyak bunga yang bertabur di sana. Sakura pastinya baru saja berkunjung kemarin.

"Maafkan aku."

Hening. Hanya angin pagi hari yang menjawab ucapannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," jemari Sasuke saling meremas satu sama lain. "Maaf karena aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu."

Wajahnya tertunduk. "Andai saja aku bisa lebih cepat bertindak, mungkin saat ini kau sedang bersamanya. Duduk di meja makan dan menikmati masakannya. Menikmati hari yang terus berlalu bersama dirinya."

Semua terasa hening.

"Aku memang pernah berharap bisa menggantikanmu. Membiarkanmu tetap hidup dan biarkan aku yang terbaring di bawah sana. Tetapi, semuanya berubah saat aku mengenalnya. Saat aku bertemu kekasihmu untuk yang kedua kalinya,"

Sasuke menatap batu nisan itu seolah-olah wajah Gaara yang tengah duduk menatapnya terlihat. "Itu alasan mengapa aku tetap berdiri di sini dan hidup. Dia adalah salah satu alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan mengapa aku tetap di sini."

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, sebuah senyum samar tercetak.

"Maaf. Karena aku jatuh cinta dengan kekasihmu."

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang tidak jauh dari Sasuke duduk terdiam. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi awas menatap Sasuke dari belakangnya tampak terkejut. Berulang kali mengerjap berusaha untuk tidak menangis di sini. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis demi Gaara dan perpisahannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Gaara. Karena aku mencintainya."

Sakura terdiam. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Bunga yang sempat ia beli untuk ia taruh di makam Gaara terakhir kalinya terjatuh tepat di atas makam Hana.

"Aku berdoa untuk kebaikanmu di sana. Aku tahu, kau melihat kami dari alam yang berbeda. Tetapi, jangan membenciku."

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Dia berjalan mundur dan berbalik pergi dalam langkah pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar karena ia berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu keberadaannya.

Setelah menaruh bunganya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Menatap sekali gundukan tanah itu dan tersenyum samar. Perlahan tapi pasti seluruh bebannya terangkat. Tidak lagi merasakan berat di pundaknya. Dia tahu Gaara mendengarnya, tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana jawaban pria itu.

Sasuke melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman yang sepi. Tetapi, ketika dia melihat bunga mawar putih yang ada di atas makam Hana, alisnya berkerut. Tidak ada bunga sebelumnya di makam Hana. Siapa yang menaruhnya?

.

.

Sakura duduk melamun di bangku halte saat ia menunggu bus untuk membawanya ke tempat tujuan kedua. Setelah pemakaman, ia akan pergi ke bank untuk mengambil sisa uangnya dan mengurus beasiswa di sana. Setelah itu, ia akan pergi ke kantor agen penjual rumahnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu di sana.

Bus ketiga datang, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Dia tidak bisa menalar sesuatu yang terjadi pagi ini. Uchiha Sasuke dengan segala sifat tertutupnya membuatnya terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Sakura melangkah menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku kelima pojok kanan. Dia senang duduk dekat jendela karena dirinya bisa lebih leluasa melihat luar. Tidak ada yang duduk di samping tempat duduknya karena memang jam ini bukanlah jam kerja.

Sakura menghela napasnya saat bus membawanya pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Nomor dua puluh empat."

Sakura memegang nomor yang ia dapat dari pegawai bank saat di pintu masuk. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit ia menunggu antrian.

Melangkah mendekati meja, pegawai bank itu menyapanya ramah. Sakura segera mengeluarkan buku tabungannya dan memberikannya pada pegawai itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil seluruh uangku yang ada di tabungan. Kau bisa menyisakan untuk biaya administrasi," kata Sakura pada pegawai itu.

Pegawai itu mengangguk dengan ramah dan segera bekerja untuk mengambil permintaan Sakura. Sakura berdiri dengan tenang, menunggu uang yang tersisa di dalam buku tabungannya untuk ia tabung dengan bank lain di tempat tinggalnya yang baru nanti.

"Apa Anda ingin mengambil satu juta dolar?"

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Apa maksudmu? Uang yang tersisa di sini hanya tinggal tiga juta," jawab Sakura sembari menunjukkan bukti buku tabungannya.

Pegawai wanita itu menggeleng. Dia menunjukkan buktinya melalui _print out_ komputernya dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini uang yang ada di dalam tabungan Anda. Apa Anda ingin mengambilnya semua?"

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan jumlah uang yang tertera di kertas itu. Napasnya berubah pendek. Dia tidak pernah menabung sebanyak itu.

Lama Sakura terdiam sampai pegawai wanita itu menegurnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berpikir. Siapa yang memberikannya uang sebanyak itu?

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak jadi mengambil uangnya. Tolong, tuliskan jumlah tabunganku yang terbaru pada buku milikku," pinta Sakura.

Pegawai itu segera menuruti perintah Sakura. Tidak sampai lima menit sampai Sakura berjalan pergi melewati area lobi dan keluar dari bank melalui pintu putar. Sakura menatap kosong buku tabungannya, berpikir keras siapa yang sudah memberikan uang ini padanya.

Wajahnya berubah saat itu juga saat satu nama terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Hanya senyum samar yang bisa ia tunjukkan setelah ia menaruh bukunya ke dalam tas.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari kantor agen penjualan rumah, Sakura menyadari kalau rumahnya sudah ada yang tertarik hanya melalui foto saja. Bahkan, pihak agen menyatakan kalau pembeli itu tidak menawar harga dari yang ditentukannya. Dia langsung menyetujui dan akan menyiapkan berkas lengkapnya setelah semuanya sepakat.

Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menyetujui perjanjian itu dan menyerahkan rumahnya pada pembeli yang baru. Tanpa mengurangi harga awal yang sudah ditetapkannya. Sakura merasa, harga yang ia berikan pantas untuk rumah itu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Sai ada di sana. Berdiri di dekat gerbang utama tengah berbicara pada seseorang sebelum akhirnya pria itu menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum saat Sai sedikit berlari menghampirinya. Pria itu tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan masuk ke dalam.

"Sai," sapa Sakura riang.

Sai tersenyum lebar padanya. "Sakura! Aku senang melihatmu lagi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Nyonya Mebuki mencarimu sejak tadi, aku baru saja kembali dari rumahmu," kata Sai. Senyum Sakura lenyap seketika. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu karena dia tahu, kau akan pergi siang nanti. Dia tidak bisa mengejar waktu atau mengembalikan waktu agar bisa bersamamu," kepala Sai mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura teringat kata Sasuke kemarin malam. Pria itu menceritakan segalanya tentang Haruno Mebuki, sosok yang sempat ia panggil Ibu selama bertahun-tahun tetapi wanita itu tidak sedikit pun mau menatapnya.

"Tidak apa, Sai," Sakura menepuk bahu pria itu. "Sudah tugasmu. Jangan meminta maaf padaku."

Sakura melihat jamnya, sudah jam sembilan. Ino akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Said an kembali tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti," Sakura bergerak ke depan untuk memeluk Sai sebentar. Menepuk punggung pria itu dan pelukan mereka terlepas. "Tetapi, aku hanya mau bertemu denganmu jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

Sai tertawa lepas. Dia menepuk lengan Sakura dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Dengan berat hati, Sai melepas Sakura pergi menuju halte yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Sai menatap punggung Sakura yang terus berjalan sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Kedua mata Sakura mulai basah perlahan-lahan. Ia tentu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini. Bertahun-tahun ia merindukan suara ini. Bertahun-tahun ia menangis di setiap malamnya berharap mendengar suara ini memanggil namanya lagi. Walaupun hanya sekali saja.

Sakura berbalik, berusaha memasang wajah baik-baik saja di depan sang Ibu. Saat Mebuki melangkah mendekatinya, wajah wanita paruh baya itu memerah. Kedua matanya bengkak dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya ketika Mebuki memeluknya sangat erat.

"Sakura, putriku."

Kedua tangannya terasa kaku saat ia berusaha mengangkatnya untuk membalas pelukan Ibunya. Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menahan air matanya tumpah lebih banyak lagi saat bahu sang Ibu bergetar hebat di dalam pelukannya.

"Beritahu aku kemana kau pergi. Izinkan aku datang untuk mengunjungimu di sana," Mebuki melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Sakura yang memerah dan basah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, Ayah akan memarahimu. Dia akan marah dan memukulmu."

Kepala Mebuki menggeleng putus asa. Air matanya masih setia menetes membasahi pipinya. "Sakura, jangan pedulikan dia. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin duduk bersamamu. Bahkan, jika perlu biar aku ikut denganmu."

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu," suaranya lirih. "Aku akan baik-baik saja di sana. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Ibu percaya padaku, bukan?"

Mebuki terdiam, ia tidak peduli saat orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung dan sedih.

"Aku berjanji, jika aku kembali suatu hari nanti, aku akan menemuimu."

Mebuki menunduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang masih setia menangis di sana. Di hadapan Sakura.

Air mata Sakura bahkan sudah berhenti. Dia tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi.

Saat Mebuki mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak berbicara sesuatu, Sakura menyelanya. "Jangan meminta maaf," Sakura tersenyum pada sang Ibu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Ibu. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Mebuki mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, memandang wajah sang Ibu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi. "Aku harus pergi, Ibu. Jaga Ayah untukku, ya? Sampai nanti!" Sakura berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Mebuki yang kembali menangis saat menatap punggung putrinya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

Sai dengan sigap mendekati Mebuki dan menangkapnya saat Mebuki kembali jatuh berlutut di atas lantai trotoar depan pintu masuk gedungnya. Menangisi Sakura yang berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, tidak kuasa untuk tidak menangis kali ini. Dia beruntung, karena otaknya masih mau bekerjasama dengannya untuk tidak menangis di depan sang Ibu. Tetapi, hatinya lemah saat melihat bagaimana wajah sang Ibu yang dipenuhi rasa penyesalan.

Sungguh, Sakura sudah memaafkannya. Apa pun kesalahannya. Tetapi, dia butuh waktu. Waktu untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Sakura menaiki bus yang datang dan mengambil tempat paling belakang. Duduk seorang diri dan menunduk, berusaha untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar penumpang lain.

.

.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang mungkin masih terlihat sehabis menangis. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Ino sudah datang atau belum. Saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya, Sakura tahu siapa tamunya kali ini.

Sakura mendekat ke arah pagar. Pagar itu sudah terbuka dan ketika ia melangkah masuk, ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di teras rumahnya.

Sasuke melihatnya datang, tetapi pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Sakura mendekat. Sasuke berdiri sembari memegang jas kerjanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di sini?"

"Tiga puluh menit," Sasuke melihat jamnya. "Kau darimana?"

"Agen penjual rumah," Sakura tersenyum. "Rumah ini akan terjual. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mendapat uang untuk menambah kebutuhan hidupku di sana."

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kenapa kaulakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau memberikan uang tabungan sebesar satu juta dolar ke dalam tabunganku," suaranya terdengar ragu. "Kenapa kaulakukan itu? Apa aku yang memintamu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku harus melakukannya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," sela Sakura. "Kau sudah membayarku di awal. Kau tidak berhutang apa pun padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Aku berhutang lebih banyak dari apa yang kaupikirkan, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menggunakannya."

Sasuke hanya diam.

Sakura ikut terdiam, ia melihat sekitar rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Mulutnya membuka ingin menjawab ucapan pria itu tetapi ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke melepas pandangan mereka dan menyingkir darinya.

Wajah Sakura kembali menunduk saat Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan itu dan bergegas pergi ke luar dari rumahnya. Sakura berbalik cepat, memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau akan datang ke bandara?"

Sasuke hanya meliriknya, tidak menjawab.

Sakura tersenyum lirih saat Sasuke berjalan pergi menjauhi taman rumahnya dan pergi melewati pagar menuju mobilnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berjalan pergi. Sakura kembali berbalik, mendapati kotak yang berbungkus kertas kado cantik berwarna biru muda. Sakura mengangkat kotak itu dengan tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintunya dan membawa kotak itu masuk ke dalam.

Senyum samar terlihat di wajah Sasuke saat ia berhenti dan menatap Sakura melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Dia melihat wanita itu membawa kotak yang tadi dibawanya ke dalam. Dan berharap Sakura membukanya.

Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi makannya. Melihat seisi dapurnya sekali lagi dan tersenyum. Ini terakhir kalinya ia akan duduk di sini, melihat seisi rumahnya dan menjadikan ini sebagai memori kenangan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi selama hidupnya di sini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Kematian Gaara, pertemuannya dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke yang datang dengan luka di hatinya. Semuanya masih terasa membekas. Mungkin kenangan itu akan berlangsung selamanya. Sebagai sebuah cerita yang suatu saat nanti bisa ia ambil pelajarannya.

Sakura duduk di sofanya. Menatap kotak yang masih terbungkus kertas kado itu dengan pandangan kosong. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang memberikannya?

Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk membukanya. Merobek kertas itu satu per satu hingga semuanya terlepas. Saat terlepas, Sakura membuka penutup kotak itu dan mendapati puluhan gambar berwarna dirinya yang langsung dibuat dari tangan Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil salah satunya, gambar dimana dirinya sedang tersenyum memakai jas dokter di ruangan kerjanya. Sakura tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia membalik kertas itu dan menemukan ada tulisan kecil tangan Sasuke yang terselip di sana.

' _Aku akan selalu mengingat ini, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku bertemu denganmu dalam situasi yang berbeda.'_

Dan begitu seterusnya. Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini. Sempat terlintas rasa menyesal karena akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti. Dia harus tetap maju untuk kehidupannya.

Sampai gambar terakhir yang kini ada di tangannya. Gambar di mana Sasuke juga menggambar dirinya sendiri bersama dirinya tengah berada di taman dan tertawa bersama. Sakura ingat ini, saat Sasuke mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu. Di mana mereka membeli makan di pinggir jalan dan berjalan-jalan.

Air mata Sakura jatuh membasahi gambar itu. Di sana terlihat bagaimana Sakura yang tertawa dan Sasuke yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi senyum kecil. Hanya sebuah gambar sederhana tapi mampu menyentuh hatinya. Sakura memutar kertas itu, melihat ada tulisan tangan Sasuke di sana.

' _Di antara banyak kenangan lainnya, ini yang mungkin paling aku rindukan setiap malamnya. Berharap kalau aku bisa melakukan ini lagi bersamamu di setiap waktunya. Memikirkan banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan bersama nanti.'_

Ada tulisan kecil yang terselip di bawah kertas. Tatapan Sakura jatuh ke sana dan dia kembali menangis.

' _Aku berharap bisa dipertemukan denganmu suatu saat nanti dengan keadaan yang berbeda.'_

Sakura jatuh merosot ke lantai. Melipat lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ini.

Ino datang dengan wajah panik saat menemukan Sakura menangis dengan gambar yang bertebaran di atas meja dan salah satunya ada di genggaman tangannya. Ino mendekat, melihat satu per satu gambar yang ada di sana. Kedua matanya ikut basah saat ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura yang bergetar.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan jatah liburku. Aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu nanti," kata Ino sembari tertawa.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Mereka terlibat perbincangan santai beberapa lama sampai Sakura mulai duduk gelisah karena tidak melihat Sasuke dimana pun. Mungkin saja pria itu tidak datang karena Sakura bersikeras untuk tetap pergi dan tidak menurutinya untuk tetap tinggal di sini.

Sakura dan Ino berdiri bersamaan. Jari Ino membentuk hurup V pada Sakura. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan memberitahu pada Sasuke atau siapa pun tentang keberadaan dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya. Mereka berpelukan agak lama. Ino mengusap air matanya yang tumpah dan Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum akhirnya, Ino menyalami Sakura dan melepas wanita itu pergi untuk masuk ke dalam bandara.

Sakura menarik kopernya menuju antrian penumpang yang hendak masuk ke dalam bandara untuk mengurus tiket dan menunggu pesawat. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari keberadaan Sasuke yang mungkin saja ada di sana.

Sia-sia. Sakura tidak menemukan adanya pria itu sampai ia berjalan menuju antrian yang sepi saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terpotong oleh seseorang.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. "Sasuke?" Sakura tergagap melihat pria itu. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Dua puluh menit yang lalu," jawabnya.

Alis Sakura menyatu. "Kau sudah ada di sini sejak aku datang?"

Senyum Sasuke terlihat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku duduk di sana?" Tunjuk Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku lebih baik menunggumu di sini."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Kepalanya sempat tertunduk saat ia mengingat kotak kado yang Sasuke berikan. Yang saat ini ia simpan di dalam tasnya.

"Terima kasih banyak. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk mengungkapkannya. Kau sempat berhasil membuatku tinggal, kau tahu?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura menoleh pada jam besar yang ada di dinding bandara. Pesawatnya siap lepas landas tiga puluh lima menit dari sekarang. Sakura kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, memberikan pria itu senyum terbaiknya.

"Sasuke, aku—

Ucapannya terhenti saat Sasuke memeluknya. Bukan Sakura yang memulainya, tapi pria itu. Sakura tersenyum di balik bahunya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Air mata Sakura menetes saat ia mendengar suara berbisik lirih di telinga kanannya. Sakura mengangguk di bahu pria itu. Berharap Sasuke tidak tahu kalau dirinya tengah berjuang menahan isakannya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Sakura yang memerah dan berkata, "Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Aku yang akan pergi mencarimu."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke di pipinya. "Aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

Sasuke hanya tertawa dan dia melepas Sakura pergi saat wanita itu masuk ke dalam barisan untuk memberikan bukti tiketnya. Karena bandara dilarang dimasuki oleh pengunjung yang mengantar penumpang pesawat sampai dalam.

Sakura menarik kopernya saat ia selesai diperiksa. Hampir saja ia menginjak lantai pintu masuk, kepalanya kembali menoleh. Melihat Sasuke masih di sana. Berdiri dengan tenang seolah semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau dirinya yang akan pergi, bukan pria itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pada Sasuke. Pria itu hanya tersenyum sebagai respon dan Sakura berbalik pergi masuk ke dalam bandara. Tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi, sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

Dia teringat kata-kata Gaara sewaktu pria itu masih hidup. Mereka sedang berada di kamar, duduk bersantai sembari bercerita tentang hari mereka.

" _Sakura, roda itu berputar. Tidak selamanya kau ada di bawah. Ada masanya dimana kau akan di atas. Merasakan semua kebahagiaan sampai kau lupa kalau rasa sakit dan penderitaan itu ada. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti. Suatu saat nanti Tuhan akan mengganti rasa sakitmu dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira."_

" _Dan itu adalah dirimu."_

" _Mungkin saat ini aku, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya. Takdir selalu berkata lain. Jika, suatu saat nanti aku yang lebih dulu pergi, aku percaya Tuhan akan menggantikan posisiku dengan orang lain yang lebih baik. Yang menyayangimu, yang tidak akan menyakitimu, yang mencintaimu apa adanya. Yang pastinya, membuatmu bahagia."_

Sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat kata-kata itu. Awalnya, mungkin dia merasa terkejut dan bingung mengapa Gaara mengatakan hal itu padanya. Di sisi lain, dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Gaara berbicara masa depannya. Tetapi, Sakura mengerti. Seiring waktu mengajarinya untuk tumbuh dewasa, untuk mengerti apa arti dari rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Suasana bandara tampak ramai. Sakura menarik kopernya saat ia menyadari ia hampir saja menangis lagi karena mengingat kata-kata manis itu. Senyumnya melebar tulus saat ia melihat bayangan Gaara berdiri di antara kerumunan penumpang yang ramai. Pria itu sedang berdiri dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampan bercahayanya. Sakura tahu, Gaara hidup dengan damai di dunianya. Sakura semakin yakin untuk melepasnya pergi dan membiarkan Gaara bahagia di sana.

Gaara hanya tersenyum. Tidak berkata apa pun sampai bayangan itu hilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. Sakura merasa seperti mimpi karena baru saja bertemu dengan Gaara sekali lagi setelah sekian lama. Merasa seperti pria itu baru saja berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Untuk segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian…**_

"Ish, menyebalkan. Kupikir, dia benar-benar tidur saat itu," gerutu Sakura saat ia melihat gambar yang ia gantung di kamarnya. Ada puluhan gambar yang tergantung di kamarnya. Itu gambar yang Sasuke berikan untuknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura tidak tahu maksud Sasuke memberikan ini. Tetapi, dia percaya Sasuke memberikan ini karena suatu alasan yang tidak bisa pria itu jelaskan.

Sakura menatap gambar dimana tangannya digenggam pria itu di atas meja. Sakura memang pernah menggenggam tangan pria itu saat Sasuke tertidur, tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke berpura-pura tidur saat itu.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tersenyum saat melihat puluhan gambar yang tergantung di sana dengan tali panjang yang Sakura ikat. Sakura menyentuh kalung di lehernya, kalung yang diam-diam Sasuke berikan saat mereka di bandara dua tahun lalu. Saat Sasuke memeluknya, pria itu memasukkan kotak berwarna merah ke dalam tasnya dan Sakura menemukannya saat ia sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

Kalung berbentuk bulan yang bertabur perak kecil berkilauan jika tertimpa sinar matahari cukup membuat Sakura bahagia. Hanya tingkah kecil yang Sasuke berikan, tapi membuatnya bahagia sampai detik ini.

Sakura berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Mengikat rambut panjangnya berbentuk ekor kuda dan mengambil tasnya, dia bersiap untuk bekerja hari ini. Hari ini hari libur, dan Sakura disibukkan dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai pembuat roti di toko roti dengan rumahnya.

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu besar untuk pergi ke toko roti. Hanya berjalan sepuluh menit saja, toko roti itu sudah terlihat.

Ino baru saja kembali dari sini satu minggu yang lalu. Sakura tidak tahu apa Sasuke menghubunginya selama ini atau tidak. Yang jelas, Sakura sudah mengganti nomornya dengan nomor baru dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Sakura saat dia sampai di toko roti. Pegawai toko yang bekerja di depan membalas sapaannya dan tersenyum. Sakura segera masuk ke dapur dan memakai celemeknya. Siap untuk memasak.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tahu tidak, Konan sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta," kata Nagato. Kepala koki di sini. Kebetulan sekali, saat Sakura melamar kerja, kebanyakan dari pegawai dapur adalah orang Jepang. Begitu juga dengan pemiliknya. Sakura bisa dengan mudah berbaur bersama mereka.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menyenggol Konan yang sibuk dengan adonan kuenya. "Jadi, siapa pria idamanmu kali ini?"

Konan memutar matanya dan mendengus. Membuat Sakura tertawa bersama dengan Nagato.

Sakura membuat dua puluh lima roti kering pesanan yang diberikan atasan untuknya. Setelah kue itu matang di pemanggang, Sakura segera mengangkatnya dan mulai mengeringkannya. Setelah itu memasukkannya ke dalam wadah penyimpanan agar tidak terkena bakteri luar.

Nagato baru saja kembali dari membeli bahan-bahan kue yang hampir habis di dalam ruang penyimpanan dan menunggu pihak supermarket mengirimkan bahan-bahan itu dengan mobilnya. Dia mendekati Sakura yang sibuk menata kue keringnya di atas wadah.

"Ada yang mencarimu di dalam toko," kata Nagato pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh bingung. "Siapa?"

Nagato mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia pelanggan baru sepertinya. Aku baru melihatnya pertama kali di sini."

"Kekasih Sakura mungkin," sahut Konan dari seberang meja.

Sakura memelototi Konan yang tertawa karena berhasil menjahilinya. Nagato kembali pada tugasnya untuk membuat adonan. Sebelum Sakura pergi, dia kembali bertanya pada Nagato. "Apa dia seorang pria?"

Kepala Nagato mengangguk.

Dada Sakura berdebar tak karuan saat Nagato menjawabnya dengan tegas melalui anggukan kepalanya. Sakura berjalan sembari melepas celemeknya dan ia gantung di tempat semula. Sakura membuka pintu dapur, mengusap pipi dan ujung hidungnya yang terkena tepung roti.

Saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar dekat jendela dengan sepiring roti yang tersisa separuh dengan secangkir kopi di meja. Napasnya seperti terhenti saat itu juga, Sasuke terlihat sangat jauh berbeda.

Lama Sakura terdiam sampai akhirnya kepala pria itu menoleh dan tidak sengaja melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu. Menatapnya.

Sakura mendekat ragu. Langkahnya hati-hati saat ia menghampiri Sasuke yang entah mengapa melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Duduklah dulu."

Sakura menarik kursi untuknya duduk, dia melihat sekitarnya dan sepertinya tidak apa jika dia duduk. "Bagaimana bisa?" Selanya. "Apa Ino memberitahumu?"

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Bisa dihitung pertemuanku dengan Ino. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya sekarang."

Sakura terdiam, kakinya bergoyang gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling meremas di atas pangkuannya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan di sekitar sini. Aku harus melihat proyek yang sedang kubangun di kota."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Jarak kota dari sini sangat jauh. Bisa memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit, Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. "Memang."

"Ini bukan kebetulan," Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Ino malam itu. Saat Ino datang berkunjung. Aku ingin menemuimu, menghabiskan waktu sekali lagi malam itu bersamamu. Tetapi, Ino lebih dulu menemuimu."

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya, Tuhan," desahnya. Tetapi, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Dasar menyebalkan."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura. Tatapan mata Sakura jatuh pada wajah tampan pria itu. "Aku melihatmu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku melihatmu berbeda. Kau bukan Sasuke yang kulihat seperti saat kau datang ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Aku sudah sembuh. Kehidupanku sudah kembali. Jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja. Aku pernah bilang padamu, aku akan mengawasimu meskipun dari kejauhan. Aku tahu apa posisimu sekarang, siapa dirimu, apa pekerjaanmu sekarang."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Kau yang lebih terdengar seperti seorang penguntit sekarang," tetapi dia tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kau mendapatkan hidupmu kembali dan bahagia," jawab Sakura. Yang membuat senyum Sasuke lenyap seketika.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Tetapi, tidak lama Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan. "Aku merasa sembuh saat bersama denganmu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap jauh ke dalam jelaga gelap itu. Mencari arti dari tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum. Melihat Sasuke yang ikut bersandar pada kursinya. Dia menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Oh, aku baru tahu satu hal kalau kau semakin pintar merayu wanita."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh, ya, benar sekali. Tapi, jika kuhitung hanya ada satu wanita yang sedang kurayu sekarang."

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah padanya. Seringainya tidak kunjung hilang dan berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah. "Sial, bos menyebalkan."

Sasuke tertawa bersamaan dengan Sakura yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Pria itu menghabiskan kopinya dan menarik tangan Sakura ke luar dari toko. Sakura baru saja ingin meminta izin pada atasannya tetapi Sasuke sudah menariknya pergi.

"Aku tahu, rumahmu hanya sepuluh menit dari sini. Bisakah aku melihat rumah barumu?"

Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke dari samping. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kalau diteliti dari wajahmu, kau sudah tahu bentuk rumahku bagaimana."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Dia berbelok ke kiri jalan dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah mungil berwarna putih gading. Dia memberi jalan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam area rumahnya dan menutup pagar.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu rumah seperti ini," ucap Sasuke yang membuat kepala Sakura menoleh bingung. "Aku sudah nyaman dengan rumah ini."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk sedangkan dirinya kembali ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Sakura kembali dengan segelas air putih dan jus jeruk.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau membeli rumahku?" tanya Sakura yang membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali berpusat pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menjualnya. Itu rumahmu yang berharga. Dan sudah tugasku untuk mengembalikan milikmu," jawab Sasuke. "Rumah itu tetap atas namamu."

Respon yang Sakura berikan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bentuk apa padamu."

"Bukan kau, Sakura. Tetapi aku. Aku yang harus melakukan ini untuk membalas semuanya."

Kedua mata Sakura mulai basah. "Ini terlalu banyak, Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke menggeleng. "Ini belum apa-apa. Belum sebanding dengan apa yang kaulakukan padaku."

Wajah Sakura tertunduk, wanita itu menghapus air matanya dan mengusap hidungnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat Sasuke menaruh kotak berwarna merah itu di atas meja tepat di depan Sakura.

Iris hijau Sakura bergantian menatap kotak itu dan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk memulainya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Kedua matanya melebar saat mendengar kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari bibir seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tetapi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya hari ini. Jawab saja jika kau sudah siap nanti."

Sakura memilih untuk diam dan tidak berbicara apa pun.

.

.

Sasuke harus kembali ke bandara besok siang. Dia sengaja memilih untuk menginap di sini satu malam sampai besok. Dan Sakura mengizinkannya. Wanita itu bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjang dan biarkan dia yang tidur di sofa. Dan Sasuke melarangnya.

Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka sedikit. Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur mencari air minum. Dia mendorong pintu kamar dan menemukan Sakura sudah tertidur menyamping kiri. Tidurnya sangat pulas, tidak terganggu langkah Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam tempat tidur.

Lampu tidur yang menyala membantu Sasuke melihat bagaimana kamar Sakura yang sebenarnya. Di sana, di depannya tergantung puluhan gambar yang Sasuke berikan padanya saat Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya. Wanita itu menggantung semuanya. Menjepitnya dengan jepitan kecil berwarna-warni pada tali yang membentang di atasnya.

Sasuke melihat gambar itu. Satu per satu menyisakan kenangan tersendiri saat ia menggambarnya untuk Sakura. Sasuke menghabiskan waktu yang panjang untuk membuatnya. Di saat jam senggang, dia menggambar. Ia bahkan rela mengabaikan jam tidurnya untuk menggambar ini.

Tatapan matanya jatuh pada Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat kalung yang melingkar di leher wanita itu. Berkilauan tampak indah saat tertimpa lampu kamar tidur yang redup.

Sasuke mendekat, duduk di sisi ranjang yang masih tersisa sedikit. Melihat Sakura tidur dari dekat sekali lagi sebelum dirinya pergi untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ini adalah momen yang akan dikenangnya setiap malam guna mengurangi rasa rindunya karena tidak bisa melihat Sakura setiap harinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya, mengusapnya lembut.

.

.

Sasuke menaruh gelasnya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel saat ia mendapat telepon penting dari sekretarisnya mengenai jadwal keberangkatannya pagi ini. Perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya sudah mengkonfirmasi tentang saham yang akan mereka berikan pada perusahaan properti dan industri miliknya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia menemukan kotak merah yang berisikan cincin ada di atas meja. Sama seperti kemarin tetap ada di sana. Sasuke ragu, apakah Sakura menyentuhnya atau tidak. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali di sana.

Menghela napas, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu utama dan melihat Sakura sedang mematikan kran air setelah selesai menyiram bunganya. Sakura tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di pintu tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan Sakura tampak cantik memakai baju yang ia belikan untuknya. Sakura tersenyum padanya, tampak malu-malu. "Hm, terima kasih untuk bajunya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum samar. "Itu terlihat pantas untukmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, dia teringat sesuatu. "Kau akan pergi? Sekarang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa kembali kapan pun yang kau mau," jawab Sakura. "Aku masih tinggal di sini jika kau berkunjung nanti." Lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

Sasuke diam melihat Sakura tertawa. Wajah pria itu berubah serius tiba-tiba. "Kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan di pemakaman pagi itu 'kan?"

Tawa Sakura hilang kemudian. Tergantikan dengan senyum kecil. "Ya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu."

Wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut. Terlebih saat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah darinya dan menunjukkan jari manisnya yang telah melingkar cincin perak berlian yang Sasuke berikan padanya kemarin.

"Bukankah ini sangat cocok di tanganku?"

Bahkan, Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Sakura sejak tadi menyembunyikan tangannya dari pandangan Sasuke karena pikiran buruk yang sejak tadi membayanginya dan bagaimana dia bisa kembali saat hatinya menginginkannya untuk tetap tinggal di sini.

Sakura tersenyum menyesal saat Sasuke menatapnya sedih. Sakura bergerak mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang ini," Sakura tidak merasakan adanya tangan Sasuke yang balas memeluknya. "Tetapi, kau sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Tanpa perlu aku menjawabnya, kau tahu kalau aku pasti menerimanya. Aku menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu."

Dan detik itu juga, Sakura merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat padanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, meresapi pelukan mereka sebelum berpisah untuk beberapa tahun lagi.

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Sakura yang halus. Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Sakura.

"Aku pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Jika, aku bahagia, itu harus bersamamu. Bukan dengan orang lain."

Sakura tersenyum saat bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibirnya. Membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya terlihat terang, Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil dan kembali menciumnya. Sampai oniks gelap itu menutup dan Sakura mengikutinya.

 _Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, kalau cinta yang tulus bisa mengembalikan hati yang pernah patah._

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Finally, guys! Song For Unbroken Soul tamat sudah. Selesai. Over *buat tumpengan*

Terima kasihh yang sudah mendukung sampai sejauh iniiii. Haha. Saya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini juga karena kalian yang rajin review dan kasih masukan buat saya di setiap fic yang saya publish. Big love for you all!

Anw, happy ending, kan? Mungkin udah ketebak dari awal bakalan happy ending. Sebenarnya, fic ini ide awalnya sad ending haha. Saya mau bikin salah satunya mati tapi sampai di pertengahan chapter, saya berubah pikiran. Saya harus rombak ceritanya buat nyambung ke akhir yang bahagia. Mungkin salah satu fic saya yang masih on going bakalan berakhir sad :')

Saya engga berniat bikin sequel, atau apalah itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya sekali lagi. Saya pikir, chapter ini udah menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau kurang romensnya, maafkan. Saya bukan author spesialis jago romens mendayu-dayu sweet gitu.

Sooo, thank you so much yang udah ngikutin sampai chapter terakhir. Tunggu saya di fic yang lain, yaaw!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
